Nuevos Sentimientos
by PeLLis
Summary: Bella una chica timida e introvertida... que solo busca encajar..    Edward un chico encantador y guapo que no parece notar su existencia...
1. No Tan MaLo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza, que no esta del todo bien. Algunos de los personajes de mi autoría.

**No Tan Malo**

-Vamos Bella sabes que puedes venir con nosotros, desde el principio estaba en nuestros planes que viajaríamos todos juntos

-No mamá son sus vacaciones, además sabes que no puedo perder un año entero de clases, no te preocupes vivir con Charlie no debe ser tan malo.

Era como la quinta ves que mi René intentaba convencerme de que los acompañara en su viaje por el mundo. Bill era un piloto independiente, se conocieron en un viaje que mi madre tuvo que hacer de emergencia a New York, y ahora que recién se habían casado. Querían subir a su avioneta y visitar lugares exóticos. Por esa razón y otra que rondaba en mi cabeza decidí que quedarme este año escolar con Charlie, en Forks un pueblito, húmedo, frio y nublado, en donde mi padre construyo su fabrica de muebles, la cual había tenido mucho éxito.

-Bueno ya que estas tan decidida, por lo menos prométeme que intentaras hacer amigos- me dijo muy seria

-Mamá sabes que las demás personas no me hayan para nada interesante, soy un repelente de adolescentes.

-Vamos Bella debes hacer un esfuerzo, por favor prométemelo- Me dijo viéndome a los ojos

-OK mamá lo prometo- ahora ayúdame a bajar el equipaje que Sean debe estar apunto de llegar.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de la casa, sonó como un auto se estacionaba al frente.

Me despedí de mi madre prometiéndole escribirle seguido.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Sean con una gran sonrisa como siempre.

-Hola muñeca! ¿Lista?-me dijo arrebatándome las maletas de mis manos.

-Sip vamos- nos dirigimos al auto y luego nos encaminamos al aeropuerto.

Sean era mi mejor amigo, mas que eso era como mi hermano, el hermano que nunca tuve, solo el podía sacar la verdadera Bella en mi, era con el único que podía charlar a gusto, y en el único que confiaba.

-Estas segura de esto Bella, sabes que podría hablar con mis padres y quedarte en nuestras casa, se que aceptarían con gusto.

-No Sean sabes que estaría incomoda, además que lo eh pensado mucho y creo que es hora de un cambio, no soporto mas estar así. Estoy decidida a socializar tener amigos. Salir y disfrutar.

-Dios Bella, júrame que no estas mintiendo. ¿Alfin quieres ser una adolescente normal?

-Bueno eso intentare- Le dije con una sonrisa.

Era tan fácil hablar con Sean, no entendía porque no podía ser así con los demás, siempre me quedaba sin palabras, en blanco, o simplemente se me desconectaba la lengua con el cerebro. Y esto provocaba que me tacharan de rara. Y pocos se dieran cuenta que existo.

-Bella me alegra mucho que lo intentes, ya veras que todo saldrá bien, además me tienes a mi, iré a visitarte pronto y nos mantendremos en contacto siempre, te llamare diario y me contaras como va la nueva Bella.

Llegamos y me ayudo con mi equipaje hasta la puerta de abordaje me abrazo fuerte, y se quedo allí mientras entraba por la puerta.

Una vez en el avión me interne en mis pensamientos, ya lo había decidido haría el esfuerzo, tendría amigos, intentaría ser una chica normal.

El viaje transcurrió mas rápido de lo normal, al bajar del avión busque a Charlie pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Justo cuando tomaba mi celular para localizarlo, alguien me llamo a mis espaldas provocando que diera un brinco y casi se me callera el teléfono de las manos.

-Hola Bella ¿Me buscabas?

Gire despacio ya que no reconocía esa vos. Me encontré frente a un chico alto, moreno, cabellos corto, con un gran cuerpo y una cara de pícaro. Como me pasaba muy a menudo me quede sin palabras.

-¿Estas ahí?¿Puedes hablar?-me dijo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa

-¿tu quien eres? Pude finalmente decir.

-WOW me has herido mi corazoncito- me dijo poniendo una pose teatral.- Soy yo tu primo Jacob.

-Jacob, eres tu? Wow has evolucionado muchísimo- le dije mientras lo abrazaba

-Bueno gracias, creo – y volvió a reír- Espero que sea un cumplido

-Claro te ves muy bien dije tímidamente creo que el gimnasio te sienta muy bien.

-Gracias primita, tu también te ves hermosa, y bueno esto no es por el gimnasio es por ayudar a papá y el tío Charlie en la fabrica.

-Oye y hablando de papá ¿Dónde estas?

-Ah bueno tuvo que quedarse hablando con unos clientes y yo me ofrecí a venir por ti, espero no te moleste.

-Claro que no, le dije mientras le sonreía,

Jake era de las pocas cosas que recordaba que me gustaban de Forks me encantaba pasar tiempo con el cuando éramos niños, y me sorprendía muchísimo que con el me era fácil hablar, simplemente era natural. Y el me hacia reír muchísimo.

Tomos mis maletas y nos dirigimos al auto, era una linda camioneta negra- ¿Es tuya?-le pregunte.

-No no, es del tío Charlie, yo monto mi motocicleta, pero con las maletas iba a ser un poco complicado el viaje- me dijo sonriendo.

-Entiendo – le dije subiéndome al lado del copiloto

-Luego te doy una vuelta en la moto ya veras como nos divertiremos ahora que estarás por acá.

-Claro me encanta caerle bien a una persona aquí- le dije mientras sonreía

-Te llevaras bien con todos, ya veras-

El camino paso se hizo corto con Jacob no paraba de hacerme reír, y recordar los viejos tiempos.

Al final del camino llegamos a una hermosa casa, de varios pisos, un jardín bellísimo y una gran terraza.

-Bienvenida a casa. ¿Te gusta?

-Wow me fascina es muy diferente a la antigua casa-le dije asombrada.

-Bueno el tío se hecho una canita al aire, que bueno que te gusta- vamos te enseño la casa mientras vuelve Charlie- dijo mientras cargaba mis maletas

Entramos y la casa era hermosa, me mostro cada una de las recamaras y por ultimo la mía, era espaciosa, cómoda y moderna, tenia mi propio baño, televisor, computador, además de un closet gigante y una ventana enorme con una gran vista.

-Me encanta- le dije sonriendo y sentándome en la enorme cama.

-Que bueno Bella, ah y bueno en el closet ahí algunas prendas de invierno que Susie ayudo a comprar a tu padre.

-¿Su?

-Si la amiga de niñez de papa y Charlie

-Ah si la recuerdo.- Era la amiga de vida de mi papá, no se porque pero tenia la sospecha que esos dos terminarían juntos.

-Bueno iré a prepararme algo de comer mientras te acomodas, ¿quieres algo?- me dijo con una sonrisa

-No gracias estoy bien- dije mientras se marchaba

Tome mi ropa y objetos personales empezando a ponerlos en estantes y el baño. Me acomode en el pequeño sofá que tenia en una esquina , mientras miraba mi actual recamara, todo estaba muy bien hasta ahora después de todo mudarme con Charlie no seria tan malo como pensaba.

Salí de la habitación, y escuche la vos de Charlie, baje corriendo a encontrarme con el.

-Papá – le grite mientras me abalance contra el a abrazarlo.

-Hola mi niña, pero que hermosa y alta estas- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa- ¿te gusta la casa?

-Esta genial papá, mi cuarto es hermoso y la ropa me encanta, agradécele a Su de mi parte

-Claro que bueno que te gusto todo, bueno pero falta el regalo sorpresa- me dijo mientras le cerraba un ojo a Jake.

-ah si ¿Cuál?- dije confundida

-vamos afuera ya veras

Salimos de la casa pero no vi nada fuera de lo común, estaba la camioneta de Charlie y una motocicleta que imagine que era la de Jake.

-y bueno ¿Qué te parece?- me dijo Charlie al oído

-Papá , ¿que me parece que? Le dije extrañada

-Pues tu camioneta hija ¿que mas podría ser?

-¿MI QUE? Dije casi gritando- pero Jacob me dijo que era tuya.

-Claro si era una sorpresa mensa- me dijo Jake riéndose

-Wow papá esta genial gracias- le dije dando saltitos mientras me entregaba las llaves

-Se que difícil para ti separarte de tu madre, así que quiero que mientras estés conmigo estés lo mas cómoda posible

-ahí papá gracias esta increíble

-Bueno aunque fue difícil encontrar un auto te protegiera, no es así Jacob?

-claro nunca olvidaremos tus 100º accidentes de infancia- dijo Jake mientras soltaba una carcajada- Charlie y yo nos unimos a sus risas

Luego de un rato Jake se despidió, y marcho hacia su casa. El resto de la tarde paso muy tranquila, hablando con Charlie y recorriendo cada rincón de mi nueva casa.

Pronto llego la hora de ir a dormir, di las buenas noches y subí a mi habitación. Tome una larga ducha, cepille mi cabello, me metí a la cama y encendí el televisor intentando distraerme. Pero no funciono solo podía pensar en lo que me esperaba a la mañana siguiente. Tendría que lidiar con cientos de jóvenes, que solo me verían como la nueva. Era la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y mezclarme con la gente. Bueno eso intentaría.


	2. La torpe y el café

**La torpe y el café **

Charlie me levanto temprano el lunes ya que debía irse al trabajo, y quería desearme suerte en mi primer día de colegio.

-levántate niña, que hoy empiezas tu penúltimo año escolar, no quieres llegar tarde ¿o si?

-Ya estoy despierta le decía mientras me cubría con la colcha.

-vamos, vamos arriba- me decía mientras me descubría.

- ok ok, ya estoy de pie ¿feliz?- le dije mientras me incorporaba

-bueno niña yo me voy a la fabrica, espero que te vaya bien.

Me dio un beso en la frente y cerro la puerta. Me duche y aliste rápido, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me esperaba, compartir con personas desconocidas siempre me hacia ponerme nerviosa provocando una enorme torpeza en mi.

Baje las escaleras para prepararme algo de desayuno, la sorpresa fue que había alguien allí.

-hola Isabella, Buenos días- me dijo una señora con una cara bastante amable, regalándome una sonrisa.

-hola, eeeh, disculpa ¿Quién eres?

-ah soy Rosi, yo trabajo acá para tu padre, le ayudo a tener la casa habitable.

-ah entiendo, creo que Charlie olvido mencionarte- le dije mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

-¿quieres que te sirva el desayuno?

- eh si, claro, bueno es extraño siempre me cocino.

-bueno tu papa me ah dado ordenes de consentirte mucho-me dijo mientras me servía huevos, jamón y jugo.

Tome mi desayuno despacio para hacer tiempo y no llegar demasiado temprano, cuando ya no tuve nada mas en que entretenerme tome las llaves del auto, me despedí de Rosi y Salí para el colegio.

Al llegar no había mucha gente en el estacionamiento, eso era bueno así evitaría las miradas indiscretas, subí rápido buscando la oficina principal, la encontré a unas pocas puertas de la entrada. Una vez dentro me atendió una amable señora, me entrego mi horario y un pequeño mapa, donde me marco muy amablemente mis salones.

Al ver mi horario me di cuenta que mi primera clase era matemáticas, genial era un curso fácil para mi, no me tomo mucho tiempo encontrar mi salón, al entrar solo estaban allí un par de chicos charlando en una esquina, no notaron mi presencia, así que solamente busque una de las ultimas mesas del salón y me quede allí mirando a través de la ventana, recordando lo caliente que estaba mi cama. Esperándome en casa.

A los diez minutos el salón ya estaba casi lleno, sonó la campana, el profesor entro y pidió atención, cuando todos se hubieron sentado empezó su discurso de principio de curso, al terminar dio un suspiro y agrego:

-bueno espero este año ver a todos aprobados, aunque algunos ni siquiera se dignaron a aparecer en su primer día de clase- dijo mientras miraba las mesas vacías entre ellas la que estaba junto a la mía.

La lección paso tranquila, cuando sonó la campana anunciando el final, me dirigí a mi próxima clase, solamente tenia que sobrevivir este día, ya luego buscaría personas amables con quien relacionarme, solo tenia que pasar el primer día a salvo.

La mañana paso despacio, pero sin contratiempos, parecía como un fantasma, nadie parecía notar mi existencia, pero eso en el fondo me alegraba así no tendría apuros o momentos incómodos.

Mire mi horario, y me di cuenta que tenia una hora libre antes del almuerzo, así que fue por un café, para luego ir a leer a algún lugar cómodo en el jardín ya que no estaba asiendo un clima tan malo.

Pero justo cuando gire en el pasillo para salir me timbro un mensaje en el celular así que me distraje, y choque contra alguien, el choque fue tan fuerte que no pude sostener mi café y termine sentada en el piso.

-DIOS LO QUE ME FALTABA! , NO PUEDES TENER CUIDADO, PERO QUE TORPE!

Volvo a ver hacia arriba para ver de donde provenía la vos o mejor dicho los gritos y me encontré con un ángel en persona, era un chico alto, musculoso, su piel blanca, ojos verde profundo y un cabello dorado rebelde, que lo hacia verse extremadamente sexi, solo con verlo me sonroje, quise levantarme y pedir disculpas pero nada salió de mi boca. El ángel ni se fijo en mi, solo vio su ropa toda empapada de café y siguió caminando furioso, junto a el se encontraba otro chico mas musculoso, que lo siguió preocupado.

-déjame en paz Emmet, fue lo que logre escuchar que pronuncio el chico ángel.

Cuando intente levantarme otro chico que aparentemente venia con ellos me tendió la mano para ayudarme.

-¿estas bien? Me pregunto

- si no es nada- dije apenada

El chico me dio una sonrisa apagada y se dispuso a alcanzar a los demás. Justo detrás de ellos se acercaba una chica pequeña, delgada y de facciones detuvo a mi lado, mirándome preocupada.

-lo siento mucho, perdónalo no esta en un buen momento. ¿Estas bien?

-no te preocupes- fue lo que logre decir

-bueno debo irme, enserio lo siento mucho- me dijo antes de salir apresurada y preocupada detrás de los otros tres.

Me quede allí sola en medio del pasillo, sin saber que hacer, por que tenia que ser tan torpe, siempre me pasaban cosas de este tipo. Entre al baño de mujeres para liberarme y respirar un poco, como me podía pasar eso y justo con ese chico. Me dispuse a salir del baño pero se abrió la puerta y entro una chica, me miro detenidamente y sonrió.

-hola ¿eres nueva no?

-ehh si, hola- le respondí trabándome al hablar

-me llamo Ángela, ¿tu eres?

-Bella, dime Bella- le sonreí

-debe ser fatal ser nueva y no conocer a nadie-

-Bueno es más malo de lo que parece-

Las dos sonreímos, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y se escucharon varias voces entrar

-viste la cara del pobre, no podía creer lo que le estabas diciendo- dijo un primera vos

-si amiga, eso le pasa por aburrido y no darme lo que le pido- respondía otra chica

- bueno aunque no podemos negar que perdiste un monumento de hombre

-yo no eh perdido nada, ese vuelve llorando a mis pies

Cuando las chicas nos vieron junto al lavado, una rubia alta, con cuerpo de modelo y con cara de fácil nos encaro

-Y ustedes dos que ven, ¿se les perdió algo?

-es mejor que nos vayamos- me susurro Ángela mientras me jalaba del brazo

Mientras caminamos por el pasillo Ángela me explicaba:

-Esas son las porritas de el colegio comandadas por Tania, se creen las reinas del lugar, pero la verdad nadie se las soporta, solo los chicos de los equipos que se acuestan con ellas, es mejor evitarlas son unas víboras.

-si en mi colegio anterior conocí un par como ellas.

-si bueno no vale la pena hablar de ellas, oye ¿tienes con quien almorzar?

-Este… no, pero no te preocupes solo comeré fuera en el jardín o algo- dije apresuradamente

-nada de eso, vamos almuerza conmigo, te presentare a algunas chicas- me dijo mientras me animaba con una sonrisa.

-mmm… ok- le dije siguiéndola

Cuando llegamos a la mesa habían un grupo de chicas sumergidas en un chisme aparentemente, Ángela llamo su atención, y todas la volvieron a ver.

-chicas ella es Bella, es nueva, comerá con nosotras- les dijo animadamente

Las chicas me examinaron con la mirada y sonrieron.

-ella es Jessica, Andrea y Priscila- me las presento Ángela

-hola- fue lo único que pude decir mientras depositaba mis cosas en la mesa.

-vamos a traer algo de comida- me dijo Ángela

La seguí hasta el mostrador para pedir algo, cuando regresábamos con la comida nos intercepto la pequeña chica.

-hola Ángela- dijo saludando

-hola Alice, ya conoces a Bella

-bueno me tope con ella hace rato- me dijo poniendo cara de congoja.

-le sonreí, mucho gusto Alice le dije, olvida lo de hace rato- le dije dándole una sonrisa

-igualmente, oye ¿y en que curso vas?

-penúltimo- le dije

-genial igual que nosotras- me dijo Ángela sonriente

-si a lo mejor somos compañeras en algunos cursos- dijo Alice emocionada.

Les sonreí, Alice iba a agregar algo pero mi celular empezó a timbrar, me disculpe y me aleje un poco para poder hablar tranquila.

-¿si alo?

-hola muñeca porque no respondes mis mensajes, tan rápido te conseguiste otro amigo que no me respondes- era Sean

-no no nada de eso, es que cuando me entro el mensaje tuve un pequeño accidente y olvide ver el mensaje luego, lo siento

-como un accidente, ahí Bella ni un día pudiste sobrevivir- me dijo entre carcajadas

- no puedo evitarlo el desastre me persigue- le dije riendo con el

-bueno y ¿conociste a alguien?

- eh si si un par de chicas están siendo muy amables conmigo, estoy almorzando con ellas-

-ah que bueno parece que al fin te creció la lengua muñeca- me dijo mientras se escuchaba la campana del colegio de Sean- debo irme Bella me alegra que estés bien, te llamo pronto- y me corto

Gire y me camine hacia la mesa donde estaba Ángela, ya Alice no se estaba allí, tome asiento y empecé a comer, mientras las chicas seguían hablando de sus cosas

-¿era tu novio?- me pregunto Ángela

-no no nada de eso- le dije casi ahogándome con la comida- es solo un amigo, yo no tengo novio-

-bueno ya somos dos- me dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento llego otra chica, creo que era Jessica, muy emocionada y acelerada.

-CHICAS CHICAS, me acabo de enterar del primer y mejor chisme del año- dijo súper rápido sin detenerse a respirar- adivinen a quien acaban de terminar justo antes del almuerzo.

-¿ah quien?- dijo otra chica

-a Edward Cullen, pueden creerlo a ese papacito- mientras se mordía el labio.

-dale Jessica pero da toda la información, cuéntalo todo- dijo otra chica emocionada

-pues según mis contactos, unos minutos antes del entrenamiento de soccer, Edward se encontró a Thania besándose con Demetri en la cancha

-noooo…- dijeron varias chicas al mismo tiempo-

.si, y bueno como es obvio Edward se le abalanzó encima a Demetri pero su hermano y Jasper que venían con el lo detuvieron antes de que pasara a mayores, y luego la descarada de Thania le dijo a Edward que ya no quería estar con el, que lo terminaba y que prefería a Demetri.

-pobre de Edward – dijo Ángela

-si y que zorra Thania – agrego Priscila

-lo bueno es que esta solterito para alguna de nosotras- dijo Jessica

- no te creas Jessica sabes que desde que tenemos memoria Edward esta detrás de Thania y siempre regresan cuando pelean.

-bueno ahí que tener fe- dijo otra chica

Seguí comiendo mientras las chicas indagaban mas acerca de el alboroto de la pareja, Ángela volteo a verme

-son un poco chismosas- dijo mientras se reía

Solo le sonreí – ¿Quién es Edward?- pregunte

-ah es el hermano mellizo de Alice- me dijo señalando con la mirada al frente

Seguí su mirada

-ves a Alice el chico que esta sentado con cara de pocos amigos junto a ella, bueno ya sabemos el porque de esa cara.

Me fije y vio a Alice abrazada del chico rubio que me ayudo a ponerme de pie, seguí con la mirada la mesa y me encontré con el chico ángel, no lo podía creer ahí estaba mas guapo de lo que lo recordaba, sentado sobre la mesa, mirando por la ventana con cara de querer matar a alguien. Claro por eso es que estaba de tan mal genio, eso explicaba como reacciono, note que se había puesto una chaqueta para cubrir la mancha de café que le había ocasionado.

-Bella ¿estas ahí?-

Sin darme cuenta me había quedado ida viéndolo, y Ángela me hizo salir de mi burbuja.

-eh si perdón ¿que decías?

-Que el que esta junto a el es hermano de ellos también pero va a ultimo año, es Emmet el que habla con una chica rubia.

Lo reconocí inmediatamente era el otro chico que iba con Edward en el momento del accidente, por esa razón todos se veían tan preocupados, seguramente querían acompañarlo porque estaba mal.

Deje de verlos porque me daba pena que me descubrieran mirando lo que no me importa, luego de unos minutos sonó el timbre, y cada quien se dirigió a su clase.

-hasta luego Bella nos vemos mañana- se despidió Ángela que le tocaba otra clase al otro lado del colegio.

-chao- dije mientras me despedía con la mano

Entre al salón y busque una mesa alejada, no podía dejar de pensar en el chico ángel, era demasiado guapo para ser cierto, como era posible que de todos los chicos del colegio tuviera que chocar con el y manchar su camisa, justo en el momento que su novia le partía el corazón, eso se llamaba tener mala suerte. Realmente algo tenia el destino en contra mío.

La clase paso rápido y fue hora de irme, Salí al estacionamiento, me encamine a mi camioneta, mientras caminaba pude ver a Alice que estaba junto a mi auto hablando con el, con Edward, junto a mi auto se encontraba un volvo plateado hermoso, seguramente era de alguno de ellos dos, cuando estaba entrando al auto escuche que el discutía con su hermana.

-Estoy bien Alice si! Deja de preguntármelo- mientras se escuchaba la puerta de su auto cerrarse.

Su vos era hermosa, aun enfadado era una vos melodiosa, pero que estaba pensando que me pasaba, era un chico que seguramente me detestaba por ensuciar su ropa, y de los chicos que para mi eran inalcanzables.

Me dirigí a casa, y cuando llegue mire dos motos y otra camioneta en el estacionamiento, seguro una era de Jake. Entre a casa, subí a mi cuarto deje mis cosas, y volví a bajar a buscar a Jacob. Estaban en la terraza, ahí estaba Papá, tío Bill, Jacob y un chico alto, de piel del mismo tono de Jake, musculoso, no tanto como Jacob pero si lo suficiente, era guapo y estaba riendo a carcajadas cuando Salí por la puerta, el debía ser el dueño de la otra motocicleta.

-Bella, pero que hermosa estas- dijo tío Bill abrazándome

-gracias tío, tu también estas guapo-dije entre sus brazos

-ahí estos chicos de ahora como mienten- dijo el tío entre risas

-como te fue hija- me pregunto Charlie

-bien bien, todo en orden- dije sentándome a su lado

-ah Bella que bueno que llegaste-me dijo Jake- mira el es Paul, trabaja medio tiempo en la fabrica conmigo-

-mucho gusto –dije mientras le tendía la mano

-el gusto es mío, créeme- me dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano suavemente y me miraba a los ojos.

No pude evitarlo y me sonroje, Jake lo noto, miro a Paul y le propino un codazo a en las costillas, este se quejo y todos rieron

-y bueno Bella, cuéntanos, ¿tropezaste sobre alguien, o rompiste algo hoy?-pregunto Jake

-como supiste eso- le dije alterada y confundida

-viste tío me debes 20 billetes- dijo Jacob entre carcajadas

-si si dijo toma- dijo Charlie mientras le daba el dinero

-apostaron por mi torpesa,PAPÁ!- dije molesta

-hija pero si yo te defendí- dijo mi papá riendo

-y perdiste-agrego Jacob

-Jake eres un grosero- dije sacándole la lengua

-vamos Bells no te enojes, mira con este dinero los invito a todos a pizza, así todos ganamos ¿si?- me dijo Jake cerrándome un ojo

-ok pero sin picante- le dije

La tarde paso tranquila entre bromas, comiendo pizza y contando anécdotas, un par de veces descubrí a Paul mirándome discretamente, pero el solo quitaba la mirada, me sentía incomoda nunca un chico había reaccionado así conmigo. Pronto oscureció y las visitas se despidieron. Jacob me prometió que saldríamos en unos días. Y bueno se marcharon

Ayude a papá con los platos, después de disculparme y decirle que estaba cansada subí a mi habitación, me duche y caí rendida en la cama.

-soy una torpe- me dije a mi misma, mientras pensaba en como pude arruinar mi primer día y arruinar mas el día de Edward. Pobre seguramente estaba sufriendo mucho por esa chica, que suerte tenia ella, como era posible que lo dejara, si era un ángel.

- ya bella deja de pensar en el- me volví a decir, pero el no salía de mi mente.

Luego se cruzo Paul, ¿seria que le interesaba enserio?, sus miradas me decían eso, nunca alguien se había interesado en mi, era lindo, no tanto como Edward claro, y de nuevo me consumí pensando en Edward, y así me fui quedando dormida con su rostro en mis pensamientos. 


	3. ¿quien eres?  un deseo de buenas noches

**¿Quién eres?**

Ahí estaba yo camino a el colegio de nuevo, con una fuerte tormenta estrellándose contra mi parabrisas, como era posible que Charlie me hiciera ir a clases con este tiempo, no podía ver nada, y manejaba mas despacio que una abuela atada de brazos, y para finalizar nunca en mi vida había traído tanta ropa encima, y aun así me estaba muriendo del frio. Estacione el auto en el lugar mas cercano a la entrada tendría que correr para entrar, y estaba segura que me caería, casi lo podía ver en mi mente, casi podía sentir el frio piso. Tome mis cosas, agarre fuerzas, Salí de la camioneta corriendo hacia la puerta. Cuando me encontré bajo techo frene en seco, recupere el equilibrio, y empecé a caminar despacio, no lo podía creer, pude hacer una entrada decente, no sufrí ningún percance, esto sin duda seria un señal, hoy seria un buen día, un buen día sin importar la lluvia que azotaba contra el colegio.  
>Me puse en marcha hacia el salón de ingles que estaba a unos cuantos pasillos, entre y me apresure a buscar un mesa alejada, me tumbe allí, mire el reloj, faltaban 15 minutos para empezar la clase, definitivamente mataría a Charlie como se le ocurría levantarme tan temprano, era inhumano, saque mi reproductor de música, me coloque los audífonos, le subí todo el volumen, me sumergí en la música con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y mi cabeza recostada en ellos. Pasaron 4 canciones cuando sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, brinque del susto, estaba en otro mundo, había olvidado donde estaba.<br>-perdón no quería asustarte, pero es que llevaba horas hablándote, hasta llegue a pensar que me ignorabas- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa.  
>-no como crees Alice, no te escuchaba por la música- le dije mostrándole el reproductor.<br>-ah claro eso lo explica todo- me dijo golpeándose la frente- te decía que si me puedo sentar a tu lado, veras, mi hermano anda con un humor, casi insoportable prefiero estar lejos de el un rato- me dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza al otro lado del salón.  
>Dirigí la mirada hacia donde me señalaba, y ahí estaba El, sentado en una mesa alejado de todos, se veía muy guapo llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, un una chaqueta del equipo de soccer de color azul, pero aun así se lograban ver los músculos de los brazos atreves de esta, tenia una mueca muy seria y se entretenía con su celular.<br>-¿Bella?-Alice me saco de mi burbuja- mmm… y bueno ¿puedo sentarme?  
>-claro claro Alice, perdón ando muy distraída el frio congela mis neuronas.<br>-esto no es nada Bella ahí días peores- me decía mientras se sentaba- ya te acostumbraras.  
>-no se como lo logran creo que perderé mis dedos antes del almuerzo- ¿esa era yo asiendo bromas?, con una chica que acababa de conocer, eso si era un avance pensé.<br>-¿de donde eres?- me pregunto interesada.  
>-bueno naci acá pero vivía en Miami con mi Mamá, bueno mi madre aun vive allí- dije sin darle importancia.<br>-así que tienes una casa en Miami- me dijo emocionada- como te envidio, allí podría usar toda mi ropa de verano, tengo mucha y acá solo hace buen clima 3 o 4 veces al año, son los únicos días que puedes ir a la playa y asolearte un poco- me dijo algo decaída.  
>-sol acá, bueno eso tengo que verlo- le respondí<br>En ese momento la profesora entro, pidiendo atención y silencio en el salón, la clase paso rápido gracias a Alice, era una chica muy divertida y agradable, la pasamos hablando de cosas triviales y bromeando, ya que a las dos se nos daba fácil el ingles. Pero el que no se la estaba pasando bien era Edward que solo veía por la ventana y su reloj, ni siquiera saco sus libros, simplemente estaba allí sin hacer nada, no podía dejar de mirarlo de ves en cuando, era como un imán, pero deje de hacerlo cuando Alice me descubrió observándolo. Pero disimule viendo por la ventana.  
>Al terminar la clase nos separamos y yo me encamine hacia el salón de música, era un curso fácil, pero era necesario matricular un curso de artes, era un requisito, me tomo mucho tiempo encontrar el salón, cuando llegue ya la clase había empezado, entre rápido y tratando de no ser vista, me senté en el fondo del aula, y me vi sumergida en una hora y media de charla del profesor acerca de la historia de la música. Cuando estaba apunto de dormirme. A campana termino anunciando la hora de almuerzo, me dirigí hacia el comedor, fui hasta el mostrador pedí mi comida, y me volví hacia las mesas, buscando a Ángela pero no la encontraba en ninguna parte, que haría no podía solo llegar y sentarme con gente extraña, no podría con eso.<br>-¿Estas sola Bella?- me pregunto Alice que apareció de repente a mi lado  
>-esteee bueno creo quee…. Si- le dije un poco apenada<br>-ven siéntate con nosotras- me dijo mientras me tomaba el brazo y me llevaba hacia la una mesa donde estaba una chica rubia.  
>-Bella Rosalie, Rosalie Bella- nos presento rápidamente-<br>Era una chica alta, rubia y muy bonita, como esas que ves en las portadas de las revistas de moda. Además de parecer una persona agradable.  
>Rosalie me miro de pies a cabeza, luego de darme el visto bueno me miro con una amable sonrisa- hola mucho gusto-<br>-igualmente- le dije avergonzada mientras me sentaba.  
>- en que curso vas Bella- me pregunto Rosalie<br>-en penúltimo- le dije rápidamente  
>Rosalie se me quedo viendo como esperando que siguiera la conversación, pero nada salió de mi boca, su mirada cambio como si pensara que me faltaba un tornillo, esa mirada ya la había visto antes cientos de veces, y no me gustaba, tome fuerzas.<br>-¿y tu?- Rosalie volvió de nuevo a verme  
>-¿yo que de que?- me dijo confundida<br>- ¿en que curso estas?- le dije sonriendo  
>-ah si en mi ultimo año- me dijo emocionada<br>- ¿ya sabes que estudiaras en la universidad?- dije esta ves sin titubear  
>-si estudiare actuación, es lo que me apasiona- me dijo<br>-claro estas frente a la capitán de club de drama- agrego Alice  
>-Vamos Alice eso no es nada es un club pequeño- dijo Rosalie apenada<br>-Sabes que eres buena- dijo Alice  
>-Creo que si te veo como una gran actriz- agregue sin pensarlo<br>-¿eso crees? Gracias, eso espero- me dijo son riendo  
>En ese momento mi celular empezó a timbrar dentro de mi bolso, lo saque y vi que era Sean.<br>-disculpen- dije alejándome de la mesa  
>-hola Sean- respondí<br>- Hola muñeca, estaba comiéndome un emparedado de pollo y me acorde de ti, no se porque solo paso- me dijo muy serio  
>-ahí Sean tu y tus ocurrencias- le dije entre carcajadas<br>- ¿como vas por ahí?- pregunto  
>- pues hace un frio insoportable pero además de eso todo va bien.<br>-acá hace sol, bastante casi y me estoy quemando- me dijo riendo  
>- que malo eres, enserio como me mortificas.<br>-no puedo evitarlo es un enfermedad- me dijo entre risas  
>- realmente este lugar no es tan malo-le dije- ahí gente muy simpática.<br>-oye eso es bueno, ¿alguna chica linda para mi?-  
>-mmm… bueno eso tendrías que venir tu mismo a comprobarlo<br>- si pronto iré a visitarte-  
>-eso espero menso- le dije<br>-bueno Bella debo dejarte porque el emparedado de pollo se esta poniendo celoso.  
>-ok Sean cuídate te quiero-<br>-y yo a ti-  
>Corte y volví a la mesa donde las chicas estaban muy concentradas comiendo.<br>-¿tu novio?- pregunto Rosalie  
>-no no nada de eso-<br>-tienes novio Bella- me pregunto Alice  
>- no no tengo- respondí rápidamente<br>-hablando de novios-dijo Rosalie- ¿Dónde están los chicos que no llegan?  
>-me dijo Jas que tenia entrenamiento en el gimnasio hoy, supongo que se alargo un poco-<br>-salen con chicos de acá- les pregunto  
>- si bueno ella sale con mi hermano- dijo Alice sonriendo<br>- y ella con el mío- agrego Rosalie-  
>-Wow, eso es raro- dije asombrada<br>- si un poco- dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.  
>Charlamos y comimos durante un rato. Eran muy agradables, y llenas de energía, a Alice parecía que no la paraba ni un camión, y Rosalie nada más le seguía sus ocurrencias.<br>-hay vienen los chicos- dijo Alice señalando la entrada  
>Y así era, todo un grupo de chicos venia entrando en ese momento, imagine que era todo el equipo, pero luego me di cuenta de algo, Edward vendría para acá, el también comía con ellas, y mi mente empezó a crear planes de escape, no quería que me viera, si me recordaba y me decía algo acerca del accidente, o si me trababa y no podía hablar frente a el. Pero era muy tarde ya estaban justo frente a la mesa. El chico rubio se sentó junto a Alice y le beso la mejilla mientras la rodeaba con el brazo, por otro lado Emmet tomo a Rosalie y se fundieron en un beso pasional, de ultimo Edward dio la vuelta a la mesa cojeando y se sentó junto a mi. Ninguno de los tres parecía haber notado mi presencia.<br>-Edward que te paso- pregunto Alice preocupada  
>-el estúpido de Demetri me pateo-dijo Edward furioso con su cara de mal genio<br>-Se ha pasado, no se como lo nombran capitán haciendo estas cosas- dijo el novio de Alice indignado.  
>-iré por algo de comer-dijo Edward poniéndose de pie furioso<br>Era como si fuera invisible para el, nunca se percato de que estaba allí, y eso me hacia sentir mal, prefería mil veces que me gritara, y me dijera torpe, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi existencia.  
>Cuando por fin Emmet soltó a Rosalie se quedo viéndome extrañado. Como si algo no estuviera en su lugar.<br>-¿Quién eres?- dijo Emmet serio  
>-Emmet no seas grosero- le dijo Rosalie golpeándolo por detrás de la cabeza.<br>- lo siento- dijo Emmet ofreciéndome una risa de disculpa  
>-Soy Bella- le conteste<br>-Es mi nueva compañera- agrego Alice  
>-tu eres la chica con la que choco Edward ayer ¿no?- dijo el chico rubio<br>-Si, dije apenada-  
>-Edward fue muy grosero, enserio lo lamento- dijo el chico de nuevo<br>-no es nada enserio- respondí  
>-Soy Jasper- me dijo con una sonrisa amistosa- eres mi compañera en el curso de música, solo que yo me tuve que ir antes por el entrenamiento.<br>-mucho gusto-respondí- yo no te vi, como ya te habrás dado cuenta soy muy despistada- dije provocando que todos rieran.  
>-vaya así que chocaste y empapaste a Edward en tu primer día de clases en un nuevo colegio, perdona lo que voy a decir, pero eso debe ser un record acá- dijo Emmet riéndose<br>-acá y en todo el estado- agregue provocando que todos volvieran a reír.  
>-bueno creo que iré a buscar a mi hermanito antes de que se le ocurra ir e intentar matar a Demetri con un tenedor- dijo Emmet levantándose.<br>-yo también me retiro- les dije a todos- gracias por almorzar conmigo- les dije sonriendo.  
>-cuando quieras -dijo Rosalie - espero que mañana también nos acompañes- y me sonrió.<br>Me aleje de la mesa lo mas rápido posible, no quería que El volviera y me viera allí, no se porque su simple presencia me ponía mas nerviosa de lo normal, hacia que temblara y mi cerebro trabajara mas despacio. Que me estaba pasando, siempre había sido tímida pero nunca me pasaba de esta manera y con una persona en específico. Mi mente voló ¿porque no me había quedado? Tal ves me lo hubieran presentado, y hubiera podido hablar con el -claro Bella claro tu hablando con el- me dije a mi misma con tono burlón, que gano con que me hable si alguien como el nunca se interesaría en alguien como yo.- ¿Por qué estoy pensando si el se interesaría en mi?- que me pasaba. Tengo que dejar de pensar en el, si el no sabia que yo existía, entonces yo también tendría que hacer como si el no lo hiciera era la única solución.  
>Entre al baño, me retoque el cabello, mientras sonaba el timbre, camine rápidamente hacia mi siguientes clases que pasaron despacio, mientras la lluvia se estrellaba contra el techo, al salir corrí de nuevo hacia la camioneta, cuando estuve dentro arranque, no tenia ganas de ir a casa, así que se me ocurrió la idea de ir a ver la fabrica de Charlie, conduje por el centro de la ciudad, y me tope con una tienda de donas, así que baje para comprar unas cuantas, una ves en la carretera maneje con cuidado hasta donde Charlie me había dicho que era la fabrica, al llegar me sorprendí era todo un edificio con grandes talleres, y muchos camiones afuera, vaya que le estaba yendo bien, me sentí orgullosa de el, baje y un guarda de seguridad me intercepto inmediatamente.<br>-disculpe señorita el acceso es restringido- no puede entrar sin cita o autorización- me dijo muy serio poniéndose frente a mi  
>-vengo a ver a Charlie Swan- le dije muy seria<br>-espéreme aquí llamare a ver si la puede atender- me dijo sacando un comunicador  
>-¿como dices que te llamas?- me dijo volviéndose de nuevo hacia mi.<br>-Isabella Swan, su hija- puntualice.  
>El tipo me volvió a ver con los ojos como platos, y me hablo apenado.<br>-lo siento señorita, pase pase usted no necesita de ninguna autorización- me dijo quitándose del camino rápidamente.  
>-gracias, ¿me podría decir donde lo puedo encontrar?<br>-si claro esta en el taller B, ese que esta justo ahí- me dijo señalando el edificio.  
>Le sonreí mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el taller, era gigante, entre y habían unos 6 tipos cargando material pesado, entre un poco mas, encontrándome con papá que estaba con el tío Bill mirando lo que parecía una especie de plano.<br>-hola guapos- les dije acercándome  
>-Bella, que haces aquí- dijo Charlie mirándome con asombro<br>-solo quería conocer, y traerles esto- dije señalando las donas  
>-donas-dijo tío arrebatándomelas de las manos.<br>-no tenias porque molestarte Bella, pero ya que estas acá, ven te enseño el lugar- me dijo mientras me ofrecía el brazo para que lo tomara.  
>Caminamos por todo el lugar, me mostro cada rincón y me presento a cada empleado, era un buen jefe se notaba que todos lo querían.<br>-bueno hija tengo que dejarte, tengo una reunión con unos clientes en unos minutos- dijo viendo el reloj  
>-camina a los depósitos un poco al frente, allí está Jacob, te veo en casa- dijo apresurado mientras se alejaba.<br>Me acerque, ahí estaba subido en un camión, cargándolo de unos muebles que se veían muy pesados, a su lado e ayudándolo estaba Paul, solo llevaba unos vaqueros, tenia muy buen físico, se apreciaban sus grandes músculos de los brazos, estaba bastante bien, como en un pueblo tan pequeño abundaran chicos tan guapos – pensé  
>-Bella, hola ¿viniste a verme?- Jake me saco de la burbuja<br>-hola primito, solo pasaba por aquí  
>De un salto bajo del camión, para darme un beso en la mejilla<br>-hola bella- me dijo Paul sonriéndome y dándome un dulce y largo beso en la mejilla.  
>-¿Cómo estas?, veo que los ponen a trabajar fuerte-<br>-Esto no es nada, podemos con mas, verdad Paul – dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro  
>-claro- dijo Paul poniéndose su camisa.<br>-vamos a caminar en los alrededores aprovechando que dejo de llover- me dijo Jacob mientras se adelantaba  
>Lo seguí, cuando me di cuenta que Paul se había quedado allí.<br>-¿no vienes?- le dije alentándolo con la mano  
>-solo si tú quieres- me dijo con una sonrisa alcanzándome.<br>Caminamos por un buen rato bromeando, mientras yo hacia preguntas acerca de la fabrica.  
>-Bells, ahora que recuerdo, debes ir a apoyarnos el viernes- me dijo Jake.<br>-¿a que o que?-le dije confundida  
>-el partido de soccer Bella, jugamos contra tu escuela, ahí mismo-<br>-no sabía, ni siquiera sabía que jugaran en un equipo-  
>-si, entrenamos mucho en la escuela, Jacob es el capitán- agrego Paul.<br>-tienes que ir Bella, necesitaremos tu apoyo, ¿verdad Paul?  
>-demasiado- respondió el<br>-vaya así que son las estrellas del equipo de soccer, deben de tener miles de novias y admiradoras- dije golpeándole el hombro a Jacob  
>-solo un poco- dijo Jake<br>-nada de eso- dijo Paul tímidamente  
>-entonces, ¿iras?- siguió Jake<br>-si claro ahí estaré-  
>-genial- dijo Paul.<br>-bueno chicos ya es tarde, creo que mejor me regreso a la casa-les dije mirando el cielo.  
>-vamos te acompañamos a la camioneta- dijo Jake mientras me señalaba el camino<br>Cuando llegamos al auto, Jake me abrazo, se despidió y corrió adentro, lo mismo hizo Paul, pero cuando estuve dentro, escuche que el me gritaba y se devolvía.  
>-Bella- me dijo<br>-¿si?- le dije extrañada  
>-¿me preguntaba si?<br>-¿aja? Le dije mirándolo  
>-bueno si algún día que tengas libre, te gustaría salir conmigo, claro si no estas saliendo con alguien- me dijo rápidamente sonrojado.<br>-¿yo?- le dije confundida  
>-claro si quieres no te sientas obligada- me dijo mirando el suelo.<br>-eee, este, bueno si claro- le dije tartamudeando  
>-¿si?- repitió Paul emocionado<br>-si- dije de nuevo sonrojada  
>Hubo un momento de silencio, no podía creer que Paul o alguien me estuviera invitando a salir, era la primera ves que alguien lo hacia, y menos un chico lindo como el, no veía nada de malo en salir con el, era divertido, además de que una salida no significaba nada, éramos dos amigos saliendo, solo eso- pensé<br>-claro como amigos- agregue después de un silencio incomodo  
>- si por supuesto- me dijo contesto Paul sonriendo- para conocernos mejor-agrego<br>-me parece bien- dije  
>-entonces, si me das tu numero, podemos ponernos de acuerdo- dijo tímidamente<br>-ok –  
>Busque un papel en el auto, escribí mi número y se lo entregue,<br>-entonces hasta luego- me dijo caminando hacia atrás  
>-nos vemos- le conteste<br>Arranque y conduje a casa, iba pensando si hice bien en decirle que si, lo acababa de conocer, pero era amigo de Jacob, eso significaba que era un buen tipo, además de ser lindo, aunque no me llamaba mucho la atención no perdía nada con probar, tenia que experimentar, eso me había prometido viniendo a esta ciudad, me imagine lo que diría Sean cuando le contara, seguro le daría un ataque del asombro.  
>Llegue a casa, termine mi tarea que me habían asignado. Cuando baje a comer algo a la cocina, mi René me llamo, hablamos un rato, me conto un poco de su viaje, se escuchaba muy feliz, y se alegro de que me estuviera yendo bien. Colgué, quería ir a recostarme a la cama y dormir.<br>Puse seguro a la puerta del cuarto, eso evitaría que Charlie me levantara tan temprano, me lance sobre la cama, prendí la televisión, y me consumí en ella. Pero un mensaje al celular me regreso a la realidad, lo tome era de un numero desconocido  
>"que tengas una hermosa noche =) Paul"<br>Sonreí, era un lindo detalle, así que le conteste  
>"bonita noche para ti también"<br>Agregue su número a mi agenda. Es un buen chico –pensé mientras ponía mi atención de nuevo en el televisor, hasta que caí en los brazos de Morfeo.


	4. ¿Me viste?

Cap IV

Los demás días de la semana pasaron rápido, entre clases, tareas y lluvia normalmente, parecía que Alice y Rosalie me aceptaron en su grupo, almorcé con ellas, me buscaban en las horas libres, hasta cambiamos números de teléfono. Bueno y lo chicos Emmet y Jasper eran muy simpáticos conmigo, no les molestaba mi presencia, realmente me agradaban bastante los cuatro, todos siempre riendo y pendientes de los otros. Me sentía agradecida que me permitieran compartir con ellos. Por otro lado El chico ángel, que digo Edward no se aparecía por ningún lado ni siquiera para almorzar con sus hermanos, parecía que realmente estaba deprimido. Alice siempre se mostraba muy preocupada por el, pero era tan orgulloso que no hablaba con nadie.  
>Llego el viernes día del partido inicial de la temporada, contra los chicos de la reserva , el ambiente en el colegio era muy animado, parecía que se tomaban muy enserio el torneo y que sus mayores adversarios eran Jake y su equipo, por eso todos asistirían al partido, en el almuerzo me reuní con las chicas en la mesa de siempre.<br>-Bella vendrás al partido verdad- me pregunto Alice  
>-si le prometí a mi primo que lo vería jugar- les dije en un tono sin importancia<br>-¿tu primo estudia aquí?¿quien es? – dijo Rosalie  
>-no no el estudia en la reserva es el capitán- conteste<br>-¡traición!- grito Alice apuntándome con su tenedor  
>-como nos haces esto Bella- dijo Rosalie con un gesto teatral.<br>-realmente eres buena actriz ros- le dije provocando que las tres riéramos.  
>Después de unos minutos los chicos se reunieron con nosotras, parecían nerviosos, pero Emmet en especial parecía que iba a estallar.<br>-¿que te pasa amor? – le pregunto Rosalie  
>-es que nos acabamos de dar cuenta que algunos reclutadores de universidades vendrán hoy a vernos jugar- dijo jugando con sus manos<br>-pero eres muy bueno bombón ya veras que te dan muchas becas- le dijo Rosalie abrasándolo  
>-no es solo eso Rosalie el reclutador de la universidad donde te dieron beca esta aquí, si juego bien podre ir a estudiar contigo amor- le dijo Emmet con una sonrisa.<br>-ENSERIO AMOR- dijo ella mientras se lanzaba encima a besarlo.  
>-que bien Emmet es tu oportunidad, ya veras que bien te va a ir, eres sin dudar el mejor jugador del equipo- le dijo Alice<br>Jasper carraspeo  
>-claro luego de mi Jas- agrego rápidamente.<br>El resto del almuerzo pasó normalmente, y sin rastros de Edward, al sonar el timbre nos levantamos para ir a los salones, me tocaba clase con Alice así que nos encaminamos juntas al aula. Mientras estábamos en media clase Alice se volvió hacia mí.  
>-Bella tengo una gran idea- me dijo con vos de ser una niña en navidad<br>-cual Alice- le dije sin dejar de copiar los apuntes de la pizarra  
>-Fiesta- me dijo, parecía que le faltaba el aire<br>-¿fiesta que?- le volví a decirle sin volverla a ver  
>-¡Daremos una fiesta!- me dijo mientras me obligaba a volverla a ver<br>-y eso ¿Por qué?- le dije confundida  
>-¿Cómo que por que? Por la beca de Emmet, nuestros padres no tendrán ningún inconveniente, se que a Emmet le encantara ama las fiestas como yo!- me dijo aplaudiendo sola<br>-pero Alice no sabes si le darán su beca- le susurre porque me di cuenta que el profesor nos daba miradas de desagrado  
>-claro que se la darán el es muy hábil, será genial, nos la pasaremos genial, debe ser mañana- me dijo tomando su celular<br>-¿nos? Alice como organizaras una fiesta en un día y medio- le dije preocupada  
>-si nos, obvio que tu vendrás, eres mi amiga estarás ahí, además le agradas a Emmet, y claro que podre, no conoces mis virtudes especiales- me dijo guiñándome el ojo.<br>El profesor nos llamo la atención, esto detuvo a Alice que al parecer quería seguirme bombardeando de los detalles de su fiesta, que se le acababa de ocurrir hace diez minutos, era como una niña estaba ilusionada, era divertida, pero me asustaba la idea de una fiesta, con ellos era fácil, eran humildes y buenas personas, pero en una fiesta con toda la escuela allí, jugadores y porristas, será extremadamente incomodo, además ahí estaría Edward que parecía o odiarme o peor ni siquiera era suficiente para que me odiar, tendría que inventarme una buena escusa para no asistir a la fiesta, eso lo pensaría después del partido.  
>Al terminar las clases quede con las chicas de reunirme con ellas en el partido, llegue a casa, Charlie estaba en la sala viendo televisión con una cerveza en la mano.<br>-hola Bells ¿como te fue?- me dijo al verme llegar  
>-bien Papá, ¿terminaste temprano hoy?- le dije extrañada de su presencia<br>-si me tome la tarde- me respondió  
>-ya era hora pa!, trabajas mucho- le dije sentándome a su lado<br>-me encanta trabajar-  
>-iré a hacerme un emparedado ¿quieres?- le ofrecí<br>-no gracias estoy bien.  
>Entre a la cocina me hice un emparedado de pollo, y volví a la sala con Charlie, luego de terminar mi merienda, subí a mi habitación me di una rápida ducha, busque algo de ropa, termine poniéndome unos jeans y una blusa rosa, igual no importaba la blusa, usaría un abrigo encima porque no quería congelarme, me cepille el cabello, y baje hacia la camioneta.<br>-Eh eheh, ¿a donde?- me detuvo Charlie  
>-a papá voy al partido de la escuela, Jake jugara, ¿te molesta?- estaba acostumbrada a no pedir permiso, René me daba libertad extrema.<br>-no no claro que no, solo infórmame siempre donde estarás ¿si?- me dijo sonriéndome  
>-ok, nos vemos – le dije besándole a mejilla.<br>Cuando llegue a la escuela estaba abarrotada de gente, parecía que toda la ciudad estaba allí, deje mi auto cerca de la entrada, y me dirigí a la cancha a buscar a las chicas, pero no las encontraba por ninguna parte, así que llame a Alice,  
>-¿Alice donde están?- le dije casi gritando por el escándalo<br>-acá Bella mira hacia las gradas, acá- me dijo a gritos  
>Volví a ver mientras seguía caminando, cuando de repente sentí que choque el hombro contra alguien, me volví para ver a quien me le había atravesado.<br>-Lo siento me dijo- mientras me veía con sus ojos verdes hermosos  
>- disculpa – le dije inmediatamente, mientras el seguía su camino<br>No lo podía creer había chocado por segunda ves con Edward, pero eso no es todo se había disculpado, es mas me había visto, y no parecía molesto, sino amable, me quede ahí de pie viendo como se perdía entre la multitud cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba pro detrás.  
>-viniste Bells- me dijo Jake a mis espaldas<br>-te lo prometí ¿no?- le dije sonriendo  
>-bueno que bueno que te veo, tienes que darme suerte antes del partido- me dijo soltándome<br>- te ira muy bien-  
>-hola Bella, que bueno que viniste- era Paul que acababa de llegar<br>- Hola Paul, no podía perdérmelo-  
>Paul sonrió, tenia un sonrisa entre dulce y picara, -bueno bella si logro meter un gol será para ti-me dijo el.<br>-ahí galán vámonos ya- le dijo Jake golpeándolo en el brazo.  
>-te veo luego del partido Bells- me grito Jacob mientras caminaba a los vestidores.<br>Regrese mi mirada a las gradas buscando a Alice, la encontré alzando los brazos para que la viera, le hice señal con la mano y me dirigí a ellas,  
>-Bella, ellos son mis padres- me dijo Alice señalando a una pareja que estaba tras ellas, era una pareja muy linda, su papá era bastante guapo, y su mama era hermosa y tenia una mirada dulce.<br>-hola señor y señora Cullen, es un placer- les dije ofreciéndole la mano  
>- llámanos por nuestros nombres por favor Isabella, el es Carlisle y a mi Esme- me dijo su madre sonriente.<br>-gracias Esme, pero entonces llámenme Bella-  
>-Ok Bella es un placer conocerte- me dijo Carlisle<br>- oye Bella, quienes eran los chicos con que hablabas- me dijo Rosalie ofreciéndome el asiento junto a ella.  
>-ah mi primo y su amigo- le dije sin darle importancia<br>-pues el chico más alto parecía que quería comerte con la mirada- me dijo dándome un golpecito con el brazo  
>-ahí Rosalie como crees- le dije<br>-Enserio verdad Alice  
>-si Bella se ve que se derrite por ti, ¿sales con el?- me pregunto Alice<br>-bueno me invito a salir y acepte- les dije sonrojándome  
>-esta muy guapo- dijo Rosalie- ¿que tal besa?- me dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo<br>-Rosalie ¿como le preguntas eso?- la regaño Alice  
>-ahí Alice es algo normal-<br>-si pero no ves que Bella es súper tímida- le dijo  
>-bueno en realidad no lo eh besado Ros- le dije muy suave- en realidad nunca en besado a nadie- dije casi en un susurro.<br>-¿a nadie Bella?- me pregunto Alice- asentí con la cabeza  
>-¿ósea que eres virgen Bella?- dijo Rosalie bajo, con cara de sorprendida<br>-veras Rosalie en el mundo de la gente normal, primero besas y luego haces lo demás- le dijo Alice riéndose  
>-bueno ahí casos- dijo Rosalie seria<br>-estas loca – le dije provocando que las tres estalláramos a reír  
>Pronto los equipos salieron de los vestidores, los chicos de la escuela vestían un uniforme azul marino, mientras que los de la reserva uno gris con blanco, el arbitro llamo a los capitanes, Demetri y Jacob se dieron la mano. Arrojaron la moneda al aire, la reserva movía primero, vi como Jacob se acomodaba delante del balón, junto a Paul, gire la vista, Emmet estaba en la defensa dando brinquitos, en la delantera estaba Jasper, junto a El, estaba hermoso en su uniforme, su marcado cuerpo resaltaba, y por primera ves lo vi sonreír cuando Jasper le dijo algo, su sonrisa era hermosa, aunque fuera de lejos, me quede sin aire. El silbido de inicio me atrajo al mundo real de nuevo.<br>El juego trascurrió muy movido, ninguno de los dos equipos daba oportunidad, por una parte los chicos de la reserva eran muy agiles y rápidos, movían la pelota a gran velocidad, pero los de la escuela no se quedaban atrás Emmet no permitía que se acercara ningún balón, y los chicos de la delantera eran realmente sincronizados, Jasper y Edward parecían estar conectados sus pases, eran exactos pero no lograban llegar al gol.  
>Así paso el primer tiempo, no disfrutaba del soccer en general, pero el partido me parecía bastante entretenido, fuimos a comprar algunas sodas mientras pasaba el medio tiempo. Rosalie estaba feliz Emmet se estaba luciendo y seguramente le darían la beca sin pensarlo, solo tenia que seguir así, pasamos junto a las porristas que se encontraban entreteniendo al publico entre ellas obviamente Thania, Alice volvió a ver a Rosalie con malicia y ella afirmo con la cabeza, lo siguiente que paso fue muy rápido, Alice fingió tropezar y derramo toda la soda sobre Thania.<br>-ops –dijo Alice con cara de ojos de borrego  
>-maldita lo hiciste a propósito- le grito Thania.<br>-¿yo? Seria incapaz Thania- le dijo asiendo cara de yo no fui  
>-Te veo a…, te voy a…. – decía mientras intentaba limpiar su uniforme sin lograrlo<br>-¿a que?- la encaro Rosalie.  
>Thania miro fijamente a Rosalie con mirada de odio, se dio media vuelta y se alejo. Mandando palabrotas al viento.<br>-Se lo merece- dijo Alice cuando vio mi cara de preocupación – tranquila no me hará nada, no le conviene estar mal conmigo, yo me encargo de todas las fiestas, además le tiene miedo a Rosalie- dijo empezando a caminar sin darle importancia.  
>-¿Por qué?- le pregunte siguiéndola<br>-porque la golpee cuando me di cuenta que tenia sus ojos en mi novio, antes de estar con Edward claro- dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima  
>-ok tendré presente no hacerlas enojar nunca chicas- les dije riendo<br>-claro que no Bella, nos caes súper bien, ella es diferente es una víbora- me dijo Alice pasándome el brazo amistosamente  
>El segundo tiempo paro muy reñido, fue hasta los últimos minutos donde, Jasper se le escapo a la defensa, le coloco un centro a Edward que sin pensarlo la hundió en el marco, toda la escuela se levanto en gritos, Alice y Rosalie se abrazaron dando brinquitos, unos minutos después el pito del arbitro marco el final. El equipo celebro en la cancha, mientras los demás lo hacían en las gradas.<br>Emmet corrió a besar a Rosalie, toda la familia bajo a felicitar a los chicos.  
>-buenas tardes Señor Cullen- dijo un hombre de traje extendiéndole la mano a Emmet<br>-buenas- le dijo Emmet recibiendo el saludo  
>-un gran partido, me preguntaba si usted y su padre claro,me podrían regalar unos minutos- dijo muy serio<br>-claro, encantados- dijo Carlisle poniendo su mano en el hombro de Emmet.  
>Y se alejaron de la multitud, estaban discutiendo algo, todas nos quedamos serias viéndolos, Rosalie se quedo como estatua, mientras Alice se comía las uñas.<br>-¿creen que sea el reclutador?- dijo Esme.  
>-lo mas seguro- respondió Rosalie.<br>A lo lejos vi donde estaba Jake, me disculpe con las chicas, para ir a ver como se encontraba, a su alrededor habían varios chicos del equipo, como era obvio estaban un poco deprimidos.  
>-Jake- lo llame<br>-Bells, bueno lo intentamos- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros  
>-nada de eso jugaron muy bien- le dije dirigiéndome a el y a Paul que estaba a su lado.<br>-Gracias Bella, tal vez la próxima anote el gol que te prometí- digo mientras agachaba la cabeza  
>-ven Bells te presento a los demás- dijo Jake pasándome la mano por los hombros<br>-Embry, Jared, Sam, Seth- me dijo señalándolos- ella es mi prima Bella, acaba de llegar-  
>Todos me respondieron el saludo, se veían simpáticos.<br>-y bella iremos a cambiarnos, luego vamos a tomarnos algo, ¿vienes?- me dijo Jake animándome  
>-no Jacob creo que iré a casa mejor, lo dejamos para otra- le dije, la verdad quería regresar a casa y acostarme a leer un rato, además no me entusiasmaba salir sola con un grupo de chicos<br>-ok bella gracias por venir- me dijo sonriendo  
>-chao- me dijo Paul besándome la mejilla<br>Volví con las chicas, que seguían mirando a Emmet y Carlisle hablar con el hombre de traje, entonces vi como ellos asentían y se daban la mano, el hombre se alejo de ellos, cuando Emmet se acerco tenia una cara seria, y su padre lo secundaba.  
>-¿entonces?-dijo Rosalie desesperada<br>-Rosi yo….-  
>-¿Qué?- dijo con los ojos grandes<br>-tengo la beca- dijo con tono triste  
>-amor pero no importa, nos seguiremos viendo y estaremos en contacto- dijo ella triste-<br>-ess…pera que dijiste?- dijo ella dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho el  
>-que tengo la beca – le grito mientras la cargaba y la hacia girar-<br>Todos se fundieron en una inmensa alegría, sus padres se veían muy orgullosos, Emmet parecía un niño, hasta me abrazo.  
>-genial, papá no me negaras que esto merece una celebración,? como una fiesta no?- dijo Alice con ojos de ilusión a sus papas<br>-si si papá tenemos que festejar- la secundo Emmet  
>-como si no supiera que Alice ya tiene todo organizado- dijo Carlisle<br>-pueden, pero que sea una fiesta tranquila- dijo Esme  
>-SON LOS MEJORES- les dijo abrazándolo<br>-ok es momento de hacerlo publico- dijo Alice guiñándole el ojo a Emmet  
>-ok- dijo Emmet se subió a un bote de basura cercano y grito- FIESTA MAÑANA EN MI CASA TODOS INVITADOS-<br>La multitud victorio, y silbo en aprobación al anuncio, Emmet bajo para besarse con Rosalie de nuevo.  
>-bueno Alice, yo ya me voy- le dije<br>-no tu no te vas antes de que me prometas que estarás mañana en la fiesta- me dijo seria tomándome de la mano  
>-si Bella debes estar ahí, alguien debe derramar los refrescos- dijo Emmet soltando a Rosalie.<br>-por favor – me dijo Alice asiéndome ojos de perrito  
>-ok Alice estaré ahí-<br>- te dije Alice tus ojos nunca fallan- le dijo Rosalie  
>Me despedí de todos, y me encamine a mi camioneta, justo cuando llegue a ella divise una pareja discutiendo, pude ver que se trataba de Edward y Thania, que se estaban gritando, ella le empezó a apuntar con el dedo y el se marcho dejándola hablando sola.<br>Subí a la camioneta, y regrese a casa.  
>-como estuvo el juego? – me pregunto Charlie al llegar<br>-mmm Jake perdió pero gano mi escuela, así que bien supongo- le dije sin darle importancia  
>-pensé que saldrías luego del partido- me dijo papa<br>-no quería salir sola con Jake y un grupo de chicos-le respondí  
>-ya veo-<br>-hablando de salidas papá, mañana iré a una fiesta a casa de una amiga, ¿te parece bien?- le dije recordando lo que me dijo esa tarde  
>-que amiga- me dijo Charlie interesado<br>-Alice Cullen- le dije  
>-a los Cullen, claro hija, me llevo muy bien con Carlisle, sus hijos son muy disciplinados- me dijo volviendo a ver la tele<br>Tome un vaso de leche, y subí a mi recamara, ya no tenia manera de salvarme, tendría que ir a la fiesta, no tenia idea de cómo ir, como peinarme, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, estaría toda la escuela alii, estaría Edward ahí, era obvio era su casa, ¿porque abría estado discutiendo con Thania?, aun enojado se veía muy lindo- pensé- ya basta Bella que te pasa con este chico, nunca me había pasado algo así, seria que realmente me gustaba, y recordé su mirada, la primera mirada que poso hoy en mi en la tarde, mi piel se estremeció con solo recordar, si me gustaba no había ninguna duda, pero estaba frita porque el era un imposible para mi, tenia que borrarlo de mi mente y pronto, tenia que hacer algo. 


	5. La pequeña Loma

Cap V

Sábado en la tarde y aun no tenia ni una pequeña escusa para faltar a la fiesta en casa de los Cullen, todas sonaban demasiado tontas, parecía que no tenia escapatoria, debía ir. Me encontraba en el jardín leyendo un poco de lectura ligera. Hacia un día no tan malo, parecía que todo estaba a favor de Alice, hasta el clima.

Saque mi celular de mi bolsillo de atrás, y marque el numero que ya me sabia de memoria.

-¿si?-me respondió una vozadormecida

-¿estas dormido?- pregunte sorprendida

-estaba, como me llamas a esta hora- me reprocho

-por dios Sean son las 2:00 pm- le recrimine

-Bella es sábado, la gente normal sale los viernes por la noche, recién acabo de acostarme- me dijo con un bostezo

-¿me estas llamando anormal?- l

-si- me dijo con tono de burla

-bueno lo normal es aburrido- me defendí

-si como tus fines de semana- atajo

-bueno algunas cosas cambian- le dije

-¿ah que te refieres? ¿Tienes planes hoy?- me dijo sorprendido

-si- le respondí

-Bella Bella, leer no es un plan de fin de semana- me dijo entre risas

-ahí Sean hablo enserio, tengo una fiesta, eh buscado miles de escusas para no asistir pero ninguna suena convincente, ¿me ayudas?-

-claro que no, debes ir, ve baila, ríe, toma, enloquece, diviértete- me dijo emocionado

-Sean, sabes como me pongo de nerviosa, nunca eh ido a una fiesta sin ti-

Sean me hacia acompañarlo por lo menos 3 veces al año, a eventos sociales, gracias a el probé mi primera cerveza, conocí varias disco, hasta aprendí como quitarle la resaca a alguien, no por mi claro sino por el que se tomaba las fiestas muy enserio.

-vamos Bell estarás bien, y dime con quien vas, ¿algún chico?- cuando menciono chico solo un rostro me llego a la cabeza, su hermoso rostro y sus ojos verdes que causaban estragos conmigo, luego pensé en su sonrisa, era hermoso todo el.

-BELLA, YA DIME CUAL ES EL CHICO! – me grito Sean trayéndome a la realidad

-aaah, no iré sola- le dije rápido-

-vamos se que estabas pensando en alguien, ¿ahí un chico verdad?- maldición como me conocía.

-ah si ahí uno, me invito a salir y acepte, quedo en llamarme- le dije, no podía contarle que estaba enamorada del chico mas guapo de mi escuela, sonaría estúpido.

-vaya bella te esta yendo muy bien allí, que bueno me alegro, pronto iré a visitarte y conocer a tu pretendiente, ya sabes asustarlo un poco- me dijo riendo

-si ojala puedas venir pronto- le dije esperanza

-mas pronto de lo que te imaginas, bueno Bells debo dormir ya no puedo mas, cuídate veras que te va fantástico, luego te llamo- me dijo bostezando por segunda ves.

La tarde paso rápida, en un cerrar y abrir de ojos el sol se ocultaba, baje en busca de algo de comer, me encontré con la cena que Rosi dejo preparada, cocinaba bastante bien, tenia sus dones culinarios, cuando estaba terminando de comer timbro mi celular.

-hola Alice- le dije al reconocer "like a virgin" en me celular, ella se coloco ese ring tone.

-Bella imagino que ya te estarás arreglando- me dijo muy seria

-eehhh… si claro casi termino- le mentí

-bueno te veo en un rato entonces- me dijo colgándome

Subí a mi habitación para empezar a prepararme, me di una ducha rápida, luego de estar de pie frente al closet durante 10 minutos, decidí ponerme unos pantalones que me tallan a la cintura, una blusa azul que me encantaba, unas botas de tacón alto, y tome un abrigo sencillo, que no escondiera mucho, deje mi cabellos suelto y me maquille solo un poco me gustaba lucir natural.

Cuando iba saliendo de casa, mi celular volvió a sonar, dos veces en una tarde y no era mi madre, eso era un record para mi registro de llamadas.

-¿alo?- pregunte

-hola Bella, soy yo Paul- dijo tímidamente

-ah hola Paul ¿como estas?- dije saliendo de casa

-bien, ahora mejor ¿y tu?- pregunto

-bien, gracias- le dije

-Bella te llamaba para ver si te habías arrepentido de salir conmigo- dijo rápidamente

- ehh no, te dije que saldría contigo- le dije trabándome

-ah que bueno saberlo, entonces me quería preguntarte si ¿te gustaría salir hoy conmigo?-

-¿hoy?- repetí

-claro si no quieres hoy entenderé- dijo rápidamente

-no, no es eso Paul, es que quede con unas amigas- le solté

-ah, ya veo, bueno entonces será par a otro día- me dijo con su vos apagada

-claro, otro día quedamos.

-chau Bella que te diviertas-

-adiós, e igual-Me sentía mal por tener que haber rechazado la invitación de Paul, realmente era un chico agradable.

Anduve un rato perdida antes de encontrar la casa de Alice, era enorme y hermosa, con grandes ventanales, le daba un estilo serio, pero moderno, se encontraba en medio de una arboleda, La música retumbaba por todo el lugar, Salí de mi camioneta y me dirigí a la entrada.

Vi como todos los chicos entraban a la casa sin siquiera tocar, así que los imite, tenia que reconocerlo, Alice sabia como organizar una fiesta, había un salón enorme, donde se dejo un espacio libre, supongo que era la pista de baile, en el lado contrario colocaron unos pequeños sofás, de formas y colores diferentes, al fondo una gran barra, con todo tipo de bocadillos, además de que la intensidad de la luz era baja y colocaron unas luces de Neón, le daba un ambiente de disco de moda,

Camine entre la gente buscando a mi amiga, cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba de la mano.

-Bella llegaste- me dijo Alice, que se veía muy bien, parecía una diva

-sip- le respondí

- ¿que te parece?- me dijo con una luz en sus ojos

-todo luce espectacularAlice eres un genio- le dije sonriendo

- gracias- dijo orgullosa

-ven por acá están los demás- me dijo guiándome

Caminamos entre la gente, realmente toda la escuela estaba aquí, entre la gente pude ver a Edward, no pude evitarlo era como un imán, siempre atrayendo mi mirada, estaba con un grupo de chicos bromeando, se veía tan lindo, usaba una camisa negra que le resaltaba su maravillosa caja toraxica y unos vaqueros que le ajustaban genial su trasero. Pronto la multitud hizo que lo perdiera de vista. Alice me guiaba hacia la barra, al acercarnos vimos a Rosalie con Emmet y Jasper, estaban sirviéndose unos tragos.

-chicos miren quien llego- dijo Alice

-hola Bella te ves hermosa- me dijo Rosalie besándome la mejilla

-gracias, tu te ves fantástica- le respondí, y era verdad Rosalie parecía una modelo, era natural en ella

-mira Bella esta zona, es la de bebidas acá están todos los refrescos y alcohol- me dijo señalando atrás de la barra

-si lo veo Emmet- le dije extrañada

-bueno es prohibido para ti acercarse- me dijo provocando la carcajada de todos

-que bueno que hayas decidido venir Bella- me dijo Jasper abrazando a Alice

La noche se pasaba rápido, me la pasaba muy bien con los chicos, después de un rato llego Ángela, que me acompaño gran parte de la fiesta, eso me salvo a no sentirme incomoda en los momentos de "romance" de los chicos.

-Ángela que buscas- le pregunte, al ver la manera en que giraba su mirada

-no busco Bella, me escondo, vine con Erick, pero es un idiota intento besarme si quiera antes de entrar, así que trato de no chocar con el.

-vaya, que galán- le dije

-bueno si quieres yo te llevo a tu casa- le ofrecí

-enserio Bella? Me salvaste la vida.

Pronto el calor de la gente bailando, el ruido y las cervezas empezaron a marearme, necesita salir, tomar un poco de aire. Pero antes de siquiera intentarlo, algo cambio, Alice cambio el semblante de su cara, de felicidad a rabia.

-¿que hace ella aquí?-grito Alice- mientras todos seguíamos la dirección de su mirada

Ahí estaba en la puerta, era Thania y Demetri, que entraban en ese momento de la mano, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, como si hicieran la entrada triunfal en una alfombra roja.

-cálmate amor, no vayas a cometer una locura- dijo rápidamente Jasper

-no esta me va a escuchar- dijo caminando hacia la entrada seguida por Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper

-mejor nos quedamos aquí- le dije a Ángela que me veía un poco alterada

-mira bella, haya están Jessica y las chicas, vamos- me dijo Ángela caminando

-eh yo iré primero al baño ya regreso- le dije mientras me alejaba

Ah como pude me abrí camino entre la gente y llegue a una puerta de vidrio, al salir me encontré en lo que parecía el jardín trasero, con grandes arboles, algunas sillas de madera, un asador y un camino de piedras. La brisa choco contra mi cuerpo provocando una gran sensación, seguí el camino, quería caminar un rato. Cuando pasaron unos 5 minutos me encontré con una loma, subí y en la cima había un tronco en el suelo, pero lo mas increíble fue la vista, era increíble como las luces del pueblo hacían de ese un lugar especial, era increíble, me senté y admire el paisaje por unos minutos, hasta que escuche los pasos de alguien que venían en mi dirección.


	6. Una Buena Noche

**Cap VI **

Al escuchar los pasos me asuste un poco, y me gire con rapidez, para quedar frente a un paisaje aun mejor que el que ya estaba viendo, era Edward sus ojos se notaban tristes, apagados, se asombro al verme, su mirada se poso en mi por unos minutos de silencio los cuales me parecieron horas.

-lo siento no sabia que hubiera alguien acá- se disculpo

-no yo no debería estar aquí- le dije rápidamente- mejor me voy –dije haciendo el intento de levantarme

-no por favor no deseaba incomodarte, quédate mejor me voy yo- me dijo girándose

-no me incomodas- dije rápidamente

Edward se detuvo, volvió a girarse, parecía estar debatiendo quedarse o no, después de unos segundos incómodos se acerco.

-¿te molesta si me siento?- me pregunto

-no- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Se acomodo a mi lado con cuidado sin tener contacto conmigo, ambos mirábamos el paisaje, el se veía tranquilo, relajado, mientras que mi corazón latía a mil por hora, la brisa me trajo su aroma era exquisito, como un manjar para mis sentidos. Pasaron unos diez minutos en silencio, estaba pensativo, me preguntaba que pasaba por su cabeza cuando volvió su vista hacia mí.

-¿eres amiga de mi hermana?- me pregunto con su vos varonil y dulce, me estaba hablando, a mi, me quede petrificada por unos segundos, pero mi subconsciente me decía contesta estúpida.

-si, Alice me invito- dije al final

-¿se conocen del colegio?- volvió a preguntar

-si, llevamos algunas clases juntas- conteste esta ves sin dudar

-mmmm… no recuerdo haberte visto- dijo dudando

-soy nueva, llevo una semana en la ciudad-

-ah debes ser la hija de Charlie Swan, le compre un regalo para mis padres hace unas semanas y me conto que venia su hija a la ciudad- me dijo lanzándome una sonrisa hermosa, esa sonrisa debería ser ilegal pensé, aturde.

-si es mi padre-

-Soy Edward- me dijo presentándose

-si lo se-le dije sin pensar

-claro- dijo riéndose con ironía- quien no sabe el nombre del pobre cuernudo de la escuela- me respondió volviendo a ver el paisaje

-no es eso-respondí rápidamente- sino que Alice habla mucho de ti- le explique

-tranquila se que toda la escuela habla y se ríe de lo que me hizo Thania- cuando pronuncio su nombre sus ojos se apagaron

-ah sido una mala semana para mi- dijo después de suspirar

-pero ganaron el partido, y tu metiste el gol, eso es algo bueno- le dije mostrándole un simple sonrisa-

-eso no borra nada-me dijo-

-tu actitud tampoco- le solté

-¿que actitud?- pregunto volviéndome a ver de nuevo

-bueno, alejarte de tus hermanos y amigos, además de andar gruñón siempre- le dije tímidamente

- no siempre estoy gruñón- se defendió dijo como un niño

-¿seguro?- le pregunte

-bueno algunas veces puede ser- me dijo sonriéndome

El silencio nos envolvió de nuevo, no podía creer que Edward estuviera aquí hablando conmigo, era bastante agradable, respetuoso, guapo, varonil, sexi, apetitoso….

-y tu ¿tienes nombre?- dijo sacándome de mis fantasías

-Isabella, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella- le explique

-Bella-repitió- te queda muy bien ese nombre- dijo mostrándome otra ves su impactante sonrisa.

-gracias- dije sonrojándome- como era posible que este fuera el mismo chico que me había gritado el primer día de clases, no era como yo pensaba, creía que era ególatra y prepotente.

-ah te sonrojas- me dijo sonriendo-

-por cierto siento mucho lo del café- le dije rápidamente cambiando de tema

-¿Qué café?- me miro confundido

-el que arroje sobre ti- le dije viendo al piso

-¿fuiste tu?- me dijo sorprendido- yo en verdad siento mucho lo que te dije, estaba fuera de mi, yo no soy así, no quise gritar- me dijo rápido y con tono de preocupado.

-no te preocupes, entiendo como estabas- le dije y le sonreí

-eso no es escusa-dijo mirándome avergonzado- no puedo creer que por Thania la este pasando tan mal, eh tratado mal a los que me rodean- me dijo con tristeza en su vos.

-¿la quieres mucho?- le solté sin pensar

El me giro a ver, poso sus ojos sobre los míos

-perdón no debí preguntar eso- le solté rápidamente eliminando el contacto visual.

-no esta bien, es buena pregunta-dijo suspirando- ni yo lo se, se que me duele mucho verla con ese- su mirada cambio a rabia- me dan ganas de sembrarlo a golpes, y que ella se de cuenta que no vale la pena y vuelva conmigo- me dijo

-entonces si la quieres- le susurre, que maldita afortunada que no se daba cuenta el chico que se estaba perdiendo, dulce y que la quería. Que después de todo lo que ella le hizo aun la quería que tonta.

-debo parecerte ridículo, acá desahogándome con una desconocida- me dijo mirando al frente

-no para nada, sabes todos necesitamos hablar con alguien, sacar todo- le dije sonriéndole

-¿sabes que es lo peor?- me dijo molesto

-no – le dije confundida

-que después de todo lo que me hace, yo sigo ahí a sus pies, la llamo no me contesta, la busco y me evade, y yo aun sigo sufriendo-

-tal vez debas intentar con otra cosa- le dije encogiéndome de hombros

-¿otra cosa? ¿Como que?- me pregunto

-no se, si buscarla no funciona, podrías hacer lo contrario- le dije

-¿Cómo evitarla y que parezca que estoy bien?- me dijo sorprendido

-mmm si, bueno seria una opción- le dije restándole importancia

-no no me parece buena idea- dijo con una sonrisa de esperanza

Si esa era yo, dándole consejos al chico que me volvía loca para que se arreglara con su ex. Lo se estoy loca. Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos más.

-este es mi lugar preferido, me encanta venir aquí a pensar, el paisaje es hermoso- dijo con su hermosa vos

-si es hermoso- dije sin apartar la vista de el, claro que el no se dio cuenta.

- dime ¿tu que haces? ¿Escapas de alguien también?- me pregunto

-bueno no acostumbro asistir a fiestas-le explique- solo quería tomar aire un rato-

-ya veo- dijo pasando su mano por el cabello, dios no podía verse mas sexi

-sabes eres muy agradable- me dijo

-gracias- le dije sintiendo como mis mejillas se ponían rojas

-eres fácil de sonrojar- me dijo Edward sonriendo

Le devolví la sonrisa. El celular de Edward comenzó a sonar, lo saco de su bolsillo y reviso de quien trataba, y lo dejo sonar.

-¿no contestaras?- le pregunte

-es Alice- me dijo

-ella se preocupa mucho por ti- le dije

-si lo se, debo solucionar esta situación-

-¿que harás?-

-creo que lo que me aconsejaste- me dijo serio

-¿que te aconseje?- le dije extrañada

-ya sabes intentar que ella vuelva a mi de otra forma, mientras pienso como hacerlo, creo que es hora de que cambie mi imagen frente a ellos y a los demás- me dijo poniéndose de pie

-¿si?- le dije un poco confundida aun

-si, voy a ir a disfrutar de la fiesta, es mi casa, los que deben estar incomodos son ellos, claro son demasiado descarados como para eso- me soltó

-tienes razón- le dije

-¿me acompañas?-

Me quede estática viendo como me sonreía y ofrecía su mano para ayudarme a levantar, quería que yo fuera con el a la fiesta, claro es amabilidad como dejara una chica sola, me respondí inmediatamente.

-ok- le dije aceptando su mano, cuando sentí el contacto me recorrió un escalofrió, fue como una corriente que atravesó de mi mano hasta la punta de mi pie. Lo solté rápidamente, no quería que se diera cuenta lo nerviosa que me ponía.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la casa, cuando estuvimos adentro me dirigió hasta donde estaban sus hermanos con sus parejas.

-Edward donde te habías metido- le reclamo Alice

-por ahí Alice- le dijo sonriéndole

-veo que conociste a Bella- respondió esta guiñándome el ojo

-si es muy agradable- le dijo sonriéndome

-voy por algo de tomar, ¿quieres algo bella?-me susurro Edward

-estoy bien- le respondí

Edward se alejo mientras Alice me jalaba del brazo, y me hacia sentarme entre en ella y Rosalie.

-ahora explícame como es que ustedes dos se pierden, luego aparecen juntos y mi hermano con una sonrisa- me dijo Alice con cara de detective

-no pasa nada Alice, simplemente hablamos- le dije

Alice me miro por unos segundos, como descifrando si le estaba mintiendo, luego sonrió y se giro a buscar a Jasper

Edward regreso pronto sonriendo con una cerveza en la mano.

-la casa esta a reventar- dijo dirigiéndose a todos, quienes se sorprendieron de ver el cambio de humor.

-vamos a bailar osito- dijo Rosalie tomando la mano de Emmet y llevándolo a la pista.

-te importa cuidar a Bella mientras bailamos- le dijo Alice a Edward.

-claro que no-

-no tienes que quedarte conmigo- le dije

-quiero hacerlo- me dijo, provocando que no se me ocurriera nada inteligente que decir

Note como muchas de las miradas curiosas de la gente se posaban sobre nosotros, parecía como si a algunas les disgustara que estuviera tan cerca de el, me hacían mala cara y cuchichiaban con sus amigas, claro al vernos juntos pensaban que yo intentaba ligármelo, provocando la ira de muchas con esperanzas de cazarlo ahora que estaba soltero.

-¿bella quieres bailar?- me dijo Edward levantándose y ofreciéndome su mano

-no bailo mucho- le explique

-yo tampoco, vamos es solo un baile- como decirle que no si me adulaba con su hermosa sonrisa.

Tome la mano, sentí fuego al entrar en contacto, camino dirigiéndome aun con su nuestras manos unidas, llevándome al centro de los chicos que estaban bailando. Sonaba una pieza movida, se acerco un poco a mi tomándome de las manos, y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, lo hacia muy bien. Lo imite, con mucha pena, no me consideraba buena bailarina.

-bella te sonrojas- me dijo al oído

-no bailo muy bien- le dije avergonzada

-pero lo haces fantástico- me dijo mientras me cerraba el ojo y me hacia girar.

Bailamos un par de piezas las cuales me parecieron horas, mi corazón siempre a mil por hora, no por el baile sino por su contacto,el se veía bastante animado, aun no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, yo bailando con el chico mas lindo que nunca había visto. Esperaba no despertar pronto porque tenía que ser un sueño.

Tomo mi mano de nuevo, me guio hasta un sofá, me dijo que ya regresaría, giro y se perdió entre la gente, volvió después de dos minutos con dos sodas en la mano, me tendió una y se sentó a mi lado.

-dime bella, ¿de donde eres?- pregunto

-Miami- le dije

-wow hiciste un cambio radical-

-si bastante- afirme

Así empezó una conversación, que duro horas, hablando de trivialidades, gustos, hobbies, e intereses, me conto como le interesaba dedicarse a lo mismo que su padre medico, que le encantaba leer, la música, concordamos en algunas bandas, también le contéacerca de mi extremada timidez, mis dotes de torpeza, rio a carcajadas con algunos accidentes que le narre, pero en medio de toda la conversación, pude descubrir algunas de sus cualidades, era todo un caballero, gentil y dulce, amaba a su familia, además de ser muy divertido y conversador.

Cuando la mayoría de las personas se habían marchado, Ángela se acerco y me recordó del ofrecimiento que le hice de llevarla.

-¿Te vas?- me pregunto al ver que me levantaba

-si le prometí a Ángela que la llevaría a su casa, además ya es tarde- le explique

-entonces las acompaño a la salida- dijo dirigiéndose a ambas

Alcance a ver que Alice y Rosalie estaban en una sesión de besos, así que me fui sin despedirme.

Al llegar a la camioneta, me gire hacia Edward.

-bueno fue un gusto- le dije ofreciéndomele mi mano. El se quedo unos segundos observando divertido mi mano.

La tomo, pero al mismo tiempo me acerco a el y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, haciéndome ruborizar al máximo.

-me encanto conocerte Bella, nos vemos en la escuela. Me dijo mientras con su mano se despedía de Ángela y se encaminaba a su casa.

El camino a casa de Ángela fue silencioso, parecía que estaba algo afectada por el alcohol, baje y la acompañe hasta que estuviera dentro y a salvo. Llegue a casa me desvestí rápidamente me puse las primeras pijamas que encontré, me lance a la cama. Sin duda esta había sido una de mis mejores noches, el recuerdo de lo vivido con Edward hace unos minutos provocaban un sensación, en mi pecho y en mi estomago, que era esto que sentía, era totalmente nuevo para mi. Que me estaba pasando. Recordé sus palabras, quería verme en la escuela, no me hacia ilusiones de un romance, para mi estaba claro, que el era imposible para mi y que el quería recuperar a Thania a toda costa, pero con solo ser su amiga y poder tenerlo a mi lado me conformaba, esa era la única ilusión que podía tener con el, poco a poco entre mis recuerdos y imágenes de mi ángel me quede dormida.


	7. Angel

Cap. VII

El domingo paso rápidamente, sin ningún evento especial, recibí llamadas de mi madre y Sean, al ultimo tuve que narrarle exactamente como me había ido en la fiesta, me tiro una o otra indirecta sobre Edward, a las cuales respondí tratando de disimular mi disimular mi interés y felicidad al haber compartido una noche con el.

Lunes por la mañana llegue temprano a mis clases de matemática, me senté en mi lugar de siempre, mientras todos mis demás compañeros entraban y se ubicaban.

El profesor entro muy serio, dejo sus cosas en el escritorio, seguido se dispuso a dar su clase, pero antes de que empezara la puerta se abrió, y apareció mi chico ángel en la puerta, vestía unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta azul, pegada a su torso, y un abrigo negro que le quedaba súper bien, se quedo allí en el umbral mirando al profesor.

-buenos días, profesor- le dijo Edward

-así que el señor Cullen nos ah dado el honor de venir a clases, luego de una semana de no asistir- le respondió el profesor con ironía dirigiéndose al salón completo

Edward no se inmuto, solo se quedo allí viendo serio al profesor, esperando que este le diera permiso de entrar.

-que espera pase y tome asiento- le dijo el profesor señalando la mesa a mi lado.

La mira de Edward primero se poso en el asiento vacío, dio unos pasos, y dirigió la mirada a mi, en cuando me vio, sus facciones demostraron sorpresa, que luego se convirtió, en una sonrisa torcida, de esas que me habían dejado sin habla anteriormente, mi cara no reacciono, seguí impresionada de verlo allí, ahora seria mi compañero, no solo eso, si no que estaría a mi lado.

Tomo asiendo puso su mochila al suelo, espere que me saludara, pero no me volvió a ver, solo dirigió su atención al profesor que seguía viéndolo, empezando su explicación para la clase. Su aroma acaricio mi olfato, era tan irresistible de todas manera, ¿Por qué no me había saludado?, claro, tal vez el rato que pasamos en la fiesta no había significado nada para el, ni siquiera me consideraba una amistad, que tonta en pensar que algo cambiaria, me consumí en la explicación del profesor, que duro unos minutos, luego este escribió una practica en la pizarra, nos dio la instrucción de realizarla sentándose en el escritorio y puso la atención en documentos.

Comencé a copiar, cuando sentí algunas miradas de Edward en mí, primero pensé que estaba neurótica, pero esa sensacion continuaba, ignore un rato más, pero no resistí la curiosidad, y lo volví a ver.

-hola bella- me dijo con su sonrisa

-ho ho hola- le dije tímidamente

- me estas asustando, me estas siguiendo o algo por el estilo- me dijo serio

-¿yo? No no nada de eso- le dije contestándole un poco acelerada

-bella estoy jugando contigo, no hablo enserio- dijo entre risas pasando su sexi mano por su sexi cabello. Claro que estaba jugando conmigo, ese movimiento debería ser ilegal pensé.

-ah ok- le dije regresándole una sonrisa apenada

- no te salude hace rato porque ya me gane empatía del profesor y no quería causarte problemas- me susurro

-ah. Entiendo- le conteste- pensé… - le dije pero quede en media frase- nada nada- le dije

-¿pensaste que no te hablaría?- me dijo confundido-

-bueno no se- le dije encogiéndome de hombros

-no haría eso bella, no soy así- me dijo mirándome a los ojos- además ¿eres mi amiga o no quieres serlo?-me dijo mirándome a los ojos

Dios esa mirada, provocaba que me quedara sin habla, realmente era una buena persona, amiga el quería ser mi amigo, y eso era maravilloso, me quede hipnotizada por su mirada, pero me di cuenta que el estaba esperando una respuesta. Así que hice un esfuerzo máximo para conectar mi cerebro con la lengua.

-claro- pronuncie rápido

Que bueno realmente eres muy agradable, me la paso bien contigo, me gusta ver como te sonrojas por todo- me dijo provocando que me sonrojara y el soltara la risa por ello.

La clase paso rápido, cuando el timbre anuncio su final, cuando recogíamos nuestras cosas, el profesor se acerco a Edward,

-Señor Cullen, no crea que eh pasado por alto sus ausencias de la semana pasada, tome- le dijo entregándole unas hojas- debe traerme esas practicas para mañana si no quiere tener problemas con mi clase- le dijo muy serio

El tomo las hojas y las ojeo-Profesor pero es demasiado- dijo Edward asustado-

-entonces le aconsejo señor Cullen que empieza a hacerla lo antes posible- se dio vuelta y se marcho

Edward se quedo allí con las hojas, me volvió a ver con ojos de niño al que le habían quitado un dulce, y luego se encogió de hombro, salimos juntos del salón y se despidió ya que nos tocaban clases separadas, camine hasta mi salón entre.

Al terminar, empezaba mi hora libre, así que me fui al jardín, escogí un árbol, y me senté en el césped recostándome a este, saque un libro consumiéndome en el. Al fondo escuchaba como los chicos del equipo entrenaban, lo deducía por sus gritos y el sonido del silbato.

-hola Bella te buscábamos- me dijo una vos, sacándome de mi lectura. Era Alice y Rosalie que se acercaban a mí.

-hola chicas – las salude

Rosalie se sentó rápidamente junto a mí, y miro curiosa mi libro, Alice la imito saco su set de maquillaje del bolso y empezó a retocarse.

-esto es agradable – dijo Rosalie

-si, deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido- dijo Alice, yo nada más las miraba sorprendida, y extrañada de la actitud.

-bueno ahora parece que lo seguiremos asiendo, porque aparentemente a bella le gusta leer- dijo Rosalie señalando mi libro.

-porque pones esa cara Bella- me dijo Alice

-no es nada, solo me sorprende su actitud hacia mi, recién me acaban de conocer hace unos días- les dije entregándoles una sonrisa tímida.

-nada de eso Bella, hemos decidido que serás nuestra tercer mosquetera- dijo Alice soltándolo con alegría.

-ignórala- me dijo Rosalie sonriendo- simplemente te consideramos una de nosotras- me dijo dándome un golpecito con el hombro, yo solamente les sonreí.

Estuvimos allí, toda la hora libre, hablando sobre trivialidades y contando un poco de nosotras, cuando llego la hora de almuerzo nos dirigimos a el comedor, que ya estaba abarrotado cuando entramos, compramos algo de comer y caminamos hacia la mesa de siempre, ya no era incomodo para mi, me había acostumbrado y la gente ya no lanzaba miradas curiosas al verme con ellos, realmente los consideraba mis amigos, además de que eran muy divertidos, mas Emmet que parecía un niño extremadamente grande. Tomamos asiento, bromeando entre nosotras, los chicos entraron al comedor unos minutos después, y si Edward venia con ellos, fueron por su comida y se reunieron con nosotras.

-¿ahora almuerzas con nosotros?- me dijo el sonriendo, mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-ella siempre almuerza aquí, lo sabrías si nos acompañaras- le soltó Emmet sentándose al lado de Rosalie y sonriéndome

-pero lo hago ahora- dijo Edward sonriendo

-estas extraño hermano, estas medio bipolar- le dijo Alice con ojos entrecerrados

-estoy bien- le dijo probando un bocado

El almuerzo paso tranquilo, bueno eso parecía hasta que Thania y Demetri dieron su entrada, tomados de la mano y justo cuando pasaban por nuestra mesa, se detuvieron, Thania tomo a su chico del cuello y empezó a besarlo con furia, todos volvimos a ver como reaccionaria Edward, el cual estaba serio, y su expresión se iba poniendo cada ves mas furiosa, apretó la mano que tenia sobre la mesa con fuerza. Me preocupaba lo que podía pasar, enserio podía empezar una pelea, sin pensarlo puse mi mano sobre la suya, provocando que el me volviera a ver, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con duda, así se quedo hasta que se fue calmando, su mirada ya no era de furia sino de tristeza, le sonreí, a lo que el respondió y asintió con la cabeza. Los demás que habían visto todo, me miraron y sonrieron como dándome las gracias yo simplemente seguía comiendo mientras la pareja del espectáculo se alejaban.

-que exhibicionistas indecentes- dijo Rosalie

-hipócrita- le lanzoAlice a Rosalie

-ey Alice no molestes- le dijo Emmet riendo y abrazando a su novia

Edward les dio una sonrisa forzada, me volvió a ver se acerco y me susurro un tierno –gracias- que provoco que me estremeciera

Termino el almuerzo, me dirigí a mi última clase del día, la cual paso rápidamente, cuando caminaba hacia mi camioneta, recordé que tenía que devolver un libro de la biblioteca que había sacado la semana anterior, me devolví, no se veía nadie por el colegio, estaba muy silencioso.

Entre a la biblioteca, una señora me atendió en el mostrador, me lleno firmar la hoja de entrega, le di las gracias y al girarme, lo vi, era Edward estaba solo, parecía un poco estresado, con sus manos se tomaba al lado de la cabeza y miraba fijamente un cuaderno, me quede observándolo por unos segundos, camine hacia la salida, debatiéndome conmigo misma entre volver o salir de ahí, frene decidida, respire y me dirigí directamente hacia el.

-hola- le dije

-bella- me dijo sorprendido- ¿que haces aquí?

-dejando un libro- le explique- ¿y tu?

-este maldito trabajo, no puedo no se hacer los ejercicios- me dijo señalándome el cuaderno

- no debiste faltar- le dije

-si lo se, si no llevo esto el profesor no me aprobara estoy seguro- me dijo preocupado

-es fácil, mira- le dije mientras le corregía su ejercicio.

-bella sabes hacerlos- me dijo sorprendido y feliz

-si, son bastante fáciles- le dije encogiéndome de hombros

-ayúdame por favor- me suplico

-¿como?- le dije sentándome a su lado

-explícame como hacerlos- me dijo con ojos de borrego

-¿esos son los ojos de Alice?- le pregunte

-si, ¿funcionan?- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón empezara a moverse mas rápido de lo normal

-ok te ayudo- le dije riéndome

-eres mi ángel- me dijo Edward provocando que quedara en shock, si supiera lo que significaban esas palabras para mi.

Realmente, Edward era muy inteligente, con solo explicarle una ves, comprendió la idea general, y solo tuve que supervisarlo un rato para corregirle algunos pequeños errores, no duramos mucho, menos de una hora ya había terminado todo su trabajo, cuando cerro su trabajo me miro, sonrió y levanto las manos- LO LOGRAMOS- me dijo levantando las manos

-tu lo hiciste solo, yo solo mire- le dije sonriéndole

-como que no, eres mi ángel salvadora, la mejor profesora- me dijo abrazándome, sentí que cada uno de mis músculos se convirtió en piedra, no pude moverme, hablar, respirar, pestañear nada absolutamente nada.

Me soltó, tomo sus cosas, y volvió a verme de nuevo- ¿te pasa algo?- me dijo extrañada

-no no nada- solté rápidamente

-¿nos vamos?- me dijo tomando mis cuadernos también

-puedo llevarlos- le dije

-como crees, déjame ser caballeroso- me dijo caminando

Me acompaño hasta mi auto, me regreso mis cuadernos, me volví hacia el para despedirme, y note que estaba, incomodo, como indeciso, debatiéndose algo, pero aun así su expresión era hermosa.

-¿Qué?- le dije asustada

-bella-me dijo, tomo aire de nuevo- ¿bella me consideras tu amigo?

-si Edward claro- le dije

-es que quería que hicieras algo por mi- me dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente

Tenerlo así de cerca, me dejaba sin habla, podía pedirme todo mi dinero, simplemente una mirada tierna y caía rendida a sus pies. Al ver que no respondía, suspiro

-solo te lo pediré, tu decides si lo haces o no, sin compromisos ¿ok?- me dijo

-ok- le dije

- cuando hablamos en la fiesta, me hiciste pensar muchas cosas, quiero pelear por Thania, me dijo, pasaron unos segundos de silencio, -bueno, es que tuve una idea, que tal vez funcione, pero te incluye- me dijo

-aja- le dije

-bueno iré al grano, creo que la única manera de que ella se de cuenta lo que siente por mi, y perdió, es que me vea superarla- me dijo frenando

- no sabes que olvídalo- me soltó

-Edward dime- le dije seria

Dudo un segundo- bueno me ¿ayudarías a darle celos?- me dijo rápido viendo el piso

-celos ¿Cómo? – le dije súper desubicada, que clase de celos podía yo provocarle a Thania

-pues haciendo creer a la gente que sales conmigo-

-¿porque yo?

-porque eres mi amiga, además de muy agradable, confió en ti-

- ¿Edward quien va a creer que tú sales conmigo?-

-¿Por qué no?- me dijo extrañado

-una persona como tu no saldría con una como yo-

-bella no digas eso, eres una chica muy linda y excelente persona, no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso- me dijo muy serio

Me sonroje al máximo, yo asiendo creer a la gente que salía con Edward, nunca en mi vida me habían hecho una propuesta de ese tipo, mire a Edward sus ojos me veían esperanzados, esos ojos me hipnotizaban, no me creía capaz de decirle que no en nada a Edward.

-¿Qué tendría que hacer?-

-bueno, salir conmigo, acompañarme a algunos lugares, dejar que te abrace, tome de la mano en ocasiones- me dijo sonriendo

Lo mire asustada, no había otra cosa que me hiciera mas feliz que lo que estaba narrando Edward aunque fuera una farsa.

-tranquila, no te pediré que me beses, respeto eso- me dijo

Mire sus labios, rojos carnosos, hermosos, deseables, si supiera que me moría por probarlos, mas que probarlos comérmelos.

-prometo que nos divertiremos, ¿Qué dices?- me dijo con sus ojos de borrego

-mmmm… ok- le dije mientras mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho

-siii- me dijo abrazándome

Le respondí el abrazo, sentir su cuerpo con el mío, era la mejor sensación, su aroma me inundaba, se separo y me sonrió

-eres la mejor, mi ángel salvador- me dijo

Solo pude sonreírle.

-¿entonces empezamos mañana?- me pregunto

-eh bueno-

-ok, dame tu numero- me dijo entregándome su celular para que lo anotara- y dame el tuyo-

Le entregue mi celular, intercambiamos número

-enserio bella muchas gracias, te lo pagare-

-eso hacen las amigas ¿no?- le dije

-eres la mejor amiga de todas- me dijo besándome la mejilla- hasta mañana- me dijo alejándose

-si claro la mejor amiga – me dije a mi misma subiéndome al auto

Hola chicas, espero que les este gustando la historia…. ^_^

Me dejan un reviews? PeLLis


	8. Beso

Cap VIII

Soy una idiota, como se me ocurría haberle dicho que si a Edward, como pretendía el que yo actuara como si saliera con el, ni siquiera podía caminar sin tropezar cuando estaba juntos a mi, que le diría a los chicos, ellos notarían la extraña relación, no no no, en que me había metido, las mentiras siempre acababan mal, siempre. No tenía idea de que iba a pasar cuando llegara a la escuela, el camino se me hizo mas rápido de lo normal, estacione la camioneta, baje, me encamine hacia mis clases, pero fui interceptada por alguien.

-Hola Bella- me dijo Alice que salía de un volvo plateado

-hola Alice- le respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-hola bella, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo una dulce vos a mis espaldas

-Edward, hola- le dije mientras el se acercaba a mi y me daba un dulce beso en la mejilla, provocando que me sonrojara a mil.

-ahí esta Jasper ya regreso esperen acá- dijo Alice corriendo hacia su novio

-tenemos que hablar le dije- mirando el piso

-claro- me dijo caminando un poco para alejarnos

Caminamos unos pasos, se volvió hacia mi recostándose en mi camioneta e invitándome a hacer lo mismo, desde ahí podíamos ver a los demás, algunas personas que pasaban nos miraban con curiosidad, eso era lo malo de tener tan poca población estudiantil, todos se conocían, y los chismes volaban.

-es sobre el favor- le dije

-te arrepentiste- me dijo triste mirando el piso

-no es eso Edward, mira es que soy pésima actriz, la gente se dará cuenta inmediatamente que es una farsa- le explique

-bella, no tienes que actuar, solo se tu misma, la gente se encargara de pensar que salimos, pero nosotros no lo afirmaremos ni negaremos- así que será como un chisme

-Edward, pero- le dije

-entiendo si no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo, no puedo obligarte- me dijo girándose, y colocándose en frente

-me gusta pasar tiempo contigo- le solté

- entonces cual es el problema- me dijo

- me da miedo, que le diremos a los chicos- le dije

- la verdad que somos buenos amigos, que nos gusta pasar tiempo juntos-

Lo mire por unos seguidos, el me miro serio, esperando respuesta, no podía darle una respuesta, una parte de mi quería hacerlo para tener escusa de pasar mas tiempo con el, aunque fuera así, y la otra no quería por miedo a terminar enamorada y herida. Decisiones, no sabia que hacer.

-te prometo que no pasara nada, ¿confías en mi?- me dijo tiernamente

-si-

Me sonrió, levanto su mano y la llevo a mi mejilla- ¿me ayudara?

Penal! Eso era un golpe bajo, como era posible negarse, en esa situación, ninguna chica en su 5 sentidos lo haría.

-ok Edward, pero si pasa algo, la paramos ¿ok?-

-claro como tu digas

-EHI LOS DOS, LLEGARAN TARDE- nos grito Emmet entrando al colegio-

Entramos rápido, me senté en mi lugar junto a Alice en clase, Edward tomo una silla cerca.

-¿Qué hacían?- me pregunto Alice bajito

-hablar- le dije

-últimamente están charlando mucho- comento Alice

-somos amigos- le dije sacando mis libros

Las clases pasaron rápido, como Edward me lo prometió, no hubo momentos incomodos, bueno no mas de la incomodidad normal que sentía a estar cerca de el, me busco en mi horas libres y almorzamos juntos como siempre, me sorprendió ver que Edward tenia razón, la mayoría de las personas nos miraban y cuchichiaban cuando nos veían charlando, o riendo, algunas chicas hasta me miraron con odio.

Cuando las clases terminaron, me dirigí a mi auto, pero me encontré con los chicos esperándome junto a el, camine hacia ellos.

-te esperábamos Bella- me dijo Rosalie

-caminas muy despacio- me reclamo Alice

-es para no tropezar- bromeo Emmet

-¿que pasa?- les dije extrañada

-pensábamos ir a casa de alguno, ya sabes comprar algunos "refrescos" – dijo Jasper enfatizando en la palabra

-¿te apuntas?- me pregunto Edward

-si claro- les dije-¿a cual casa vamos?- pregunte

-a la tuya- dijo Emmet como si nada

-bueno Emmet y Rosalie van a comprar las botanas y las bebidas, yo iré con Jasper a sacar algunas películas, nos encontramos en la casa de Bella en 30min- dijo Alice subiendo al auto de su novio

-espera Alice que hago yo- dijo Edward hablándole por la ventana-

-acompaña a Bella- le dijo

-espera Alice, ¿así como si nada? Ni siquiera un bella ¿podemos ir a tu casa?- le reclame

-igual dirás que si Bella, no te irrites- me dijo sonriéndome

Rápidamente arrancaron sus autos, dejándome allí parada aun en shock junto a mi chico ángel, el me miro, se encogió de hombres-

-¿ahora que?-pregunto

-pues vamos a casa- le dije

Subí a mi auto, mientras el lo hacia en el suyo, me siguió durante el camino, justo cuando estacionaba mi camioneta, mi celular empezó a timbrar-

-hola- respondí

-Ey Bells, ¿donde estas?- me dijo Jake

-llegando a casa- le respondí

-ah genial, que tal si damos ese paseo en motocicleta que te prometo- me dijo mientras me bajaba del auto

-mira lo que pasa Jacob, es que unos amigos se invitaron a casa, y pronto llegaran- me disculpe

-ah ya veo- me dijo

-¿porque no vienes?- se llevaran bien

-tu crees- me dijo

-claro ven, traerán trago y algo de comer creo- le dije, eso me recordaba que debía decirle a Charlie.

-mmm… bueno pero le diré Paul, para no llegar solo- me dijo

-claro tráelo-

-bueno compraremos algo, estaremos ahí en un rato- me dijo

-ok los espero

No me había dado cuenta que Edward ya estaba junto a mi esperando para que seguirme a la casa.

-era mi primo- le dije- vendrá con una amigo-

-ya veo- me dijo sonriendo

Entramos a la casa, lo invite a pasar a la sala, era incomodo tenerlo ahí, quien se iba a imaginar que Edward Cullen, estaría sentado en el sofá de mi casa, la imagen merecía ser fotografiada y enmarcada- pensé-

-¿quieres algo de beber, o algo?- le ofrecí

-no gracias estoy bien- me dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor

-ya vuelvo- le dije

Entre a la cocina, tome el teléfono y me marque a Charlie

-buenas-respondió

-papa, hola-

-Bella, a que debo tu llamada

-papa, vendrán unos amigos a la casa- le solté de un vez- ¿te molesta?

-¿que amigos Bella? Ten cuidado de meter gente rara a la casa- me dijo preocupado

-para son los Cullen me dijiste que te caían bien, además vendrá Jake y Paul- le dije

-los Cullen?, me parecen buenas amistades bella, aunque se que son algo fiesteros- me comento

-entonces papa, te parece bien?

-si bella, solo no se aloquen mucho- me dijo

-ok papá, nos vemos mas tarde

-ok

Colgué, tome dos sodas de la refrigeradora, y volví a la sala donde estaba Edward recostado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados descansando, me acerque sin hacer ruido, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me quede allí quieta admirándolo, se veía hermoso, tierno, mire sus labios rojos, dulce, como desearía poder rosarlos con los míos, me acerque un poco mas, pero en ese momento se movió, provocando que retrocediera, y callera en cuanta en lo que había estado apunto de hacer.

Hice un sonido con mi garganta, inmediatamente el abrió sus ojos, sonrió- disculpa casi me quedo dormido- me dijo pasándose su mano por su despeinado cabello

-discúlpame a mi, soy mala anfitriona, te provoco sueño- le dije sonriendo y entregándole la soda

-no nada de eso, solo estoy un poco cansado- me dijo tomándola

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, le enseñe la casa, bueno no toda, justo cuando le mostraría la segunda planta llegaron los chicos, quienes entraron como si se tratara de su casa, Emmet se lanzo al sofá, mientras Rosalie me pregunto por la cocina, y entro a dejar las bebidas, Alice empezó a inspeccionar el lugar, luego mi miro- es linda tu casa Bella- me dijo sonriendo. Jasper se acerco a mi equipo de DVD, para preparar la película.

-¿esta tu papá?- me pregunto Emmet

-no llegara mas tarde- le dije

Rosalie salió de la cocina con unos dos tazones de palomitas,unas cervezas y sodas, coloco todo en la mesa central de la sala. Y se sentó sobre las piernas de Emmet.

-¿Pongo la película ahora?- me pregunto Jasper

-si amor- le respondióAlice

-no aun no – les dije rápidamente

-esperamos al primo y amigo de Bella- les explico Edward sentándose en un sofá ancho

-¿los del partido? Me pregunto Rosalie

-si ellos- les dije tomando asiento junto a Edward

-así que viene tu pretendiente- dijo Alice cerrándome el ojo

-¿pretendiente?- me dijo Edward, mirándome con expresión de poeta

-es solo un amigo- le dije

-un amigo que se muere por ti y te invito a salir- dijo Rosalie molestándome

-así que la pequeña, se nos convierte en mujer- dijo Emmet bromeando

-vamos no la molesten, no ven como se sonroja- dijo Edward pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros. Provocando que si me sonrojara al máximo.

Gire a verlo, me miraba pensativo, luego de unos segundos, me sonrió.

-iré a preparar mas palomitas, que Emmet ya se comió un tazón solo- dijo Rosalie levantándose, provocando que perdiéramos el contacto visual.

No paso mucho tiempo, se escucharon unas motocicletas estacionándose, fuera de casa- son ellos- les dije saliendo a recibirlos.

Allí estaban los dos junto a sus motos, esperando que saliera, se veían muy guapos, me quede observando a Paul, llevaba unos vaqueros negros, una camisa roja que le quedaba muy bien contra su bien formado cuerpo, y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Me miro de pies a cabeza y me entrego una agradable sonrisa.

-Bells- me dijo Jake abrazándome

-¿como estas bella?- dijo Paul acercándose- traemos botanas- me dijo enseñándome la bolsa que tenia en su mano.

-gracias, que lindos- le dije

-¿bella estas segura que no se molestaran?- me dijo Jake-¿y si nos muerden?- me dijo bromeando con una expresión de terror.

-ahí se llevaran bien, síganme- les dije tomando de la mano a Jacob y arrastrándolo hacia dentro

-chicos esos son Jacob y Paul- les dije a los demás señalándolos

Los chicos sonrieron, saludaron amablemente, pude ver la mirada de Edward, Jasper y Emmet sobre el agarre de manos de Jacob. – Jake es mi primo puntualice

Edward se levanto y le tendió la mano a Jake- mucho gusto, Edward Cullen-

-Jacob Black- respondió sonriente

Luego hizo lo mismo con Paul

-traemos botanas- dijo este

- si traes papas fritas, empezare a amarte- dijo Emmet bromeando

-toma- dijo Paul lanzándole un paquete-

-bueno ahora si, pondré la peli- dijo Jasper

Emmet y Rosalie se acomodaron en un sofá, Alice y Jasper se sentaron en el piso, mientras que yo, me senté en medio del sofá grande, Edward y Paul a mis lados, si lo se momento incomodo, mientras Jake se sentó en el piso recostándose a mis piernas. Se puede decir que estaba rodeada, Paul se veía un poco incomodo, mientras que Edward simplemente estiro el brazo en el respaldar sobre mis hombros.

La película estuvo muy entretenida, era una de acción, los chicos estaban súper emocionados, parecían niños. Pronto pasaron las horas, y nuestros estómagos empezaron a rugir. Decidimos pedir una pizza, mientras esperábamos, tome los trastos sucios, y entre a la cocina. Escuche como alguien entro unos minutos después de mí. Me gire, era Paul-

-¿necesitas ayuda con eso?- me pregunto tomando una toalla, disponiéndose a secar mientras yo lavaba

-gracias- le dije ofreciendo una sonrisa

- no es nada- me dijo

-¿te cayeron bien?- le pregunte

-si son divertidos, más que todo el grandote-

-Emmet, si es una caso perdido- dije riendo

-¿ellos son por los que me rechazaste al invitación?-

-no te rechace, es que quede con ellos primero- me defendí

-eso quiere decir que si te gustaría salir conmigo- me dijo acercándose muy peligrosamente, provocando que se me desconectara el cerebro

Al ver que me puse nerviosa y no contestaba se acerco mucho mas- ¿si o no?- me dijo con cara de travieso.

-yo… este… -intente decir

Empezó a acercar su rostro al mío, pude ver lo que iba a hacer, sabia que iba a hacer, pero no sabia como reaccionar, no sabia que quería, ¿quería que siguiera o se detuviera?, pude sentir su respiración muy cerca, puso levemente una mano en mi cintura, iba a pasar, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba perpleja, lo mire tenia una leve sonrisa, cerro sus ojos, aun acercándose mas, y yo cerré los míos.


	9. Feria

Cap IX

Empezó a acercar su rostro al mío, pude ver lo que iba a hacer, sabia que iba a hacer, pero no sabia como reaccionar, no sabia que quería, ¿quería que siguiera o se detuviera?, pude sentir su respiración muy cerca, puso levemente una mano en mi cintura, iba a pasar, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba perpleja, lo mire tenia una leve sonrisa, cerro sus ojos, aun acercándose mas, y cerré los míos.

Al hacerlo una imagen se me venia a la cabeza, y no era precisamente la de Paul besándome, era otra la que rondaba mi mente, los ojos hermosos de Edward, eso era en lo que pensaba, abrí mis ojos rápidamente, y me aleje. El lo noto, se alejo y me miro con avergonzado.

Un ruido nos desconcentro, la puerta de la cocina se cerraba, ambos giramos pero no había nadie, alguien nos había visto, volví a ver a Paul, pero no supe que decirle.

-lo siento no debí hacerlo- me dijo apenado

-yo… yo… no puedo- le dije

-lo se, lo se, es muy pronto, me deje llevar lo siento- me dijo mirando el suelo

-no te preocupes- dije

Nuevamente la puesta se abrió, era Alice, -chicos llego la pizza, y si no salen ahora, Emmet no les dejara nada.

-ya vamos Alice- le dije, ella se giro dejándonos solos

-enserio lo siento Bella, no volveré a hacer algo así a menos que sea el momento- me dijo

Asentí- ve tu voy en un minuto- le dije

Tenia que pensar antes de salir, que me pasaba, tal vez era la única posibilidad que tenia de estar con un chico, y lo estaba estropeando por un capricho, por un imposible, que tenia Edward que me tenia así, lo único que hacia era pensar en el, solo soy una amiga para el, tenia que darme una oportunidad con Paul, pero haría mal, porque mientras estoy con el pienso en otro, si que estaba hecha un lio.

Tome aire y Salí a la sala, todos estaban sentados al redor de la mesa, comiendo, me senté junto a Jake, y tome un pedazo.

Edward me miro, tenia una expresión en la cara que no pude descifrar, nuestro contacto visual fue interrumpido por Charlie que acababa de llegar.

-hola chicos, ¿como están?- saludo

-todos devolvieron el saludo, ofrecí un pedazo de pizza, y luego este subió a ducharse.

Pronto se hizo muy tarde, y todos se despidieron, Edward se acerco a mí, me dijo un beso en la mejilla.

-te veo mañana- me dijo

Cuando todos se hubieron ido, subí a mi habitación. Tome el teléfono y marque, tenia que hablar con Sean tenia que desahogarme.

-Bella, ¿como estas?- me dijo

-Sean tengo que contarte algo- le dije

Se mantuvo en silencio mientras, le decía como habían pasado las cosas, y como mi cabeza estaba totalmente confundida.

-¿y bueno?- le dije

-wow Bella, ¿enserio te gusta mucho Edward?

-no lo se Sean, no se que me pasa con el-

-si estas tan confundida, no debiste aceptar ayudarlo-

-lo se, lo se, pero no pude negarme, simplemente no pude- le explique

-y que pasa con el otro, ¿te gusta?-

-es buen chico, divertido, además es lindo- le dije

-¿y Edward como es?

- el es un sueño- le dije

-ahí esta, tú sola te respondiste, ya sabes a quien quieres-

-que debo hacer Sean-

-Bella este no es un tema donde yo pueda decirte que hacer, es tu corazón, tus sentimientos, es algo que debes decidir solita-

-pero esto es nuevo para mi, porque no puedes como siempre decirme que hacer-

-lo siento no puedo-

-bueno tienes razón, debo pensar, pensar mucho- le dije suspirando

Corte con Sean, y me recosté. No quería pensar, cada vez que lo hacia me confundía mas, llegue a una decisión, dejaría que las cosas pasaran solas, no me preocuparía, simplemente si algo tiene que pasar pasara.

Los siguientes días pasaron normalmente en la escuela siempre los seis juntos, ya se corría el rumor de una supuesta relación entre Edward y yo, que me sorprendía muchísimo ya que lo mas intimo que habías compartido eran varios abrazos amistosos, Edward me sorprendía cada ves de lo dulce y atento que podía ser, verdaderamente era de esos hombres con los que sueñas cuando eres niña, también Alice y Rosalie me abordaron varias veces, entrevistándome acerca de mi relación con el, y parecían no creerme cuando les juraba que entre nosotros solo había una linda amistad.

Bueno no todo era bueno, parecía que el equipo de porristas, estaban confabulando contra mi, siempre aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad, para darme un empujón o lanzarme una mirada asesina, parecía que Thania si sentía cosas por Edward, ya que se notaba a kilómetros que moría de la ira cuando lo veía conmigo, aunque su novio Demetri estuviera a su lado, a Edward le fascinaba y me sonreía complacido a verla, claro y luego me abrazaba para que esta se pusiera roja como tomate.

Paul, me llamo varias veces, simplemente a saludarme y saber como estaba, me invito a salir al cine, pero horas antes me tuvo que cancelar ya que tenia trabajo acumulado y no pudo zafarse de el.

El miércoles por la tarde, el colegio se lleno de alegría, un gran poster relucía sobre la pared principal de anuncios "GRAN FERIA SUEÑO MAGICO", la feria pasaría por la ciudad el fin de semana, y como era de esperarse todos estaban locos por ir, ya que en este pequeño pueblo no había mucho que hacer.

-era hora de que hubiera algo interesante que hacer- dijo Alice

- al fin podremos estrenar la ropa que compramos la semana pasada-le respondióRosalie

-si, genial, ¿Bella vendrás no?- me pregunto Alice

-mmm… no lo se Alice las ferias no me gustan mucho- nunca había ido a una desde que tenia 10 años, pero realmente no quería ir con ellas, y sus novios que aprovechaban cada segundo para demostrarse su amor, haría un mal quinteto por así decirlo.

-¿como que no? Vamos tienes que venir- me dijo Rosalie

-no lo se chicas, si me decido les aviso- les dije montándome a la camioneta

Llego el viernes por la noche, me encontraba en mi habitación viendo la tele, el timbre de mi celular se escuchaba en algún sitio, lo encontré bajo la cama, como demonios había llegado allí, bueno eso no importaba.

-hola-

-bella, ¿estabas dormida?- era la dulce vos de Edward

-no estaba viendo la tele- le respondí

-ah que bien, bueno oye quería preguntarte- me dijo

-aja-

-¿si tal vezquerías salir mañana conmigo?- me pregunto

- ¿salir a donde?- le dije confundida

-bueno a la feria, bueno escuche decir a Alice que no te gustaba, por eso no te dije antes, pero nada pierdo con preguntarte-

-¿ah la feria contigo?- repetí como una boba

-si- respondió

-¿con los chicos?-

-mmm…. Bueno ellos estarán por ahí, pero… - se detuvo un segundo- me gustaría que fuéramos solos- me dijo

Me quede pensando un segundo, ¿quería tener una cita conmigo? Solos yo y el en la feria, mi corazón empezó a latir rápido, y se me desconecto el habla, pero un pensamiento me callo como agua fría, trayéndome a la realidad, el favor que le prometí, dar celos a Thania.

-ah como para lo de favor de los celos ¿no?- le dije

El se quedo en silencio un par de segundos, - bella, yo… - quedo en silencio de nuevo

-te dije que te ayudaría, iré contigo Edward- le dije pero realmente quería decirle que no, que me dolía saber que solo estaba a mi lado para recuperar a su ex, que lo quería, y que ya no podía seguir con eso.

-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- me dijo con vos apagada

-iré, si me prometes comprarme un algodón de azúcar- le dije, no quería que pensara que no me gustaba salir con el.

-bueno pero tu, subes a la montaña rusa conmigo- me dijo entusiasmado

-ah no eso no- le dije- me da pavor

-bueno mañana veremos, paso por ti a las 8- me dijo

-ok a las 8 te espero-

-bueno te dejo ver la tele, descansa-

-igual sueña lindo-

-lo hare-

Sábado por la noche…. 7:00pm... si me preguntaran como me siento no tendría una respuesta clara que dar, tenia ansias, miedo, nervios, alegría, tristeza, todos eso en una cabeza, realmente no soy muy normal, pensé

Luego de tomar una ducha, camine a mi armario, tome unos Jeans, unas sandalias altas, una blusa roja, que me había regalado René para la navidad pasada, Sean siempre me decía que me quedaba muy bien, así que no dude, pero entre en un conflicto, si me ponía mi abrigo parecería un oso, así que busque y encontré uno mas ligero, espero que no haga mucho frio, pensé.

-BELLS TE BUSCAN- me grito Charlie, mire el reloj eran las 7:50pm tenia que ser el

-dile que enseguida bajo- grite, me apure a maquillarme un poco y baje apresurada.

-te ves hermosa- me dijo Charlie que entraba por la puerta principal

-gracias papá, ¿y Edward?- le pregunte

-esta afuera esperándote- me dijo guiñándome el ojo

-bueno me voy entonces- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-parece un buen chico, pero no te fíes- me dijo serio

-ahí papá- no llegare tarde

Salí y ahí estaba recostado a su volvo, cuando me vio sonrió, se veía súper guapo, paso su mano por su desordenado cabello, dios quien creería que yo observaría esa escena algún día pensé.

-Bella te ves realmente hermosa- me dijo mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto

-gracias, tu también- le dije mientras me percataba que me mirada de arriba a bajo

Entre al auto y le agradecí su gesto de caballerosidad.

Se acomodo tras el volante, me sonrió y entro en marcha, el camino fue silencioso, pero no incomodo sino agradable.

Al llegar me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, parecía que todo Forks estaba allí, el lugar se veía bastante bien, muchas tiendas de regalos, atracciones mecánicas, pequeños locales de comida.

Edward me ofreció el brazo, el cual acepte sin dudarlo.

-bueno ya estamos aquí ¿que quieres hacer?-

-que tal si damos aun vuelta- le dije

-claro – me dijo caminando

Paseamos por el lugar, viendo las atracciones, nos encontramos algunos compañeros de clases que nos saludaban alegremente, me sentía muy bien con el, y el parecía muy cómodo también. Pasamos junto a una pequeña tienda, donde había cachorros.

-mira Edward perritos- le dije tomando uno y cargándolo

-son lindos-dijo el mientras lo acariciaba, y este me lamia.

-toma cárgalo- le dije

- lo tomo- inmediatamente el cachorrito le empezó a lamer la cara-

- le agradas- le dije riendo

-a te parece divertido, ¿quieres baba de perro?- dijo dejando al cachorro en su jaula.

-noo noo quiero- le dije, mientras el me agarraba y frotaba su mejilla lamida contra mía.

-no Edward no- dije tratando de alejarlo, pero sin dejar de reír

-ahora no te parece divertido verdad- me dijo divertido

-¿así que es cierto?- dijo una vos a nuestras espaldas

Giramos y nos encontramos cara a cara con Thania y sus amigas.

-así que ahora el famoso Edward Cullen, sale con la nueva- dijo arrastrando sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres Thania?- le dijo

-saber como es que te deje tan deprimido, como para andar con algo como así- dijo señalándome, con cara de suficiencia.

-no te atrevas a tratarla mal Thania-

-vámonos Edward- le dije jalándolo del brazo

-si vete, con tu mosquita muerta- le dijo

-eres una inmadura Thania- le dijo Edward mientras nos alejábamos

-lo siento Bella, es mi culpa, no quise que pasaras un mal rato- me dijo

-tranquilo- no es tu culpa

-no se que le pasa, ella no era así cuando la conocí- me dijo

- ya no pensemos en eso-le dije

-si tienes razón, además te debo un algodón de azúcar, vamos a comprarlo- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, si mi mano y me guiaba entre la gente.

Compramos un algodón gigante, para los dos, nos sentamos en una banca algo alejada, la noche estaba empezando a enfriar demasiado, empecé a extrañar mi abrigo gigante.

-me gusta- dijo Edward

-¿Qué te gusta?- le pregunte

-tu compañía, ahí algo en ti que…- me dijo

-¿Qué?- le pregunte

Pero su rostro cambio, se puso serio. Suspiro.

-bella sales con Paul verdad- me pregunto

La pregunta me dejo en shock, nunca me imagine. El me seguía mirando quería una respuesta.

-Edward yo… - le dije

-no perdón olvídalo es tu privacidad y no debo meterme-

-el es un amigo- le dije

-un amigo ¿como yo? –me pregunto

-claro- le respondí

-claro amigos- dijo seguido por un suspiro

Si amigos pensé, amigos que horrible palabra, en ese momento odie esa palabra, quería decirle lo que sentía, pero me daba miedo que se alejara, no creía poder soportar que el se fuera de mi lado, por mis estúpidos sentimientos.

Me encogí un poco por el frio que hacia, el lo noto.

-¿tienes frio?- me dijo levantándose

-un poco, pero estaré bien- le dije

-nada de eso, toma- me dijo quitándose mi chaqueta y ofreciéndomela

-no como crees, morirás de frio- le dije

-no para nada, estoy acostumbrado- dijo mientras me ayudaba a colocármela

Su olor era exquisito, el solo hecho de saber que el la había usado hacia revivir bajos instintos, que creí que no existían en mi

-¿mejor?- me pregunto

-mucho mejor-

-vamos- me dijo nuevamente ofreciéndome el brazo.

Caminamos, por todo el lugar, nos montamos en alguna atracciones, incluso en la montaña rusa, no negare que casi vomito, pero pude controlarme, Edward parecía muy feliz de verme mas pálida de lo normal a causa del mareo, realmente me la pasaba muy bien con el.

-mira Bella una cabina de fotos, Vamos- me dijo guiándome a una pequeña cabina de esas que te toma fotos y las revela al mismo tiempo.

Me hizo entrar, metió un para de monedas.

-¿y ahora?- pregunte

-pues posa para la foto- me dijo riendo mientras el flas me volvía ciega

-vamos bella diferentes poses- me dijo asiendo gestos divertidos.

- lo empecé a imitar- pero justo cuando me volví hacia el, el lo hizo hacia mi, su nariz choco contra la mis, quedamos estáticos allí, muy cerca, pude sentir su respiración, vi como su mirada bajaba a mis labios y luego hacia mis ojos. Me mordí el labio, no podía dejar de ver sus ojos verde intenso, mi corazón corría como desesperado. El acorto la distancia, podía sentir el rose de su nariz contra la mía.


	10. Me Mentiste

**Cap. X**

- lo empecé a imitar- pero justo cuando me volví hacia el, el lo hizo hacia mi, su nariz choco contra la mis, quedamos estáticos allí, muy cerca, pude sentir su respiración, vi como su mirada bajaba a mis labios y luego hacia mis ojos. Me mordí el labio, no podía dejar de ver sus ojos verde intenso, mi corazón corría como desesperado. El acorto la distancia, podía sentir el rose de su nariz contra la mía.

el flash de la cámara, se disparo un par de veces mientras nosotros solamente nos quedamos así, ninguno retrocedía ni adelantaba, Edward me dio una dulce sonrisa, mientras yo me quedaba petrificada, sin hacer un solo movimiento.

-bella, yo…- empezó a decir Edward

-EY PUEDEN DARSE PRISA AHÍ PERSONAS ESPERANDO ACA AFUERA- lo interrumpió una voz desde afuera.

La hermosa burbuja en la que me sentía se rompió.

.ya vamos- dijo Edward

Me gire rápidamente, tome mi bolso, mientras Edward tomaba las fotos que salían impresas, por una diminuta ranura.

Cuando estuve fuera de la casetilla, me encontré con la persona que nos apresuro, era Emmet que abrazaba a Rosalie por la cintura.

-pero miren a quien tenemos acá-me dijo Emmet con sonrisa burlona- que hacías allí adentro-

-Bella, que bueno que decidiste venir, ¿con quien estas?- me pregunto

-ah con…- empecé a decir

-¿Con Paul?- me corto mi amiga antes de que pudiera terminar

-no conmigo- dijo una dulce voz a mis espaldas

-Edward, que sorpresa- dijo Emmet

-hola chicos- los saludo este, mientras Rosalie me miraba como analizando la situación

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos acá?- pregunto esta

-solo nos hacemos compañía- respondí rápidamente-

Edward me miro serio por un segundo, luego se volvió hacia los chicos- si solo es eso- repitió

-donde esta Alice- dije para cambiar de tema, ignorando las miradas perspicaces de Rosalie.

-allí-dijo Emmet señalando un pequeño quiosco- pobre Jasper no se como hace-

Y era cierto Alice estaba de la mano de Jasper frente al quiosco con una enorme bolsa frente al mostrador, parecía que estaban comprando todo lo que había en el lugar. Alice hablaba animadamente con el vendedor, mientras Jasper solamente la miraba cariñosamente.

-debe amarla- dijo Edward soltando a reír.

El resto de la noche la pasamos muy bien los seis juntos, subimos a todas las atracciones del lugar, los chicos probaron suerte en algunos juegos, Emmet gano en el de fuerza, dándole un mazazo a una palanca, Jasper gano en agilidad con una pequeña pistola de tiros, y Edward pudo darle un tortazo al payazo justo en la nariz. Gano un pequeño oso de peluche blanco.

-toma es para ti- me dijo ofreciéndomelo

-gracias es lindo- le dije

-de nada-

-ey Bella ven acompáñame por un refresco- me dijo Alice jalándome de la mano, alejándome de el y de los demás, como si fuera una niña chiquita que estaba haciendo algo mal.

-Alice puedo caminar sola, me voy a tropezar- le dije

Ella me soltó inmediatamente, y se coloco frente a mi, cara a cara, se veía muy seria como si fuera a reprenderme, me asuste un poco, que le pasaba.

-bella-

-¿si?

-¿soy tu amiga verdad?- me dijo muy seria poniendo sus manos en su cintura

-si Alice lo eres, que pasa me asustas-

-quiero que seas sincera conmigo

-ok- le dije asustada

-¿te gusta mi hermano?-

Quede en shock por la pregunta, no supe que decir, era obvio mi nerviosismo,

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- vamos Bella respóndeme- me insistió

-bueno, creo que es lindo- le dije

-eso no fue lo que te pregunte Isabella, ¿te gusta?, si o no-

Quede allí sin saber que decir, tratando de controlar mi tartamudeo-

-¿bien?- me insistió

-si me gusta- le solté de una ves, seguido por un suspiro.

La mira, su expresión seguía seria, mientras analizaba lo que le acababa de confesar, pero a los segundos se trasformo en una gran sonrisa.

-lo sabia, mi intuición sigue funcionando- me dijo abrazándome

-¿como lo sabias?- le dije sorprendida

-ahí amiga, no dejas de mirarlo con dulzura, y te pones mas nerviosa de lo normal cuando te ve a los ojos- me dijo mientras agitaba su mano de manera que parecía lo mas común del mundo.

-no le digas a nadie por favor- le suplique

-claro que no Bella, esto será entre nosotras- me dijo sonriendo

-gracias Alice gracias- le dije

-bueno ahora lo que tenemos que planear es como hacer para que tu y el se estén juntos-

-QUE, Alice no no no, nada de eso estas loca- le dije

-¿Por qué no?- me dijo, el esta libre además hacen una linda pareja

-Alice, el esta enamorado de Tania, eso lo tengo claro, no quiero que hagas alguna locura- le dije muy seria

-pero entonces ¿que harás Bella?-

-nada solamente ser su amiga, con eso me conformo- le dije

-pero Bella si lo quieres lucha por el- me dijo esta desanimada

- no Alice, el fue muy claro conmigo, de sus sentimientos hacia ella, no hagas ninguna locura- le suplique-Prométemelo

-ok ok Bella lo prometo, pero pienso que haces muy mal- me dijo

Volvimos con el grupo, estuvimos un rato más en la feria, pero se hizo tarde y fue hora de regresar, Edward y yo nos despedimos de los cuatro, y nos encaminamos a su auto. Como todo un caballero abrió mi puerta, cerrándola detrás de mi cuando estuve dentro. Subió al lado del piloto, puso algo de música mientras no dirigíamos a casa.

Al llegar pude ver la luz de la habitación de Charlie encendida, me estaba esperando lógicamente.

-te divertiste- me dijo Edward mientras apagaba el motor-

-si claro la pase muy bien- le dije

-creo que te están esperando- me dijo mirando la luz de la ventana

-eso creo- le dije mientras empecé a quitarme su chaqueta para devolvérsela

-oh no puedes salir así del auto, te hará daño, déjatela y me la regresas luego- me dijo sonriendo

-gracias, bueno creo que debo entrar- le dije

-si claro- me dijo moviéndose rápido y besándome la mejilla- y bella…-

-¿si?- le dije mientras abría la puerta

-la pase muy bien- me dijo

-yo también Edward, además de que confirmamos algo-

-¿ah si que?-

-pues que Tania te sigue queriendo, esta celosa, eso es algo bueno- le dije sonriendo, aunque esas palabras me comían por dentro.

-ah eso, si, muy bueno- me dijo su cara cambio a seria, parecía molesta,-nos vemos-dijo mientras prendía de nuevo el auto.

-hasta pronto, gracias Edward-

Giro a verme, quedamos ahí los dos sin decir nada, cerré la puerta, y di unos pasos hacia atrás.

-buenas noches Bella- dijo al fin regalándome una sonrisa por la ventana

Me quede allí mirándolo alejarse, en su volvo plateado, suspire mientras entraba a casa, porque se había puesto así de serio, seguramente le dolía que le hablara de Tania, eso debía ser, aun no la superaba, me entristeció saber que el único chico que me había hecho sentir miles de cosas, solo podría ser mi amigo, el recuerdo de la casetilla de fotos, que había pasado allí, que imaginación la mía pensar que Edward me besaría, me reí un rato de mi misma, pero recordé las fotos que me dio Edward ni siquiera las había mirado, saque el sobre de mi bolso, había una línea de fotos diferentes, en la primera se veía el riendo y yo confundida, luego el asiendo gestos divertidos, mientras yo me reía de el, seguía una de los dos sonriendo, y la ultima, la ultima…. Estábamos mirándonos, súper cerca, realmente era una foto hermosa, la mire por un rato, parecíamos una pareja, realmente parecía que me iba a besar,

-Isabella Swan que imaginación, deja de pensar tonterías- me burle de mi misma.

Toma las fotos, y las coloque sobre el espejo, así siempre las vería, seria tan hermoso si fuera real pensé.

-buenos días niña- me dijo Charlie cuando me vio entrar en la cocina en la mañana.

-hola papa- le dije besándolo

-¿ah que hora llegaste anoche?- me pregunto

-papa se que estabas despierto esperándome- le dije sacando leche del refrigerador

-soy un mal espía- dijo riendo

-¿como la pasaste?- me dijo

-muy bien- le dije

-dime Bella ¿te interesa ese chico?

-solo es mi amigo papa-

-ósea que no estas interesada en el-

-ah que vienen las preguntas papa-

-solo quiero estar informado- me dijo

-ya veo-

-sabes Paul siempre me pregunta por ti, es un buen chico, centrado, trabajador- me dijo

-que insinúas-

-nada solo te digo que esta interesado en ti, y no es un mal chico-

-si es agradable- le dije mientras comía mi cereal

-que bueno que te caiga bien, porque de hecho, hoy invite a algunos compañeros de la fabrica, entre ellos Paul- me dijo

-¿ah que papa?

- veremos el partido- me dijo emocionado

-súper, futbol- le dije sarcásticamente

-no quiero incomodarte, si quieres cancelo- me dijo

- no papa para nada, solo que no me gusta mucho ver deportes en la televisión, además tengo tarea- le dije

- pero me gustaría que los conocieras-

-claro papá- le dije

-bueno entonces anda y dúchate que llegaran en 1 hora- me dijo

Subí, tome una ducha, me puse algo cómodo, me senté frente al espejo a cepillarme el cabello, allí estaban las fotos, al mirarlas mi corazón golpeo fuerte en mi pecho, la observe por un par de minutos, me sonreí a mi misma por el espejo, tan cerca y tan lejos pensé.

Baje, ya algunos invitados habían llegado, Charlie me los presento uno por uno, eran muy alegres, parecían realmente querer a Papá, eso me alegraba, realmente el se hacia querer por los demás, la puerta volvió a sonar, igual que mi celular. Así que Salí a la terraza, era Sean, converse, le conté la noche anterior con lujos de detalles, parecía muy interesado en cada detalle de como me trato Edward. Charlie me vino a buscar y le colgué prometiéndole que lo llamaría después. Y entre a la casa.

Me encontré con Paul, sonriéndome desde el sofá, con una soda en su mano.

-hola Bella que lindo verte- me dijo

-igual Paul- le dije

Tome asiento junto a mi padre un rato, todos estaban como hipnotizados, en el televisor, pase unos minutos ahí comiendo palomitas, cuando mi soda termino, me levante, nadie pareció darse cuanta de que lo hacia, "hombres" pensé, camine hacia la terraza, sentí que alguien me seguía, tenia una ligera idea de quien se trataba, cuando me cargue en la baranda, me gire, como sospeche era Paul.

-¿te aburre el partido?- me pregunto recargándose a mi lado

-realmente no me gusta, solo quería acompañar un rato a Charlie.

-eso es bueno para mi- me dijo

-¿ah si porque?

-así puedo conversar un rato contigo- me dijo en tono pícaro

Me quede sin nada que decir, así que pensé en un tema cualquiera para introducir.

-¿oye y porque Jake no esta acá?- le pregunte

-salió a Port Ángeles, me invito- me dijo

-¿y porque no fuiste?-

-quería verte Bella- me dijo dándose vuelta para quedar frente a mi.

Quede en shock, era la segunda vez que Paul me abordaba, sin dejarme reaccionar, no sabia que hacer.

-¿tu me querías ver?- me pregunto tímidamente

- claro Paul eres muy buena compañía- le respondí

-Bella realmente me interesas- me dijo acariciando mi rostro con su mano- quiero que me des una oportunidad.

-Paul yo necesito conocerte mas- le dije entre tartamudeos

-lo se, mira- me dijo emocionado- tengo que entregar un proyecto final esta semana, pero luego podremos salir y vernos mas, por favor dame la oportunidad de que me conozcas.

-Paul, no te prometo nada, te daré la oportunidad, pero no puedo asegurarte nada.

-Es suficiente para mi- me dijo sonriendo y acercando su rostro peligrosamente hacia mi.

El timbre de la puerta sonó fuerte, seguido por el grito de Charlie para que abriera la puerta, Paul me soltó sonriendo inmediatamente- vaya suerte que tengo- me dijo indignado.

-iré a ver quien es- le dije

Cuando llegue a la puerta, abrí despacio, pero no había nadie allí, la abrí por completo y me encontré con un pequeño cachorro Labrador sobre la alfombra de la entrada, este al verme corrió hacia mí saltando para que lo tomara en brazos.

-hola hermoso que haces aquí- le dije acariciándolo

-¿estas perdido? ¿Oh alguien te trajo?- le dije, era exactamente igual al cachorro que lamio a Edward en la feria.

-dime perrito

-en realidad yo lo traje- me dijo una dulce vos asomándose al lado de la puerta

-¿Edward que haces aquí? – dije confundida

-bueno hoy fui con mis padres a la feria, y el pequeño estaba solo, sus hermanos ya habían sido vendidos, así que lo vi, y pensé en ti- me dijo

- ¿lo compraste?- le dije mientras me lamia y yo reía con el

-mmm si… lo compre para ti- me dijo con dulzura

-¿para mí?-

-si, ¿no te gusta?- me dijo

-claro me encanta, gracias, pero ¿porque?- le dije sonriendo

-Por qué te ves hermosa con el, además de darte las gracias por tu…- me dijo suspiro- amistad

Me ruborice al máximo- muchas gracias Edward es un detalle realmente dulce-

-Bella yo… quería hablar contigo de algo, quiero decirte algo- me dijo nervioso

-claro dime

-acá no, ¿podemos salir a dar una vuelta?-

-¿Bella?, dice tu padre que porque te tardas tanto- dijo la vos de Paul a mis espaldas mientras se colocaba a mi lado

-hola Edward, ¿como estas? –le dijo tendiéndole la mano

Edward se quedo allí, mirándome y luego a Paul, ignoro por completo la mano de este, se giro hacia mí, con cara de pocos amigos.

-bueno Bella creo que vine en mal momento, luego nos vemos- se giro y camino hacia su auto

-espera Edward- le dije pero me ignoro-

-¿que le pasa?- me pregunto Paul.

- no lo se, espérame adentro- le dije caminando rápido tras Edward, llamándolo por su nombre, cuando el llego junto a su auto abrió la puerta, pero lo alcance antes de que subiera en el.

-¿Edward que pasa?, porque te vas así de repente, ¿estas molesto?

- no me pasa nada Isabella-

-Edward no te vayas así, te paso algo con Tania, o que tenias que decirme- le dije

-Tania Tania es de lo único que me hablas- me dijo levantándome la vos

-no me grites Edward, no se porque te pones así- le reproche

-ME MENTISTE-

-¿en que te mentí?, estas loco-

-¿estoy loco? Me dijiste que no salías con ese- me dijo

Me quede estática, un supe que decirle, porque me estaba reclamando por eso

-¿dime sales o no con el?-

- no lo se- dije triste mirando el piso

-¿no sabes?, a esa respuesta me suena a que si salen- no supe que decirle me quede allí sin hablar viéndolo, su cara era de enfado, que le pasaba

-y yo vengo aquí a decirte… soy un idiota- me dijo subiendo al auto-

-a decirme que Edward- le grite

-ya no importa- me dijo prendiendo el motor, pero me adelante y abrí su puerta de nuevo, evitando que se fuera

-no Edward Cullen, TU NO VIENES A MI CASA A GRITARME Y LUEGO TE VAS SIN EXPLICACION- le dije enfadada

- ¿me estas reclamando por salir con Paul?- le dije, el estuvo a punto de responderme pero se contuvo.- además de que te hablo de Tania porque te estoy ayudando con ella ¿no?- explícame que no entiendo nada- le reclame

-¿quieres respuestas? – me dijo enfadado-

-si-le dije seria

-sube al auto- me dijo cerrando su puerta y mirando al frente.

Me quede allí viéndolo por unos segundos confundida y enojada a la ves,- ok espérame aquí- le dije molesta

Entre a casa y deje al cachorro en el piso-¿Bella que paso?- me pregunto Paul mirándome. Lo siento Paul mi amigo no esta bien iré a hablar con el, explícale a papa ¿si?, y dile que cuide del perrito- le dije besándolo en la mejilla despidiéndome

-espera Bella- me dijo tomando mi mano evitando que saliera-

-el domingo a las 7:00pm pasare por ti ¿ok?- me dijo con suplica

-esta bien Paul, nos vemos- dije saliendo, pude escuchar un adiós de respuesta

El auto de Edward aun estaba allí, salió rápidamente de su auto y abrió mi puerta, aun con su cara de enojo, mirando con ira hacia la puerta de la casa, gire y vi que estaba Paul con el cachorro, no sabía que Paul y Edward tuvieran problemas, pensé.

Subió rápido al auto sin decirme una palabra, arranca el auto y se puso en marcha.


	11. ¿Enserio?

CAP XI

Estuvimos en silencio, un largo tiempo, el simplemente miraba la carretera, yo miraba la ventana sin atreverme a hablarle, no quería que me levantara la voz de nuevo, vi como su expresión se calmaba, y su agarre al volante era menos fuerte. Luego de unos minutos mas, puso la radio, estaba enojada, como se atrevía a gritarme de la nada, no era la primera vez que se desquitaba conmigo, no era justo, tenia que decírselo, me dolía que hiciera esas cosas.

-¿ah donde vamos?- le dije cortante

- no lo se- me dijo serio

- ¿no lo sabes? ¿Hacia donde has estado conduciendo?- le pregunte

-solo conduje, bueno pero conozco un lugar cerca, será bueno para hablar- me dijo

-espero que enserio hables, y no me grites como acostumbras- dije mirando la ventana

Sentí su mirada sobre mí, pero no quise voltear, cuando se detuvo en un alto, sentí como se giraba totalmente hacia mi- bella- me dijo con su vos dulce.

-¿aja?- dije sin mirarlo

-mírame- me pidió dulcemente

Gire despacio y me encontré con su rostro, dulce, como hacia para ser tan bipolar, me sonrió con vergüenza- perdóname por favor, no debí gritarte- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Me sonroje, solo pude observar sus ojos.

-por favor no estés molesta, ¿si?- me dijo asiendo un hermoso puchero

-no es justo, con esa cara no puedo decirte que no- le dije sonriendo

-recuerda que soy mellizo de Alice- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida

- así que sus poderes de convencimiento son heredados-

-algo así, espera que veas a mi mama en acción- dijo volviendo a conducir

Condujo durante unos 5 minutos más, y se detuvo al lado de la calle

-llegamos- me dijo

-¿a donde?, solo ahí arboles Edward- le dije

-aun falta un poco- me dijo mientras me habría la puerta para que saliera del auto

-tenemos que caminar unos minutos-

-¿A dónde me llevas?- le dije

-confía en mi ¿si?- me dijo

-ok confiare– le dije

- ven acá esta el sendero- me dijo ofreciéndome su mano

Dude un segundo en tomarla, siempre que entraba en contacto con el miles de emociones pasaban por mi ser, y sentía pequeña corrientes chocar con mi piel.

Tome su suave y tibia mano, me condujo entre los arbole, unos minutos, pude sentir como entre mas caminábamos mas brisa sentía chocar contra mi cuerpo, era extraño ya que caminábamos entre una arboleda, Edward me guio sin soltarme y silenciosamente.

-ya casi- me dijo volviendo a ver

- que bueno

-¿cansada?, o te molesta que te lleve de la mano- me dijo deteniéndose

-no como crees, solo que no soy buena con las caminatas

-ya llegamos- me dijo sonriendo

Dimos unos pasos mas y salimos de entre los arboles, la brisa choco con nuestros cuerpos, estábamos en un hermoso risco, se podía ver todo el bosque, grandes arboles hacían el paisaje maravilloso, el dulce aroma de pino me rodeo, al fondo de aquel hermoso espectáculo se apreciaba un lado cristalino, que reflejaba los pocos rayos del sol que podían alcanzarlo, venciendo a las nubes.

-es hermoso, Edward - le dije

-si, lo encontré de niño con Emmet y mi padre, en un día de caza- me dijo sonriéndome, y soltando el agarre de nuestras manos. Sentí como mi piel lo extrañaba

Camino hacia la orilla, lo seguí aunque no me atreví a llegar hasta donde el, pude notar como cerraba los ojos para sentir el aire que corría hacia nosotros. Lo imite, era una sensación hermosa sentía que volaba.

-bella- me dijo Edward

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y me lo encontré frente a mí observándome serio, pasó su mano por su desordenado y hermoso cabello.

Recordé porque estábamos allí.

-¿Ahora me puedes decir que te pasa?- le dije

-Primero quiero saber que tienes con el tipo ese- me dijo serio

-¿Paul?-

-si ese, AMIGO tuyo- dijo asiendo énfasis en la palabra

-bueno, el…- me quede pensando, pero quien era Edward para reclamarme esas cosas pensé- a todo esto Edward ¿cual es problema en que tenga algo con el?,¿ porque me reclamas?, ¿acaso el te hizo algo?-

-no es eso es que... – me dijo enojado, se puso sus manos en el cabello calmándose- solo dime que tienes con el Bella ¿si?- me dijo tiernamente

-mmm… bueno me invito a salir y acepte nada mas- le dije encogiéndome de hombros

-ahí estas mintiéndome de nuevo ¿Por qué me mientes?- me dijo volviéndose para no verme

-NO TE ESTOY MINTIENDO- le dije molesta- ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Bella te vi, los vi besándose en tu cocina- me dijo sin volverme a ver con vos seca

Me quede en shock, el había sido el que entro justo cuando Paul me iba a besar, pero porque nunca me dijo nada.

-eso no es...- dije-

-los vi Bella los vi- me dijo interrumpiendo

-¿Edward me dejas hablar?- le dije molesta, el me volvió a ver , sus ojos tenían una expresión que no pude reconocer.

-Paul, esta interesado en mi, me lo acaba de confesar, pero no ah pasado nada entre nosotros, el dia de la cocina, si el intento besarme, pero no paso, no tengo motivo para mentirte, ¿Por qué lo haría?- lo mire

-Pero estaba en tu casa-

-si estaba en mi casa, pero porque mi papa lo invito, pero a todo esto Edward porque tengo que darte explicaciones ¿ah? ¿Que te pasa? Esta bien eres mi amigo, pero ni Charlie me pide explicaciones-

-¿te gusta?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos-

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-respóndeme- me dijo acercándose

-es un buen chico… pero..-

-¿pero?- me dijo acercándose más peligrosamente

-aun no siento nada por el- le dije

-¿entonces no lo besaste?- me dijo sonriendo

-no Edward, yo nunca… - pero pare de decirlo

-¿nunca?- me pregunto

-nunca eh besado a nadie- le dije mirando al suelo

-¿nunca?- me dijo sorprendido

-no- dije mientras en el se asomaba una risa torcida

-¿ah ahora te ríes? Primero me acosas con preguntas y ahora te ríes, ahora dime tu que te pasa porque me gritas, me reclamas, me preguntas- le dije molesta

-no me rio de ti Bella- me dijo dulcemente

-bueno Edward explícame

-¿no te has dado cuenta Bella?-

-¿de que?-le dije aun molesta

Levanto su mano acariciando mi mejilla, se acerco mas a mí, su mirada se clavo en mis ojos, al sentir el tacto de su mano, miles de descargas pasaron por todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón latía como loco, sus ojos irradiaban ternura, tenían un brillo especial.

-de que me gustas Bella- me dijo

Mi corazón se detuvo, deje de escuchar, todo se quedo en blanco, en mi mente solo se escuchaba la repetición de la frase que acababa de escuchar, debía ser un sueño, no podía ser cierto.

-¿bella?- me dijo el rompiendo mi burbuja

-¿si? – dije volviéndolo a ver a sus ojos

-ahora te toca a ti decir algo-me dijo triste

-aja- le dije aun en un trance

-Bella yo…. ¿Yo te gusto?- me dijo aun con su mano en mi mejilla

-yoo… - aun no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿era enserio?, yo Isabella Swan le gustaba al chico, mas lindo, cariñoso, hermoso, sexi, dulce, que jamás conocí.

- entiendo, no esperaba ser correspondido de todas formas-dijo este retirando su mano, con la mirada triste

-no Edward-

-tranquila, solo olvida lo que te dije-

-si mucho- le dije casi gritado

-¿ah?- me dijo sobresaltado

-que si me gustas y mucho- le dije mirando el suelo

Sentí como su dos manos tomaban mi rostro son suavidad, y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos, tenia una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿enserio?- pregunto- a lo que yo asentí con mi rostro teñido de rojo en las mejillas.

Nos quedamos allí sin movernos, mi corazón bombeaba a una velocidad sorprendente, su miraba bajaba a mis labios y luego subían a mis ojos, que lo miraban directamente, acerco mi rostro aun con sus manos.

-Bella, debemos irnos- me dijo cerrando los ojos y juntando nuestras frentes.

-¿Por qué?- dije

-por que si nos quedamos así, las cosas cambiarían- me dijo

-¿en que sentido?

-tendré que tocarte el cabello, porque es tan suave, y hermoso- me dijo tomando un mechón de cabello, colocándolo tras mi oreja.- y tendré que decirte que en este momento tengo miles de sensaciones hacia ti-

-¿y luego?-

-y luego… tendré que hacer esto…- me dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, acercándose, sus labios rozaron los míos con suavidad y dulzura.

Mis labios le respondieron inmediatamente, nunca había hecho esto, pero al sentir los labios de Edward fue como si siempre hubiera estado lista para ellos, mi estomago parecía albergar cientos de mariposas, y mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho. Se separa solo un poco para verme a los ojos, y darme una sonrisa de esas que me encantaban, le respondí e inmediatamente volvió a besarme, pero esta ves sus labios atraparon los míos con mas pasión, pude sentir su exquisito aliento , su lengua pidió permiso para entrar, y se lo concedí jugando también con la mía.

Siempre pensé en como seria mi primer beso, pero esto realmente dejaba a todas mis fantasías muy atrás, Edward tomo mis manos sin romper el beso y las coloco en su cuello, puso sus manos en mi cintura acercándome eliminando todo espacio entre nosotros. No sabia como responder pero mis dedos actuaron por si solos subiendo a su nuca y jugando con su cabello, mientras el pasaba una mano suavemente por mi espalda.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, roso su nariz con la mía, juntando nuestras frentes mientras recuperábamos el aliento- gracias- me dijo

-¿Por qué?- le dije aun viendo fuegos artificiales

-por dejarme ser el primero, no sabes cuanto deseaba esto-

Lo mire seria, ¿ah que se refería?, ¿el deseando besarme hace mucho?

-¿pasa algo?- me dijo confundido

-no se que pensar Edward, estoy confundida, primero me dices una cosa, luego nos asemos amigos, ahora esto-

-Bella me gustaste desde el primer momento que te vi, allí sentada en la loma, por eso me quede allí, por ti me quede en la fiesta- me dijo con una sonrisa mirándome a los ojos

-¿y donde queda el favor, y Thania?- le dije dudosa

Suspiro- Thania… a cambiado mucho- me dijo

-¿la quieres?-

-la quise, ahora realmente no se…-

-Edward me gustas- le solté- pero no quiero ser una simple chica que usas para dar celos, o quitarte a alguien de la cabeza

-no Bella, no digas eso, jamás jugaría contigo, el favor no te lo pedí solo por ella, sino porque eso me haría estar mas a tu lado mas tiempo, sin acerté daño por mis dudas-

-¿y esas dudas? ¿Ya las resolviste?- le dije

-no todas, pero se que me gustas mucho Bella, que quiero que me des la oportunidad de que me conozcas, que cuando te veo no puedo evitar sonreír, y muero de celos cuando ese te mira, como si… como te miro yo- me dijo

Quede sorprendida, todo eso no podía ser cierto, yo le gustaba, parecía un sueño, la felicidad embriago todo mi cuerpo.

-¿que piensas?-

-que esto es un sueño- le dije sin pensar

Me sonrió, juguetonamente – entonces ¿me darás la oportunidad?, prometo ir despacio- me dijo tomando mi rostro y dándome un casto beso-

No es justo así como quiere que analice la situación, pensé,

-Edward, no quiero salir herida, los chicos como tú-

-¿Cómo yo? Me dijo confundido

-ya sabes los populares, guapos, sexis, deseados por todas- le dije

-¿piensas que soy todas esas cosas?-

-tal vez- le dije eliminando nuestro contacto visual

-Bella no me pongas etiquetas, soy solo yo Edward, justo a un risco declarándote mis sentimientos.

Y ahora fui yo la que tomo la iniciativa y lo bese, no lo pude evitar, todo lo que me decía era hermoso, justo como el.

-¿eso es un si?-

-es un veamos si funciona- aunque en realidad quería gritarle que lo amaba, y que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera-

-es lo que mas deseo, funcionara- me abrazo y quedamos así por unos minutos, mientras su aroma me rodeaba.

-eso era lo que me querías decir, cuando fuiste a casa o ¿ahí algo mas?-dije con mi rostro en su pecho.

-bueno lo tenía planeado diferente, te llevaría al centro comercial, compraríamos algunas cosas para el cachorro, luego te invitaría a comer y te lo diría-

Cierto el cachorro, lo deje ahí sin explicarle nada a Charlie, - gracias por el perrito Edward me gusto mucho la sorpresa enserio-

-no es nada solo que cuando lo vi, no pude dejar de pensar en ti-

Tomo mi rostro con sus manos, mientras me besaba dulcemente, era como volar, sus besos simplemente me hechizaban, no quería despegarme de el nunca. Pero justo cuando el beso empezó a calentarse más unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre nosotros.

-debemos irnos o nos empaparemos- dijo tomándome de la mano y guiándome corriendo entre los arboles

Corrimos hasta el auto, abrió mi puerta como todo un caballero, deposito un dulce beso y me ayudo a subir. Justo cuando alcanzo a entrar el también, la lluvia se intensifico, chocando contra el parabrisas.

-justo a tiempo- me dijo sonriendo

-nos salvamos-

-¿bueno ahora que quieres hacer?- me dijo encendiendo el auto

-lo que quieras- le dije

-que te parece si retomamos los planes que te dije- me dijo sonriendo

-me parece bien

Arranco el auto y condujo hacia el centro comercial en silencio, pero no era incomodo, sino al contrario era relajante, todo su auto tenia su aroma, era simplemente delicioso estar allí. Llegamos se bajo y abrió mi puerta como todo un caballero, caminamos hacia dentro mientras charlábamos. Cuando entramos me disculpe para ir al baño, necesita ir, hice mi necesidad, me pare frente al lavado, mirándome al espejo, no podía creer aun lo que había o estaba pasando, me pase un poco de brillo en los labios y acomode mi cabello. Salí del baño y me estaba esperando recostado a la pared.

-listo- le dije, el me sonrió, me ofreció su brazo, lo tome feliz, caminamos por el centro comercial, viendo ventanas y charlando.

-Ey Cullen- grito una voz a nuestras espaldas, ambos giramos para ver de donde provenía la vos, nos encontramos con un chico rubio y de ojos claros, que le sonreía a Edward.

-Hey Mike, te hacia aun en Australia- le dijo apretando su mano

-bueno el regreso del viaje se adelanto, ya sabes mi papa y su trabajo- dijo el chico posando sus ojos en mi.

-ella es Isabella Swan- le dijo- bella el es Mike, compañero del equipo de fútbol- me explico Edward

-hola- salude

-vaya ¿es una chica nueva?, quiero decir ¿nueva en la ciudad?- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, y mirándome de arriba a debajo de una forma que me ponía incomoda.

Note como Edward se tenso, y su rostro cambio, a disgusto y serio.

-si es nueva- dijo serio

-claro me contaron que mi prima de mando a volar, ella se aburre fácil- dijo Mike con una sonrisa

-bueno Mike, debemos irnos- dijo Edward con cara de que quería lanzársele encima.

-pero porque tan serio hermano, déjame charlar con la chica nueva un poco mas- dijo este cerrándole un ojo

Edward me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo a el de forma protectora, yo simplemente deje que lo hiciera-

-vaya conque así son las cosas- dijo Mike divertido- será interesante,- dijo dándose la vuelta y despidiéndose con la mano

-¿ah que se refería?- pregunte

-ignóralo es un idiota, prométeme algo ¿si?

-dime

-nunca te acerques a el, te hará daño, no confíes en el- me dijo serio

-pero ¿Por qué?-

-solo prométemelo si Bella, no es un buen chico- me dijo

-ok lo prometo-

Entramos a la tienda de mascotas, compramos alimento, algunos juguetes, un cepillo, shampoo, Edward simplemente parecía maniático, cuando fuimos a pagar no me dejo poner un un centavo, discutimos un rato pero el puso su puchero en mode on, y bueno me di por vencida.

Fuimos a dejar las bolsas de las compras, al auto y luego Edward me invito a cenar, se nos había ido todo el día entre tiendas y charlas.

-¿que te parece aquí?- me dijo mostrándome un restaurante que se veía un poco lujoso.

-¿seguro?- le dije

-claro vamos-

Entramos el restaurante era hermoso, un hombre formal nos intercepto cuando entramos.

-les puedo ayudar en algo jóvenes- nos dijo con mala cara

-si queremos mesa para dos- dijo Edward sin darle importante-

-Lo siento chicos pero este lugar es un poco, caro creo que seria mejor que coman en otro lugar-

-dije mesa para dos- repitió Edward

-no quiero ser descortés señor…-

-Cullen señor Cullen- le lanzo

-¿Cullen?- dijo el hombre abriendo los ojos como platos-lo siento señor por favor, por aquí será un gusto atenderlo-

Edward me tomo de la mano, y seguimos al hombre que nos llevo hasta la mesa.

-enseguida envió un mesero- dijo el hombre alejándose

-¿Qué fue eso?- le dije

-mi padre es asociado aquí, y en algunas de las cadenas que tiene el restaurante- me explico

Pronto llego una mesera, muy alegre, demasiado alegre diría yo, se comía a mi ángel con su mirada.

-desean ordenar- dijo ella mirando a Edward

-yo quiero lomo termino medio y un coctel de frutas- dijo Edward mirando a la mesera y sonriéndole, provocando que ella se sonrojara

-¿y tu?- me dijo sin mirarme

-lo mismo- le dije seria

La chica se alejo con la orden.

-¿linda cierto?- le dije seria

-¿Quién?- me dijo el confundido

-la mesera, te comía con la mirada-

-¿enserio? No lo note- me dijo sonriéndome

La chica volvió a los minutos con nuestra comida, y con su sonrisa de idiota que me estaba empezando a molestar-

-¿desean algo mas?- dijo mirando a Edward

-no gracias todo lo que necesito lo tengo en esta mesa, dijo mirándome a los ojos- provocando que me sonrojara, y que la chica me enviara una mirada de odio

Comimos entre charlas y risas, el tiempo se paso rapidísimo, mire la hora y era súper tarde a nos había caído la noche.

-dios Edward es súper tarde papa me matara- le dije

-vamos no quiero que estés en problemas- me dijo pagando

Nos dirigimos a casa, estaciono su auto junto al mío, ya no se veían mas vehículos eso quería decir que todos se habían ido. Me ayudo a salir y cargo las bolsas hasta la puerta.

-bueno nos vemos mañana- me dijo

-claro-dije abriendo la puerta y entrando.

Pero en un movimiento rápido me tomo del brazo y me atrajo hacia el, provocando que diera un pequeño grito.

-pensabas despedirte así nada mas- me dijo triste

Sonreí a ver su puchero, me acerque a el dándole un pequeño beso, que hizo que mi piel se erizara- nos vemos- le dije entrando y cerrando la puerta.


	12. Dudas

Cap XII

Cerré la puerta, recostándome en ella, toque mis labios, aun podía sentir los suyos en ellos, al cerrar mis ojos, podía ver los suyos, y mi reflejo en ellos, esto tenia que ser un sueño, sin duda había sido el mejor día de mi vida, a su lado todo era diferente, el mundo dejaba de girar.

-Hasta que llegaste niña- la voz de Charlie me saco de mi estado inconsciente.

-papa, yo… lo siento tuve que irme- le explique

- me dejaste tirado junto con mis invitados- me dijo levantándose del sofá con el perrito en brazos.

-enserio lo lamento papa, era una emergencia- bueno no era mentira, era emergencia pensé

-bueno y este peluche, que significa- me dijo viendo el cachorro tiernamente

-es un regalo, puedo quedármelo ¿no?- le dije intentando imitar la cara de Alice, aparénteme funciono porque papa me sonrió.

-si me parece bien, pero debes cuidarlo, además no me gustaba mucho la alfombra de mi oficina- dijo en un suspiro

Aguante las ganas de reír, mientras el me lo entregaba, el cual empezó a lamerme inmediatamente.

-¿resolviste la emergencia?- me dijo Charlie

- bueno si, si creo- le dije sonriendo subiendo a mi habitación

-¿es un chico?- me pregunto

-buenas noches papa- le dije sonriéndole

-buenas noches, siempre serás mi niña- me dijo sonriendo

La alarma de mi celular empezó a sonar como loca por la mañana, tuve miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, abrí los ojos despacio, sentí un peso extraño contra mi en la cama, voltee a ver, era Max, si mi cachorro se llamaría Max, esta allí recostado a mi torso, durmiendo placenteramente, un estúpida sonrisa se plasmo en mi rostro, no había sido un sueño, todo lo del día anterior había pasado.

Baje a desayunar luego de alistarme con Max en brazos, allí estaba Rosi, con su sonrisa tierna de siempre.

-buenos días Bella-

-como estas Rosi, mira lo que te traigo-

- esta hermoso- acariciándolo

-si verdad, es un perro hermoso- le dije ablando como bebe, dirigiéndome a Max

-¿quien es el afortunado?- me dijo Rosi con voz picara

-¿ah? ¿De que hablas Rosi?- le dije confundida

-vamos no me vas a decir que esa reluciente sonrisa, sea por el perro ¿oh si?-

-ehhh… no solamente que hace buen tiempo hoy Rosi eso es todo- le dije como quien no sabe nada

-claro –me dijo mirando la ventana- un clima maravilloso- estaba totalmente nublado, y parecía que pronto vendría una tormenta

Luego de desayunar, y encargarle a Max a Rosi, me dirigí al instituto, el camino se me hizo eterno, tenia miedo, y si se había arrepentido, si todo había sido un sueño, oh una broma. Todas esas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza.

Estacione la camioneta, tome mis cosas, mientras caminaba hacia dentro escuche una vos que me llamaba.

-EY TU LA NUEVA- gire a ver quien me llamaba, era el chico que Edward me había presentado

-como estas linda, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- me dijo sonriéndome

-¿eres Mike cierto?

- el mismo, lindo vehículo – me dijo señalando mi camioneta-

-gracias- le dije caminando nuevamente hacia la entrada

-oye oye porque huyes de mi–dijo mientras corria a mi lado y tomando mi ritmo

-en que te puedo ayudar- le dije seria mientras seguí

-simplemente quería charlar contigo, ya sabes hacer amistad- me dijo

-¿y eso porque?- le dije sin mirarlo

- te me haces una chica interesante, ¿porque huyes de mí?-

- no estoy huyendo- le dije deteniéndome, recordando lo que Edward me había comentado de Mike.

-bueno eso parece, ¿será que tu novio no te deja hablar con los demás?-

-¿ah que te refieres?-

-ya sabes ¿Edward es tu novio no?-

-yo… no…- dije trabándome

-así que no es tu novio, claro Edward jamás dejara de buscar a Thania-

Me quede ahí, sus palabras hacían mi corazón añicos, seria cierto, pero Edward me quiere repetí en mi interior.

-no te enamores Bella, el no es lo que crees- me dijo mirando como el volvo plateado se estacionaba a unos metros de nosotros-

-debo irme- me dijo caminando hacia sus amigos que lo esperaban sonriendo en la entrada.

Me quede allí pensando, que había querido decir, acaso pasaba algo entre ellos que yo no sabia, algo me decía que Mike no era de confiar, su mirada no era sincera, simplemente, pero toco un punto que me aterraba, si Edward de verdad no me quería, si todo era un juego.

-Bella- grito una vos a mi espalda. Era Alice que se acercaba a mí con una inmensa sonrisa, junto a ella Rosalie le segundaba con otra sonrisa.

-hoy habrá tarde de chicas- dijo Rosalie cuando estuvieron a mi lado

-¿ah si? ¿Y que tienen planeado?- pregunte

-iremos de compras, tenemos que comprarnos algunos trajes de baño, y ropa para este fin de semana- dijo Alice

- Alice pero acá no ahí ni una pisca de sol- le dije

- este fin de semana habrá buen tiempo, créeme- dijo segura

-y podrás estrenar esa linda tarjeta de crédito que te dio tu papa- me dijo Rosalie riendo

-Charlie estará muy feliz- le dije sarcásticamente

-bueno entonces ¿vienes?- me dijo Rosalie

-¿me queda de otra?-

-no, vienes o vienes- dijo Alice seria

-me lo imagine- dije caminando hacia la entrada

En ese momento sonó el timbre de clase, y todos entraron apresurados al instituto, camina, corrí prácticamente asta mi salón, cuando estuve apunto de entrar, sentí que alguien me tomaba de mi brazo y me hacia girar, sabia quien era solo con su tacto, me hacia hiperventilar.

-buenos días- me dijo mi ángel con una sonrisa

-buenos- le dije mirándolo

Estaba apunto de decirle que entráramos a clase, cuando simplemente único sus labios con los míos con necesidad, no pude evitarlo, respondí inmediatamente con mas necesidad, abrazándolo. Cuando nos separamos, volvió a sonreír.

-pensé en ti toda la noche- me dijo con ojos dulces

- yo también- le dije sonrojándome

-entra, yo iré tras de ti- me dijo al oído provocando que pasara un escalofrió atravez de mi espalda

Entre a clase, el profesor simplemente me ignoro, tome mi lugar, saque mis cuadernos y tome los apuntes que el profesor escribía en la pizarra.

A los pocos minutos mi ángel apareció en la puerta, no podía evitar hipnotizarme cuando lo miraba, realmente era inalcanzable, no entendía como el podía sentir algo por mi. Entro rápidamente y se sentó a mi lado.

La clase paso entre miradas y sonrisas, no se como me controlaba deseaba lanzarme sobre el, y besarlo hasta quedarme sin labios. Sonó el timbre de fin de clase, Edward giro hacia mí y tomo mis cuadernos. Salimos del salón, y nos encaminamos al próximo.

-te vi hablando con Mike- me dijo

-si me abordo en el estacionamiento-

- ¿Qué te dijo?-

- porque te preocupa lo que me diga-algo pasaba no era tan tonta como para no darme cuenta

- solo que es un idiota, y no me gusta que se te acerque-

-mmm… no me dijo nada- le respondí

Llegamos a mi salón me dio mis cuadernos, se acerco hacia mi, dándome un casto y rápido beso.

-nos vemos en el almuerzo- me dijo

-si…- le di sin aliento

La siguiente clase me la pase pensando en Edward, en los momentos que habíamos pasado los revivía en mi mente una y otra vez, hasta la profesora me pregunto si estaba bien, seguramente tenia una sonrisa de embobada, que la logro asustar.

Al llegar la hora de almuerzo, camine hacia el comedor, justo en la entrada de este, se encontraba el grupo de porristas coqueteando con unos chicos musculosos. Vi como Thania me miraba, pero la ignore por completo, cuando pase a su lado sentí un empujón, el golpe logro hacer que se me cayeran las cosas. Volví a ver quien había sido y me encontré con Thania riendo.

-ahí nueva debes ser mas cuidadosa- dijo entre carcajadas

-que pasa Bella ¿estas bien?- era Alice y Rosalie que acudieron a mí

-un simple accidente Alice- dijo Thania con cara de yo no fui

-ten cuidado con lo que haces zorra, ella esta ahora con nosotros- le escupió Rosalie en la cara

-claro ella es algo así como su acto de caridad ¿no?, hasta tu hermano intenta hacerla sentir bien, asiéndola creer que el esta interesado en ella- le dijo a Alice

-cállate Thania, a la caridad deberías ir tu a devolver esa ropa que te dieron allí, das pena- le dijo Alice tomándome de la mano y alejándome de el grupo

-digas lo que digas, sabes que tu hermano es mío, siempre será así- grito para que escucháramos

-¿estas bien Bella?- me dijo Rosalie- no le hagas caso, es una perra rabiosa.

-no fue nada Rosalie, estoy bien-

-pero esta la pagara, te lo puedo asegurar- dijo Alicia con una mirada oscura

Fuimos por algo de comer, nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, aparentemente el pequeño problema con las porristas ya había recorrido todo el comedor, pues todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotras por un rato.

Luego de unos minutos vimos como el equipo entro al comedor, entre ellos mi ángel, pero antes de que llegara a la mesa fui interceptado, si por Thania, mire como ella le coqueteaba y le decía algo, el muy serio le respondía, pasando su mano por el cabello. Los celos me empezaron a comer por dentro, si estaba empezando a sentir odio por ella. Estuvieron hablando un rato, y luego el se acerco a la mesa.

-¿Por qué esas caras?- dijo Emmet, mientras tomaba refresco de Rosalie

-pues la estúpida de Thania se metió con Bella- dijo Alice aun con su mirada maligna

-¿que pasa con Bella?- dijo Edward que justo llegaba y tomaba el lugar de mi lado

-que tu estúpida ex, la empujo y luego la trato mal- dijo Rosalie

-¿es cierto?- me dijo Edward con cara de enojo

-no es nada-

-¿como que no es nada Bella?- dijo Alice

-no es nada chicas- les dije muy seria, así dejaron el tema y dirigieron su atención hacia sus novios.

-¿que te dijo?- me pregunto Edward

- no es nada Edward déjalo- le dije comiendo

-seguro no parece como si no fuera nada- me dijo preocupado

No se porque me inundaron unas enormes ganas de llorar, simplemente quería ser fantasma de nuevo, que nadie me hablara, ni supiera que existo. Era cierto, ¿era un simple trabajo de caridad? No sabia que pensar, porque me tenían que estas cosas, cuando estaba teniendo amigos, no era una mala persona porque se metían conmigo.

- permiso- dije mientras me levantaba y salía del comedor a toda velocidad.

-Bella- escuche decir a Alice pero la ignore

Camine o corrí por los pasillo, quería encontrar un lugar donde estar sola.

-bella espera- escuche que gritaron a mi espalda

-déjame sola- le dije

-ESPERA- dijo alcanzándome y tomándome del brazo

-que pasa, habla conmigo- me dijo mi ángel

No pude verlo a la cara, me sentía como una tonta, ni siquiera sabia que estaba haciendo o porque me sentía así.

-dime que pasa, todo estaba bien, hasta que….- me dijo preocupado- dime que te dijo Thania

-soy una tonta, esto no es nada- dije

- no Bella, no lo eres dime- me dijo tomando mi rostro y levantándolo

-me hizo sentir… pensar cosas- le dije mientras una lagrima pasaba por mi mejilla

-¿te hizo sentir mal?-

-si un poco, me dijo que me hacías creer que estabas interesado en mí, que era acto de caridad- le dije quitándole la mirada

-Bella mírame, me gustas- me dijo mientras limpiaba mi mejilla

-ella solo trata de alejarte de mi, cosa que no permitiré que pase- me dijo besándome la frente

-tengo miedo Edward nunca sentí esto, nunca estuve en una situación así-

-solo ignórala ¿si?- me dijo abrazándome

Su abrazo era cálido, reconfortante, quería quedarme así para siempre, eliminar todas las dudas, aspire su dulce aroma varonil, adoraba su perfume.

-¿Qué te dijo al entrar al comedor?- le pregunte

-quería que la acompañara a su casa, pero me negué- me dijo tomando mi rostro con sus suaves manos.

-no dejes que te afecte lo que diga ¿si?- me dijo

-lo intentare-

- te ves linda llorando- me dijo con su sonrisa torcida- pero espero no verte más de esta manera-

Con sus manos me acerco hacia el, fundiendo nuestros labios en un beso, tierno, como amaba sus besos, su sabor, su juguetona lengua, interactuando con la mía. Si me estaba enamorando profundamente de este hombre.

Nos separamos, tomo mi mano y caminamos de vuelta al comedor. –Edward no quiero volver- le dije rápidamente

-las chicas están preocupadas, además no comiste nada- me dijo dándome un dulce apretón

No discutí con el, solo deje que me guiara de nuevo adentro, cuando las personas se dieron cuenta de nuestro agarre de manos, empezaron a chismear unos con otros, pude sentir miradas de odio, pero simplemente ignore todo y clave la vista a la mesa hacia donde caminábamos.

Edward me ofreció una silla, beso mi mano, luego me dijo que regresaría en un momento y fue por su comida.

-Bella no vuelvas hacer eso- me dijo Alice seria

Jasper y Emmet se levantaron siguiendo a Edward incomodos

-somos tus amigas, no por caridad, sino porque realmente te estimamos, y nos gusta compartir tiempo contigo- dijo Rosalie mirándome

-no vuelvas a irte así, nos preocupas, puedes hablar con nosotras de lo que sea- me dijo Alice

-lo siento chicas, muchas dudas pasan por mi mente- les dije

-las personas como Thania, simplemente tratan de acerté sentir mal, están hechas para eso, debes aprender a ignorarla- dijo Rosalie

-te queremos amiga- me dijo Alice sonriéndome

- lo siento- les dije sonriéndoles

-puedes confiar en nosotras- dijo Rosalie

-gracias- dije

En ese momento llegaron los chicos, cambiaron el tema por completo, lo que quedo del almuerzo hablamos sobre trivialidades, dejando el mal rato atrás. Edward tomo mi mano bajo la mesa y me daba dulces apretones. Entrelazando nuestros dedos.

El resto de las clases pasaron rápido, pronto estuvimos en el estacionamiento, las chicas me habían dicho que nos reuniríamos allí.

-entonces ¿que planes tienes para hoy?- me dijo Edward al oído provocándome casi un ataque

-me asustaste, las chicas me dijeron que iríamos de compras- le dije

-así que me cambias por ellas- me dijo triste

- no yo…- le dije tartamudeando

- no es cierto Bella, solo juego- me dijo tomándome de la cintura, provocando chiflidos departe de algunos amigos de Edward.

Me gano la pena y me separe un poco de el, sonrojándome.

-no les hagas caso- me dijo riendo

-¿Lista Bella?- me dijo Alice que venia con Rosalie

-iremos en el auto de Rosalie, así que adelántate y deja tu camioneta en tu casa, iremos detrás de ti-

-ok, nos vemos- dije dirigiéndome a Edward que hizo un puchero

-Alice, ¿a donde van?- dijo Edward

-iremos de compras, necesitamos bikinis y ropa para el fin de semana- dijo ella

-¿pronosticas sol?- dijo el curioso

-si, será que vamos a la playa- dijo Rosalie dando brinquitos

-ehhh, ¿puedo acompañarlas?- dijo el

-pero se supone que es tarde de chicas- dijo Alice

-necesito ropa de verano también- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros

-pero te compre unos shorts de playa, la ultima vez- respondió

- si pero pasaron de moda- se defendió

-¿Qué planeas hermanito?-

-vamos Alice no me quejare, y dejare que me compres lo que quieras-

-hecho, síguenos hermanito-

Edward me cerró el ojo, todos fuimos hasta nuestros autos, de camino pude ver como el deportivo de Rosalie y el volvo plateado me seguían.

Deje el auto fuera de casa, entre rápidamente a dejar las cosas, una pequeña criatura peluda, me recibió moviendo alegremente la cola.

-hola Maxi, ¿te cuidaron bien?- le dije mientras lo acariciaba

Subí a cambiar de bolso, cuando baje las escaleras las chicas estaban en la sala junto con Edward, ellas acariciaban a Max, jugando con el.

-bella es hermoso- dijo Rosalie

-si, cuidado que le están saliendo sus colmillos- le dije

-¿como se llama?- pregunto Alice

-Max- dije mirando a Edward que me sonrió con aprobación

Salimos de casa, y nos dirigimos al centro comercial, Edward nos seguía en su volvo. De repente mi celular sonó, informándome un mensaje.

"me gusta el nombre, de nuestro bebe"- sonreí

"me alegra que te guste, ¿nuestro?"- respondí

"si es mi hijo también"-

"no tenias que venir con nosotras te aburrirás"- le escribí

"¿crees que me perdería verte desfilar en bikinis?" Este mensaje provoco que me sonrojara, no había pensado en eso

-¿que pasa Bella? Con quien hablas que te sonrojas-

- con nadie- dije rápido

-Alice me miro por el retrovisor- sus ojos eran de estardescifrando algo

"deberías dejar de escribir mientras conduces" le respondí

"ok, solo porque tu me lo pides"

-vamos Bella deja el celular y esa sonrisa de boba, si no quieres que te lo arrebate- dijo Rosalie desafiante

Llegamos al nuestro destino, Edward nos abrió la puerta, y nos acompaño adentro. Seguimos a Alice que parecía saber a donde se dirigía, llegamos a una gran tienda, ella ni siquiera se detuvo, simplemente entro Rosalie era como la guarda espalda, no se separo de ella ni un segundo, empezó la inspección de ropa, yo miraba por ahí, mientras que Edward no se despego de mi.

-mira Bella para ti- me dijo entregándome un par de bikinis- pruébatelos

-¿este aquí?- dije nerviosa

-bueno no exactamente aquí, mejor ve a los probadores- dijo Rosalie riendo

-ven Edward tu debes decirnos tu opinión dijo Alice tomándolo de por el brazo.

Entre y me probé uno color negro era un poco atrevido, dejaba poco a la imaginación, pero me tallaba muy bien arriba.

-¿lista Bella? ¡Sal ya!- me dijo Alice

Salí del probador, me encontré con la mirada de Edward, sus ojos se agrandaron, viajaron desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza, deteniéndose en varios puntos estratégicos.

-te queda genial- me dijo Rosalie

-¿enserio?- pregunte

-si bueno definitivamente llevaremos ese- dijo Alice- ¿que opinas Edward?

-este… yo… bonito muy bonito- dijo mirándome de nuevo de arriba abajo, y sonando su garganta

-toma Ed, pruébate este short – dijo Alice pasándole unos pants de playa negros

Edward entro al probador de al lado, mientras yo me probaba el siguiente bikini que era de color azul. Salí de nuevo, y las chicas me dieron su aprobación-

-tienes buen ojo Alice, me quedan bien ambos- le dije sonrojada

-el mejor ojo-dijo Alice

-Edward sal queremos verte- dijo Rosalie

Este salió del probador solo con sus pants, dios su cuerpo era perfecto, todos sus músculos bien formados, me sonrió. Al ver que me lo comía con la mirada.

-¿bueno que les parece?- dijo

-te queda genial, a ver gira a ver como te talla atrás- dijo Alice

El lo hizo, dios tenia un trasero hermoso, y el short hacia que le resaltara. En un segundo, miles de pensamientos impuros pasaron por mi mente, sentí como mis pezones estaban reaccionando. Así que entre rápidamente al probador antes de que se dieran cuenta.

-bella iremos a buscar los nuestros- me grito Alice

-ok, me cambiare- le respondí

Pero no habían pasado ni 5 segundos cuando la puerta de probador se abrió, gracias a dios no me había quitado nada.

-¿que haces?- dije cuando gire y vi de quien se trataba

-no pude resistir mas- dijo acercándose a mi- no deberías usar eso al menos que quieras que haga esto- dijo besándome con furia, me enjaulo con su cuerpo, contra la fría pared. Mis manos cobraron vida propia, subiendo por su pecho, tocando cada centímetro de su hermoso torso.

rompimos el beso por falta de aire, ambos teníamos la respiración agitada, pero el no se detuvo su boca se dirigió a mi mandíbula, dando pequeños besos mojados, bajando a mi cuello, mientras mis manos subían y bajaban en su suave espalda, su piel era perfecta, suave, exquisita, me llenaba de un calor excitante. Bajo sus manos hasta situarlas en mi trasero, las cuales lo masajearon de una manera mágica. Miles de sensaciones consumieron mi cuerpo, empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en mi vientre bajo.

Pero por un segundo recordé donde estábamos- no Edward aquí no- le dije deteniéndolo

El me miro entre preocupado, y extasiado- lo siento, me deje llevar- perdóname

-creo que los dos nos dejamos llevar- le dije recuperando mi respiración

- creo que debo salir de aquí antes de que cometa una locura- dijo dándome un casto beso, y saliendo rápidamente

Me recosté a la pared, tratando de respirar normalmente, el me hacia sentir cosas que jamás imagine, que habría pasado si no hubiéramos estado aquí pensé, ¿hubiera dejado que pasara?, con el todo mi mundo giraba, no pensaba bien, me asuste y alegre a la ves, por lo que estuvo apunto de pasar.

Salimos de la tienda solo para dirigirnos a otra, luego a otra, y luego a otra. Las chicas cargaban demasiadas bolsas, sin tomar en cuenta que Edward llevaba la mayoría, luego de un par de horas, nos dirigimos a las comidas rápidas, estuvimos charlando y riendo durante bastante tiempo, mientras Edward jugaba con su celular, de ves en cuando me lanzaba una sonrisa coqueta.

-bueno creo que es hora de que regrese a casa- les dije a las chicas

-Pero Bella aun faltan las tiendas de lencería- dijo Rosalie

-ah no creo que sea buena idea- dije pensando en el incidente de hace un rato

-vamos Bella no seas aguafiestas- dijo Alice con su mirada de perrito

-ah no Alice no funcionara esta vez, además Charlie no sabe donde estoy se preocupara- explique

- bueno ustedes pueden quedarse, yo puedo llevar a Bella- dijo Edward

-¿te parece bien?- me pregunto Rosalie

-si Rosalie déjalos ir a ellos, no queda mucho que hacer-dijo Alice levantándose

- por mi no ahí problema- dije

Alice me sonrió pícaramente, se despidieron, alejándose hacia las tiendas.

-¿Cuándo les dirás?- me pregunto Edward

-¿decir que?-

-que estamos saliendo- me dijo acercándose

-aun no, esperemos que pase un tiempo- le dije, quería que cuando se los dijera no tener mas dudas estúpidas.

-bueno vamos- dijo Edward tomando mi bolsas y mi mano

Caminamos hacia el auto, por supuesto me abrió la puerta, condujo hasta mi casa, y aparco el auto frente a mi casa.

-siento lo de los probadores, simplemente me vuelves loco- me dijo sonriendo avergonzado

Me sorprendió su confesión- bueno creo que yo también me volví un poco loca- le dije bajando la mirada

-pero nunca dejaría que pasara de esa manera, no en un lugar así, bajo esas circunstancias- me dijo serio,

Le sonreí realmente era un chico tierno, me acerque a el, dándole un dulce beso. Tome las bolsas, Salí del auto, me despedí con la mano desde la puerta y entre a casa.


	13. Problemas en el Mirador I

**Cap. XIII**

Vamos Bella una pequeña fiesta nada mas- me decía Alice haciendo sus ojos de convencimiento

-No Alice no hare una fiesta, es el primer fin de semana que papa me deja sola, y no pienso arruinarlo- le dije

-Alice tus ojos no esta funcionando- dijo Rosalie molesta

-Vamos Bella, a los chicos les gustara cuando lleguen- dijo Alice asiendo un puchero

-no no y no… piensen en otra cosa

-no ahí nada que hacer la fiesta era la ultima opción- dijo Rosalie tirándose al sofá de mi sala

-por lo menos alguien se divierte aquí- dijo Alice mientras señalaba a Max que jugaba con su cola ladrando y correteando.

-vamos no se van a morir por quedarse tranquilas en casa un día, yo estoy acostumbrada- dije mientras tomaba mi libro y me recostaba en una silla

-Es viernes en la noche Bella, bonito día para que los chicos tuvieran que salir de la ciudad por un partido- dijo Alice cruzándose de manos, mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-yo quiero una cola para perseguir- dijo Rosalie mirando a la nada con una sonrisa idiota en la cara

Alice, y yo nos miramos con cara de no saber si preocuparnos o carcajearnos, por las ocurrencias de nuestra amiga, parecía que realmente el aburrimiento le estaba afectando gravemente, no pudimos aguantar la risa y nos echamos a reír como.

Los chicos habían salido desde ayer en la noche, el equipo tenia un partido temprano en la mañana, nosotras habíamos ido a despedirlos, por supuesto allí estaba Thania y su grupo de amigas fáciles, como les llamaba Alice, mientras las chicas estaban en media terapia de besos con sus novios, Edward había tomado mi mano, me había arrastrado tras un camión y me había besado apasionadamente.

-cuídate- le dije

-piensa en mí- respondió

-siempre- le dije con las mejillas sonrojadas

Justo antes de que saliera el autobús, Edward me abrazo cariñosamente, pude notar como Mike me miraba serio, antes de subir, sabía que algo se traían esos dos, pero aun no lograba saber de que se trataba. Bueno por otro lado la Thania no pudo abstenerse de decirme un par de groserías, las cuales ignore por completo siguiendo los consejos de mis amigas.

-¿Bella en que piensas?- me dijo Alice pasando su mano frente a mi cara

-en nada-

-mmm… no parecía nada- dijo esta

-saben ya que estamos solas deberíamos jugar verdad o reto, así no habrá chance de que Bella nos esquive de nuevo- dijo Rosalie aplaudiendo divertida

- Me parece genial- respondióAlice viéndome con ojos malvados

-No no me gusta jugar eso- le dije

-nada tu no quisiste hacer fiesta, ahora te aguantas- dijo la misma abriendo un pequeño mueble de la sala y sacando una botella de tequila.

-eso es de Charlie- le dije

-tiene muchas no se dará cuenta-

Las chicas me obligaron a sentarme en el piso en medio de la sala, ahora la opción de la fiesta no me parecía tan mal, sabia que Alice podía ser muy mala cuando se lo proponía, tomaron una pequeña botella de agua.

-ok estas son la reglas, al que apunte la pequeña botella de agua del saber, le tocara, si elige verdad deberá responder con toda sinceridad por nuestra amistad, y la que elija reto deberá tomar un shot de tequila- dijo señalando la botella- entre mas elijas reto, se ira acumulando el trago, ¿entendieron?-dijo Alice

-si- dijo Rosalie, yo solo asentí, nunca había tomado más que un trago de tequila, podría ser mi perdición

La botella empezó a girar, deteniéndose frente a Rosalie.

-bueno ¿verdad o reto amiga?- dijo Alice

-verdad- dijo esta muy segura

-Cual es el lugar mas peligroso donde lo has hecho- dijo Alice con una sonrisa en la cara

Rosalie analizo por unos minutos- bueno creo que, en tu habitación- dijo esta riendo

-ewww… ¿enserio?, es asqueroso- grito Alice arrojándole una almohada

- lo siento tu preguntaste- respondió carcajeada

-al menos dime que sabanas eran para quemarlas- dijo, a lo que Rosalie solo sonrió

Rosalie en silencio tomo la botella y la hizo girar, la cual me apunto directamente.

-ah ver Bella verdad o reto- pregunto

-verdad- no quería tomar, era mala con el alcohol

-OK,cuéntanos ¿ya besaste a alguien?- dijo picaronamente

Sus miradas se dirigieron s a la mía, mis mejillas se sonrojaron

-yo… este…- dije entrecortadamente

-anda ya bella dinos, pareciera que no fuéramos amigas- dijo Alice seria

-bueno yo… si ya bese a alguien- dije rápidamente

-ENSERIO BELLA, ¿AH QUIEN?- dijeron las dos en coro

-no no ya conteste la pregunta, sigamos con el juego- dije tomando la botella

-Rosalie debes aprender a formular tus preguntas amiga- dijo Alice regañándola

- jamás pensé que su respuesta fuera si- se disculpo

-que tratas de decir- le dije

- no no es que como eres así de tímida no pensé que ya…- dijo

-bueno ya seguimos- les dije tratando de ignorar sus miradas

Gire la botella con todas mis fuerzas, pero la mala suerte me seguía y si me señalo a mi nuevamente.

-dios que eh hecho para merecer esto- dije

-listo ahora si me toca preguntar a mi- dijo Alice aplaudiendo

-esperen esperen aun no elijo si verdad o reto- dije asustada

-ok bella elije verdad o reto-

-reto- dije sin pensarlo

-segura Bella, ¿sabes que tomada responderás mejor a nuestras preguntas?- dijo Rosalie amenazante

-si, segura- dije con el baso del trago que me dio Alice y bebiéndolo de una vez

-wow Bella la bebedora- dijo esta riendo

-mira lo que me hacen hacer- le dije con una mirada de odio

-no tu solita estas bebiendo, puedes elegir verdad cuando quieras- dijo Rosalie

Tome nuevamente la botella con odio, y la gire- OMG no puede ser de nuevo-grite

Las chicas comenzaron a carcajearse, prácticamente rodaron por la sala sosteniéndose el estomago de la risa.

-OK BELLITA ¿VERDAD O RETO?- dijo Alice

-no se…- dije con miedo

-vamos Bella decide-

-Hola chicas ¿Qué hacen?- dijo Jake desde el marco de la puerta

-Jacob primito que bueno que estas acá- le dije lanzándome hacia el para abrazarlo

-Bella ¿estas tomada?- me dijo desconcertado

-no pero me acabas de salvar la vida- le dije en susurro

-No Jake, como llegas en este momento tan inoportuno- dijo Rosalie

-gracias también me da gusto verte- le respondió

-Hola Jake ¿como estas?- dijo Alice alegremente, Jake y Alice se habían hecho buenos amigos desde que los presente, parecía que se llevaban muy bien, Alice me había platicado que le gustaba charlar con el, y le parecía muy buena persona

-Hola enana, que hacían- dijo este sonriendo y mirando la botella de tequila

-charlábamos- dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros

-Intentamos convencer a Bella de hacer una pequeña reunión de amigos, y pues no pudimos- dijo Alice levantándose

-¿como una fiesta?- dijo este mirándome

-si querían hacer una fiesta acá, pero no arriesgare- dije

-que coincidencia, yo venia a tratar de convencer a Bella de hacer algo divertido-

-será que si nos aliamos nos escuche- dijo Alice feliz

Mire muy seria a Jacob, este me devolvió la mirada apenado- chicas pero no están viendo todas las posibilidades- dijo el

-¿estas diciendo que yo Alice Cullen no se cuales son todas las posibilidades de diversión en esta ciudad?- dijo Alice asiendo una pose dramática de ofendida

-estoy diciendo que debes abrir tu mente- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿ah que te refieres primo?

- ¿conocen el mirador sobre la carretera 32?- dijo serio

Las chicas se quedaron serias por un segundo, como sin saber que decir, me pareció raro- ¿yo no porque?- dije mientras miraba a Jake que miraba súper divertido a las chicas.

-Dale chicas se que lo conocen no se apenen- dijo este riendo

-bueno que con ello- dijo Alice ruborizada

-¿bueno que les parece hace una lunada?- dijo frotando sus manos

Alice abrió sus ojos como platos- genial, dios Jake cada día me sorprendes mas, haremos una fogata, música la noche esta hermosa- dijo feliz

-ahora estas viendo todas las posibilidades- dijo Jacob satisfecho

-esto es lo que vamos a hacer, Jacob avisa a todos tus amigos, Rosalie crea una lista de las cosas necesarias para la fogata, yo me encargo de conseguir algo de música, Bella, cierra la boca que se te meterán las moscas y vete a cambiar- dijo Alice, me sorprendía lo rápido que asumía el control y organizaba todo.

Una hora después ya todo estaba preparado, Jacob había ido a comprar todo lo necesario, Alice consiguió no se de donde un amigo con un gran sonido en su auto, y bueno tanto la escuela de Jake como la nuestra estaba enterada de todo, así que prometía ser una buena noche. Nos encaminamos al mirador, cuando llegamos ya habían varios autos allí, y algunas personas del instituto muy animados. En un par de minutos, ya teníamos una enorme fogata prendida, música y mucha gente. Claro en un pueblo pequeño cualquier oportunidad de divertirse era aprovechada.

Me senté en unas sillas que Alice había traído junto con Rosalie – los chicos llegaran en una hora- me dijo sonriéndome

-que bien- respondí, no podía esperar mas para ver la sonrisa de Edward

Alice se acerco dando brinquitos, nos entrego una bebida y se sentó junto a nosotras a platicar, así pasaron varios minutos el ambiente estaba genial, algunos bailaban, otros reían, realmente era todo un éxito para Alice.

-chicas ayuda, escóndanme- dijo Jake sentándose en medio de nosotras

-¿Qué pasa?- dije

-ven esa chica de haya- dijo señalando disimuladamente- es Leah me acosa desde hace semanas no logro despegármela- dijo ocultándose tras Rosalie

-dale pero es bonita Jacob, ¿porque le huyes?- pregunto Alice

-al principio, intente pero es una fastidiosa, no me deja en paz- dijo

-ya veo, bueno quédate acá te protegeremos- dijo Rosalie riendo

Pasamos un rato charlando, realmente Jake era divertido, tomamos un par de cervezas, y bueno me tuve que detener ya que la mezcla con el tequila me estaba haciendo un poco de efecto, no podía dejar de mirar el reloj quería que el equipo llegara pronto, aparentemente Alice logro que fuera una fiesta tipo festejo por su victoria, así que era obvio que vendrían todos.

-Acosadora a las 12-dijo Rosalie rápidamente

-oh no muy tarde- exclamo Jake

-hola Jacob te gustaría bailar- dijo la chica sonriéndole con ilusión

-lo siento pero Jake prometió bailar conmigo- dijo Alice tomando a Jacob de la mano y se dirigieron a la zona de baila, mientras la chica los miraba sin creer lo que acababa de pasar, luego nos miro con odio se dio media vuelta y se largo.

-se llevan bien- me dijo Rosalie señalando a los chicos con la mirada

-si me alegra que se hicieran buenos amigos-

-¿nos vas a decir a quien besaste? O nos esquivaras todo el tiempo- dijo Rosalie

Me tense con la pregunta, la mire sonrojada- pronto les diré- respondí

-ah entonces es serio- respondió pícaramente

-no lo se por esa razón no les eh contado- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-hola osita, ¿me extrañaste?- la voz de Emmet sonó a nuestras espaldas

-amor llegaste- dijo esta lanzándosele y dándole un apasionado beso.

-si apenas llegamos hace unos minutos- dijo este abrazándola

Gire la vista rápidamente, obviamente buscándolo, pero no lo encontré por ningún lugar, al que si vi fue a Jasper, vi como se acercaba buscando a Alice.

-Hola chicas ¿Alice?- pregunto

-esta bailando- le dije señalando con la mirada, ahí estaban Jake y Alice bailando, riendo

-¿que hace con el?- dijo serio

-mmm… solo bailan- dijo Rosalie

-si claro- dijo este dirigiéndose a ellos aparentemente molesto

Vi como Jasper llegaba hasta donde ellos se encontraban, toco el hombro de Alice, ella giro al verlo su cara mostro felicidad, pero rápidamente cambio al escuchar a Jasper, ella se vio confundida, y Jake incomodo, este intento hablar pero Jasper lo callo, luego agrego algo mas se dio media vuelta y se fue de allí, Alice intento seguirlo pero se detuvo. Mi amiga estaba destrozada. Rosalie y yo, caminamos rápidamente hacia donde ella, Rosalie la abrazo con fuerza.

-no se que le paso- dijo Alice llorando

-déjalo un rato solo ya se le pasara- dijo Rosalie calmándola

-me hizo recordar cosas que pensé que no fuera capaz de hacer- dijo

-iré a hablar con el- dijo Jacob

-no espera Jake no queremos una pelea, espera a que se calme- le dije tomándolo del brazo, el solamente asintió

-chicos quiero estar sola, iré a caminar- dijo Alice soltándose del agarre de Rosalie.

-no estas bien, ¿segura?- le dije

-si solo necesito relajarme un segundo, no me pueden ver así- dijo ella caminando

-iré a buscar a mi hermano- dijo Rosalie

Era raro ver Jasper con esa actitud realmente era muy calmado, que le había pasado. Porque trataba así a Alice, si a kilómetros se notaba que se amaban. Jake se alejo en busca de algo para tomar, voltee en busca de alguien y me encontré con mi sonrisa preferida en el mundo.

-Hola linda, moría por verte- me dijo dulcemente

-ho o o la- dije sonriéndole

-extrañaba tus mejillas ruborizadas- dijo cerrándome el ojo, se acerco a mi y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo estas?- me dijo mirándome con ternura

-pues bien, pero preocupada por Alice, Jasper la encontró bailando con mi primo, y le monto una escena- le dije

-¿Jasper? ¿Dónde esta Alice?- pregunto preocupado

-dijo que necesitaba estar sola, Jasper salió enojado, ¿sabes que lo pudo alterar así?

- tengo una leve idea, ve y busca a Alice, tengo algo que arreglar- me dijo

-¿Qué harás?- le dije

- ve por favor-

Camine en la dirección donde Alice camino, voltee y me detuve al ver a Edward, tomo a Mike de la chaqueta, diciéndole algo furioso. Mientras que el solo levantaba las manos y le decía algo a Edward tratando de calmarlo. Discutieron unos segundos pero los amigos de Mike los separaron, Edward lo señalo le grito algo, y camino desapareciendo entre la gente. ¿Que estaba pasando? Estaba claro que había algo que no sabia, algo entre Edward y Mike, y me lo ocultaban, tenía que saber que era.

Camine en dirección al auto de Rosalie, allí estaba Alice recostada en su tapa, mirando el cielo.

-¿Amiga? ¿Estas bien?- le dije intentando no asustarla

-Bella- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas- no es nada-

-Alice se que nos conocemos hace muy poco, pero quiero que sepas que cuando necesites algo, lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo- le dije apretándole el hombro suavemente

-gracias, eres una gran amiga- dijo abrazándome

-puedo hacerte compañía si quieres- le dije sonriéndole

- me parece bien- dijo suspirando, nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos hasta que ella lo rompió.

-sabes pensé que Jasper había dejado eso enterrado como yo lo hice- dijo triste

-yo se que el te quiere muchísimo- le dije

-sabes hace unos años…- empezó a decir

-no tienes que contarme enserio- le corte antes de que siguiera

-quiero hacerlo Bella- me dijo sonriéndome, le conteste con la mirada animándola a seguir

-bueno nosotros llegamos a esta ciudad hace 2 años, venimos de Alaska así que el clima es similar a este, bueno cuando llegue acá, me enamore de un chico, era atento, divertido y me hacia sentir una princesa, pero luego me di cuenta que todo era una mascara- me dijo suspirando.

-¿Cómo?-

-bueno me enamoro, me endulzo el oído, y bueno me le entregue- me dijo seria- cuando paso, el inmediatamente cambio conmigo, me desecho- dijo mirando el piso- luego de unos días me di cuenta que era una estúpida tradición de los chicos populares, ver quien lleva primero a la cama a la nueva, y bueno si eres virgen es doble puntaje, así que ese chico se llevo algo muy preciado para mi, y el máximo puntaje- dijo mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla.

-lo lamento Alice, debió ser muy duro- le dije abrazándola

-bueno solo Jasper y Rosalie conocen bien la historia, Edward la sabe a medias no le dije quien era el tipo para que no se metiera en problemas, y bueno Emmet suele ser muy agresivo así que no lo sabe- me explico

-deberías decirle para que le den su merecido- dije molesta

-no no prefiero evitar, por favor prométeme que no le dirás a nadie- me dijo

-no tienes que pedirlo, puedes confiar- le dije- pero que tiene que ver esto con Jasper-

-bueno no se me reclamo que porque estaba con Jacob, no me escucho, me dijo que si era seguro que el tipo de mi pasado me había engañado, o simplemente yo los provocaba, me dolió en el alma nunca desconfió de mi- dijo triste

-todo se arreglara, debe estar alterado, ya entrara en razón-

-¿Alice estas bien?- pregunto Edward a nuestras espaldas

-si si no es nada- dijo ella intentando fingir

-Hable con Jasper, esta mas calmado, quiere hablar contigo- le dijo

-dile que ahora no por favor- respondió ella

-ok pero no creo que se detenga, viene hacia acá- dijo Edward

Ambas volvimos a ver, Jasper se acercaba con una cara de querer llorar, me dolía verlos a ambos así, realmente se querían, como podían ponerse así por estupideces.

-Jasper si vienes a discutir con ella de nuevo no te dejare pasar- le dije sacando fuerzas de no se donde e interponiéndome entre ellos

-Tranquila Bella solo quiero hablar- dijo

-antes hablare yo- dijo Jacob que se había acercado, Jasper solamente lo miro serio- Mira hermano, me caes muy bien, pero lo que hiciste es una estupidez, Alice y yo solo bailábamos como amigos, ella me ayudaba a alejar una chica, nunca eh tenido otras intenciones con ella, sin ofender Alice- dijo mirándola- eres muy linda, pero te veo como una gran amiga, y yo se respetar- Alice le sonrió cálidamente- así que no quiero tener problemas contigo, pero eres un idiota por desconfiar de ella por algo tan insignificante- dijo serio

Jasper apretó la mandíbula, y sus puños- Lo se- dijo serio- soy un idiota me deje llevar, solo quiero hablar con ella, y tratar de hacer que esa chica hermosa que esta allí me perdone- dijo señalándola

Los cuatro giramos a ver a Alice, ella asintió para darnos el visto bueno, así que nos retiramos y los dejamos solos.

-buen discurso- le dijo Edward a Jacob.

-gracias- respondió este dándole un golpecito con el hombro

-Jake tengo una duda-le dije-¿Por qué las chicas se ruborizaron cuando les preguntaste cuando les preguntaste si conocían el mirador?

-bueno- dijo el riendo- este es un lugar muy popular para ya sabes las noches calientes- dijo este riendo

-¿quieres caminar Bella?- me pregunto Edward

-claro- dije mientras miraba a Jake disculpándome-

-si yo iré a buscar más alcohol- dijo Jacob caminando hacia la fogata

Caminamos unos minutos en silencio, se detuvo y se coloco frente a mí. Me encerró en sus brazos con un dulce abrazo-me gusta tu aroma- me dijo

-a mi el tuyo- dije abrazándolo por la cintura

-nunca vi a Alice y Jasper discutir así, es complicado siendo el mi mejor amigo, y ella mi hermana- me dijo

-si entiendo, ya se arreglaran, si el sentimiento es sincero, todo saldrá bien- le dije

-tienes razón- dijo tomando mi rostro suavemente y uniendo sus dulces labios con los míos, su beso fue dulce, tierno, delicado, simplemente sus besos eran perfectos.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, roso su nariz contra la mía, como podía ser tan tierno. Estuvimos lo que me parecieron segundos allí los dos solos junto a la calle, besándonos abrazados.

-ahora me contaras, ¿porque enfrentaste a Mike hace un rato?- pregunte

-mmm… bueno… es que el estuvo molestando a Jasper, pues con respecto a…- dijo sin saber que decir

-¿tiene algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Alice cuando llego a la ciudad?-

-si exacto, estuvo provocándolo con eso todo el viaje, diciendo que Alice fue la culpable, y bueno casi lo agarramos a golpes, pero allí estaba el entrenador, así que mejor nos calmamos-

-por eso se puso así, al llegar y verla con Jake- dije

-si, pero dime que sabes de lo que le paso a Alice- dijo con un tono asustado

-que jugaron con ella por una apuesta o algo así-

-¿quien te lo dijo?-

-Alice ¿Quién mas?- respondí

-claro- dijo pensativo

-creo que es mejor que regresemos- le dije

-claro vamos- dijo tomándome de la mano


	14. Problemas en el Mirador II

**CAP. XIV**

Al volver junto a la multitud, pudimos ver a Rosalie bailando con Emmet, y si a Jake con cara de pocos amigos bailando con Leah, aparentemente logro como someterlo a lo que quería, de repente caí en cuenta que Edward y yo seguíamos tomados de la mano. Me tense y lo noto.

-¿que pasa?- me pregunto

-nada, solo que no me acostumbro- le dije explicándole

-ahora debes hacerlo, eres mi chica- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-tu chica- susurre para mi, pero aparentemente me escucho

-ah que le temes Bella, ¿Por qué aun no te abres completamente conmigo?- dijo serio mirándome

-ah que me hagan daño- dije bajando la mirada

-¿piensas que te haría daño?- me dijo

-¿eres 100% sincero conmigo Edward? Se que ahí cosas que no me dices, por ejemplo porque la actitud de Mike , y sus comentarios- Edward se tenso y abrió sus ojos

-que comentarios- pregunto

-vez evitas el tema- dije

-No es nada, problemas que tuvimos en el pasado, ya están atrás- dijo rápidamente pasando su mano por el cabello

-que problema dime- le exiji

-este no es momento ni el lugar Bella, te lo dire lo prometo, pero confía en mi solo eso te pido- dijo

-quiero hacerlo Edward- le dije

-mira Bella eres especial para mi, dame tiempo y te lo demostrare- me dijo dulcemente

Sonreí, era tan hermoso lo que sentía al escucharlo decir esas palabras que no tenia palabras para describirlo, sus ojos me hipnotizaron nuevamente. Y en ese momento fui yo quien tomo la iniciativa y le robe un corto beso. El me miro sorprendido, y luego me dio esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que te hace suspirar.

-vamos a bailar- me dijo tomándome de la mano y guiándome junto a donde estaban Rosalie, y Jake bailando con sus parejas.

Tomo mi cintura con delicadeza, acerco un poco su cuerpo al mío, y empezó a moverse con mucho ritmo, pero sexi a la ves, dios este hombre me mataba, trate de moverme bien para estar a su altura, realmente era un buen bailarín.

-¿como aprendiste a bailar?- pregunte

- la duendecilla me obligo a tomar clases de baile con ella ase un par de años- dijo sonriéndome- ¿y tu donde?-

-yo no se bailar, ya te lo había dicho-

-y si no sabes bailar, porque todos los chicos nos miran, diría te miran- gire a ver de que me hablaba, era cierto el grupo de amigos de Mike me miraban de una forma, bueno era extraño como me miraban-

-los enfrentaría por la manera como te miran, pero no quiero arruinar la noche, además dejare que me envidien un rato- me dijo al oído

Seguimos moviéndonos con la música un par de canciones mas, mientras lo hacíamos logre ver a Alice y Jasper un poco alejados del grupo conversando, se veían un poco distantes, pero era mejor que verla a ella llorando, y a el furioso. También vi como Jake se escabullía y se perdía de la vista de Leah, y a esta misma buscándolo. Empezó a sonar una pieza más suave, Edward se acerco mas a mi, su aroma varonil inundo mis sentidos, cerré los ojos recostando un poco mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¿disculpa me permitirías bailar con la chica?- nos interrumpió Mike, note como Edward se tenso, cerrando lo puños y apretando la mandíbula.

Lo mire sorprendida, ¿Qué le pasaba?, ni siquiera lo conocía.

-esta bailando conmigo- soltó Edward obviamente molesto.

-pero la has retenido para ti toda la noche hombre, compártela que no te la voy a robar- dijo con una sonrisa, puntualizando la ultima frase, Edward se quedo allí sin moverse desafiándolo con la mirada.

-sabes la verdad estoy cansada, ya no quiero bailar- le dije a Mike con una sonrisa falsa- ¿Edward vamos por algo de tomar?- le dije caminando hacia el otro lado arrastrándolo con mi agarre en su mano.

No quise comentarle nada al respecto, el me dejo claro que esta noche no me diría nada, las dudas recorrían mi cabeza, pero realmente Edward me encantaba, no importara lo que fuera esperaría el momento en que el decidiera contármelo.

-¿que quieres de tomar?- me pregunto Edward que parecía ya haber conseguí calmarse.

-agua, no quiero tomar más-

-¿has tomado mucho?-

-tu hermana y Rose me hicieron tomar tequila, y bueno un par de cervezas-

-ah claro eres una alcohólica- dijo riendo, ofreciéndome una botella de agua-

-no te burles, no tomo nunca, me afecta rápido- dije tomándola

-me das una Ed- dijo Rosalie que se acerco

Edward le entrego una cerveza, Emmet que venia detrás de ella tomo otra, estuvimos un rato allí charlando viendo como la gente bailaba. Alice y Jasper seguían hablando, ambos serios.

-¿Qué crees que esta pasando?- me dijo Rosalie

-espero que estén arreglando todo- le dije suspirando

-Jasper nunca antes le reclamo algo, es raro- dijo Rosalie bebiendo un trago

Iba a contestarle cuando un alboroto llamo nuestra atención, se escuchaban algunos gritos y exclamaciones al otro lado de la fogata, pero un grupo de personas que se habían apuñado no nos permitían ver nada.

-¿Qué estará pasando? Ven bella- me dijo Rosalie tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome al lugar para poder ver lo que sucedía.

Nos encontramos un circulo de gente y en el medio de el a Demetri, sosteniendo a otro chico por la camisa, el pobre chico tenia el labio roto eh intentaba calmar a Demetri para que no lo golpeara mas. Mire hacia atrás buscando a Edward pero me di cuenta que no me siguió, se quedo junto al auto con Emmet. Necesitaban detener esto o sino Demetri aria pedazos al pobre.

-Demetri, no paso nada solo charlábamos-le suplico el chico

-Cállate Riley, no seas marica y defiéndete- le grito

-vamos Demetri suéltalo ya- le dijo una vos seria desde el otro extremo del grupo de gente, no lo había notado pero allí estaba Thania, con cara divertida

-no lo suelto hasta darle una buena paliza-

-vamos ya te dijo que no estábamos haciendo nada, solo charlábamos-

-vi como le coqueteabas- grito

-sabes que Demetri, piensa lo que quieras, tus celos ya me tiene harta-

-que significa eso- respondió este soltando al chico, haciendo que callera al suelo.

-que tu agresividad y celos terminaron con esto-dijo esta con una mueva de burla

-estas terminando conmigo- grito Demetri mientras todos los miraban detenidamente, yo mire al chico que se levantaba del piso, era alto, rubio, tenia buen cuerpo aunque no comparado con el de Demetri que parecía terminator.

-si, déjame en paz- dijo esta dándose media vuelta y caminando, junto con sus seguidoras

-espera…-grito Demetri furioso

-no quiero escucharte- dijo ella deteniendo lo que Demetri le iba a decir alzando una mano, sin dejar de caminar.

-vaya ridículo- dijo Rosalie que estaba a mi lado

-¿estas bien?- le dije al chico golpeado que pasaba a mi lado, parecía que todos lo habían olvidado por ver la pelea de la ex pareja.

-es solo un poco de sangre- me dijo mientras continuaba caminando y desaparecía de mi vista.

-pobre chico- dije mirando a Rosalie, pero esta solo hizo una mueca de que no le importaba y se encamino hacia los chicos, mientras yo la seguía.

-¿que fue todo ese alboroto?- pregunto Emmet recostado a mi camioneta y tendiéndole la mano a Rosalie

-una escena de Thania y Demetri- dijo esta

-¿ah si? Ahora que hicieron, ¿tocándose en publico?- dijo Edward

-rompiendo en público- le explico ella

-¿rompieron?- dijo este sorprendido

-si, no me vayas a decir que iras detrás de ella de nuevo- dijo ella con vos cansada

Edward me miro por unos segundos serio, bajo su mirada al piso- no claro que no- dijo el

Lo mire sin quitarle la vista, quería entrar en su cabeza y saber que pensaba, seria que aun la quería, me dejaría a un lado para ir en su búsqueda, me diría que estaba enamorada y que me olvidara de el.

Cuando Edward noto mi mirada, me sonrió, se acerco a mi oído- no iré por ella- me dijo en un susurro, sentí mi carne estremecerse al escucharlo, pero como ave de mal agüero una vos nos interrumpió

-Edward amor- dijo ladrando la sucia de Thania que llegaba en ese momento acompañada por su jauría.

-Thania- dijo Edward saludándola

-me imagino que por tu cuñada, y…. bueno tu amiga, estas enterado que eh terminado con el molesto de Demetri- dijo ella mirando a Edward como si se lo fuera a comer.

-aja- dijo Edward pasando su mano por el alborotado cabello.

-y bueno, quería informarte, que puedes llamarme cuando quieras, ya sabes por si necesitas o se te apetece algo- dijo esta cerrándole un ojo

-así o mas ofrecida- me susurro Rosalie mientras el enojo me comía por dentro

-pensé que ya tenias a un hombre de verdad a tu lado- le dijo Edward

-me equivoque, pero nunca me olvide de ti, y bueno lo bien que nos la pasamos- dijo esta poniéndole la mano en su pecho. Quería tomar esa mano y hacerla pedazos. Como se atrevía a tocarlo.

-sabes Thania estoy bien- le respondió este dando un paso atrás para eliminar el contacto de su mano, mientras me pasaba el brazo por mis hombros y abrazándome.

-ambos sabemos lo que quieres Edward no trates de hacerte el fuerte- dijo esta mirándome con odio

-no me conoces en lo mas mínimo- le dijo este serio

-bueno hasta el difícil, yo se como termina esto- dijo ella dándosela vuelta y caminando como si se fuera a quebrar junto a sus amigas.

-bien hecho hermano, no te merece, o por lo menos has que sufra un poco mas- le dijo Emmet

-Emmet como le dices eso, sabes que es una víbora- le regaño Rosalie

-bueno pero sabemos que Edward siempre cae con ella- dijo este explicándose

Ese comentario fue la gota que derramo el baso, me tense y me aleje de Edward. El me miro confundido.

-¿no han visto a Jake quede en llevarlo a casa?- dije preguntándole a Rosalie y Emmet

-lo vi por ahí- me dijo Emmet señalándome a un grupo de chicos aparentemente de el colegio de la reserva pues no los reconocía

-iré por el- dije dándome vuelta y caminando hacia ellos.

-espera Bella, ¿te vas?- dijo Edward alcanzándome

-si- dije seria

-¿Por qué? La estábamos pasando bien-

-correcto estábamos-

Llegue junto a Jacob, este no se veía bien, aparénteme bebió mucho, estaba recostado a un tronco, totalmente dormido.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunte a unos chicos que estaban a su lado

-dijo que no se sentía bien, se sentó un rato y se durmió- me explico uno

-dios, ayúdame a llevarlo al auto Edward-

Entre los dos lo levantamos lo ayudamos a apoyarse en nuestro hombros, Jacob reacciono un poco y empezó a caminar despacio junto a nosotros.

-¿es por lo que dijo Thania? ¿Por eso te vas?-

-no me voy porque Jacob esta mal-

-decidiste irte antes de ver a tu primo-

-estoy cansada-

-ya te eh dicho que no dejes que te afecte lo que diga-

-no fue lo que dijo ella lo que me afecto- dije

-¿entonces?- dijo deteniéndose, provocando que yo también lo hiciera pues no podía llevar sola a Jake

-camina Edward-dije molesta

-¿porque estas molesta?-

-no estoy molesta mentí-

-parece que si-

-¿me vas a ayudar o no?- le dije, el volvió a caminar despacio

-no volveré con ella- me soltó

-parece que todos piensan lo contrario-

-ella es egocentrista siempre pensara que volveré con ella-

-pero no solo ella lo dijo-

-ah ya entiendo, estas molesta por lo que dijo Emmet-

-no estoy molesta- volví a mentir

-lo que pasa es que Emmet me ah visto regresar con ella varias veces- me explico

-y porque esta vez iba a ser diferente- le dije seria

-porque te tengo a ti- me dijo provocando que mi corazón funcionara más fuerte.

-necesito un bañ…..- dijo Jake antes de soltarse a vomitar frente a nosotros, no supe que hacer mas que pasar mi mano por su espalda mientras el seguía sacando todo.

-sabes esto no pasaría si le dijéramos a todos que salimos- me dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos.

-¿estas mejor Jake?- dije al notar que ya había terminado, el simplemente asintió con la cabeza, volvimos a caminar.

-te quiero- me dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio

-¿y a Thania?- le pregunte

-a Thania ya no la quiero- me dijo muy seguro, seguí caminando despacio con la cara seria, aunque mi corazón saltaba de alegría por sus palabras.

-ayúdame a subirlo atrás- le dije mientras habría la puerta, entre los dos acomodamos a Jacob en el asiento trasero. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al lado del piloto, donde estaba Rosalie y Emmet en un súper beso irrompible

-me dejan subir al auto- dije divertida

-claro Bellita- dijo Emmet dándome espacio

-¿te vas sin despedirte?- me dijo Alice que acaba de llegar tras nosotros

-ah lo siento Alice es que Jake esta mal, debo llevarlo a dormir-

-¿que le paso?- dijo ella preocupada, mientras yo notaba a Jasper detrás de ella mirándome serio.

-yo diría que esta alcoholizado, esta en mi camioneta-

Ella abrió la puerta rápidamente- ¿Jacob estas bien?- le pregunto

-pero justo cuando le iba a responder, soltó otro poco de vomito al piso de mi camioneta-

-ok tu limpiaras eso mañana borracho- le dije suspirando

-¿no necesitas ayuda?- me pregunto Rosalie

-creo que puedo llevarlo sola, lo llevare a mi casa, igual Tío Bill esta con papa- les explique

-si se pone mal avísanos- dijo Jasper provocando que todos lo viéramos asombrados

-¿Qué? Es buen amigo de mi novia, entonces es mi amigo- dijo el con una sonrisa, provocando que Alice lo mirara con cariño

Me despedí de todos con un beso en la mejilla, subí al auto, y me encamine a casa con Jake diciendo incoherencias desde el asiento de atrás. Cuando iba por la mitad del camino mi celular sonó informando un mensaje

"y tu ¿me quiere? Att: Edward"

-si supieras cuanto te quiero te asustarías- dije para mi con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

-yo también te quiero- dijo Jake detrás con hipo, medio dormido, no pude evitar soltarme a reír

"si," le respondí

"¿Cuánto? Att: Edward"

"mucho"

"yo igual, te ves linda molesta att: Edward"

"no estaba molesta" le puse sonriendo, no mucho pensé


	15. Sol en Forks

**CAP XV**

-Despierta Bella anda- escuchaba a lo lejos como un eco  
>-Bella! No me hagas ir a buscar agua fría- volvió a decir la vos un poco mas cerca y molesta.<br>-quiero dormir- dije quejándome  
>-NO, debes levantarte ahora- escuche mientras alguien me arrebataba las sabanas<br>-NO QUIERO- grite mientras me cubría la cara con una almohada  
>-ok si no te pones de pie, teñiré a Max de rosa, mírame aquí lo tengo- me amenazo Alice enojada.<br>-no te atreverías- dije asustada mientras me sentaba en la cama rápido  
>-pruébame- me dijo con cara de mala, mientras aun sostenía a Max<br>-ok, ya estoy despierta ¿Qué quieres?- dije aun con los ojos semi-cerrados  
>-vamos a salir, así que ponte en marcha- me dijo colocando a Max en la cama, el cual vino corriendo a lamerme<br>-Pero son las 5am- grite mirando el reloj- ¿estas loca?-dije incrédula  
>-no es la hora perfecta, así que levanta ese trasero de la cama y ve a ducharte- me ordeno<br>-espera, ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?- dije mirándola sorprendida  
>- con la llave que escondes debajo de la ventana de la cocina- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera obvio<br>-claro- dije lanzándome de nuevo sobre mis almohadas  
>-vamos Bella levántate de una vez- me suplico<br>-pero me puedes explicar ¿Qué pasa?- le dije molesta  
>-mira esto- me dijo corriendo las cortinas, dejándome una vista de cielo despejado y unos pocos rayos de sol saliendo tras la montaña.<br>-¿eso es sol?- le dije asombrada, hace semanas no sentía el sol en mi piel  
>- si día soleado, como lo pronostique- dijo orgullosa<br>-bueno ¿y que tiene que ver el sol, con que irrumpas en mi casa a las 5am un sábado?- le dije sobándome los ojos que suplicaban por descansar un par de horas mas.  
>-porque iremos todos a la Push-<br>-pero ¿Por qué tan temprano?-  
>-amiga debemos aprovechar cada segundo soleado en Forks-<br>Pensé en seguir discutiendo, pero la verdad con Alice era ridículo, así que me levante y me dirigí al baño.  
>-¿Dónde esta Jake?-<br>-En la habitación de al lado, ve y lánzale agua, porque ese no de despierta aunque le pase un tren encima-  
>-ok, date prisa que los chicos llegaran en un rato<br>-¿ah si?-  
>-si este fue declarado punto de reunión, así que muévete-<br>-si señora-  
>Entre, me di una deliciosa ducha caliente, Salí del baño, me dirigí al closet, era una maravilla que Alice me hiciera comprar ropa de verano el día anterior, tome el bikini azul, me vestí con una short azul un poco ajustado, una blusa de tirantes blanca al igual que las sandalias playeras. Tome el cepillo y empecé a cepillarme el cabello frente al espejo.<br>-¿lista?- me dijo Alice entrando  
>-ya casi ¿pudiste despertarlo?-<br>-si pero esta vomitando un poco- dijo riendo  
>-se le paso la mano anoche, si esa chica Leah lo llega a agarrar en ese estado hubiera abusado de el- dije riendo mientras Alice me quitaba el Cepillo para ayudarme.<br>-si creo que estuvo apunto de golpearme cuando nos observaba bailar- dijo riendo  
>-hablando de golpes y baile ¿te arreglaste con Jasper?-<br>-bueno hablamos- dijo suspirando- se que esta totalmente arrepentido de lo que hizo y dijo, pero aun me duele que abriera de nuevo esa herida, siendo el, el que me ayudo a sanarla en el pasado, un simple perdón no basta-  
>-¿entonces que pasara con ustedes?-<br>-bueno dar un tiempo, jamás terminare con el, no se que será de mi vida sin el en ella, pero si creo que debemos de olvidar esas cosas que pasaron-  
>-claro se que el te demostrara que no siente o cree en lo que te dijo, estoy segura que fue el enojo el que hablo- le dije mirándola por el reflejo del espejo.<br>-si bueno amiga, creo que estas lista, te ves hermosa, robaras algunos suspiros en la playa- me dijo entregándome el cepillo  
>-si claro- dije volteando los ojos<br>-aunque yo se ah quien te quieres robar-me dijo señalándome con la vista las fotografías mías con Edward que tenia sobre el espejo, no pude evitar ponerme como un tomate  
>-chicas iré a casa a cambiarme, ya me siento mejor- nos dijo Jacob entrando totalmente empapado<br>-ah no Jacob Black, tu no te vas de aquí hasta que limpies la camioneta, no pienso ir oliendo a vomito – le dije seria  
>Trato de escaparse haciendo un puchero, pero no di el brazo a torcer.<br>Luego de que Jake limpiara la camioneta y se fuera a cambiar Jasper y Rosalie llegaron.  
>-¿todo listo?- les pregunto Alice<br>-si compramos todo, esta en la cajuela- le indico Jasper antes de darle un corto beso  
>-Alice Emmet me llamo, dice que se fueron antes para poder tomar un buen lugar, ya sabes como se llena en un día como este más si es sábado.<br>-buena idea- dijo Alice  
>Luego de tomar otra muda de ropa, una toalla, bloqueador, cremas, a Max y algunas provisiones de la cocina no s pusimos en marcha. Me sorprendió ver la vía tan transitada. Cuando llegamos a la Push, no podía creer que estuviéramos en Forks, la playa estaba repleta , decenas de autos estacionados, grupos de amigos ubicándose, pero lo que mas me asombraba era el sol, podíamos sentir como sus rayos llegaban a nuestra piel, no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente para calentarnos.<br>Los chicos nos guiaron hasta la camioneta de Emmet y el volvo plateado, estacionamos al lado de ellos, tome a Max, que parecía feliz de salir de casa. Los chicos escogieron muy bien el lugar, ya habían montado varias cosas, tenían unas cuantas sillas armables, un asador, hieleras, y mantas extendidas en la arena.  
>Busque rápidamente a Edward, lo encontré hablando con unos chicos cerca del mar, se veía irresistible, llevaba unos shorts de color gris, y una delgada camisa blanca de cuello V, su piel pálida y sonrisa torcida lo hacia parecer un actor famoso, solo deseaba ir hacia el y comérmelo a besos. Deje a Max en el suelo, mientras ayudaba a Alice con unas bolsas de sodas, pero el cachorro inmediatamente arranco a correr en dirección a mi ángel. Edward lo miro y luego levanto su mirada buscando, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, me regalo esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto adoraba.<br>Sus ojos verdes se posaron en mí, me miro de arriba a bajo. Pero la diferencia de su mirada con los otros chicos era que no me molestaba en lo absoluto que el me viera de esa manera, de hecho me gustaba. Además de que yo me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada también.  
>-¿Qué son esas miradas?- me pregunto Alice<br>-¿Cuáles miradas?- le dije tratando de hacerme la confundida.  
>-aja, ni te creas que no me di cuenta, tu y yo tenemos que hablar luego- me dijo susurrando ya que Emmet se acercaba a saludar.<br>Pasaron algunos minutos, Edward aun no se acercaba, pero me lanzaba miradas mientras charlaba con dos chicos y jugaba con Max. De pronto un grupo de motocicletas estacionaron junto a nuestros autos, pude reconocer a Jake y a Paul, los demás debían ser chicos de su colegio.  
>Ambos lucían muy bien, Jacob llevaba unos shorts cafés, y una camiseta sin mangas de un tono mas oscuro, mientras que Paul iba totalmente de negro, parecían unos BadBoys con sus gafas oscuras. No pude evitar de mas a Paul, realmente se veía muy bien, su cara picara era encantadora.<br>-llego por quien lloraban- nos dijo Jacob  
>-es bueno saber que te recuperaste rápido de tu borrachera-le dijo Rosalie divertida<br>- en realidad no, mi cabeza me va a estallar, y sufro de una terrible sed, pero debo cuidar la imagen- dijo el riendo  
>-hola chicos-saludo Paul- hola Bella te ves muy bien- me dijo sonriendo<br>-gracias, tu también- le dije ruborizada  
>-hola Paul- escuche una dulce voz a mi espalda<br>-ey Edward- le respondió  
>Gire a verlo a la cara, estaba serio, no se notaba mucho por sus gafas, le sonreí, no quería que se pusiera a discutir por cosas fuera de lugar, el simplemente me devolvió la sonrisa.<br>-ven quiero presentarte a unos amigos- dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome hasta la playa donde estaban dos chicos.  
>-¿quienes son?- pregunte<br>-solo unos amigos, la verdad fue solo una escusa para alejarte de el- me dijo  
>-Edward es mi amigo, y no dejara de serlo- le dije tratando de sonar molesta<br>-pero el te quiere para algo mas, así que te cuidare mientras el no sepa que eres mía-  
>-no necesitas cuidarme, yo…-<br>-si lo se, pero mi ego de hombre no me deja, digas lo que digas, no quiero dejarte con el- me corto  
>Suspire, parecía caso perdido, aunque discutiera con el, no cambiaria de parecer, era idéntico a Alice en mas cosas de lo que pensaba, luego tendría que hablar con Paul y dejar las cosas claras con el.<br>-chicos ella es Bella, ellos son Ben y Riley compañeros del equipo también- me presento Edward pasando su brazo por mi hombros.  
>- mucho gusto- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo<br>-igual, ¿Cómo va tu labio?- dije mirando el labio roto y morado de Riley.  
>-sanando, no es nada- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros<br>Hablamos un rato, eran chicos realmente agradables, luego me disculpe y regrese con las chicas, que se estaban preparando para tomar el sol.  
>-vamos Bella es tiempo de asolearnos- me dijo Rosalie mientras se desasía de sus ropas quedando en bikini.<br>-ahí mucha gente- le dije avergonzada  
>-vamos, vivías en Miami, allí era peor- dijo Alice<br>-chicas mírenme, sinceramente ¿parezco una chica que tomaba el sol?-dije sarcásticamente  
>-bueno deja la timidez y muévete que vienes con nosotras de todos modos-me ordeno Rosalie pero luego de discutir y quejarme por unos minutos cedí bajo la insistencia de la chicas.<br>-¿pero que tenemos aquí?-dijo una vos envenenada a nuestras espaldas- la nueva mostrando sus miserias- escupió Thania  
>-¿y tu que vienes a mostrar?¿tus operaciones y cuerpo manoseado?- la ataco Rosalie<br>-Rosalie Hale, siempre tan divertida, no trates de hacer sentir bien a la nueva, ambas sabemos como se ve- dijo mirando con desprecio, provocando que sus amigas empezaran a reír como una loras.  
>-sabes Thania, no me importa lo que pienses o digas, me resbala, ve y busca a alguien que actué como si le interesara lo que dices, para luego llevarte a la cama- le solté con furia.<br>-ooohhh- escuche que soltó Jake de atrás, soltando una carcajada.  
>-estas ciega no ves lo linda que se ve Bella- me defendió Paul, no me imaginaba que los chicos estuvieran escuchando.<br>-¿linda?, se ve preciosa- dijo mi ángel acercándose  
>-así que la nueva saca sus uñas, pensé que eras estúpida y no sabias hablar- se defendió Thania riendo.<br>-No, solamente no gasto saliva con personas que no son capaces de establecer una conversación inteligente- ¿quien era yo? Como podía decir estas cosas.  
>-buena esa Bella- me dijo Alice chocándome la mano.<br>-Ya veremos quien ríe al ultimo IsabellaSwan- dijo dando la espalda y empezando a caminar- ah y Edward espero que podamos darnos un chapuzón como la ultima vez- dijo con cara de estar en época de reproducción, luego se giro y camino hacia un grupo de chicos donde pude distinguir a Mike y Demetri.  
>-con la que me muero por darme un chapuzón es contigo- me susurro Edward provocando que se me erizara la piel.<br>-Bien hecho amiga, así me gusta que no te dejes de nadie- me felicito Rosalie  
>Las tres tomamos una toalla, la extendimos en la arena y nos tendimos sobre ella.<br>-creo que necesitamos voluntarios para la espalda- dijo Rosalie picara  
>-¡CHICOS!- grito Alice, todos se acercaron divertidos tomando cerveza<br>-¿Qué pasa pequeña?- le dijo Jasper tiernamente  
>-Ahí tan tierno nuestro Jasper- le dijo Emmet peñiscandole la mejilla<br>-osito ¿ me ayudas con la espalda?- le dijo Rosalie hablando como bebe  
>-claro osita- le respondió del mismo modo, provocando la risa de todos<br>-Jas, me ayudas- dijo Alice entregándole el frasco  
>-claro- dijo el poniéndose de cuclillas<br>-Bella creo que necesitas ayuda- dijo Alice cerrándome el ojo, voltee a ver a los chicos sonriendo, los ojos de Edward y Paul no tenían precio.  
>-si creo que necesitare ayuda de alguno- dije mientras miraba como ambos intentaban decir algo- ¿Jacob me ayudas?- le dije sonriendo<br>-claro primita- me dijo dándole el baso a Paul para ayudarme, mientras yo miraba divertida las expresiones de los otros dos.  
>-Eres mala- me susurro Jake mientras yo reía.<br>Estuvimos bajo el sol, hablando y riendo bastante tiempo mientras los chicos jugaban soccer, el grupo de Mike se acerco a participar del partido, y bueno Max correteaba tras la pelota, hasta que se dio por vencido , recostándose en una sombra.  
>-chicas ¿podemos acompañarlas?- era Ángela junto con Jessica<br>-claro- les dije sonriendo  
>-tienen una excelente vista- dijo Jessica señalando a los chicos<br>-si bastante- le secundo Ángela soltando un suspiro  
>-deberías hablarle, presentarte- la animo Jessica<br>- si claro- dijo Ángela sarcásticamente  
>-¿ah quien?- pregunte<br>-Ben- me dijo Ángela apenada  
>-eso se puede arreglar fácil-dijo Rosalie sonriendo- ¡EY BEN!- grito, el volteo y se acerco corriendo sin camisa un poco agitado<br>-¿Qué haces?¿que haces?- dijo Ángela asustada  
>-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ben colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas<br>-¿conoces a Ángela, Ben?- le dijo Alice señalando a nuestra amiga que tenia los ojos clavados en la arena.  
>-no eh tenido el honor- dijo el entendiendo de lo que se trataba y sonriéndole<br>Ella levanto la cara avergonzada- hola- dijo casi susurrando  
>-bueno ¿no te parece linda?- dijo Rosalie cerrándole un ojo a Ben<br>-claro muy linda, lo note desde que se sienta frente a mi en Química- dijo el inquieto, Ángela lo miro sorprendida- gracias-  
>-¿te gustaría salir conmigo al cine o algo?- le pregunto Ben<br>-EY BEN ¿Qué HACES?-le grito Jasper  
>-¡ya voy!- respondí el-¿te gustaría?- volvió a preguntar<br>Ángela que estaba en shock, parecía no poder contestar, le di un golpe por las costillas para que reaccionara- si me encantaría- dijo rápidamente  
>-genial, debo volver, luego quedamos-dijo sonriendo, para luego correr hacia el juego.<br>-¿están locas?, como me hacen eso, sin avisar- les reclamo Ángela  
>-bueno lo importante es que tienes una cita con Ben, deberías agradecer- respondió Alice<br>Las horas pasaron, me la estaba pasando de maravilla con las chicas, pronto llego la hora de comer algo, nos preparamos algunos emparedados, bueno realmente eran miles de emparedados pero entre Emmet y Jacob desaparecieron en solo minutos.  
>Recibí una llamada de Sean, que parecía no creerme cuando le conté donde estaba y con quienes, hablamos durante unos minutos y antes de colgar me dijo que pronto me daría una sorpresa.<br>-al fin te dejan sola- me dijo Paul sentándose junto a mi, en la parte trasera de un auto al verme colgar el teléfono.  
>-Paul me asustaste-<br>-lo siento, solo quería hablar contigo un rato a solas- me dijo sonriendo  
>-¿si? –<br>-nuestra ultima conversación quedo incompleta- me explico riendo  
>No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, que quería decir<br>-se que ahí mas chicos interesados en ti, y no les dejare el camino tan fácil- me dijo  
>-¿que quieres decir?<br>- que me gustas mucho y luchare porque me quieras- me dijo entregándome una pequeña piedra en la mano, al mirarla me di cuenta que tenia forma de corazón  
>-es hermosa- le dije sin dejar de verla<br>-como tu- me dijo dulcemente  
>-Paul yo... tenemos que hablar- le dije mirándolo a los ojos<br>-te escucho- me dijo  
>-EY prima hora de ir al mar- me dijo Jake mientras me tomaba como un saco de papas y me colocaba en su hombro.<br>-Jacob no no quiero mojarme- le grite  
>-nada de eso es hora de nadar-<br>Toda la playa nos observaba, las chicas ya estaban en el agua con los demás, mire como la intención de Jake eran lanzarme, pero no se lo permitiría  
>-si me lanzas te vienes conmigo- le dije aferrándome a su cuello.<br>-ya veremos- me dijo lanzándome, pero a como pude me aferre a el provocando que los dos cayéramos al agua, y que todos empezaran a reír.  
>-bueno ya estamos mojados, vayamos más adentro con los demás-<br>-no Jake no puedo- le dije asustada  
>-anda- me dijo arrastrándome hasta donde prácticamente no tocaba el suelo<br>-no me sueltes Jacob- le dije casi suplicando  
>-¿que te pasa?-<br>-no se nadar menso- le dije  
>-oh ya veo- me dijo sonriendo<br>-ven Bella yo te ayudo- dijo mi ángel que se había acercado nadando hasta donde estábamos.  
>Sin pensarlo dos veces le tome la mano que me estaba ofreciendo, el me atrajo hacia el, nuestros cuerpos quedaron unidos, mas la sensación del agua era casi como estar en el cielo.<br>-no te sueltes-  
>-no me sueltes- le dije<br>-jamás- me dijo sonriendo  
>Me llevo flotando hasta donde estaban lo chicos que jugaban a lanzarse al aire para luego caer de nuevo al agua, intentaron convencerme para que los dejara lanzarme pero me aferre a Edward y no lo lograron.<br>-dame un beso- me susurro al oído  
>-aquí no Edward- le dije<br>-¿te avergüenzas?- me dijo haciendo un puchero  
>-jamás, pero están todos-<br>-¿y que solo un besito?- me dijo  
>-no quiero que se den cuenta así, déjame contarle a las chicas- le dije<br>- ¿les contaras?- me dijo sonriendo intentando besarme  
>-si, pero dame tiempo- le dije poniéndole la mejilla, no solo era por las chicas, Paul estaba allí también, no quería que se diera cuenta así, el merecía por lo menos que yo se lo dijera, mas por lo que me acababa de decir, pero sabia que el sospechaba algo, ya que me miraba muy serio, supongo por mi contacto con Edward.<br>-pero extraño tus besos- me dijo tiernamente  
>-yo también- le dije abrazándolo y besándole la oreja.<br>-que traes en la mano- me pregunto al ver que no la abría.  
>- no es nada- había olvidado la piedra que Paul me acababa de dar.<br>-ah ver- me dijo con curiosidad, no me quedo de otra que abrir mi mano.  
>-¿es linda de donde la sacaste?- me dijo<br>-me la regalaron- le dije incomoda  
>-¿Quién?- dijo confundido, a lo que no pude responder inmediatamente ya que no quería que se disgustara<br>-¿fue Paul?- me dijo obviamente molesto, no necesite contestar, solo volví a cerrar mi mano y baje mi mirada al agua.  
>Me miro fijamente, no pude descifrar exactamente lo que me quería decir con ella- EY Jake ayuda a tu prima que necesito salir- le grito a Jacob<br>-Edward no es nada, no te pongas así- le dije bajito mientras Jake nadaba hacia mi  
>No me dijo nada solamente me soltó, mientras Jake me ofrecía su mano, y nado en dirección a la orilla.<br>-Jake llévame afuera- le pedí


	16. Yo esperare

Cuando logre salir del agua no pude ver a Edward por ningún sitio, llegue hasta mi bolso, deposite la problemática roca, saque mi toalla y me seque un poco, mire a Riley que estaba hablando con unas chicas usando a Max como carnada. Me acerque a el para preguntarle por el.

-Riley viste donde se metió Edward- pregunte

-si, salió del agua y se fue caminando hacia haya- me indico con su mano- le grite pero no me hizo caso- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-gracias, cuida de el- le dije señalando a Max, para luego encaminarme hacia donde me había señalado.

Como podía ser tan testarudo, e histérico, no me dio oportunidad de decirle nada, ni explicarle nada. Camine por unos minutos pero no se veía rastro de el, donde se había metido. Logre ver un grupo de grandes rocas en la orilla, me acerque y escale algunas para sentarme sobre una.

Desde allí tenia vista de toda la playa, el paisaje era realmente hermoso. No había pasado muchos minutos cuando pude divisarlo, estaba cerca de el agua, lanzando rocas no muy lejos, solo vestía sus shorts, realmente se veía muy bien con los pocos rayos del sol reflejándose en su torso desnudo. Algunas chicas lo miraban intensamente y reían como estúpidas mientras se susurraban cosas al oído entre ellas. Me quede allí solo observándolo, realmente ese chico me trastornaba, solo mirarlo era suficiente para mi. Abrace mis rodillas apoyando mi cara en ellas y estuve así durante un tiempo.

No se en que momento me perdí mirando el mar, y caí en mis pensamientos, tenia tantos temores, tanta inseguridad, tenia que superarla, no podía seguir así, si lo hacia nunca viviría me estaba encerrando yo misma, sin darme cuenta.

-¿Qué haces acá sola?- me dijo una vos sacándome de mis pensamientos

-pensando- dije sin mirarlo

-¿en que piensas?- dijo sentándose a mi lado manteniendo la distancia

-¿ahora si quieres hablar?- dije sin mirarlo, con la vista clavada en las olas

-bueno si no quieres hablar me voy- dijo poniéndose de pie

-si eso es lo que quieres- dije aun sin mirarlo

No quería que se fuera, pero estaba cansada que se comportara así cuando algo le molestaba, suplique que no se moviera de donde estaba en mi interior. Y como si me leyera la mente tomo asiento de nuevo. Pero esta ves muy cerca, paso su brazo sobre mi hombro, mientras yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

Podía escuchar sus palpitaciones, eran tranquilas como una confortante y cálida armonía, acerco su rostro al mío, suspiro y me beso el cabello.

-lo siento, no debí irme de esa manera- me dijo

-siempre me haces lo mismo- le dije

Suspiro- si, soy un idiota intentare no volverlo a hacer- dijo acariciando mi rostro con su nariz cariñosamente.

-¿lo prometes?- le dije mirándolo a los ojos

- lo intentare- suspiro- cuando me molesto no pienso, por eso me voy no quiero decirte algo que te haga daño de nuevo, como cuando chocamos por primera vez-

-no tengo nada con Paul, el solo me la dio- le explique

- no te la hubiera dado, si supiera que eres mi novia-

-se lo iba a decir, pero Jake nos interrumpió justo luego de que me diera la roca-

-cuando veo como te mira, me da mucha rabia- me dijo

-lo que importa es como lo mire yo a el, y como te miro a ti- le dije sonriendo

Tomo mi mentón con sus dulces dedos y levanto mi rostro hasta que quedara en nivel con el suyo, nuestros ojos se conectaron- me encanta cuando me miras, tus ojos me fascinan- soltó antes de unir nuestros labios dulcemente, el rose de los suyos sobre los míos producía una sensación exquisita, era un manjar, delineo mis labios con su juguetona lengua, pidiendo entrar, permiso que le concedí inmediatamente. El beso se torno un poco mas exigente mientras prácticamente el me acomodaba sobre sus piernas, y yo rodeaba su cuellos con mis manos, jugando con su hermoso cabello. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi cadera, me apretó contra su cuerpo, el contacto de nuestra piel producía ondas de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo. Como el podía tener ese efecto en mi. Nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno en nuestros pulmones. Pero el no se detuvo bajo por mi cuello besándolo dulcemente, mientras yo pasaba mi mano por su hermoso torso bien formado. – Me fascinas- soltó sin dejar de besarme.

-no tanto como tu a mi- le dije cerrando mis ojos de placer al sentir sus labios en mi hombro.

Aun sin verlo pude sentir como sonreía, esa sonrisa torcida juguetona que tanto amaba, regreso a concentrarse en mi rostro besando mi barbilla, y subiendo hasta encontrarse con mis labios y atacarlos con pasión, sus manos bajaron hasta mis muslos, empezando a juguetear con ellos, mientras mis manos se aferraban a el con fuerza. Cuando mi cabeza ya empezaba a dejar de funcionar a causa de las hormonas un carraspeo de garganta nos hizo volver a la realidad. Ambos buscamos al dueño del sonido sorprendidos.

-sabia que ustedes dos tenían algo- nos miro estricta Alice desde abajo de las rocas, que venia de la mano de Jasper. En ese momento no supe que hacer, solo me sonroje y aleje un poco de Edward, pero el no me soltó, al contrario su agarre se hizo mas fuerte.

-¿querías algo Alice?- le pregunto Edward mirándola muy serio.

- no solamente caminábamos y no pudimos evitar mirar su escenita de hormonas, en zona publica- dijo ella soltando una risita, dios era cierto, como no había pensado que muchas personas estarían viendo el espectáculo.

Edward soltó a reír- pensamos que nadie no vería- explico el levantándose y ayudándome a hacer lo mismo.

-porque se lo tenían tan guardadito- nos pregunto Alice dando brinquitos.

- te lo iba a decir, solo buscaba una buena manera- le explique aferrándome de la mano de Edward para bajar de las rocas

-cuando le cuente a Rosalie se pondrá a saltar de la emoción- dijo Alice aparentemente feliz

-aun no se lo digas- le dijo Edward

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Alice viéndolo confundida

-Bella quiere hablar con alguien primero- dijo el serio sin mirarme, me alegro escuchar que entendía lo que pensaba.

-pero entonces ¿son novios?- pregunto Jasper que estaba silencioso hasta ahora

Edward me miro esperando que diera una respuesta-si- dije mirando el suelo, mientras mi ángel me apretó la mano dulcemente al escucharme.

-que lindos, ahora seremos como hermanas- dijo Alice con lagrimas en los ojos abrazándonos

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato los cuatro buscando algo que decir, hasta que Jasper lo rompió- Amor deberíamos irnos y dejarlos solitos- dijo Abrazando a mi amiga y besándole la frente.

-si nos veremos luego- dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y alejándose

-lo tomo mejor de lo que pensé- le explique a Edward.

-si ella te adora ¿Por qué lo iba a tomar mal?- me dijo abrazándome por la cintura

- es tu hermana, las hermanas sobre protegen a sus hermanos, mas si son mellizos-

-para Alice eres su hermana, ahora te protege a ti también-

-¿regresamos?- le recostando mi cabeza en su pecho

-¿y si caminamos un poco?-

-me parece bien-

Entrelazo nuestros dedos, y beso mi mano mientras caminábamos, sentir su agarre, la arena bajo nuestros pies y el leve sol en nuestra piel, era una de las mejores sensaciones que había sentido en mi vida (por ahora :P) conversamos así por lo que me pareció horas, el sabia como hacerme reír y sonrojar con solo una frase. Era simplemente perfecto. Le conté un poco de mi vida en Miami con mi mama, parecía encantando con cada detalle que le daba, se tenso un poco cuando le hable de Sean, era un celoso sin remedio. Realmente me encantaba su compañía, ni si quiera teníamos que platicar para sentirme a gusto con el.

-creo los demás deben preguntarse donde estamos- le dije cuando me di cuanta que el sol casi se escondía

-ya les inventaremos algo- me respondió abrazándome por la cintura, de modo que quedara mi espalda en contacto con su torso- mira- me dijo colocándome en dirección del sol que convertía el cielo en naranja- aprovecha lo que no veras en mucho tiempo- me susurro al oído mientras ponía su mentón en el hueco de mi cuello de forma cariñosa.

-es hermoso-

Nos quedamos allí inmóviles durante unos segundos hasta que ambos empezamos a sentir pequeñas gotas calleándonos de arriba- Edward se viene una fuerte lluvia- le dije asustada

-corre- me dijo tomándome de la mano

Corrimos hasta los autos, había tal alboroto que pocos se dieron cuenta de nuestra llegada, los chicos que venían en moto arrancaban rápido, todo corrían de aquí para haya tratando de recoger todo antes de que se viniera el gran chapuzón.

Tome mis cosas rápidamente y las avente a la camioneta, aunque era ridículo porque mi ropa estaba totalmente empapada. Estaba apunto de subir al auto cuando sentí que algo me faltaba- MAX- grite provocando que todos me miraran

-no pude traerlo el solo corrió hacia haya- me dijo Riley agitado

-Yo lo traigo Bella tu sube al auto- me dijo Edward que empezó a correr hacia donde Riley le señalo.

Todos subieron a sus autos, y arrancaron, se despidieron de mí con algunos pitos, pasaron 5 minutos y Edward apareció con el cachorro, ambos totalmente empapados .

-Max como haces eso- lo regañe mientras el solo me lamia

-ok vámonos- me dijo Edward Besándome y corriendo a su auto.

Pero para mi desgracia la camioneta no arranco, un fuerte chillido salía del motor, Edward que estaba esperando que arrancara primero me hizo cambio de luces. A los minutos de ver que no me movía salió de su auto y se acerco a mi ventana.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-no enciende- le explique

-habré la tapa- me dijo

-como te vas a poner a revisarlo con este tiempo- le grite para que me escuchara

- ven te llevare a casa- me respondió con la misma fuerza

Salí de mi auto con mi bolso y Max, corrí hacia el suyo, entre por el lado del copiloto.

-estas empapada- me dijo preocupado

-¿yo?, mírate tu, te vas a enfermar- le dije preocupada

-no es nada, toma- me dijo entregándome su camisa –póntela- me ordeno, y yo solo lo obedecí, la camisa olía a gloria.

Llegamos a casa, un poco mas despacio de lo normal por el fuerte aguacero,- Max esta temblando, debo calentarlo antes de que enferme- dije mirando a Edward

-tu también estas temblando- le dije preocupada mirando como sus labios estaban morados del frio.

- no es nada, entra a casa, calienta a Max- me dijo besándome

-no no debes ponerte algo de ropa ahora, tengo tu chaqueta vamos entra- le dije abriendo la puerta y corriendo hasta la casa

El me siguió, entre rápido y corrí a buscar un par de toallas. Volví y Edward estaba de pie en el recibidor temblando.

-¿Que haces ahí?- entra caliéntate, lo tome de la mano, lo lleve hasta la sala donde le entregue la toalla.

-iré a prepararte algo caliente, seca a Max por favor- dije mientras le entregaba otra toalla

Corrí a la cocina, puse agua a calentar para prepararle un te, luego de unos minutos, volví a la sala con dos tazas de te, Max estaba recostado entre unos almohadones muy quieto buscando calor, mientras que Edward estaba enrollado en las toallas ya con un poco mas de color

-toma bebe esto- le dije entregándole una taza

-gracias amor- me dijo sonriendo

-creo que ahí un poco de ropa de Jake, iré a buscarla, y tu chaqueta-

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, entre al cuarto de huéspedes, revise los cajones hasta encontrar unos Jeans y una camiseta. Luego me dirigí a mi habitación. Tome su chaqueta que tenia sobre mi silla- linda habitación- me asusto su vos desde la puerta

-dios Edward no me asustes así- le dije tocándome el pecho

-lo siento- se disculpo, entro a la habitación y la analizo detenidamente con la mirada. –También tengo esas fotos en un lugar especial- me dijo mirando mi espejo y sonriendo

Sonreí ante el comentario- toma Edward ponte esto así terminaras de calentarte- dije entregándole la ropa

-tengo una mejor idea- me dijo tomándome del brazo y acercándome- ¿y si me calientas tu?- me dijo antes de atacar mis labios con deseo. Primero me sorprendí quedando en shock, pero luego de sentir sus labios pidiendo reacción de los míos, no pude evitar responder de la misma manera. Sus manos aprisionaron mi cuerpo, mientras que las mías viajaban por su espalda. Un ligero gemido salió de su boca, provocando que mi entrepierna despertara en cosquilleos. Camino sin soltarme, hasta que ambos caímos en la cama, el se coloco delicadamente sobre mi, mientras abandonaba mis boca y empezaba a recorrer mi cuello, me perdí en sus besos, en su respiración entrecortada que rozaba mi piel. Sus manos cobraron vida acariciando mis muslos, solo el sentir su tacto creo un sinfín de sensaciones en mi vientre bajo. Tomo el borde de la camisa empezándola a subir despacio, le ayude a despojarme de ella. Me miro pícaramente con su sonrisa torcida y me volvió a besar. Esta vez con mas fuerza, mis manos lo tomaron de su cuello para atraerlo mas hacia mi- bella me vuelves loco- dijo con su respiración entrecortada a mi oído- volvió a retomar su camino hacia abajo, deposito besos en el nacimiento de mis pechos, provocando que son solo eso se pusieran duros, miro complacido mi reacción. Batallo un poco con mi sujetador hasta que se pudo deshacer de el, se alejo de mi solo para mirarme con deseo, sus ojos estaban encendidos, -eres perfecta- me dijo antes de de besar delicadamente uno de mis pechos mientras el otro lo masajeaba con su mano, sentir como me daba pequeños mordisco provoco que me mojara mas- Edward- suspire mientras el seguía su camino hacia abajo, jugo con su lengua sobre mi ombligo, bajando a mi vientre. Justo cuando llego al borde de mi tanga, caí en cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

-Edward no- le dije entrecortadamente, el no se detuvo siguió besándome y jugando con el elástico de mi prenda

-Edward no puedo- dije mas fuerte, provocando que se detuviera al instante y me mirara con cara de poeta.

-¿hice algo mal?- me dijo confundido y preocupado

-no, nada de eso- dije recuperando mi respiración

-¿entonces que pasa amor?- me dijo acostándose junto a mí

Que le iba a decir, ni yo sabía lo que pasaba, simplemente no podía, mi cuerpo lo deseaba pero mi miedo era más grande.

-¿no lo deseas?- me dijo preocupado mirándome a los ojos

-claro que lo deseo-dije riéndome de su pregunta- es solo que, no puedo- intente explicarle

El metido por unos segundos lo que le dije-¿no estas lista?- me dijo cariñosamente

-no- dije eliminando mi contacto visual por vergüenza- lo siento- le dije

-¿porque te disculpas? Yo debería pedir disculpas debí preguntarte, lo siento me deje llevar- me dijo arrepentido

-lo siento yo no te detuve antes, yo… debes pensar que soy una tonta- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos

-no Bella escúchame- dijo tomando mi rostro- esperare lo que sea por ti, no debí presionarte a nada, ni lo hare de ahora en adelante, no eres tonta, eres lo mejor que me ah pasado, será para mi un honor esperarte- dijo abrazándome tiernamente

Nos quedamos así por un momento, realmente Edward era el hombre perfecto como podía ser tan especial- bella amor, esperare pero debes ayudarme, es mejor que te pongas algo encima- me dijo al oído riendo- recordé que me encontraba semidesnuda frente a el, y me invadió la vergüenza, con mis manos tape mis senos rápidamente, el parecía divertido con mi acción- eres hermosa- dijo dándome un casto beso. Se levanto de la cama, tomo la ropa seca del piso y camino a la puerta.

-ah donde vas- le pregunte

-¿ah casa?- me dijo confundido

-no te vayas, quédate un rato mas- le dije triste mirando el piso con vergüenza-

-claro- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿me podrías prestar el baño para darme una ducha?- me dijo

-por supuesto usa el de la habitación de al lado, yo me duchare también en este- le dije señalando el mío.

La ducha no fue muy buena idea, ya que estar allí desnuda con el agua resbalando por todo mi cuerpo, en lo único que podía pensar era en Edward y como me acaricio, sus manos eran la gloria, mi gloria. Salí rápidamente del baño, para no seguir pensando, me coloque algo de ropa cómoda, unos shorts, una delicada blusa, y un abrigo encima ya que la fuerte lluvia golpeaba aun las ventanas.

-¿estas vestida?- escuche desde el otro lado de la puerta

-si pasa- dije girándome para encontrar a un dios, sus cabellos levemente húmedos, sus labios rojos y la sonrisa picara me hacían estremecerme. La ropa de Jake le quedaba bastante bien, aunque mi primo era obviamente un poco mas musculoso que el.

-te ves hermosa aun así a lo natural- dijo sentándose en mi cama.

-¿quieres algo de comer?- le dije alegre

-mmmm… si-

-vamos te cocinare algo- le dije ofreciéndole mi mano

-cocinar para mi, que honor- dijo levantándose y tomándola

Entramos a la cocina juntos, tomo asiento mientras me veía moverme por todo el lugar, decidí hacer pasta, que la verdad me apetecía, me ofreció su ayuda, así que entre besos, y carisias juntos preparamos la cena. Realmente era un momento único, de esos que solo crees poder vivir en las películas o en las historias de amor que creas en tu cabeza cuando piensas en el amor o tu príncipe azul. Uno que otro beso intento salirse de control, pero el siempre al darse cuenta se detenía. Realmente valora ese gesto y como intentaba comprenderme.

Nos sentamos a la mesa a comer, realmente o le gustaba la comida o era muy buen actor, porque prácticamente limpio el plato, se ofreció a ayudarme con los platos.

-¿que te parece si vemos una película?- me dijo secando un par de vasos

-suena divertido-

-llamare a casa, para que no se preocupen- dijo sacando su móvil

Salió de la cocina marcando el numero, termine de limpiar todo, subí a mi habitación a cepillarme los dientes, en el espejo se reflejaba mi enorme sonrisa, simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír cuando estaba cerca de el, Salí del baño y me lo encontré recostado en mi cama, mirando el techo.

-¿todo bien?

-si Alice me contesto y no me dejo de lanzar preguntas- dijo este riendo

-debe estarse muriendo por contarle al mundo lo que averiguo-

-¿bueno que vamos a ver?- pregunto tomando mi mano y lanzándome a la cama junto a el, dándome pequeños besos juguetonamente.

-ah si no puedo pensar- dije riendo

-por mi no pienses nunca- dijo apoderándose de mis labios

Seguimos besándonos hasta que escuchamos el suave lloriqueo de Max que estaba junto a la cama rogando por algo de atención- ignóralo- me dijo Edward volviéndome a besar dulcemente, pero Max no se detuvo- no puedo Edward, pobrecito- le dije empujándolo.

-Max algún día me la pagaras- dijo Edward riendo levantándolo y colocándolo en la cama

Tome el control de la TV, me recosté cómodamente en la cama mientras cambiaba los canales, Max se acurruco entre mis piernas quedándose muy quieto.

-maldito afortunado- susurro Edward colocándose a mi lado, no pude evitar sonreír por el comentario

-¿que quieres ver?- le pregunte mirándolo

- lo que sea amor, tu elige- me dijo atrayéndome a su pecho

-mmm… entonces veremos esta- le dije deteniéndome al ver una película animada-

-¿buscando a nemo?

-si, dijiste lo que fuera- dije riéndome

- lo que tu quieras- dijo besándome el cabello

La película paso entre risas y bromas, si hubieran visto a ed. hablando como ballena, hubieran querido comérselo a besos, lo intente, pero tuve que detenerme a respirar, malditos pulmones pensé.

No se ni como ni cuando, pero mis ojos parpados empezaran a pesar mas y mas, la dulce caricia de Edward en mi espalda con sus dedos, me hacían caer mas y mas rápido. Pronto me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté, no sabia donde me encontraba, ni que hora era estaba totalmente confundida, sentí un peso sobre mis piernas, levante a Max con cuidado y lo coloque en su camita al lado de la mía, intente levantarme pero otro peso sobre mi cintura me lo impidió, baje la mirada para ver que era, y me lleve un enorme susto al ver un brazo sosteniéndome. Gire rápidamente para saber a quien pertenecía, y me encontré con la imagen mas hermosa que había visto, mi ángel dulcemente dormido aferrado a mi, con su cabello desordenado y su pecho moviéndose tranquilamente. Allí recordé como había quedado dormida, una sonrisa inundo mi rostro. Era cierto el estaba conmigo, en mi casa, en mi cama, era un sueño hecho realidad. Solté suavemente su brazo y me levante de la cama para ir al baño.

Al regresar al cuarto no pude evitar quedarme allí estática mirándolo por un rato, justo cuando iba a volver a la cama, la luz de mi reloj me distrajo, marcaba las 8:00AM, mi corazón empezó a bombardear a híper velocidad.

-EDWARD EDWARD- le dije moviéndolo para que despertara

-¿que pasa?- se levanto asustado

-es de mañana-

- ¿y por eso me levantas así?- dijo asiendo un puchero

-Charlie me dijo que estaría aquí a las 8.00am- le explique rápido mientras le impedía volver a recostarse

-¿que hora es?- me pregunto bostezando

-las 8:05AM- le grite

Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos, se levanto de un salto de la cama mientras recogía sus pertenencias del piso- vaya eso es rapidez- le dije riendo

-tu padre practica casería, tiene armas Bella, es algo de que preocuparse- dijo bajando las escaleras casi corriendo

Lo seguí hasta la puerta con Max pisándonos los talones, Edward giro por la sala mirando si olvidaba algo- creo que es todo- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-mis papas me mataran, espero que estén dormidos-

-conduce con cuidado- le dije

Giro hacia mi- te llamare- me dijo sonriendo

-si, ve tranquilo- le dije mientras el salía por la puerta

Suspire al entrar a casa, pero el timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, abrí con rapidez.

-olvide algo- me dijo besándome dulcemente- te quiero- me dijo mientras corría a su auto

- yo también- le grite


	17. El Fin

**XVII**

Luego de despedir a Edward me dirigí a la cocina para alimentar a Max y servirme un plato de cereal, a los pocos minutos el sonido de un motor me anuncio la llegada de Charlie, entro con una gran sonrisa a la cocina. Con una enorme hielera en sus manos.  
>-¿Cómo estuvo la pesca?-pregunte observando su rostro<br>-tenemos pescado para un mes- dijo orgulloso mientras me besaba la frente  
>-que bien pescado noche y día- dije sarcásticamente<br>Ignoro mi comentario, abrió la refrigeradora buscando jugo- ¿bella donde esta tu camioneta no la vi afuera, llegue a pensar que no estabas-  
>-ah eso- había olvidado mi auto por completo- lo que pasa es que ayer fuimos a la Push, y bueno no arranco, así que tuve que dejarla-<br>¿No arranco? Que raro si esta nueva, tendré que llamar a la Agencia mañana temprano- dijo serio  
>-si se daño de la nada- le explique<br>-llamare a Jacob para que me acompañe a darle un vistazo, confió mas en su habilidad que en la de mucho mecánicos de por aquí- dijo sacando su teléfono y marcando.  
>Lo escuche hablar con mi primo mientras comía mi cereal, luego de que ellos quedaran en ir en un rato subí a tomar una ducha, al entrar a la habitación la imagen de Edward durmiendo en mi cama nublo mi mente, reviviendo a las mariposas de mi estomago, entre al baño con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro. Cuando estuve lista, baje a buscar mi bolso que había dejado en la sala la noche anterior.<br>-Bella iré por tu camioneta en un rato regreso- me dijo Charlie mientras bajaba las escaleras abrochándose el cinturón  
>-¿quieres que te acompañe?-<br>-no esta bien, te aburrirás viéndonos ahí de pie observando el motor- dijo caminando hacia la puerta  
>Lo despedí, luego de intentar distraerme con el televisor por unos 10 minutos decidí que era mejor aprovechar el tiempo haciendo algo productivo, tenia que lavar toda mi ropa, además de un sinfín de tarea acumulada, ya que Alice siempre inventaba algo que hacer provocando que me olvidara de mis deberes. Así que subí a mi cuarto, tome mi cuaderno de Biología, el ipod, y mi cesta de ropa y me dirigí al cuarto de lavado. Separe la ropa por colores mientras escuchaba música bien alegre, simplemente me sentía feliz. Puse un poco de ropa a lavar, me senté sobre un pequeño armario de toallas, y mientras tarareaba las canciones resolvía mi tarea.<br>No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero pronto el agarre de una mano en mi hombro me saco de mi trance.  
>-Hace horas te estoy hablando Bells- me dijo mi Jake con cara divertida.<br>-lo siento no te escuche- dije mostrándole el ipod  
>-¿que haces?-dijo sentándose junto a mi<br>-bueno termino de lavar mi ropa, y algo de tarea- le explique mostrándole el cuaderno  
>-tarea eww- dijo Jacob con cara de asco<br>-deberías intentarlo, estudiar, aprender- le dije riendo  
>-yo ya se lo que necesito- me dijo orgulloso<br>-claro tu futuro será brillante- le dije sarcásticamente  
>-ya yo se lo que hare en el futuro, o ¿Quién piensas que se ocupara del negocio de nuestros padres?- me dijo<br>-¿realmente quieres eso?  
>-claro, además ¿quien sino yo?¿tu?, tus manos de princesa nunca han tocado un pedazo de madera- dijo burlón<br>-igual para encargarte de la fabrica debes estudiar Jake- le dije volteando los ojos  
>-por desgracia, pero bueno me esforzare cuando sea el momento- dijo bajando de un brinco del mueble<br>-¿lograron que la camioneta encendiera?-  
>-si, no tenia nada, solamente la batería estaba desconectada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros<br>-¿ah si y eso pasa normalmente?  
>-no solo que alguien le desconecte los cables, eso parecía, tal vez fue una broma o algo- me dijo<br>-ayer cuando no estaba ¿viste a alguien sospecho cerca del auto?-  
>-mmm… realmente no, pero hablando de eso ¿Dónde te metiste?- me pregunto con ojos de interrogación<br>-fui a caminar y me entretuve con unos amigos- le dije tan rápido que no supe si me entendió  
>-si claro…- me dijo con tono que no me creía nada- Paul te estuvo buscando- me dijo caminando hacia la puerta mientras yo bajaba del pequeño armario.<br>-diablos, olvide que debo hablar con el, será mejor que lo llame- le dije  
>-toma- dijo lanzándome las llaves de la camioneta- tu padre trajo hamburguesas, vamos a comer- me dijo guiñándome el ojo<br>-voy enseguida iré a buscar mi celular que no tengo idea donde lo deje- le dije saliendo y subiendo las escaleras  
>No solo quería llamar a Paul, sino quería ver si tenia llamadas perdidas de Edward ya que se me hacia raro que no me hubiera llamado aun, después de prometer hacerlo, entre en la habitación, busque en cada rincón de ella, después de un rato y empezar a ponerme estresada, escuche un sonido peculiar de algo rompiéndose, gire hacia donde provenía, Max estaba allí moviendo felizmente su rabo, con… si con mi celular hecho pedazos en su mandibula.<br>-MAX ¿Qué has hecho?- le dije arrebatándole los restos de celular. Estaba inservible, la pantalla totalmente quebrada y marcada por sus colmillos, y los dígitos habían desaparecido.  
>Genial, me había quedado sin teléfono, y Max parecía estar orgulloso de haber destruido mi aparato ya que daba pequeños ladridos corriendo por toda la habitación. Después de maldecir por un rato, baje a la cocina a comer con Jacob que parecía ir ya por su segunda Hamburguesa, luego de comer, decidimos ver una película, así que nos acurrucamos en el sofá de la sala, Jacob escogió la película, así que nos toco ver una de su actriz preferida, pero realmente fue entretenida. Era casi imposible mantenerse serio en la presencia de Jake, asi que prácticamente me la pase riendo.<br>-es simple, compras otro celular y listo- me dijo Jacob sin dejar de mirar la tele- no creo que Tío Charlie se niegue, además tu celular apestaba, agrádesele al cachorro te hizo un favor-  
>-pero me gustaba, era cómodo, y lo quería- le dije<br>- no seas ridícula, era en blanco y negro, ¿como vas a querer algo así?- me dijo incrédulo  
>-no tienes sentimientos Jacob Swan- le dije<br>-Vamos Bells tener cosas nuevas es divertido, es mas cuando vayas de compras, te acompaño, no le digas a la duende- me dijo  
>-será mejor que no porque si no es capaz de hacerme comprar el mas caro de todos- dije riendo<br>-necesitaba hablar con Paul, pero bueno creo que mejor otro día- le explique a mi primo  
>Seguimos recostados en el sofá por horas mirando la tele, justo cuando empecé a sentir que el sofá y yo nos hacíamos uno el timbre sonó, Jake y yo jugamos al piedra, papel, tijera para ir a abrir, y gane, así que el se levanto para mirar quien era.<br>-prima creo que ya no necesitas llamar a Paul- me dijo mi primo recostándose de nuevo al sofá  
>-¿Por qué?-<br>-porque esta allí fuera- me dijo comiendo palomitas de maíz  
>-¿Qué?, eso es raro- dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a la puerta<br>Cuando llegue al recibidor me recibió con una tierna sonrisa, vestía muy bien, con su siempre chamarra negra y jeans oscuros.  
>-hola- me dijo<br>-hola Paul- dije besándolo en la mejilla  
>-espero que no pienses salir con eso, porque me tocara darme de golpes con muchos- dijo sonriendo señalándome los mini shorts que llevaba puestos.<br>Me sonroje, cierto eran diminutos-¿salir?-  
>Su rostro cambio, paso de alegre a incomodo- bueno, es domingo, pensé que lo recordarías- se explico<br>Dios había olvidado por completo que había quedado en salir con el, como había cambiado todo en una semana, ahora que excusa le daría, no podía salir Edward se enojaría muchísimo, además de que no tenia como avisarle ya que perdí su numero con el atentado de Max, pero por otro lado, era una buena oportunidad para dejar las cosas claras con el, así que me sentí sin saber que hacer.  
>-entiendo si no quieres, fui un tonto debí avisarte- dijo triste<br>-yo… no es eso- intente explicarlo  
>-no tranquila sabes que olvídalo, mejor me voy- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa<br>-Paul no, sabes si saldré, solo dame unos minutos para ponerme decente, entra Jake esta en la sala- le dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación rápidamente  
>Saldría, le contaría de Edward, y luego pasaría por la casa Cullen para encontrarme con Ed. Así mataba dos pájaros de una vez, y le explicaba porque no contestaba las llamadas. Me coloque unas zapatillas, unos jeans y un ligero abrigo. Baje rápidamente, Paul y Jacob estaban mirando lo que parecía las noticias deportivas.<br>-estoy lista- dije, Paul voltio a verme sonrió y se puso de pie.  
>-niños lleguen temprano, y nada de hacer cosas malas- nos dijo Jake pícaro<br>-cállate Jacob- le dije saliendo por la puerta, mientras Paul solo sonreía encantadoramente  
>Subimos a un automóvil, que luego Paul me dijo que era de su padre.<br>-¿bueno a donde vamos?- le pregunte, esperando que me llevara a un lugar no intimo  
>-¿que te parece ir por un helado al centro comercial?¿luego tal vez a ver una película o a cenar?- me dijo analizando mi expresión<br>-si me parece bien el helado- dije feliz de que eligiera el centro comercial  
>Llegamos en unos pocos minutos, conducía casi tan rápido como Edward, se porto como todo un caballero, abriendo la puerta del auto. Cuando entramos el Centro comercial estaba lleno de gente. Sentí como el quería ofrecerme el brazo pero me aleje un poco, para que no se diera la oportunidad.<br>Caminamos hacia la heladería, pedimos dos copas de helados y salimos a sentarnos en una mesa del pasillo, junto a unos niños que nos hacían caras divertidas. Y Paul les seguía el juego, se veía sumamente tierno.  
>-pareces que te llevas bien con los niños- le dije<br>-si me divierto con ellos- dijo sonriendo  
>-¿y como te va en el colegio?- le pregunte<br>-bien pronto me graduare- me dijo sonriendo-  
>-¿que piensas estudiar?-<br>-te reirás- me dijo riendo  
>-anda dime-<br>-criminología- dijo  
>-ey genial, súper interesante, algún día serás un detective- le dije<br>-esa es la idea- dijo mirándome-  
>-oye Paul, yo quería, tengo que decirte algo…- dije mirando el piso<br>-dale lo que quieras- dijo mirándome  
>-¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer?<br>-si que me gustas y quiero algo contigo- dijo serio  
>-si acerca de eso- suspire no quería que se sintiera mal- tengo que contarte algo<br>El me miro por unos segundos- dime lo que tengas que decirme- dijo tratando de sonreírme  
>-es que, yo… tengo novio- le dije en un susurro<br>El no se movió, solo me miro intentando analizar los datos, luego soltó una sonrisa frustrada- ¿es Cullen verdad?- dijo mirándome a los ojos  
>-si… lo siento paso sin planearlo, cuando me preguntaste si salía con alguien te dije la verdad- le explique<br>- no tienes porque disculparte, ¿lo quieres?- me dijo sin dejar de mirarme serio  
>-si mucho- dije sinceramente<br>-bueno no puedo hacer nada contra eso- dijo suspirando  
>-Paul quiero seguir siendo tu amiga- le dije<br>-Bella enserio me gustas mucho, tu sonrisa, tu sarcasmo, tu timidez, tu dulzura, inteligencia, tu belleza, todo eso me cautivo, me costara mucho ser tu amigo- dijo triste- pero si eso es lo que me ofreces no dudare en tomarlo- dijo sonriéndome  
>-Paul eres muy lindo, estoy segura que…-<br>-si que encontrare una chica que me aprecie y me quiera tanto como yo a ella…- me corto, ya eh escuchado eso antes.  
>No supe que decirle, simplemente me quede allí mirándolo pensar en silencio, luego de unos incómodos minutos el se levanto de su silla.<br>-es mejor que te lleve a casa, no se vaya a enojar tu novio- dijo sonriéndome sinceramente  
>-puedo ir en un taxi- le dije<br>-vamos somos amigos ¿no?, no dejare a una amiga irse en taxi- dijo mirándome a los ojos  
>-ok gracias- dije sonriéndole<br>Caminamos hacia la salida- vamos Bella cambia esa cara, o pensare que ni siquiera quieres ser mi amiga- dijo Paul golpeándome amigablemente el hombro con el suyo y sonriendo.  
>-como crees tonto-le dije golpeándole el brazo, me alegraba mucho que lo hubiera tomado bien<br>-intentare ser el mejor de los amigos- me dijo abrazándome por los hombros  
>Justo cuando estábamos por salir una voz familiar nos detuvo-¿Bella?- sonó la vos de Alice a nuestra espalda.<br>-Alice, ¿que haces aquí?- le dije sonriendo mientras ella miraba a Paul y luego a mi confundida.  
>-podríamos hacerte la misma pregunta- sonó otra voz tras ella, era mi angel<br>Inmediatamente Paul quito su brazo de mis hombros- solo hablábamos- explico  
>-¿Cómo estas Paul?- saludo Edward serio estrechándole la mano, Paul le devolvió el saludo confundido.<br>No sabia que pensar o que decir, sabia que Edward estaba molesto, ya que ni siquiera me miraba, solamente estaba allí junto a Alice que parecía tener una discusión interna con ella misma.  
>-bueno creo que debo irme- se disculpo Edward- nos vemos luego chicos- se despidió mientras se giraba.<br>-Edward podemos hablar- le dije  
>-lo siento Bella estoy algo apurado- dijo sin mirarme, y empezando a caminar.<br>Me quede allí sin saber que hacer, mire a Alice y luego a Paul, ambos estaban con la misma expresión de confusión.- ve a hablar con el Bella- me dijo Alice.  
>Mire a Paul con disculpa y Salí prácticamente corriendo tras Edward- Edward detenerte- le dije cuando estaba cerca<br>-¿para que Bella?  
>-para poder explicarte- le dije<br>-¿explicarme que?-dijo frenando en seco- ¿que lo quieres a el?¿que por eso con el si te abrazas en publico?  
>-no es lo que piensas, Edward escúchame- le dije<br>- ¿por eso no quisiste nada ayer conmigo?¿dime si al que quieres es a el?-  
>-Edward como me dices eso, ¿Por qué desconfías tanto de mí? Mira la escena que estas haciendo- le dije señalando a un par de chicos que nos miraban<br>-no me importa que nos miren- tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta afuera  
>-Bella jamás te pensé capaz, yo…- no pude mas, me le lance encima y lo bese, era lo único que se me ocurrió para callarlo.<br>Primero no reacciono, solo se quedo estático, pero después resistirse unos segundos me devolvió el beso, puso sus manos sobre mi cadera, y me alejo de un tirón. -¿Por qué no me respondiste el teléfono?- dijo serio  
>-Max destruyo mi celular, no sirve ni para chatarra- le explique antes de que el me besara nuevamente con deseo. Cuando tuvimos la necesidad de respirar se alejo de mí.<br>-¿Por qué estas con el?-  
>-pues estaba hablando con el, ya lo sabe todo- le dije mirándolo<br>-¿sabe lo nuestro?- dijo mirándome  
>-si, justo se lo acababa de decir- le explique<br>-¿y porque te abrazaba?- dijo serio  
>-porque quedamos como amigos, era un abrazo de amigos- le dije casi suplicante<br>-pero porque tenias que decírselo aquí, no podías llamarlo o algo- dijo aun enojado  
>-¿que tiene de malo?-<br>-eres mi novia Bella, que crees que siento al verte abrazada a un chico en el centro comercial, un chico que te pretende, un chico que le gustas, un chico que te da regalos, y yo pensando que estabas en tu casa-  
>-Edward es mi amigo, no veo mal tener amigos y salir a comer helado con ellos, no te avise porque mi celular se estropeo y perdí todos los números- le explique un poco molesta.<br>Edward no me dijo nada, solo caminaba irritado por todo el lugar, pensando- sabes me disgusta tu carácter- le dije enojada- te enojas no me dejas explicar, y me dices cosas estúpidas-  
>-vamos te llevare a casa- me dijo soltando un suspiro y ofreciéndome su mano, la acepte y caminamos en silencio hasta el auto<br>-espera ¿y Alice?-  
>-ella viene en su auto, yo pensaba pasar a tu casa después de acompañarla, por eso vinimos en autos separados- dijo sin mirarme<br>Subimos al volvo plateado, el coloco un poco de música y emprendimos el viaje en silencio, yo solamente miraba la ventana y el la carretera, cuando llegamos a casa estaciono junto a mi camioneta.- ¿la reparaste?- dijo señalándomela  
>-Jacob la reviso no era nada grabe al parecer una broma de mal gusto-<br>-mmm… que bueno- dijo apagando el motor, y girándose hacia mi  
>-te invitaría a pasar pero con ese humor, creo que es mejor ponerme a hacer mi tarea- le dije seria. El me había prometido no mas escenas y esta rompiendo su promesa<br>-ok… entiendo- dijo algo triste  
>-hasta mañana, buenas noches- dije abriendo la puerta<br>-espera- me detuvo tomando mi mano  
>-no quiero que te vayas así- me dijo<br>-tu eres el que lo provoca Edward, eres demasiado celoso, se que Thania te hizo cosas horribles pero no todas somos así- le dije seria  
>-lo se, eres diferente, te quiero pero me ganan mis celos- dijo abrazándome<br>-no es sano para ti que siempre estés dudando- le dije  
>-lo se, pero reconoce que lo que vi, no es sencillo de dejar pasar- me dijo besando la oreja<br>-bueno tengo que reconocer que al menos no golpeaste a Paul- dime mientras un escalofrió recorría mi cuello por el contacto de sus labios.  
>Edward busco mis labios lentamente, me dio un dulce y suave beso, mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos.<br>Luego de una sesión de besos de despedida y reconciliación entre a casa antes de que Charlie saliera, me recosté junto a Charlie al sofá mire la tele un rato, comí galletas con leche, para después irme a mi habitación a terminar los deberes para finalmente quedarme dormida sobre los cuadernos.  
>A la mañana siguiente me encontré corriendo por toda la casa, me había quedado dormida y se me había hecho tardísimo, Salí de la casa con un pastelillo en la mano y mi bolso en la otra. Maneje como nunca hacia el colegio, el estacionamiento estaba desierto, entre rápidamente al instituto pude ver como algunas puertas se cerraban, no era tan tarde. Prácticamente corrí hacia mi clase, al abrir la puerta todos mis compañeros y el profesor me miraron, el me indico con la mano que pasara y me dirigí a mi mesa.<br>Junto a mi mesa estaba el sonriéndome como siempre, le devolví el gesto tomando mi lugar. La clase paso rápida, sin ningún inconveniente, cuando sonó la campana Edward se levanto me ofreció su mano, la cual acepte con gusto. Caminamos por el pasillo hasta mi siguiente clase nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de ella. Algunos rostros nos miraban demasiado curiosos, claro había chismes de que salíamos juntos pero nunca hubo revelación, bueno hasta este momento donde el me sostenía de la mano cariñosamente.  
>-tengo entrenamiento después de esta clase, ¿vienes a verme?- me dijo<br>-si… las chicas estarán ahí-  
>-¿pero iras por mi o por las chicas?- dijo haciéndome un puchero<br>-claro que por ti tonto- dije sonriéndole y pasando mi mano por su cabello  
>-pero te encanta este tonto- dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente<br>-por supuesto- dije eliminando la distancia de nuestros labios con un dulce beso  
>-bueno me voy porque el profesor me mata si vuelvo a llegar tarde- me dijo soltándome y corriendo por el pasillo<br>Después de la clase, me dirigí a la cafetería, primero me compraría un café ya que no pude desayunar. Camine por lo pasillos hacia el campo de soccer, justo cuando llegue a las graderías mire que el equipo aun no se había cambiado y estaban junto a las porristas. Edward, Jasper y Emmet estaban un poco alejados, mi angel con sus manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y serio. Mike que trataba de llamar la atención de todos para que lo escucharan. Pude distinguir a Alice y Rosalie en las graderías hablando.  
>Cuando entre a vista del equipo de soccer Mike me miro y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa gigante, me pareció súper extraño, luego el hablo fuerte para atrapar la atención de todos.<br>-bueno llego la hora del anuncio, acérquense todos- dijo levantando las manos  
>-ya Mike dinos de que se trata, ¿porque estamos aquí?- grito Emmet<br>-pero para eso necesitamos aquí a nuestro compañero Edward- dijo Mike señalándolo, mientras que Edward parecía no darse cuenta aun de mi presencia  
>Edward parecía sorprendido, camino despacio hacia Mike con mala gana- ¿que quieres?- le dijo mi angel, mientras Demetri, Félix y James compañeros de equipo se ponían a su lado.<br>-vamos Ed no pongas esa cara que es una buena noticia- dijo palmeándole el hombro, mientras me di cuenta que me había quedado de pie junto a las graderías donde solo el equipo y las porristas podían verme.  
>-deja el drama y habla rápido- dijo una de las porristas junto a Thania que sonreía como idiota<br>Mike carraspeo su garganta para hablar- bueno chicos, quiero decirles que las puntuaciones de hombría se han movido este fin de semana, a favor de nuestra amigo- dijo Mike abrazando a Edward por los hombros, mientras que mi angel habría sus ojos como platos y lanzaba miradas a la gradería buscando algo.  
>-si chicos, gracias a testigos visuales, y bueno a la ayuda del equipo, podemos asegurar, que nuestro amigo tuvo puntuación máxima ayer- se escucharon susurros entre el equipo, mientras que Edward se tenso y trato de soltarse del abrazo de Mike, pero Demetri se acerco a su oído para decirle algo. Y el dejo de resistirse. Mi cabeza empezó a procesar rápidamente, advirtiéndome lo que escucharía, inmediatamente mi corazón empezó a doler con fuerza.<br>-ayer varias personas pudieron ver como el volvo plateado de nuestro querido Ed, paso la noche frente a la casa de la nueva IsabellaSwan, anotando 5 puntos a su record, ya que por las declaraciones de nuestro Eddie la chica era pura se le acumulan 5 mas.- dijo mientras los demás chicos le aplaudían y chiflaban. Pude ver como Emmet y Jasper se tensaban y miraban sorprendidos a Edward.  
>-Claro ahí que reconocer que Ed tuvo algunas facilidades- siguió Mike- como por ejemplo que yo me encontrara de viaje, y que llegara prácticamente cuando ya la tenias comiendo de tu mano, pobre tontita- la mirada de Edward seguía buscando algo con desesperación, mientras que quería salir corriendo de allí pero mis piernas no me respondían.<br>-Ya entiendo porque me pediste que desconectara la batería del auto de la nueva eddi, eres un pillo- le dijo James dándole un empujón  
>No lo podía creer todo había sido un engaño, un simple juego, mis ojos empezaron a inundarse, en el fondo lo sabia, sabia que me desilusionaría, que no todo podía ser hermoso pero jamás me imagine caer con tanta fuerza contra el piso. Como alguien podía ser tan miserable. Yo lo amaba, aunque no se lo había dicho lo amaba y el me había usado como un juguete. Además de mentir, solo para alimentar su ego ante sus amigos.<br>-bueno entonces Edward es un orgullo para mi decirte que estas frente a la lista, junto a mi y a Riley, en la cabeza de las puntuaciones. Felicidades- grito Mike mientras aplaudía y me veía con una sonrisa burlona.  
>Decidí que ya había escuchado demasiado gire rápido, pero unos libros resbalaron de mi mano, al agacharme a recogerlos, mire de nuevo a Edward que tenia la mirada perdida y negaba con la cabeza. Escuche unos pequeños tacones caminar rápidamente, volví la vista para ver a quien pertenecía el sonido, era Alice que había bajado de las graderías y caminaba rápidamente hacia Edward, se detuvo frente a el, el la miro con rostro de poeta, abrió la boca pero no le dijo nada, para lo que no estaba preparada era para lo que haría mi amiga, simplemente lo miro a la cara unos segundos y luego le propino una escandalosa cachetada, todos quedaron en silencio y sin habla.<br>-eres un cerdo, me da vergüenza que seas mi hermano- le dijo ella  
>-Alice espera- le grito el cuando ella se giro y camino hacia mi. Cuando ella me miro tenía los ojos llorosos. A diferencia de los míos que mi lagrimas caían por mis mejillas.<br>Al seguir a Alice con la mirada Edward se dio cuenta de mi presencia, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al verme. No quería verlo más, no quería darle tiempo para que se burlara más de mí. Me levante rápidamente y corrí. Dejando atrás los gritos de Alice que me llamaban. Y luego los de Edward.  
>Ese era el secreto de Mike, todo había sido una estúpida apuesta, por eso no quería que me acercara a el, era claro que quería ganar, aunque le tocara hacer quedar mal a su amigo conmigo, por eso cuando conocí a Mike le emociono que fuera nueva. Que clase de idiota era para creerme todo lo que Edward me había dicho. Que ilusa.<br>Al salir al estacionamiento y girarme hacia mi auto choque contra alguien derramando el café sobre mi.  
>-Bella ¿estas bien?- me pregunto Riley ayudándome a levantarme- ¿te lastimaste?<br>-estoy bien tengo que irme- dije entre llanto  
>-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Que te hicieron?- dijo asustado<br>-déjame irme, quiero irme- le dije  
>-espera no puedes ir te así- dijo sosteniéndome suavemente del brazo.<br>-suéltala basura, no te acerques a ella- escupió Rosalie que salía del edificio junto a Alice.  
>-yo solo quería ayudar- dijo el soltándome y retrocediendo<br>-claro, ya mucho nos han ayudado tu y tus estúpidos amigos, porque no nos haces un favor y te lanzas de un puente- dijo ella con odio  
>-basta Rose, ¿Bella a donde vas?- me dijo ya que apenas Riley me soltó me encamine de nuevo al auto, no quería ver a nadie, ni hablar, ni respirar, no quería nada quería desaparecer, o detener el dolor que yacía en mi pecho.<br>-¿Por qué nunca me dejas darle su merecido a este idiota?- dijo Rose  
>-déjalo no vale la pena. Bella espera- dijo Alice corriendo tras de mi<br>-déjame Alice- le dije llorando  
>Subí a mi camioneta rápidamente, pero mi amiga fue rápida y se acerco a mi ventana- Bella, somos tus amigas, queremos estar contigo lo que paso…- no la deje terminar<br>-Alice solo déjame irme, no quiero estar aquí, no quiero hablar con nadie, si quieres hacer algo por mi déjame- mi vos sonó hiriente y seca.  
>-cuando quieras hablar llámame- dijo ella retrocediendo triste, sabia que ella no tenia culpa de nada, que ella había pasado por lo mismo, pero en este momento solo quería que me dejaran en paz, para pensar.<br>Arranque el auto, justo antes de salir a la callo me fije por el retrovisor, pude ver como Edward llegaba corriendo, y miraba mi auto saliendo. Al mirarlo todo se quebró de nuevo. Que quería más de mí. Acaso aun no se sentía satisfecho, claro el pensaba llevarme a la cama antes de terminar conmigo, por lo menos tener esa satisfacción. Recordé sus palabras "yo esperare", me reí de mi misma, pobre tonta, ilusa pensé.  
>Quería que mi llanto se detuviera, pero no lo lograba, estacione rápido mi camioneta y entre a casa, cerré la puerta con un fuerte golpe, y me derrumbe en el piso, ya no soportaba mas. Nunca había sentido esto, las imágenes de lo que viví con Edward pasaban frente a mis ojos, y luego las palabras de Mike taladraban mi alma.<br>-¿muñeca estas en casa?- pregunto una vos acercándose-¿Bells que te pasa? –pregunto la familiar vos asustada  
>Sentí como unos brazos me levantaban, cargándome hacia mi habitación<br>-Muñeca dime que pasa, ¿te hicieron algo?- me dijo sin dejar de abrazarme, colocándome en la cama.  
>-¿Sean que haces aquí?- dije entrecortadamente aferrándome a su pecho<br>-vine a darte una sorpresa, me parece que llegue a tiempo- me dijo besándome la frente y acariciando mi espalda- ¿alguien te hizo algo amor?  
>-si Sean me hicieron pedazos, quítame este dolor por favor has algo para que se vaya- dije mientras las lagrimas seguían saliendo, el solamente me abrazo mas fuerte.<p> 


	18. Enterrando

**CAP XVIII**

Luego de contarle mi historia a mi mejor amigo entre lágrimas, y caer en llanto por unos minutos, sentí como el sueño empezaba a ganar partida. Sean no me dejo sola ni un segundo, escucho atentamente mientras le contaba lo sucedido, lo vi enfurecerse al narrarle las palabras de Mike, se que estaba pensando en matar a… no quería pensar en su nombre. Pero Sean no dijo nada, solo me miro con ternura mientras me abrazaba y pasaba su mano dulcemente por mi espalda.  
>-Llora Muñeca saca todo lo que sientes- es lo único que puedes hacer para disminuir el dolor- me dijo finalmente besando mi frente, mi amigo podía ser un inmaduro y necio en ocasiones, pero cuando lo necesitabas siempre decía las palabras correctas.<br>-quiero desaparecer Sean, jamás lo creí capaz- le dije entre lloriqueos  
>-los sentimientos a veces nos ciegan- dijo casi en un susurro<br>Poco a poco el ambiente se fue poniendo mas pesado, hasta que quede totalmente dormida, tuve sueños extraños, donde el rostro de Edward hacia rápidas apariciones constantemente, también Alice aparecía en el, triste, si con la misma mirada con la que la deje en el estacionamiento. Y luego el estúpido de Mike sonriendo, esa sonrisa maldita y burlista, pero lo mas extraño era la imagen de un avión que venia y se iba, pronto la imagen se solidifico y me encontraba caminando hacia el avión, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, pero justo cuando estaba por subir, algo me detenía.  
>Pero justo cuando volteaba a mirar que me impedía seguir desperté, un sonido me había sacado de mi trance, era el teléfono. Conteste rápidamente, era Charlie quería avisarme que llegaría tarde porque iría a ver el partido a casa del tío Bill junto a todos sus amigos, me pregunto como me la estaba pasando con Sean, le mentí, hice que mi voz sonara lo mas feliz posible para que no se diera cuenta de nada, no quería que se involucrara.<br>Colgué el teléfono, intente volverme a recostarme, pero sentí la presencia de alguien mas, gire, ahí estaba Sean dormido junto a mi sin camisa, me hizo recordar la imagen de mi ang… de el, durmiendo pacíficamente con su boca entreabierta y respiración serena. Agite mi cabeza para sacarme esas ideas, con solo recordar me habría la herida, y la propagaba. Pensé en lo fácil que seria enamorarme de Sean, era tierno, obviamente extremadamente guapo (chicas en mi fantasía, es sean faris) divertido, atento, entre otras cosas, pero nunca pude llegar a verlo como algo mas que mi mejor amigo, muchas personas me habían cuestionado la relación que teníamos, y siempre que analizaba mis sentimientos hacia el recibía la misma respuesta. Solo era como mi hermano.  
>-porque estas allí mirándome- dijo sonriendo, se había despertado sin que me diera cuenta por estar vagando en mis pensamientos- ya se que soy irresistible, pero no es para tanto-<br>-menso, solo te extrañe- le dije intentando sonreír  
>-¿estas un poco mejor?<br>No pensé- si, siempre estas cuando te necesito eres un gran amigo- le dije acariciando su mejilla.  
>-siempre estaré contigo, eres mi hermanita, mi muñeca- dijo besándome en la frente<br>Sonreí aunque sabía que lo que salía de mi cara era una mueca de dolor, me levante y fui a lavar mi cara al baño, me mire en el espejo, lucia terrible, el poco maquillaje que traiga se había corrido, además de tener un poco de ojeras, y mis ojos ligeramente rojos. Respire profundamente al salir del baño, ya no quería llorar, cuando estuve nuevamente en mi habitación Sean me esperaba sentado en el pequeño sofá, aun solo vestía unos Jeans, rotos ajustados al cuerpo, sin ni siquiera llevar zapatos.  
>-un poco exhibicionista ¿no crees?- le dije burlándome<br>-te molesta o ¿es que te pongo nerviosa?- dijo pícaro  
>-claro no sabes el tremendo esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para no lanzarme sobre ti- le dije sarcásticamente saliendo de la habitación.<br>Sean exploto en una carcajada, me siguió hasta que llegamos a la cocina, allí nos recibió Max juguetonamente, y no paro de seguirnos dando brinquitos hasta que lo acaricie y le hablara como bebe.  
>-¿tienes hambre?- le pregunte a Sean mientras este jugaba con Max<br>-obvio, eso no se pregunta- dijo sin mirarme  
>Gire mis ojos y me sumergí en el refrigerador, estuve ahí unos minutos debatiendo que comer, pero no tenia mente para nada, ni siquiera quería comer, solo quería hacer algo para distraer mi mente, no quería pensar en el, pero era imposible cuando me entretenía en algo, su imagen venia a mi de la nada, junto con el suceso de la mañana.<br>-sabes no tengo ánimos de cocinar, ¿puedes pedir comida china?- le dije señalando el numero frente a el refrigerador  
>-ok no te preocupes- dijo tomando su celular y marcando el numero.<br>Camine ah la sala, cuando estuve allí casi pude ver a Ed sentado en el sofá temblando de frio tratando de encontrar calor con una toalla y sonriéndome. Su imagen se desvaneció cuando mis ojos parpadearon, otra vez el vacio se apodero de mi, caí al piso un par de lagrimas nublaron mis ojos, no se cuanto tiempo pase allí sentada en el piso con mi mente en blanco. Pero el timbre de la puerta me hizo reaccionar, me levante seque mis mejillas y abrí la puerta, era el repartidor, Sean se acerco, saco unos billetes y se los entrego al tipo que lo miro muy raro.  
>-tipo raro casi me come con la mirada- dijo Sean sacando la comida y depositándola en la mesita de la sala mientras yo tomaba asiento en el sofá<br>-será porque eres el único en Forks que viste así a pesar del frio- le dije mirando el techo  
>-me incomoda dormir con camisa- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros-toma tienes que comer, imagino que ni has almorzado- me dijo entregándome un plato<br>-no tengo hambre- le dije poniéndolo en la mesa  
>- come, mira ya esta oscureciendo, no dejare que enfermes- me ordeno serio<br>-ok- dije suspirando, tome un poco de pasta y lo metí a mi boca sin ánimos.  
>-ahora dime ¿que piensas hacer? ¿Hablaras con el?-<br>-si de algo estoy segura es que no quiero volver a saber de el- dije mirando el piso  
>-bella ¿y si todo tiene una explicación?<br>-dime solo una explicación que le encuentres- dije suplicante  
>El me miro triste, y luego aparto su rostro- no encuentro ninguna- dijo serio<br>-sabes siento odio- le dije- pero no hacia el, sino hacia mi, por haber caído como una tonta- le dije molesta intentando no llorar de nuevo  
>-tu no tienes la culpa, el culpable es el por usarte y jugar con tus sentimientos- dijo Sean enojado<br>-Bella, la noche que el se quedo acá ustedes….- dijo Sean serio  
>-No, no me acosté con el- dije seria- estuvimos a punto pero no- dije<br>-eso me alegra muchísimo muñeca- dijo Sean suspirando  
>-no puedo creer que sea tan canalla de decirle a sus amigotes que se acostó conmigo, para alimentar su ego- dije mirando el piso.<br>Sean estaba apunto de decir algo cuando el timbre volvió a sonar- yo abro- dijo Sean mientras se levantaba, lo mire perderse en el pasillo, me levante y lo seguí, pero una vos me hizo quedarme estética justo donde no podía ser vista.  
>-Hola, vengo a ver a Bella- era la vos seca y arrogante de Edward<br>-¿quien eres?- pregunto mi amigo serio, estaba segura que sabia quien era  
>-¿Quién eres tu?- se defendió Edward aparentemente molesto.<br>-que te importa, sabes estoy ocupado, así que no vengas a hacerme perder el tiempo- le soltó Sean, dios sabia como eran ambos esto no terminaría bien, escuche como Sean trato de cerrar la puerta pero un golpe la sostuvo, imagine que la mano de Edward.  
>-vengo a hablar con Bella, y no me iré de aquí sin hacerlo- dijo casi histérico<br>-ella no esta para ver a nadie, así que retírate-  
>-soy su novio, dile que venga que necesito hablar con ella- escupió Edward, como se atrevía a solo pensar que era mi novio. Realmente era todo un maldito<br>Sean estallo en una carcajada- ¿su novio?  
>-si, ¿quien eres tu? Por lo que puedo ver, seguramente interrumpí un momento intimo entre ustedes- soltó Edward, su comentario me sorprendió, hizo que mi estomago se revolviera.<br>-¿y si así fuera a ti que? – dijo Sean en todo burlón  
>-no se porque me sorprende, debí imaginarlo, todas son iguales, también debe tener algo con Paul- dijo Edward fríamente, sus palabras fueron como puñaladas a mi herida<br>-vuelve a decir algo malo de Bella y te parto esa cara de niño lindo a la mitad- le grito Sean furioso  
>-quisiera ver que lo intentaras- le respondió Edward<br>-ALTO- grite saliendo de mi escondite.  
>Ambos me miraron furiosos, parecía que querían matarse<br>Estaba decidida tenia que hablar con el, tenia que acabar con esta situación lo antes posible, era la mejor oportunidad.  
>-hablare con el- dije mirando a Sean<br>-¿segura muñeca?- dijo Sean relajándose y acercándose a mi  
>-si tranquilo no me tomara mucho tiempo- dije<br>-ok, estaré cerca por cualquier cosa- dijo depositando un beso en mi frente, y se marcho no sin antes lanzarle una mirada desafiante a Edward  
>Lo mire, esta rojo de la rabia, tenia la mandíbula y puños rígidos - ¿Qué quieres?- le dije sin mirarlo a la cara saliendo de casa.<br>-tenemos que hablar- me dijo serio  
>-tienes razón, aunque no se que me quieras decir, todo me quedo muy claro esta mañana- dije cruzando las manos sobre mi pecho.<br>-¿Quién es el?- me soltó  
>-eso a ti no te incumbe- no podía creer que después de todo tomara esa actitud<br>-¿Cómo que no? Tú y yo somos…-  
>-no somos nada- lo corte, el me miro sorprendido, y su rostro se descompuso<br>-bueno acepte hablar contigo solo por una razón, porque quiero dejar unas cosas claras, así que tu serás el que me escuche- dije mirándolo a los ojos tratando de retener cualquier sentimiento y parecer dura, aunque mis piernas me temblaran, y mi corazón se fuera asiendo añicos con cada palpitar. El no respondió solo me miro serio a los ojos.  
>-sabia que querrías hablar, convencerme, pero me canse de ser la niña tonta Edward Cullen, ya no mas, quiero que me dejes en paz, ya tienes lo que querías ahora aléjate de mi vida para siempre, no quiero verte, ya suficiente daño me hiciste, en este momento lo único que siento por ti es desprecio, y lastima. Lastima por ser una persona tan vacía y canalla, jugaste conmigo como ellos lo hicieron con Alice y aun así no te importo. No vales nada Edward- le dije con toda la rabia que sentía<br>-Bella eso no es así- dijo rápidamente  
>-Isabella para ti, lo lograste Edward felicidades, me engañaste, obtuviste tus puntos, y si lo que te preocupa es que le diga a todos que no me acosté contigo, quédate tranquilo que no lo hare me importa una mierda lo que crean tus amigos igual para mi son basura como tu- sabia que mis palabras le dolían lo podía ver en sus ojos- ahora te pido que te vayas y nunca vuelvas, para mi estas muerto y enterrado así que por favor mantente lejos-termine de hablar camine hacia la puerta-<br>-¿no me dejaras hablar?- me dijo con la misma expresión  
>-no quiero oírte, no me importa lo que tengas que decirme- seguí caminando mientras el se quedaba estático.<br>Me gire rápidamente hacia el- ah y es verdad- le dije  
>-¿ah que te refieres?- me dijo confundido<br>-si tengo algo con el chico de adentro, de hecho si interrumpiste, al igual que tengo algo con Paul- le dije sin pensar llevándome por el enojo  
>El se quedo en shock por unos segundos mirándome- mientes, tu no eres así Bella- me dijo suplicante<br>-¿pensabas que eras el único que podía tener malas intenciones?- le dije con una sonrisa burlona  
>-no te resultara Bella, no caeré en tu juego de palabras- me dijo triste cerrando sus puños<br>-ahí quien diría que eras tan ingenuo Edward, me vas a decir que enserio pensabas que era virgen- le dije intentando hacer mi mejor cara de arpía.  
>El me miro, la irá recorrió su rostro en un segundo- eres una… eres como todas…- cerro su puño… parece que finalmente Mike me hizo un favor- soltó girándose y caminando hacia su coche<br>-digamos que a ambos- dije lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuchara.  
>Entre a casa rápidamente y lance la puerta, no pude aguantar mas, las lagrima invadieron mis mejillas, me resbale por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso abrazando mis rodillas. Max se acerco despacio, comenzó a lamerme cariñosamente la mano, lo mire, era lo único que me quedaría de el, mi Max. Lo tome y abrace con todo el dolor que sentía. Llore como nunca, me había desecho del hombre que más me había hecho daño, pero también al que más había amado, al único. Llore sin parar, porque de algo estaba segura, luego de hoy no volvería a soltar una lagrima por el nunca. Sean se sentó junto a mi, me abrazo por el hombro, y se quedo allí en silencio junto a mi, simplemente reconfortándome.<br>Llore toda la noche, cuando Charlie llego y me vio en ese estado se asusto muchísimo, pero lo convencí que era una enorme migraña producida por vino. Pero mi estado nos ayudo para convencerlo de que me dejara faltar unos días al colegio por la visita de Sean, que era en parte verdad, pero la mayor razón era que no quería volver tan sensible y desplomarme frente a todos, tenia que darme un tiempo según me dijo Sean.  
>Al siguiente día desperté súper tarde casi a medio día, entre al baño y me mire al espejo, me veía demacrada, tome un ducha fría, Sal, me acerque al armario colocándome lo primero que encontrara. Cuando me encontré frente al espejo para colocarme un poco de maquillaje, me encontré con su rostro de nuevo, abrazándome felizmente, las fotografías las había olvidado por completo, las arranque con furia tome el pequeño peluche que estaba sobre mi mesa de noche, el que me había regalado el día de la feria, no mas Edward Cullen pensé, haciendo el intento de romper las fotografías, pero no pude algo me detuvo, volví a intentarlo pero no encontré la voluntad. Luego de estar ahí de pie por unos minutos camine hacia el armario, tome una pequeña caja donde guardaba algunos recuerdos, letras de canciones, coloque las fotografías dentro, cerré la caja y la puse encima de todo, y sobre ella el oso de peluche.<br>Me había propuesto algo, sacarlo de mi vida, olvidarlo, hacer como que nunca paso, así que no mas tristeza desde hoy, Salí de la habitación en busca de Sean, me lo encontré en la cocina cocinando lo que parecía carne.  
>-buenos días- le dije alegremente dándole un beso en la mejilla<br>-hola muñeca, ¿estas hambrienta?- me dijo tiernamente  
>-si, mucho- dije tomando un poco de leche del refrigerador<br>-pronto estará el almuerzo- me dijo riendo  
>-que bien, ¿Dónde esta Max debo alimentarlo?- le dije al notar que no estaba tratando de hacerme caer entre mis pies.<br>-ya lo alimente, esta en el jardín- me dijo señalándolo por la ventada, ahí estaba corriendo como un tonto de un lado a otro.  
>-gracias-<br>Tomamos el almuerzo, no recibí una sola pregunta acerca de mi estado de animo de parte de mi amigo, y eso me alegraba muchísimo, el sabia lo que intentaba hacer aunque no se lo dijera, le agradecía muchísimo.  
>Decidimos salir a pasear por la ciudad, así le mostraría algunos lugares a Sean, la verdad no conocía prácticamente no conocía nada, pero como tenia que comprar un celular, nos dirigimos al centro comercial, caminamos de la mano como lo habíamos hecho toda una vida, entramos a la tienda, y estuvimos observando diferentes modelos por un gran rato, hasta que mi amigo me convenció de un iphone, no era una amante de la tecnología, así que simplemente obedecí, y pase la tarjeta, Charlie dijo úsala cuando quieras pensé.<br>Comimos un helado, y de camino a casa decidimos pasar por la Push, así que bajamos para caminar y sentir la arena en nuestros pies aunque así bastante frio, Sean hacia que me olvidara de todo, entre bromas y juegos estuvimos un par de horas allí, hasta que el incansable estomago de mi amigo empezó a rugir hambriento.  
>-Hora de comer- dijo este tomándome como un saco de papas y subiéndome a la camioneta.<br>Llegamos rápidamente a casa, la sorpresa fue que alguien me espera, en realidad me esperaban, un deportivo amarillo estaba aparcado frente a casa, y dos personas esperaban sentadas frente a la puerta de casa.  
>-Alice, Rose ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dije acercándome<br>-estábamos preocupadas, no viniste a clases- dijo Rose abrazándome  
>-oh lo siento debí avisarles- dije sonriendo<br>- se que te dije que esperaría hasta que llamaras, pero estaba preocupada- me dijo Alice disculpándose  
>-tonta, esta es tu casa- la abrace- eres una gran amiga- le susurre al iodo<br>-hola chicas, estaré adentro Bells- me dijo Sean pasando a nuestro lado  
>-¿y ese chico?- pregunto Rose sorprendida<br>-es Sean, vino a visitarme- dije sonriendo- vamos adentro-  
>-ah el famoso Sean- comento Alice una ves dentro<br>-si, llego justo a tiempo-les comente- ¿quieren algo de beber?- les dije  
>-si por favor- dijo Rosalie<br>-vamos a la cocina- les dije  
>Allí estaba Sean creándose el emparedado mas grande que había visto, y tomando una de las cervezas de Charlie.<br>-oh dios mío, es el hermano perdido de Jake y Emmet- comento Rosalie divertida  
>-no se ah que te refieres, pero lo tomare como un cumplido- dijo Sean dándole un mordisco a su comida<br>- si lo es- dijo ella sonriendo  
>-Bella yo quería, bueno hablar de lo que paso ayer- dijo Alice incomoda provocando un silencio<br>-adelante habla- le dije sonriéndole cariñosamente, ella miro a Sean y luego a mi queriéndome dar algo a entender.  
>-Sean es de toda mi confianza, puedes decir lo que quieras frente a el- le dije<br>-Bella- se adelanto Rosalie-¿el chico del que nos hablabas era Edward?- pregunto decidida  
>-si Rose lamento no haberte contado, bueno realmente ahora no lo lamento- le dije, ella me miro analizando lo que le dije<br>-lamento mucho, lo que te hizo mi hermano Bella, yo no puedo creer que haya sido capas, lo siento- me dijo Alice mirando el piso.  
>-Alice no tienes porque disculparte, la de la culpa fui yo por ingenua, pero lo que paso ya quedo atrás- le dije suspirando<br>-Bella, tu… ¿realmente te acostaste con el?- me pregunto Rosalie incomoda  
>Las mire por un par de segundos, no estaba segura de cual seria la mejor respuesta para darles, pero al ver la cara de sufrimiento de Alice supe que le dolía lo que me pasaba, eran verdaderas amigas, y confiaría en ellas.<br>-no, no lo hice, si durmió acá en mi casa, pero no paso nada- les explique  
>-eso es genial, podrás negar todo y hacerlo quedar como un idiota- me dijo Alice sonriéndome<br>-No, no lo hare y ustedes tampoco- les dije severamente, mientras ellas me miraban sorprendidas, y Sean seguía comiendo como si nada, solamente escuchando.  
>-¿pero porque?- dijo Rose- todos en el colegio piensan…- comenzó a decir<br>-eso no me importa, mis amigos saben la verdad, con eso me basta, además es la única forma de darle fin a esto… dejarlo pasar, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva- les explique entregándoles unas sodas.  
>-entonces ¿harás como si esto nunca hubiera pasado?- pregunto Alice<br>-si, pero algo cambio, ya no soy la tonta e ilusa Bella que se dejaba pisotear por todos, esto me hizo pensar… seré diferente ahora, aprovechare lo bueno que me da la vida- dije mirándolas  
>-entiendo- dijo Alice mirándome<br>-y les quiero pedir un favor, que esto no se vuelva a comentar, para mi es un capitulo cerrado, no quiero que lo mencionen por lo menos no al frente mío- les suplique, ambas me miraron serias.  
>-se que es difícil para ustedes, es tu hermano Alice, y tu amigo Rose- dije mirando el piso<br>-el también me desilusiono a mi, cuenta con ello Bella- me dijo Alice  
>-conmigo también- dijo Rose<br>-es hora de un abrazo- dijo Alice acercándose con Rosalie y dándome un caluroso abrazo, ellas eran las mejores amigas que podía pedir, tenía un cariño muy especial por ellas.  
>-ey quiero abrazo también- soltó Sean dándonos un fuerte abrazo de oso a las tres, provocando risas y gritos.<br>El resto del día lo pasamos tranquilos en casa, bromeando, haciendo tarea, y viendo la tele. Luego de informarles a las chicas que faltaría unos días más a clases, nos despedimos  
>Me sentí mas aliviada, ya había quedado claro todo, con las chicas, conmigo y con el, ahora era momento de empezar de nuevo, y superar esto. Tenia que sacármelo del corazón, y de la mente a como fuera, porque aunque intentara hacerme la fuerte, y no pensar en el, estaba claro en algo aunque no se lo dijera a mis amigos, aun lo quería con el alma. Quería a ese maldito infeliz. Pero haría hasta lo imposible para que eso cambiara.<p> 


	19. Aceptando lo Bueno

**Cap. XIX**

-no iremos-

-si lo haremos, ahora ve, y cámbiate-

-no, no quiero ir-

-ok no lo hagas, te llevare igual-

-no lo harás-

-vamos Bella me conoces, sabes que lo hare-

-¿no prefieres quedarte aquí y ver una película?

-no, saldremos, ¿esta camisa se me ve bien?- me pregunto girándose para quedar frente a mi.

-si, pero….-

-pero nada… no vine hasta aquí para estar metido en tu casa, además debes dejar de esconderte- me dijo Sean

-no me escondo-

-no, pero eso pensaran los demás-

-no me importa-

-llevamos 2 días aquí sin movernos, ya no lo soporto, saldremos Bella-

Tenia razón, llevábamos varios sin salir, sobreviviendo con la televisión y la comida chatarra, pero la verdad es que quería encerrarme en mi mundo, quería volver a ser la chica invisible, pero ni siquiera esa vida me gustaba ahora, me faltaba algo, sentía vacío, cuando estaba sola me deprimía. Realmente no sabía que sentía o que quería. Pero salir a un bar no se me hacia emocionante por el momento.

Luego de tratar de amenazar, huir y esconderme de Sean no pude evitar darme por vencida, subí a mi habitación a cambiarme mientras protestaba casi en gritos para que se me escuchara en toda la casa. Mientras Sean reía a carcajadas escuchándome.

Abrí el closet, sin saber que ponerme, estaba apunto de tomar mi blusa preferida cuando mire una etiqueta de nuevo salir entre mi ropa, recordé la ropa que me había obligado a comprar Alice en nuestras tardes de chicas, no había pensado si quiera en ponérmela, pero ahora me parecía una interesante opción, si quería que mi vida cambiara de nuevo, ¿quería que cambiara? La última vez que me propuse eso, Salí destrozada, pero bueno esta ves no dejaría que nadie se aprovechara de mí. Tome una blusa negra con un pronunciado escote, unos Jeans ajustados a la cintura, y unas sandalias altas.

Peine mi cabello, lo ondule un poco en las puntas, coloque mas maquillaje del que me ponía normalmente, me detuve frente al espejo y me mire, me veía diferente, me gustaba, ¿Por qué nunca había vestido así? No pensé poder verme así con un poco mas de cuidado. Me sonreí a mi misma, mientras me giraba para verme en todas las dimensiones posibles.

-te ves… WOW…- Sean estaba mirándome desde la puerta, con sus ojos mas abiertos de lo normal, y su boca en forma de O- hermosa, estas… muy guapa Bella- dijo sin dejar de verme

-¿enserio? No exageres Sean que solo me arregle un poco mas de lo normal- le dije encogiéndome de hombros, aun mirándome en el espejo

El camino hacia mi, y se detuvo a mi espalda, me abrazo y deposito un beso en mi coronilla- eres hermosa muñeca nunca lo dudes- dijo sonriéndome por el espejo.

-y tu eres el mejor de los amigos- le dije devolviéndole el gesto

-¿lista?- dijo sonriendo

-si solo un poco de perfume y listo- le dije

-te esperare en el auto- dijo saliendo de la habitación, tome un poco de mi perfume preferido, me observe por ultima vez y me encamine hacia la camioneta

Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de casa, una motocicleta se estaciono en el garaje, era Jacob que se quitaba el casco, dejándome ver su cara de confundido.

-Hey Bells, ¿Qué te paso?- me dijo acercándose a mi

-¿a que te refieres?- dije

-luces, muy… como… diferente- me dijo finalmente con una leve sonrisa

-solo un poco de maquillaje-

-me gusta- dijo sonriendo finalmente

-gracias-

-venia a ver si querías hacer algo- dijo pasándome su brazo por mis hombros- ya sabes ir al cine, a comer, a bailar-

-la verdad es que quede en salir con alguien- le dije disculpándome

-ya sabia que este momento llegaría, y que conseguirías a alguien con quien dejar abandonado a tu primito lindo- dijo este con ojos de cachorrito

-Jake no digas eso, solo saldré con un amigo- le explique

-Bella, ¿vamos no?- dijo Sean saliendo del auto

Jacob solamente giro y se quedo serio viéndolo, analizándolo como con rayos X, mientras Sean hacia exactamente lo mismo, así pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que ambos giraron a verme de manera incomoda. No entendí inmediatamente el mensaje, pero luego la luz vino a mi mente y sonreí.

-lo siento, Jacob el es mi mejor amigo Sean, vino a visitarme desde Miami, y Sean el es mi primo preferido Jacob- dije presentándolos con una sonrisa.

-Así que el famoso Sean- dijo finalmente Jacob calmando su mirada, parecía que al final era un poco celoso con la familia, le sonrió y le tendió la mano amistosamente.

-todo lo que hayas escuchado de mi, es cierto- dijo Sean respondiéndole el saludo con una enorme sonrisa-

-me gusta tu actitud- le dijo Jake

-Bella me a contado mucho de ti también- dijo Sean

-espero que no se haya quedado corta con todas mis habilidades y atributos- dijo Jake sonriéndome

-creo que eres justo como te describió- dijo este golpeándolo en el brazo

-aunque no creo que haya podido describir mi belleza- dijo Jake con pose de modelo

-no, pero si tu sentido del humor- dijo Sean conteniendo la risa

Luego de unos minutos de una conversación no muy inteligente de parte de los dos, invitamos a Jake a que nos acompañara, quien acepto encantado, los tres subimos al auto, Jacob seria nuestro guía ya que nosotros dos no teníamos idea de a donde dirigirnos. Cuando nos pusimos en marcha mi primo saco su celular, y comenzó a llamar a alguien.

-¿ah quien llamas Jake?- pregunte ya que me pareció sospechoso.

-¿crees que la enana nos perdonara si no la invitamos Bella?- me dijo alzando la ceja

-no había pensado en eso- le dije asustada, era cierto si no le decía a Alice era posible que me lo reprocharía de por vida.

-¿alo? Si enana, estamos de camino a la disco de Drew, si la que esta al oeste de la ciudad, ¡Alice! Te estamos diciendo ahora ¿no?... ok nos vemos allí- dijo Jake colgando

-lo que parecía ser una simple y rápida salida, ahora se convirtió en una excursión de grupo- me queje

-vamos Bella no seas aguafiestas, nos divertiremos- dijo Jake recostándose al asiento con sus manos tras la cabeza.

Pronto llegamos a nuestro destino, mire la disco, estaba situada en una esquina tenia un estilo muy moderno, no tenia mas que una enorme puerta vigilada por dos enormes sujetos que se veían no muy amistosos.

-Jake ¿podremos entrar?– pregunte

-¿ves eso que esta allí? Se llama fila, debemos esperar nuestro turno- respondió mi primo dirigiéndose al final de la cola de gente.

-podríamos intentar un soborno- comento Sean

-no lo creo hermano esos tipos están entrenados, son pocos los privilegiados que pueden entrar sin esperar al menos media hora- respondió Jacob recostándose en la pared, mientras las chicas que estaban frente a nosotros, giraban insistentemente admirar a mis dos acompañantes, mientras reían como tontas.

-empieza la casería- susurro Sean a Jacob señalándolas con la mirada

Estuvimos allí al menos 20 minutos hasta que una voz nos llamo desde unos metros de distancia.

-¿chicos que hacen aquí?- nos veía Alice confundida

-pues esperar- dijo Sean encogiendo los hombros

-nada de eso, vengan síganme- dijo mientras nos guiaba hasta donde estaban Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie, justo al lado de los dos guardas malhumorados, no pude evitar buscar con la mirada al quinto acompañante, cuando no lo vi cerca mi corazón se relajo, no quería verlo, aunque tal vez seria bueno que me viera y creyera que no me había importado para nada lo que paso.

Al llegar, fuimos recibidos por lo amistosos saludos de los demás, les presente a Sean rápidamente a Jasper y Emmet.

-No tenemos que esperar, Emmet conoce a los chicos de seguridad- explico Rosalie

-Son amigos, compañeros de gimnasio- nos dijo Emmet divertido

Luego de que Emmet hablara con ellos por un momento, nos hicieron señas para que entráramos, al ingresar el lugar hizo que la espera valiera la pena, música y buen ambiente nos inundaron, estaba totalmente lleno, ¿de donde salía tanta gente en este pequeño pueblo? Pensé, había una gran pista de baile con una gran multitud de gente moviéndose alocadamente con el ritmo de la música, todas las mesas parecían estar ocupadas, camine con dificultad tras los chicos, aparentemente Alice nos guiaba hacia algún lugar, nos alejamos un poco de la pista de baile, y encontramos una mesa, que acababa de ser desocupada, rápidamente tomamos asiento mientras Sean y Jasper se iban por la bebidas.

No había sido tan mala idea ir, realmente me la estaba pasando bien bromeando con los chicos, Sean era uno de los mas animados, y Emmet lo secundaba con sus bromas. Alice no paraba de decirme lo feliz que estaba de que estuviera allí con ellos, mientras Rosalie me buscaba algunas opciones de ligues para la noche, a la cual ignoraba.

Pronto Sean y Jacob se mostraron interesados en un grupo de chicas, así que se levantaron y fueron a invitarlas a bailar, mientras que Jasper y Emmet se dirigían a la Barra por un trago, dejándonos a las chicas solas, momento que aprovecho Alice para felicitarme sobre mi apariencia, aunque ella me hubiera maquillado un poco mas.

-miren chicas, se nos acercan asechadores a las 12- dijo Rosalie disimuladamente mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza.

-hola chicas, ¿Qué hacen unas niñas tan hermosas aquí solas?- nos chico un poco mayor, mirándonos descaradamente, mientras dos amigos suyos nos sonreían pervertida mente.

-¿enserio esa es tu frase de ligue?- dijo Alice con cara de sorprendida

-tengo mas por si las quieres escuchar, ¿podemos acompañarlas?- dijo el chico divertido

-no gracias estamos acompañadas- le soltó Rosalie sin ni siquiera verlo

-¿ah si viene con sus noviecitos? ¿No están interesadas en algo un poco mas maduro?- dijo otro acercándose a mi peligrosamente

-no lo creo- le dije con cara de pocos amigos

-¿algún problema?- les soltó Emmet que acababa dellegar.

El chico que se sorprendió al ver el tamaño de los brazos de Emmet y Jasper, retrocedió un poco- no amigo solo pensábamos que estaban solas- dijo disculpándose

-estas hermosuras ¿solas?, jamás- soltó Jasper abrazando por detrás a Alice.

Los chicos se alejaron desilusionados, mientras las dulces parejas empezaban con una de sus conocidas sesiones de besos acalorados frente a mi, no pude evitar sentirme incomoda, pero no por que se besaran frente a mi, ya me había acostumbrado, si no porque al verlos así, solo una persona se me venia a la mente.

Luego de un rato, Sean y Jacob volvieron a la mesa, baile un par de canciones con cada uno. Poco a poco todos se fueron poniendo un poco mas alegres por motivo de las bebidas, Alice, Rosalie y yo hablábamos acerca un par de chicas que parecían querer comerse a nuestros acompañantes mientras ellos las ignoraban. Cuando se nos acerco una chica a saludar a mis amigas. Era muy linda, rubia, sus ojos mostraban un celeste, y una coqueta sonrisa de niña.

-Rose, Alice no las había visto- dijo sonriendo

-Hola Jane, que sorpresa- le respondió Rosalie

-¿con quien vienes?- le dijo Alice sonriendo

-con algunas chicas del colegio- dijo mirándome seria

-ah… cierto Bella ella es Jane compañera del club de teatro, Jane Bella una gran amiga- nos presento Rosalie

-mucho gusto, te eh visto por el colegio- dijo sonriéndome

-¿ah si?, lo siento soy muy despistada- me disculpe

-no te preocupes- dijo

-ey Alice ¿viene contigo Edward?- pregunto Jane

-eh… no… se quedo en casa- dijo Alice

-es una lastima, bueno iré a buscar a mis amigas, mándale saludos de mi parte que últimamente no lo veo por ninguna parte- dijo despidiéndose

Luego de que se fuera hubo un par de segundos incomodos en silencio, hasta que Jacob acabo con el- ¿Alice quien era esa chica? Preséntamela- dijo emocionado

-Jane una amiga del colegio, ve por ella campeón tu puedes solito- dijo ella sonriéndole

-no lo dudes- dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente, y caminando tras ella

Mi cerebro trabajo a mil durante esos minutos, a que se refería con que no lo veía últimamente, ¿estaría ella interesada en el?, bueno si eso era obvio, quien no estaba interesada en el don juan del instituto. Tome un trago de mi cerveza, intentando no preguntar pero mi fuerza de voluntad se desborono.

-ey Alice, ¿ah que se refería Jane con que no ve hace tiempo atu hermano?- dije sin poder pronunciar su nombre.

-ah… eso… bueno es que no ha ido al instituto, además de que anda bastante anti-social últimamente- explico rápidamente

-ah era eso-dije intentando sonar despreocupada mientras mi mente se llenaba de mas preguntas, ya Isabella Swan déjate de estupideces, recuerda lo que te hizo, supéralo y sigue con tu vida, me obligue.

Me disculpe y me dirigí al baño, tenia que despejarme, respire un poco en el lavado.

-oye bella- gire a ver quien me hablaba, era Jane

-¿si?- dije curiosa

-quería disculparme, lo que dije, pregunte… bueno no sabia que eras la novia de Edward, me lo acaba de contar una amiga- se disculpo, avergonzada

-no…- me quede en blanco, con la lengua dormida- no, no el no es mi novio- explique girándome- ni siquiera es mi amigo- le solté mientras, me inundaban unas ganas de llorar

-ah… bueno- dijo Jane confundida- entonces me disculpo por esta disculpa tan fuera de lugar- dijo aun mas incomoda

- no ahí problema- le dije mirándola de nuevo y sonriéndole.

-bueno ahora mejor me voy antes de que nos invada un silencio incomodo- soltó Jane sonriendo

-dale, nos vemos- le dije respondiéndole la sonrisa

Genial, pensé mientras Jane se alejaba, ni siquiera había vuelto al colegio y ya tenia que lidiar con los comentarios y preguntas. –te odio Edward Cullen- solté para mi misma, mientras volvía a la mesa con los demás.

Cuando volví a la mesa, la encontré vacía, todos los chicos estaban bailando, Jake con Jane, mientras que pude ver como Sean era rodeado por un grupo de chicas que le coqueteaban descaradamente, no pude evitar sonreír, para las chicas de aquí seria como carne fresca, ya que casi nunca se encontraba algo nuevo en la ciudad.

-¿te dejaron sola?- me dijo una voz familia

-Paul, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije asombrada

-me gustaría decirte que el destino, pero Jake me dijo donde estaban- se disculpo

-me bueno que estés aquí-

-espero no causar problemas- dijo

-¿Por qué lo harías?-

-ya sabes tu novio es un poco celoso- dijo, maldita sea dos veces en menos de 10 minutos pensé.

Me quede en silencio sin saber que decir, mire mi baso por unos segundos, sin reaccionar, ¿Qué le iba a decir?

-lo siento no debí decir eso- se disculpo

-no, Paul, no es eso- le dije sin mirarlo

-¿pasa algo?

-nada, solo no me hagas caso- le dije intentando no parecer dolida o llena de tristeza que era como me sentía.

-Bella, pensé que éramos amigos, puedes confiar en mí- me dijo tiernamente, con mirada preocupada

-si lo somos- le dije sin mirarlo

-vamos salgamos a tomar aire- me dijo levantándose, me pareció buena idea apartarme del escandalo así que me levante y lo seguí sin protestar.

Cuando estuvimos fuera el mis oídos agradecieron el gesto, mientras una fría corriente de aire erizaba mi piel. Paul lo noto y sin advertirlo se desciso de su chaqueta y me la paso por los hombros.

-te congelaras- le dije preocupada

-mejor yo que tu- dijo sonriente

-gracias-

-no te preocupes-

Caminamos hacia mi camioneta que estaba a unos pocos vehículos de distancia, abrí la puerta del copiloto, y me acomode en el asiento mientras Paul se recostó al lado de la puerta, introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Estuvimos así unos minutos, espere que el me preguntara algo, pero no lo hizo, simplemente el esperaría a que yo le quisiera decir lo que me pasaba.

-mira Bella- me dijo señalando el cielo, una hermosa luna llena nos cubría

-es hermosa- le dije sonriendo- Paul, yo…-

-Bella solo quiero que sepas, que te prometí ser tu amigo, siempre estaré para ti Bella, siempre, cuando necesites algo no dudes en hablarme- dijo sin dejar de ver el cielo

-gracias- dije, había sido una tonta, tuve la oportunidad de estar con una gran chico, y la perdí por dejarme deslumbrar por una ilusión.

-¿Qué piensas?- me dijo Paul

-en la decisiones- dije sin pensar

-¿alguna decisión que tengas que tomar?

-no, en las que tome, y que fueron un error-

-todos cometemos errores- dijo dulcemente- lo importante es como los superemos, y dejemos atrás-

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, el tenia razón, ya no importa recordarme como me había equivocado, y me había dejado engañar, sino como saldría de eso, y lo dejaría en mi pasado. Como empezar de nuevo. Darme nuevas oportunidades, pensé.

-tengo algo que contarte- le dije

-aja- dijo moviéndose para quedar frente a mi

-lo de Edward y yo, solo fue una ilusión- dije sin mirarlo

-¿ah que te refieres?

Pensé, antes de explicarle, no quería entrar en detalles- todo fue pasajero, me rompió el corazón- le explique

-¿te hizo algo?- me pregunto, molesto-

-no- le dije rápidamente, no quería empezar mas problemas- simplemente no fue- dije sin mirarlo a la cara

-lo siento, no ahí peor sentimiento que el desamor- dijo mirándome

-yo lo siento- dije aun sin mirarlo

-¿Por qué?-

-por que por seguir una ilusión de niña, no mire todo lo que perdí con alejarte sin darte una oportunidad- dije mirándolo al fin a la cara, que tenia una expresión de sorprendido, que luego se convirtió en una sonrisa dulce

-tonta- me dijo tomándome del mentón- no has perdido nada, aquí estoy- dijo serio

-Paul, yo estoy…-suspire- tengo que salir de esto- le explique

-dame una oportunidad- me dijo mirándome- de ayudarte a salir, a empezar de cero, a que lo olvides- me dijo colocando su mano sobre la mía

Sus palabras me dejaron en shock, como podía ser tan dulce, luego que lo hice a un lado, aun me estaba ofreciendo su cariño, ahí frente a mí, declarando sus sentimientos de nuevo.

-entiendo si tienes que pensarlo- dijo para romper el silencio que yo había ocasionado

Tome la decisión, me levante para quedar frente a el, y sin pensarlo lo bese, el respondió dulcemente, posando sus manos con cuidado en mi cadera, sus labios eran tibios, suaves, su beso era dulce, lento, lleno de cariño, y felicidad. Pero mis labios buscaban algo mas, algo que otros labios ya me habían dado. Pase mis manos por su cintura y lo abrace, no me importaba cuanto me costara, aria que esto funcionara. El se lo merecía y yo también.

Cuando nos separamos buscando aire, el me atrajo hacia su pecho, era cálido, a su lado me sentía protegida, su aroma era exquisito pero en diferente al que ya estaba acostumbrada. Cerré mis ojos por un momento, mientras acomodaba mis ideas.

-¿eso es un si?- me dijo

-si, y un gracias-

-¿gracias por que?- dijo alejándose para mirar mi rostro- si me has hecho el chico mas feliz-

-por lo dulce que eres- dije sonriendo, mientras el se acercaba nuevamente a besarme

Continuamos así por un rato, hasta que una vos venenosa llamo nuestra atención

-chicas, miren a la mosquita muerta, ¿Quién lo diría?, pasa rápido de sus decepciones amorosas- dijo burlándose

-no tanto como tu pasas de cama- le solté

-mejor no hablemos de camas Isabella- se defendió con cara de haber ganado

-¿no tienes algo en tu vida mas interesante que hacer que molestar?- dijo Paul molesto

-obvio pero siempre me doy un gustito cuando puedo, hablando de cosas interesantes miren eso chicas- dijo señalando con la vista algo a nuestras espaldas

-que esperas para irte Thania- le dije molesta

-nos vemos, mosquita- dijo caminando sin mirarnos

Gire para ver que era lo que veía con tanta emoción, era Sean que caminaba hacia nosotros con cara de preocupado.

-hola guapo, ¿Por qué esa cara?- le dijo Thania poniéndose en su camino

-no estoy interesado- dijo mi amigo esquivándola

-ah que te refieres- dijo ella incrédula deteniéndolo

-que no salgo con fáciles, ni me acuesto con ellas, no sabes que cosas te pueden pegar- dijo soltándose de su agarre

Thania quedo en shock ante la respuesta de mi amigo, su cara se puso roja de furia, se giro y camino rápidamente e histérica hacia la entrada de la disco, mientras sus amigas trataban de darle alcance.

-Bella, ¿Dónde diablos estabas?- me dijo Sean furioso

-lo siento necesitaba aire y hablar con…- intente explicar

-no me importa, sabes cuanto tiempo llevo buscándote preocupado, al menos podrías contestar tu teléfono- dijo serio

-ops, lo tengo en silencio- le explique

-no se para que tienes celular, si ni siquiera lo revisas- dijo aun enojado

-lo siento, ¿ok?- le dije

-no vuelvas a irte así sin avisar ¿entendiste?- me dijo

-si, Sean- dije rodeando mis ojos-

Paul que se había quedado quieto mirando como Sean me reñía, parecía estar analizando todo lo que escuchaba, con cara de medio confundido. Mire a Sean y luego le señale con los ojos a Paul, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de este.

-¿tu quien eres?- pregunto Sean sin modales

-Paul- dijo el mismo

-mmm… bueno entremos hace frio- dijo Sean tomándome de la mano y prácticamente arrastrándome adentro, mientras yo le hacia señas a Paul para que nos siguiera

Cuando estuvimos a punto de entrar, Paul carraspeo su garganta, provocando que Sean lo mirara. Vi como Paul miraba incomodo el agarre de manos de Sean.

-disculpa ¿tu quien eres?- pregunto Paul

-Sean- dijo Sean serio tratando de volver a caminar

-Sean no seas mal educado- lo regañe

-a lo que me refiero es a que eres de bella- le dijo Paul serio mirándolo

-soy su hermano- dijo Sean sin pensar

-oh, disculpa- dijo Paul avergonzado- yo pensé… no sabia que tenias hermanos Bella- dijo mirándome

- es mi hermano por afinidad, no por sangre- explique, disculpando con la mirada por el comportamiento de Sean

-ah… entiendo- dijo Paul que parecía no entender aun

-¿y tu que eres de bella?- le pregunto Sean confundido mirándome

-yo soy su…- dijo mirándome, con rostro de no saber que decir

-es… mi novio- dije sin mirar a mi amigo, mientras los ojos de Paul se iluminaban y me sonreía

-¿tu novio?- soltó otra vos que salía en ese momento del bar

Me encontré con la mirada de todos mis amigos sobre mí, aparentemente habían salido en el momento preciso para escuchar mi declaració quede en shock un momento, mientras Paul se colocaba a mi lado, dulcemente tomo mi mano y me dio un pequeño apretón dándome su apoyo.

-si chicos, Paul y yo acabamos de formalizar- dije mirándolos

-eso es… es genial- dijo Rosalie incrédula- realmente lo es- dijo finalmente sonriéndome.

Emmet, me miro y luego a Paul- si no la cuidas bien te golpeare- dijo serio-

-tranquilo Emmet, la cuidare-

-queda de mas decir amigo, que si le haces algo te quedaras sin descendencia- dijo Jacob sonriendo golpeándole el hombro. A lo que Paulsoltóuna carcajada- hablo enserio- reitero Jacob serio.

-es cierto, y no lo haría solo- dijo Sean apoyando a mi primo

-ok entiendo chicos, no se preocupen quiero a Bella- dijo Paulabrazándome

Busque la mirada de Alice, que aun me miraba incrédula, junto con Jasper, ambos tenia un expresión de tristeza, que luego se convirtió en media sonrisa.

-felicidades amiga- dijo Alice mirándome a los ojos finalmente y mostrándome su apoyo

-¿tu no tienes alguna amenaza?–bromeo Paul a Alice

-yo no amenazo, yo actuó, así que pórtate bien- dijo ella seria, provocando que Paul tragara saliva. Mientras Jasper simplemente asentía con la cabeza.

Ya que todos estaban fuera, y era tarde decidimos que era hora de irnos, así que después de la despedida y la mirada de Alice "tenemos que hablar" el grupo se dividió, caminamos hacia mi camioneta, Sean, Jacob y Paul de mi mano. Los chicos subieron de primero para darnos intimidad.

-eso fue incomodo- dijo Paul

- si un poco- le sonreí

-¿arrepentida?- me dijo serio

-para nada- dije sinceramente

Paul me sonrió, luego dándome un casto beso.- te llamo mañana-

-ok, espero tu llamada- dije subiéndome al auto.

El camino transcurrió en silencio, bueno en silencio después de algunas bromas de Jake hacia mi nueva relación, cuando dejamos a mi primo en su casa, Sean me miro, sabia lo que venia.

-¿segura de lo que estas haciendo Bella?-

-si, creo que es lo mejor, es un buen chico-

-¿lo quieres?-

-si…-

-¿tanto como quieres a Edward?

Trague- ya no quiero a Edward- dije

-vamos Bella a mi no me puedes engañar-

Suspire- ok, aun quiero a Edward, pero eso cambiara- dije segura

-¿y Paul?

-no lo quiero como a Edward, pero lo hare solo necesito tiempo- dije

- el corazón no se manda Bella-

-lo se, pero Paul es un gran chico, no veo como no enamorarme de el con el tiempo- dije segura

-espero que estés haciendo lo correcto Bella-

-yo también- dije realmente deseándolo


	20. ¿Que Siento?

¿Alguna vez has sentido cuando todo en tu vida parece arreglarse, y que los problemas se van borrando poco a poco? Bueno eso no es exactamente lo que sentía, quería creer que si era. Algunos días pasaron, aun sin dar la cara en el colegio, estuve aprovechando los últimos días de Sean en la ciudad, ya no tenia a donde llevarlo, gracias a dios Charlie lo llevo un día de pesca, y luego Jacob y Paul lo llevaron a ver el Futbol con algunos amigos.

Las chicas seguían con lo mismo, no me daban tiempo para aburrirme en lo más mínimo, si no eran tardes de compras, eran noches de películas o simplemente me hablan por teléfono para compartir información, nunca tuve un grupo de amigos, pero este se podría decir que era el mejor de todos. Hasta con Emmet construí una rara amistad que más bien parecía mi hermano mayor, que no dejaba de burlarse de mí todo el día. Jasper era un caso diferente, siempre serio y conservador, pero sabes que tienes una linda amistad con el cuando te ofrece una sonrisa sincera, te hace estar tranquilo.

Paul, era excelente compañía, siempre con su buen humor, con sus frases graciosas, y con palabras tiernas. Mi novio, si mi novio aun me costaba decirlo, pero tenia que hacerlo, lo era, y el se esforzaba al máximo hacerme sentir bien y cómoda con lo nuestro. Y yo también me estaba esforzando al máximo. Abriendo mi corazón hacia el. Pero algo pasaba, algo no encaja.

El, bueno de el no se nada, no se si quiera saber nada de el, aparece en mis sueños o pesadillas, no lo se en realidad, sus hermanos evitan hablar sobre el frente a mi, lo cual agradesco, eso creo.

Y bueno aquí estoy, de regreso a mis hábitos de infancia, escribiendo en un cuaderno rosa, con el nombre DIARIO escribo en su tapa, ¿será que en ves de madurar estoy regresando a mi niñez? Bueno algunos psicólogos dicen que es bueno escribir en un diario, vamos a quien engaño es algo estúpido, no se di lo vuelva a hacer.

-¿Bella estas lista?

-si bajo en un segundo- dije mientras colocaba mi diario en el cajón de mi mesa de noche, tome mi bolso, toque cariñosamente la cabeza de Max que dormía sobre mi cama, y baje las escaleras rápidamente.

-extrañare este frio- dijo Sean colocándose su abrigo

-vamos ambos sabemos que te mueres por llegar a tu ciudad, donde puedes enseñar tus músculos en publico- dije girando mis ojos

-tu si que me conoces-dijo entre risas- bueno entonces te extrañare a ti- dijo tomándome entre sus brazos y dándome vueltas hasta que quede mareada.

-¿estas viendo cuanto tarda en vomitar?- sonó la vos de Paul a mis espaldas.

-sabia que no tardaría en aparecer tu novio, solo tienes que pensar en ayuda y el aparece- dijo Sean sonriendo dejándome al fin en el piso.

-puedo defenderme sola- le dije golpeándolo con fuerza por el estomago

-ey! Eso es trampa- dijo mi amigo sosteniéndose el estomago

-no te metas con esta chica- dijo Paul acercándose, me abrazo dulcemente, mientras me dio un casto beso.

-tu también ten cuidado- le dije bromeando

-hare todo lo que me digas- dijo sonriendo

-ahí tan lindos- dijo Sean haciendo ojos de enamorado- pero olvidaron quien es el centro de atención hoy, si yo, yo soy el que me voy- dijo Sean asiendo berrinche

-te ves lindo cuando te comportas como un niño- dije abrazándolo

-ya se tu también quieres un besito- dijo Paul divertido mientras se acercaba a Sean

-aléjate de mi- lo empujo Sean riendo

-viste como me desprecia- respondió Paul abrazándome por la cintura

-bueno niños, vámonos que si Sean no logra tomar el avión, sus padres lo mataran, debió irse hace un par de días-

-si señorita- dijo Paul tomando algunas maletas y saliendo hacia el auto

-Bella antes de que nos vayamos, prométeme algo- me tomo del brazo y me hizo girar para que mi vista quedara sobre la suya

-¿que?- dije asustada por el movimiento

-resuelve el problema, no lo evites, resuelve tus problemas- me dijo serio

-¿de que hablas?- le dije asiéndome la que no entendía

-vamos muñeca, te conozco desde que éramos niños, se que no estas bien, necesitas resolver el problema dejarlo atrás-

-ya lo deje atrás-

-claro por eso aun suspira en silencio cuando piensas que nadie te ve, por eso cuando escuchas que los chicos lo mencionan hasta que tus orejas se levantan, vamos Bella-

-¿que quieres que haga? Que corra de nuevo hacia el sin importar lo que me hizo-

-no yo no dije eso, es un maldito y no te merece, Paul te valora, pero deberías hablar con el, escuchar su versión y ser amigos, igual te lo tendrás que encontrar en muchos lugares, es un pueblo pequeño.

-no lo se lo pensare-

-creo que es lo mejor por eso te lo digo-

-si lo se, vamos que Paul nos espera.

El viaje trascurrió con normalidad, en el aeropuerto nos esperaban Alice, Rosalie y Emmet que también querían despedirse de Sean, bueno Jasper se encontraba con un amigo según me dijo Alice, claro amigo. Ese debía ser Edward.

Sean abrazo a cada uno de sus nuevos amigos, luego los invito a todos a viajar a Miami, para visitarlo, aquella propuesta hizo que los ojos de Alice brillaran, por ultimo se acerco a mi me abrazo por ultima vez, y me susurro a mi oído "inténtalo, tengo un buen presentimiento"

Al fin me quede allí sin decir nada, mirando como la espalda de mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, se alejaba entre la multitud, solo sentí como alguien me tomaba de la mano y me guiaban hacia fuera, por lo que deduje que era Paul.

-bueno chicos, ahora que hacemos- dijo la emocionada vos de Alice al vernos reunidos

-bueno amiga realmente yo pensaba en pasar un rato con Emmet- se disculpo Rosalie

-bueno, pero aléjense de mi cama- los acuso ella, provocando que Rosalie y yo riéramos mientras que Emmet la viera confundido

-¿y ustedes también tendrán una salida solitos?- dijo Alice mientras se ponía sus manos en la cintura

-bueno realmente Charlie me ordeno lavar los autos, si quieres puedes venir- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-no lo creo, me acabo de arreglar mis uñas- dijo seria- bueno iré a buscar a Jasper y a mi hermano- dijo mientras giraba hacia su auto.

-bueno nos vemos- les dije mientras me subía en el mío, sabia que Jasper estaba con Edward, pensé.

-¿entonces lavaremos autos hoy?- me pregunto Paul que se había dado cuenta de lo profundo de mis pensamientos.

-bueno tu no tienes que hacerlo- le dije rápidamente

-no, pero lo hare, así pasaremos un rato juntos- dijo encendiendo el radio

-ok- dije mientras ponía mi mirada en la carretera

Llegamos a casa, subí rápidamente a cambiarme mientras Paul me preguntaba donde poníamos el jabón y las cubetas, le señale donde y entre a mi habitación, me puse un short, una blusa de tirantes y unas sandalias bajas. Baje, Paul ya se encontraba junto al auto sacando los tapetes de el.

-creo que tenemos otro ayudante- dijo Paul señalándome hacia la puerta, ahí esta Max sentado mirándome sin moverse junto en la entrada.

-no se acercara mientras tengamos agua cerca- le dije

-oh querrás decir mientras yo este cerca- no sabia porque pero a Max no le agradaba Paul, no dejaba que lo tocara, y todo el tiempo lo ignoraba.

-vamos, entiéndelo esta celoso de su mami- le dije

-¿celoso el? Si a el es al que mas acaricias- dijo riendo mientras tomaba la manguera

-¿es algún reclamo?- le dije juguetonamente

-no, creo que no- dijo el sin mirarme

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento mientras Paul mojaba el auto por fuera- creo que si siempre lavas tu camioneta vestida así, tendré que seguir viniendo a ayudarte- dijo coqueto mirándome

-bueno eres el único que conozco que lava los autos totalmente vestido- le dije defendiéndome

-eso se puede arreglar- dijo mientras se sacaba la camisa, y los zapatos, para solo quedar con sus pantalones rotos. Se veía WOW

-¿feliz?- me dijo

-bueno no tenias que ser tan extremista- dije intentando no mirarlo

-¿inconforme? Si quieres me saco los pantalones también- dijo mirándome

-no, así estas bien- le dije asustada

-vamos Bella estaba bromeando- me dijo carcajeándose, mientras me mojo ligeramente con la manguera.

-ey no hagas eso-

-¿hacer que?- dijo nuevamente lanzándome agua

-basta- dije lanzándole un poco que tenía en una cubeta

-¿ah quieres jugar?- me dijo mientras me mojaba de pies a cabeza

-ey, no es justo- dije mientras le arrebataba la manguera, para hacerle lo mismo

-listo es un empate- le dije al final exhausta ya que el corría demasiado para mi

Lavamos el auto entre juegos, algunos besos robas de parte de Paul, y los ladridos de Max cada vez que lo hacia. Al final terminamos sentados en la parte trasera de mi auto totalmente empapados mientras tomábamos una soda que Charlie nos había traído. El cual estaba encantado con mi nueva relación.

Me consumí en mis pensamientos de nuevo como todo el tiempo lo hacia para escapar de mi realidad. Casi siempre eran los mismos, huir de la ciudad, cambiarme de escuela, regresar a Miami. Pero unos dulces labios me sacaron del trance al rosarse con mi mejilla.

-¿en que piensas?

-nada, solo la enorme tarea que tendré mañana- mentí

-¿volverás mañana a el colegio?

-si, debo ponerme al día

-¿quieres que te vaya a dejar en la mañana?

-mmm… creo que prefiero ir sola- le dije

-bueno, podemos vernos en la tarde si quieres-

-Paul prefiero que mañana no nos veamos, como te digo tendré mucha tarea-

-ok entiendo- dijo con una sonrisa triste

- pero el martes podríamos salir- le dije inmediatamente

-claro, te llamare- dijo poniéndose de pie, buscando su camisa

-¿te vas?- pregunte

-si, voy a hacer algunas cosas en casa, así te dejo para que pienses de la tarea- dijo riendo, frase que me hizo sentir mal.

-mmm… ¿ok me llamas?- le dije alegre para que no se sintiera mal

-claro- dijo dándome un beso, que profundice inmediatamente

-nos vemos- me dijo entre sorprendido y emocionado

-claro

Me levante el lunes un poco confundida, ya que tantos despertándome a medio día habían provocado un desorden en mi horario. Me duche rápidamente, me vestíi y Salí de la habitación.

-buenos días- me recibió Rosi

-buenos-dije tomando pan tostado

-que bueno que regreses a clases-

-ya no podía faltar mas- le dije sonriendo

Subí a mi camioneta mas decidida que nunca, había pasado toda la noche en vela, pero haría que valiera la pena, no me dejaría intimidar por nadie, así que haya iba hacia el colegio. Pensando en que había miles de cosas peores que eso en la vida, solo que en ese momento no podía encontrar una fuerte que apoyara mi teoría. El camino simplemente fue demasiado corto, pronto me encontré estacionando junto al Jeep de Emmet, quien estaba allí con su novia en una nueva sesión de besos apasionados.

¿Ahí gente viéndolos sabían? Los moleste cuando me bajaba del auto, vamos bella no seas vieja, déjanos disfrutar justo como lo haces tu con Paul, dijo guiñándome el ojo, provocando que me sonrojara, ok tal vez solo dejaría que Emmet me intimidara con sus comentarios pensé.

Pronto sucedió lo que sabia que pasaría, estuve rodeada por miles de miradas indiscreta y susurros, podía sentir cada par de ojos clavados en mi nuca, pero como sabiendo lo que estaba sintiendo Alice se acerco y me abrazo sembrándome valor. Le sonreí cálidamente y comencé a caminar hacia dentro. Pero hubo algo que me detuvo, sentí que debía mirar justamente a mi izquierda no quería hacerlo, pero mi subconsciente me lo ordeno fuertemente. Ahí estaba el mirándome con sus ojos hermosos verdes, ahí estaba mi dios griego, mi ángel, tan lindo, tan perfecto, tan mentiroso, tan cruel y bastardo, ordene a mi mente pensar. Cuando voltee y lo mire directo a los ojos, el inmediatamente cambio la mirada hacia sus amigos Ben y Riley.

-vamos Bella- me dijo Alice jalándome hacia dentro, la seguí sin poner resistencia

Entre a mi salón, tome mi asiento de siempre, saque los apuntes que había copiado de Alice para no atrasarme mas de lo que estaba, empecé a ojearlos, no se veía muy complicado, realmente ya había visto esos temas en mi otro colegio.

Al sonar el timbre, todos mis compañeros entraron de golpe al salón, me acerque discretamente hacia el profesor y le entregue mi justificación, me miro serio unos segundo, para firmarla unos segundos después.

-es un gusto tenerla devuelta señorita Swan- al pronunciar esas palabras el salón se quedo en silencio, hasta el profesor se asombro del cambio. Me voltee para quedar de frente a todos, que me miraban con descaro, camine despacio hacia mi asiento, pero mi vista se desvió hacia una mirada, los ojos verdes están observándome justamente en el asiento continuo al mío. Genial, pensé había olvido eso.

No le di importancia, camine decidida y tome mi lugar, ignore toda mirada, susurro y risa mal intencionada, mientras que intentaba con todas mis fuerzas creer que mi compañero de al lado no existía, sentí su mirada sobre mi un par de veces, pero me obligue a no voltear durante toda la clase. Cuando al fin el timbre volvió a sonar, Salí sin esperar ni un segundo, me dirigí a mi salón, entre y me sumergí en los libros de practica.

Al llegar al almuerzo, todo fue igual, las miradas, risas, susurros, pero en realidad no le di importancia, llegue a la mesa de siempre donde ya se encontraban los chicos, deje mis cosas, y fui a buscar algo para comer, cuando estaba decidiendo si llevar o no ensalada cesar conmigo una vos me llamo.

-hola Bella- era Riley que me sonreía agradablemente

-ey, Riley- le dije intentando no sonar descortés

-que bueno verte por acá- dijo, parecía sincero

-gracias- respondí- nos vemos luego-dije intentando volver a mi mesa

-espera Bella- dijo acelerado

-¿si?- dije confundida

-sabes es que me gustaría hablar contigo- me dijo serio

-¿sobre que?- dije ahora seria

-algo que te puede interesar- me dijo

-no me imagino, que podrías saber tu, que me pueda interesar- dije chocante

-tienes razones para estar a la defensiva, lo entiendo, pero enserio creo que podría despejarte algunas dudas- dijo

-no lo creo Riley, mejor ve con tus amigos- dije dándole la espalda

-bella…

-ya escuchaste Riley déjala- esta ves lo corto la vos de Jasper que estaba a mis espaldas, me sorprendió que me defendiera de esa manera

-ok… bella cuando quieras eliminar algunas dudas, búscame- dijo Riley caminando de vuelta a su mesa, donde en ese preciso momento tomaba asiento Edward, seguido por Jane, y otro chico un poco bajo con linda cara.

Volví a la mesa sin comentar nada, donde Alice discutía con Emmet por haberse comido su postre, mire a Jasper el se encontraba serio mirando hacia la mesa del otro lado del comedor, al notar que lo estaba observando me sonrió cariñosamente, sonrisa que respondí de la misma manera.

El resto de las clases pasaron sin complicaciones, parecía que al fin la gente se había cansado del chisme, y ya no encontraban atractivo seguirme con la mirada a donde fuera, cosa que agradecía, al terminar el día lectivo, la multitud camino hacia el estacionamiento, camine con dificultad entre algunos chicos que se empujaban jugando, llegue a mi vehículo donde me esperaban los demás.

-¿mucha tarea?- pregunto Rosalie

-pensé que seria mas- le conteste alegre

-CHICOS- llego Alice dando saltitos

-cálmate Alice no te vas a hacer mas grande créeme- dijo Emmet burlándose

-calla Emmet, chicos les tengo una invitación- dijo Alice emocionada

-¿de que amor?- dijo Jasper abrazándola

-mañana nuestros papas organizaron una reunión en casa, con algunos compañeros de trabajo, ya saben "gente importante de Forks"- dijo asiendo el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos- bueno y me dijo que invitara a mis amigos, así que espero verlos a todos ahí, luego de clases- termino de decir sin respirar aun

-claro será divertido- respondió Rosalie emocionada

-hola chicas- nos llamo una vos a que iba pasando por allí

-Jane, ¿todo bien?- la saludo Rosalie

-pues eso creo- dijo con una sonrisa no totalmente alegre

-Ey Jane, te invito mañana a una fiesta en mi casa luego de clases- le dijo Alice

-no creo poder ir, tengo que acompañar a mama a su tratamiento- dijo algo triste

-¿como siguió?- pregunto Jasper

-pues igual creo, saben tales me pueda dar una vuelta luego de acompañarla- dijo cambiando de tema

-claro, seria estupendo- dijo Alice

-bueno entonces los veo ahí- dijo caminando hacia el chico con la que la había visto sentarse en el almuerzo

-¿ese es su novio?- pregunte

-no es su hermano, es Alec, te lo presentamos una ves, esta en el equipo- me dijo Rosalie

-ah cierto- recordé inmediatamente

-y bueno, ¿su mama esta enferma?- dije

-le diagnosticaron cáncer el año pasado- me susurro Rosalie

-es muy valiente, ella y su hermano se encargan de todo- la secundo Alice

-pobre- susurre

-si, pero es buena chica- dijo Jasper

No me imaginaba mi vida teniendo una dificultad tan grande, realmente tendría que ser una persona fuerte para sobrellevar todo eso que estaba viviendo. Al principio no me había agradado mucho, pero realmente no tenia nada contra ella. Esta otra vez navegando en mis pensamientos cuando un fuerte ruido de gritos y golpes llamo nuestra atención.

Al girar nos encontramos con una multitud de estudiantes, rodeando lo que parecía, dos chicos dándose de golpes en le piso, todos comenzaron a gritar motivando el enfrentamiento, mientras que los chicos del suelo se daban cada ves mas fuerte.

-¿puedes ver quien son?- pregunto Rosalie

-EMMET ES EDWARD- grito Alice corriendo hacia el grupo de personas, seguida por todos los demás incluyéndome. No se que me pasaba pero mi corazón había comenzado a retumbar fuertemente en mi pecho.

Cuando llegamos donde estaban, pude ver que Edward estaba sobre Mike mandándole puñetazos fuertes a la cara. Este intentaba zafarse del agarre de Edward para propinarle un golpe.

-basta- grito Alice

Ellos parecían no escuchar nada, solamente seguían mandándose golpes como pudieran, intentando hacer sangrar al otro.

-es suficiente Edward- dijo Emmet jalándolo con fuerza, dejando libre las piernas de Mike quien aprovecho para mandarle un patada al estomago de Edward y dejarlo sin aire.

-EY- grito Jasper alejando a Mike

Pero en un ágil movimiento Edward se le escapo a Emmet, dándole un acertado puñetazo en la cara a Mike, quien grito y callo al piso sosteniéndose la nariz que sangraba.

-¿Qué te pasa Cullen? Pensé que estarías feliz conmigo luego de la ayuda que te di con la nueva- dijo Mike en el piso

-CALLATE NO SABES NADA- grito enojado Edward que intentaba soltarse de Emmet que lo había apresado nuevamente.

-¿vamos ya conseguiste lo que querías con ella o no? Ya no importa en la manera que se dio cuenta- Edward solo lo miraba con cara de querer matarlo

-además ella no es ninguna santa o ¿no sabias que sale formalmente con un chico de la reserva?- me quede helada, como era posible que Mike supiera eso. Mire a Edward el abrió los ojos, como tratando de comprender.

-¿no es mentira Isabella?- pregunto Mike frente a toda la escuela dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi, incluyendo a Edward que me miraba fijamente esperando sorpresa. Su cara esta empezando a mostrar los roses de la pelea, un corto sobre su ceja, y el labio un poco hinchado. No dije nada solamente me quede allí en shock mirando a cada uno de mis amigos, luego a Mike y por ultimo a Edward.

-viste el que calla otorga- dijo burlándose Mike

-suéltame Emmet- exigió Edward serio, Emmet lo soltó despacio, como si se tratara de un animal salvaje.

Edward recogió su mochila del piso, paso su mano por sus cabellos, no miro a nadie, simplemente me paso al lado furioso, se monto en su volvo plateado y desapareció, mientras algunos jugadores de Futbol ayudaban a Mike que estaba terrible lleno de golpes.

No supe como reaccionar, simplemente seguí a la multitud que se encaminaba hacia sus vehículos.

Sin saber como llegue a casa, subí a mi habitación, cerré con doble paso, y me lance sobre la cama mirando el techo, así estuve un par de horas, sin pensar, sin razonar, sin tratar de comprender. Mi celular timbro un par de veces, imagine que seria Paul así que no conteste. Cuando la oscuridad ya no me dejo ver nada, me levante, fui a al baño, me prepare para dormir, tome el celular que había sonado informando un mensaje de texto.

"Te llame un par de veces, imagino que estas dormida, tal vez un día duro, que tengas dulces sueños, te quiero" Paul

Intente responderle el mensaje pero simplemente mis dedos y mi cerebro no se movieron, me arrope en la cama, encendí el televisor, estuve unos minutos intentando enterarme que era lo que esta haciendo. Cuando ya no pude más involuntariamente tome mi celular y teclee rápidamente un mensaje.

"no se porque lo hago, se que no debería mandarte mensajes, pero quiero saber como estas, después de lo que paso en el colegio" Para: Edward

(ENVIAR MENSAJE) SI-NO

Suspire- NO

(DESEA ELIMINAR CONTACTO EDWARD) SI-NO

Suspire de nuevo- NO

Lance el celular contra el otro extremo de la cama, le di la espalda, abrace una almohada, eh hice lo uno que me funcionaba últimamente para dormir, llorar en silencio y recordar.


	21. Bipolar

**CAP XXI**

-¿alo?- respondió la vos de mi amiga al otro extremo del teléfono

-Alice, tengo un ligero problema- le solté

-ah no, no me digas que no vendrás, te mato Isabella- me amenazo mi amiga

-bueno, es que veras, ase unos días quede en salir con Paul justamente hoy- le explique

-¿prefieres a tu novio que a tu amiga de alma?-intento chantajearme

La pregunta me dejo en shock, ¿a quien prefería?, realmente no lo sabia, pero ir a la reunión en casa de los Cullen se me hacia demasiado llamativo-¿como me preguntas eso Alice? Pero es que le prometí a el hace unos días- intente volver a explicar

-vamos Bella, debe haber una forma, ya se dile que te acompañe-

-¿crees que sea prudente que me aparezca allí con el?- pregunte angustiada

Mi amiga analizo por unos segundos en silencio- si dale no ahí problema, se a que te refieres, Edward esta castigado por la pelea de ayer, así que no creo que intente meterse en problemas hoy con nuestros Padres- me explico mi amiga

-no lo se Alice- realmente aquella información me sorprendió, tal vez por ese motivo Edward no se había aparecido hoy por el colegio,

-amiga te espero acá en una hora- dijo Alice cortándome el teléfono antes de poder siquiera contestarle.

Así que llame a Paul, que parecía maravillado con la idea, a veces no sabia que esperarme de el, luego de informarle que la actividad seria semi-formal, colgué para subir a mi recamara y ponerme un lindo vestido blanco con un escote sexi pero conservador, Alice lo había elegido ase unos días mientras caminábamos por las tiendas. Y realmente me gustaba, con una simple cinta azul ajustando la cadera.

Antes de cumplirse la hora, Paul ya se encontraba en la sala de mi casa esperando que yo terminara de maquillarme un poco.

Al encontrarme con el en la sala, me sorprendió lo diferente pero encantador que se veía, llevaba unos pantalones de vestir caqui, una camisa enrollada hasta sus codos color negra, realmente se veía bien.

-te ves hermosísima- me dijo sin quitarme los ojos de encima

Nos pusimos en camino hacia la casa Cullen, sin ni siquiera hablar, yo estaba demasiado nerviosa, y el parecía estar analizando algo mientras conducía. Tal vez pensaba en lo mismo que yo, como seria el encuentro.

Estuvimos unos minutos buscando donde estacionar el auto, ya que todo el frente de la casa esta completamente tomado, salimos del auto despacio, Paul tomo mi mano, y le dio un pequeño apretón, le sonreí y lo conduje hacia el interior de la casa.

Al entrar unos brazos me rodearon alegres-sabia que vendrías- me dijo mi alocada amiga, saludo cordialmente a Paul con un beso en la mejilla, luego de darle un cumplido por la ropa que había elegido, Alice me tomo de la mano y me condujo adentro, la sala estaba llena, pero no de adolescentes alocados como la recordaba la ultima vez que vine a una fiesta si no, a personas mayores que parecían mas cultas de lo normal.

-tranquila Bella no nos quedaremos aquí mucho tiempo, este es el salón de los aburridos- me susurro mi amiga al ver mis ojos de sentirme fuera de lugar.

Gire la vista hacia mi espalda para mirar que había pasado con Paul, el me seguía, me sonrió cariñosamente, yo solo le hice un gesto de disculpa, provocando que el riera mas. Alice me guio hasta un par de Señoras que charlaban junto al ponche.

-mama mira quien esta aquí- dijo Alice, provocando que la señora que nos daba la espalda se volviera a mirarnos. Lucia hermosa, con un vestido no muy elegante, pero realmente parecía digno de cualquier ocasión.

-Bella, hola ¿como has estado?, que bueno que pudiste venir, te extrañamos por aquí, dejaste de venir hija, acaso ya no quieres verme- me reclamo Esme con un dulce puchero.

-NO- se me salió casi en grito- como piensa eso Esme, lo que pasa es que eh estado un poco ocupada- le explique

-ahí mi niña, deberías volver a venir, Edward esta un poco rebelde desde hace un tiempo, tu como su amiga deberías jalarle un poco las orejas y ayudarnos- me dijo Esme dulcemente

Me quede sin que decir- mama creo que no es el momento- le dijo Alice girándole los ojos.

-intentare hablar con el Esme- le dije fingiendo una sonrisa lo mejor que pude.

-gracias cielo tú siempre tan atenta-

De repente recordé la presencia en mi espalda, y abrí mis ojos- Ahí lo siento, Esme el es Paul- dije girándome colocando mi mano en el hombro de el.- Paul ella es Esme la mama de Alice- los presente.

-Oh cielo es un encanto, un placer Paul- dijo Esme- ¿es tu novio Bella?- pregunto

-si, y el placer es mío señora- respondí Paul con un a sonrisa

-no llámame Esme- le pidió ella

Luego del momento incomodo, Alice nos entrego un trago de ponche a cada uno, y nos hizo señales para que los siguiéramos, Paul tomo mi copa- te sigo- me susurro- camine tras Alice hasta que nos dirigió a la sala de televisión, o lo que recordaba que era, al entrar nos encontramos un área acondicionada para una fiesta, allí estaban los chicos, sentados riendo con un poco de música de moda, y jugando a las cartas, me sorprendió ver a Jacob entre ellos.

-ey primita, ¿tarde como siempre?- dijo riendo

-lo mejor para el final- dijo Paul colocando las copas en la mesa central que estaba rodeada por sofás- se sentó junto a Jake y pidió una mano de cartas para el.

Salude a Emmet, Jasper, Ben, que se encontraban allí con la mano y me dirigí hacia una pequeña mesa junto al ventanal, donde se encontraba Rosalie, Ángela, y otras dos chicas que no reconocí, que parloteaban animadamente, en cuanto estuve allí, Rosalie me las presento como hijas de algunos de los amigos de los Cullen, les sonreí agradablemente y me sumergí en la conversación poco interesante que estaban llevando.

Alice parecía encantada de la vida con la pequeña reunión, bueno ella siempre parecía tener motivo para sonreír, la mire dándole miradas de afecto a Jasper, lo que significaba que todo había vuelto a la normalidad después del pequeño malentendido que habían tenido. Lo que me recordó aquella noche en el mirador. Una estúpida sonrisa se asomo en mi rostro.

Luego de internarnos en una charla por varios minutos, Emmet se levanto de su sitio, estiro los brazos, y pidió atención, - es hora de que les muestre el mi nuevo juguetito, faltan 15 minutos para que empiece el partido de inicio de temporada, así que chicas es hora de Futbol- dijo moviendo una pequeña cortada y dejando a la luz una pantalla plana gigante, que hizo que los chicos pronunciaran un ohhh… todos juntos.

-genial Emmet, sumérgete como zombi en el televisor- dijo Rosalie sarcástica.

-no ah dejado de hablar de esa pantalla desde que Carlisle se la prometió-dijo molesta Alice

-creo que los chicos estarán entretenidos por un rato- dije señalando a Paul y Jake que se situaban al frente con un tazón de papas.

Luego de intentar ignorar los gruñidos y gritos de los chicos por un rato, decidimos que era mejor salir, y ver como iba la actividad de Esme. Quien nos intercepto con una enorme sonrisa- chicas vengan a charlar con las Damas un rato, no es justo que se la pasen escondidas- nos dijo guiándonos a una gran mesa de Mujeres mayores que charlaban eufóricas.

Nos sentamos, y en seguida nos empezaron a atacar con preguntas entre bromas, que Alice contestaba encantada riendo con ellas. Realmente eran un grupo muy alegre. De repente me sentí un poco acalorada, y no tenia muchas ganas de beber ponche ya que estaba un poco pasado de alcohol, y por hoy yo seria la conductora designada ya que Paul estaba tomando cerveza con los otros, me disculpe, me levante y me dirigí a la cocina donde me dijo Alice que había agua embotellada y sodas.

Al entrar en la cocina aun podía escuchar las carcajadas de las señoras encantadas con las ocurrencias de Alice y Rosalie, cuando me dispuse a abrir la refrigeradora, me di cuenta de que ya estaba abierta, y había alguien casi dentro de ella rebuscando. No pude evitar dar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, provocando que la persona se sobresaltara y golpear la cabeza contra la puerta superior del refrigerador.

-lo siento no te vi y me sorprendí- le dije preocupada-¿estas bien?

-no ahí problema- dijo el chico sosteniéndose la cabeza y saliendo dentro del refrié- será solo un chichón-

Me quede helada, solo con oírlo, mi corazón se acelero, saco su cabeza del refrié, y quedo allí frente a mi, Edward mirándome con los ojos llorosos y tocándose la cabeza con su mano. Vestía casual, como si no estuviera interesado en la actividad de Esme, el al verme se quedo serio, se le notaba un pequeño moretón en su pómulo, y un corte en su labio. Creo que mi cara de preocupación al ver su rostro fue muy evidente ya que enseguida se encogió de hombros.

-no es nada, Mike quedo peor- me dijo girándose y sacando una botella de leche del refrié

-lo se lo vi hoy en la escuela, luce horrible- respondo sin pensar, ¿Qué había pasado con el odio?, ¿con la frialdad?, simplemente con el todo se olvidaba.

-me alegra- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-¿Por qué lo golpeaste? – la pregunta salió sin pensar de mi boca

El giro a verme, me miro unos segundos tratando de descifrar algo- ¿importara eso ahora?-

-no veo porque no importaría- le respondí

El se acerco a mi lentamente, mirándome a los ojos, cuando estuvo solo a unos centímetros y mi corazón se movía desbocadamente, se detuvo. Me observo como si viera algo increíble y único, de esa manera que siempre ame que me mirara.

-¿Por qué ese cambio conmigo Bella? Pensé que me odiabas- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-yo también- respondí

-siempre quise explicarte- dijo tomándome dulcemente la mano, lo que le permití, ¿Qué DIABLOS ESTABA HACIENDO?- ¿me dejarías explicarte ahora?

-yo, no se- dije tartamudeando al sentir su contacto

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, solo mirándonos, como lo habíamos hecho tantas veces antes, cuando pasábamos tiempo juntos, no era incomodo o aburrido, simplemente extraordinario.

De repente el sonido de la puerta nos saco de nuestro momento.-Bella amor te estaba buscando- dijo la voz de Paul a mis espaldas. Solté la mano de Edward rápidamente, y me gire a sonreírle.

-vine por un poco de agua- dije mientras tomaba una botella del refrigerador que aun continuaba abierta.

-Edward, ¿como estas?- escuche como Paul lo saludaba, no quería voltear, no quería ver el rostro de Edward.

-bien Paul, veo que tu estas genial- dijo con la vos fría

-si fantástico- dijo Paul tomándome de la cintura y abrazándome justo cuando pase a su lado para salir de la cocina, provocando que quedara frente a Edward. Su cara era de enfado, y seca. Me miro como aquella ves que termine con el en mi casa.

-me alegro que sean una pareja feliz- dijo con odio

-lo somos- dijo Paul, marcando su territorio, yo simplemente me quede sin que decir.

Edward fingió una sonrisa, y se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la cocina para que nadie lo viera, pero antes de salir se giro a verme.- ah y Bella, sobre la pregunta, definitivamente YA NO IMPORTA- dijo con la vista fija en la mía y la mandíbula apretada.

Sus palabras me dejaron fría, se me hizo fácil entender el doble sentido que tomo la conversacion, pero igual, que me había pasado, yo debía alejarme de ese chico, y lo que hacia era encontrarlo y tener un momento. ¿Qué me pasaba?

-¿volvemos Bella?- pregunto Paul

-claro vamos- dije soltándome del agarre y saliendo

El resto del evento paso tranquilo, y entre risas, departe de los demás claro ya que yo me estaba partiendo la cabeza, tratando de decifrar todas esas cosas que sentia y pensaba, el cerebro humano realmente es sumamente complejo, no podemos entendernos nosotros mismo, pense y suspire. Paul que noto mi cambio no se alejo ni un segundo mas de mi en toda la tarde. Parecia mas a una guarda espaldas que a un novio realmente. Me pregunto si habria visto el agarre de mano de la cocina. Pero el parecia simplemente ignorar lo que habia pasado.

Luego de una hora, Jane se aparecio, lucia un hermoso vestido rosa, realmente la chica era linda no lo iba a negar, Jake se quedo mudo al verla, parecía que realmente le gustaba, el intento acercarse y hacerle conversación, pero aparentemente la chica estaba poco interesada, así que se rindió, y se unió a Emmet que ahora jugaba blackjack apostado con algunos amigos de Carlisle.

Realmente Jane era buena chica, pero había algo que me molestaba de ella, no sabia que era realmente, a si que siempre preguntaba demasiado interesada por Edward, no habían pasado ni 5 minutos y ya le había preguntado a todos por el.

-no quiso participar- fue la respuesta que recibió de parte de los hermanos.

Al anochecer, Esme anuncio la cena, todos nos dirigimos al jardín trasero donde habían colocado algunas mesas circulares, y muchas luces alrededor, además de un equipo de música, donde tenían música de ambiente, todos nos servimos y nos dirigimos juntos a una mesa. Emmet y Jake parecían comer por 5, pero aun así tuvieron estomago para repetir y el postre.

-¿no tienes fin Jacob?- pregunte sonriendo

-no que yo sepa- dijo cerrándome el ojo

-así nos ponemos mas guapos- dijo Emmet dándole un golpe en el brazo

-por supuesto- dijo Jake- ¿Dónde esta Jane?- pregunto

-no lo se, no la vi cenando- dijo Alice girando para buscarla con la mirada.

-a lo mejor logro lo que quería y encontró a Edward- dijo Ben encogiéndose de hombros

Un peñisco de furia paso por mi mente, era lo mas seguro, ella lo buscaría, o al revés tratándose de Edward el patán, la buscaría el y la llevaría a su cuarto, pensé. Reflexione un momento en mis pensamientos, que diablos pasaba conmigo era bipolar o algo así, primero me deja domesticar por el y sus hermosos ojos verdes, y ahora lo odiaba en mis pensamientos, realmente me estaba volviendo loca

-¿quieres mas soda?- me saco Paul de mis pensamientos

- no estoy bien- dije con una sonrisa fingida

Me di cuenta que Alice me miraba como meditando algo, y buscando pistas en mi rostro- ¿QUE?- le dije un poco agresiva

-nada, solo pensaba- dijo volviéndose hacia su novio

Me levante, y me dirigí al baño, por lo menos era un lugar donde Paul no me podía seguir, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que podían estar haciendo Edward y la zorra de Jane, espera, en que momento Jane se había convertido en una zorra para mi- dios no estoy bien- dije mirándome en el espejo, parecía acelerada y preocupada. Tenia que cambiar mi semblante. Miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza. ¿Y si subía a su habitación para estar segura que hacían?, pero porque tenia que hacerlo, parecía una psicópata siguiéndolo. Suspire tome una decisión y sali del baño

-Paul- lo llame, al verlo esperándome cerca de la puerta

-¿si?- dijo

-deberíamos irnos, es tarde estoy cansada- le mentí

-claro, deja voy me despido- me dijo sonriéndome, creo que también se le hacia buena idea sacarme de ahí.

-te acompaño- le dije

Tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia donde estaban todos los chicos, nos despedimos, cosa que no le gusto mucho a Alice, per al final nos pudimos zafar, diciendo que teníamos otros planes. Luego agradecimos a Carlisle y Esme, que me hizo recordar la petición que me había hecho esa tarde, a lo cual respondí que intentaría. Salimos de la mano de la casa de los Cullen. Al salir el aire fresco choco contra nosotros, hacia un poco de frio ya, bueno un poco mas de lo normal. Al acercarnos a los coches pudimos ver unas siluetas a unos autos de distancia del mío, al acercarnos, pude notar que era Jane, pero no estaba sola, estaba con Edward, quien simplemente se la estaba comiendo, si literalmente se la estaba comiendo recostados al auto de Jane, pude sentir que algo se hacia pequeñito en mi pecho, como una punzada de dolor, entraba en mi cabeza, seguí caminando como si nada pasara, lo cual me costo bastante, Paul me paso el brazo cariñosamente por la espalda, parecía que ellos ni se habían percatado de que les pasamos al lado, bueno o eso creía yo.

-buenas noches, gracias por venir- dijo la voz de Edward a nuestras espaldas, Paul se volvió y me hizo hacer lo mismo con la mano que llevaba en mi cintura

-gracias por la invitación- respondió Paul

Yo simplemente mire a Edward que parecía, con un enorme ego, mirándome con el mentón levantado, tomo a Jane de la cintura, quien estaba sonrojada, y la atrajo mas a el.

-buenas noches- pude decir al final girándome de nuevo y siguiendo mi camino

-nos vemos en la escuela Bella- dijo Jane amistosamente mientras yo seguía caminando

-claro- le dije sin ningún ánimo en mi vos

Subí a mi auto, sin decir una palabra, Paul subió al lado del pasajero, y empezó a jugar con el radio, sin decir una palabra, ZORRA pensé al ponerme en camino, y justo cuando pasamos a su lado de nuevo, y lo vi tomándola de la cintura, solo una palabra se cruzo en mi cabeza CRETINO.


	22. Invitacion

**XXII**

3 semanas después

-¿Qué mierda haces Cullen?- gritaba el entrenador a todo pulmón

Alice, Rosalie, Ángela que ahora salía oficialmente con Ben y yo, nos encontrábamos bajo la sombra de un árbol observando el entrenamiento del viernes, y aparentemente Edward lo estaba haciendo pésimo ya que el entrenador le gritaba todo el tiempo.

-no me extraña que este jugando pésimo, ayer volvió a llegar tarde y borracho a casa- dijo Alice frunciendo el seño

-anda cambiado, Emmet me conto que estuvo discutiendo con el- comento Rosalie

-Ben dice es un gruñón ahora- dijo Ángela encogiendo los hombros

-mis papás ya no saben que hacer con el- comento Alice

Realmente las cosas habían cambiado un poco en estos días, Edward se había alejado por completo de sus hermanos, ya ni siquiera venían juntos a clases, según Alice prefería venir caminando que arruinar su día discutiendo, bueno lo decía no literalmente ya que Emmet la llevaba con su Jeep, en el almuerzo se sentaba en una mesa aparte con Alec, Riley, y Jane, su nueva novia, si ahora salían oficialmente, convirtiéndola en la chica mas envidiada del colegio, esto me beneficio en una cosa, la ira de Tania cambio de objetivo, ahora me ignoraba por completo, lo que agradecía mucho, ahora pasaba haciéndole la vida de cuadritos a Jane, lo que de ves en cuando creaba una sonrisa en mi cara.

-¿chicas que tal si vamos al cine hoy?- pregunto Ángela- eh escuchado que ahí una nueva película de vampiros- comento mirando hacia Ben

-suena genial- respondió Alice

-¿salida con chicos o sin chicos?- pregunto Rosalie

-con chicos suena bien- respondió Ángela

-yo paso chicas, el padre de Paul me invito a cenar- respondí sin emoción

Nuestra relación ya había pasado al siguiente nivel, el señor Frank, padre de Paul, pareció adorarme desde el momento que me conoció, igual que su hermana pequeña Alison, mi padre agrego al padre de Paul a su circulo de amigos cercanos, invitándolo a pescar, acampar y tomar, obligándome a profundizar mi relación mas. Cosa que no estaba segura de hacer, el era verdaderamente el novio perfecto, tierno, divertido, guapo, detallista y me daba mi espacio, pero esto solo me hacia sentir mal, el era tan bueno para mi, y yo no le daba nada, no era lo suficiente tierna con el, ni simpática, y bueno si hablamos de espacio yo le daba todo el que necesitaba, ya que si el no me llamaba, era poco probable que yo lo hiciera, por mas de que me esforzara y me obligara, no me nacía, pero no me mal interpreten no significa que no lo quisiera, realmente la pasa bien a su lado, pero el hecho era que algo me faltaba, no me llenaba. Y lo peor es que no sabia que era lo que faltaba.

-veo que tu relación esta evolucionando amiga, me alegro por ti- comento Rosalie, logrando que saliera de mi mundo de pensamientos

-si- dije sonriendo- su familia es adorable- dije sinceramente

-pensé que tu relación con Paul no duraría mucho, es increíble que me equivoque, pero siempre ahí una primera vez para todo- dijo Alice pensativa

-¿Por qué pensabas eso?- dije interesada

-bueno sentía que no había mucha química, por lo menos de tu parte- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-yo creo que hacen una linda pareja, el es muy tierno- dijo Ángela sonriendo

-gracias- le dije

Alice me miro directamente a los ojos, por un momento sentí como que podía entrar a mi cabeza, y darse cuenta de todas las dudas que circulaban allí, rompí con la mirada y volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia el campo de soccer, donde el entrenador castigaba a Edward haciéndolo correr 10 vueltas a la cancha mientras que el resto del equipo se dirigía a los vestidores.

-que tendrá en la cabeza mi hermano, parece que le dio el ataque de rebeldía muy fuerte- dijo Alice disgustada- solo lograra que mi papa cumpla sus amenazas- dijo suspirando

- yo no creo que Carlisle sea capas de hacerlo- dijo Rosalie levantándose y limpiándose sus Jeans.

-¿Qué amenaza?- pregunto Ángela haciendo lo mismo, mientras yo me hacia la desinteresada en la charla, y me concentraba en ella al mismo tiempo.

-La otra noche que Edward se emborracho, choco su coche, papa tuvo que recogerlo en la comisaria, y le dijo que si seguía así lo enviaría a la academia militar- dijo Alice

-sigo sin creer que tu padre cumpla la amenaza, o por lo menos Esme se opondrá, no creo que pueda separarse de Edward- dijo Rosalie quien se encaminaba hacia la cafetería, mientras las demás la seguíamos

-eso pensaba yo, pero hoy en la mañana luego de que descubrieran a Edward entrando a casa a las 4am, los escuche hablando sobre la academia, y parecían estar tomando enserio la posibilidad- dijo preocupada

-tal vez sea bueno para el, si esta rebelde, tal vez le ayude- dijo Ángela

-no lo se, se que mi hermano esta actuando como un idiota, pero realmente me preocupo, no quiero que lo envíen lejos- dijo ella con voz triste

-¿intentaste hablar con el?- dije interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez

Alice se voltio sorprendida- si, pero no escucha a nadie- explico

-tal vez debes decirle a Jane que hale con el- dije encogiéndome de hombros, mientras que pronunciar el nombre de la novia de Edward me dejaba un mal sabor de boca

Alice rompió a reír- por favor bella, si no escucha ni a Esme, menos escuchara a Jane, y ella no hará nada que lo haga enfadar, si vieras como lo trata como una bomba que puede estallar en cualquier momento- dijo con una risa burlona- es una relación extraña- suspiro- bueno por lo menos no es Tania- dijo mientras cruzábamos la puerta del comedor

Como todo el tiempo entramos, tomamos nuestros almuerzos y nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre, mientras almorzaba me consumí en la lectura que tenia que terminar para la otra semana, ya había leído Romeo y Julieta cientos de veces, pero una mas no le haría mal a nadie. Unos minutos después llegaron los chicos exhaustos por el duro entrenamiento, los estaban presionando mucho para ganar el campeonato.

Les pareció excelente la idea del cine, realmente hubiera preferido ir al cine con ellos, pero ya me había comprometido, luego de la llamada diaria de Sean en el almuerzo, la cual era siempre para hacerme la misma pregunta "¿Cómo estas?", y yo siempre le daba la misma respuesta "estoy bien Sean", pero mi amigo nunca se la tragaba me conocía demasiado, por lo que siempre me preguntaba lo mismo con la intención de que alguna vez le fuera sincera. Pero como saber que responderle si ni siquiera yo sabia que me pasaba. Bueno luego de su llamaba seguí leyendo, hasta que una visita llego a nuestra mesa, sacándome de mi versos antiguos.

-hola chicos- saludo Jane emocionada- cuñaditos- saludo dirigiéndose a Emmet y Alice quien le dieron una sonrisa.

No pude evitar dirigir mi mirada a la mesa de Edward, allí se encontraba bebiendo una soda, mirando hacia nuestra mesa, junto con Riley y Alec, nuestras miradas se encontraron, por unos segundos me pareció ver la mirada del Edward que había conocido en la colina, con un poco de dolor, pero tiernos, pero solo fue un instante, de repente su seño se frunció y alejo su mirada de la mía, provocándome un escalofrió.

-bueno chicos eh venido a darles una buena noticia- dijo Jane para llamar la atención de todos, mientras se sentaba junto a Rosalie.

Volví a concentrarme en el libro me era indiferente lo que tuviera que decir la chica, así que continúe con mi manzana mientras leía.

-lo que pasa es que dentro de un mes es mi cumpleaños numero 16- dijo feliz-bueno ya se que falta mucho tiempo, pero mi madre esta realmente emocionada, parece que es algo que siempre a querido- dijo algo tímida- y bueno ella quiere que todo sea prefecto, así que la dejare organizarlo le hará bien para su recuperación- dijo explicando rápidamente algo incomoda- y bueno como no tengo muchos amigos, y realmente todos ustedes me caen muy bien, me gustaría que fueran- dijo con una sonrisa tímida-

-seria un placer- dijo Alice emocionada, cualquier fiesta la emocionaba

-bueno aquí tengo sus invitaciones- dijo sacando un rollo de sobres, y empezó a repartirlas por toda la mesa. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que me entregara una.

Subí mi vista confundida, mientras miraba el sobre en mi mano.

-se que no hablamos mucho, pero me caes bien- dijo sonriendo- espero que vayas-

-cl- cl – claro- dije finalmente, aun contrariada

-y bueno aquí tienes dos mas- dijo entregándomelas

-una es para tu novio, y otra para tu primo Jacob- dijo

-ah ok gracias- dije aun sin saber que decir

-GENIAL tu fiesta tiene como tema princesa- dijo Alice

-si, idea de mi madre- dijo esta sonrojada- dice que me voy a ver muy bien con Edward como príncipe- dijo

Enseguida me llego la imagen de Edward vestido de príncipe, mirándome con esos ojos verdes seductores y dulces, esos ojos de los que me había enamorado una vez, no los rencorosos y resentidos que tenia ahora. Esa imagen me conmovió hizo que mis pulsaciones aumentaran, basta Bella me obligue.

-será estupendo- dijo Rosalie mirando la invitación

-muchas gracias- dijo Ángela

-no es nada, con ustedes allí mi fiesta será un éxito, ustedes son el alma de las fiestas- dijo Jane

-si en especial Bella- dijo burlándose Emmet

-ey, escuche eso- dije lanzándole una papa frita, pero este la tomo en el aire y se la comió sacándome la lengua.

-Bueno Alice quería también pedirte el favor, y a ti Rosalie, si me pudieran ayudar con algunos preparativos, se que ah ustedes les va muy bien con todo lo de las fiestas- dijo ilusionada

-¿enserio?- dijo Alice dando brinquitos emocionada- será grandioso tengo millones de ideas- dijo

- quien lo hubiera pensado, Alice con ideas- volvió a reír Emmet provocándole un pequeño puntapié bajo la mesa-

-¡ahí! Pequeño demonio- se quejo Emmet

-bueno chicas nos reuniremos en estos días con mi madre, iré a comer con los chicos, te llamo Alice- dijo sonriendo alejándose rápidamente hasta llegar junto a Edward y darle un beso. Lo cual me provoco un sentimiento horrible en el estomago.

-bueno, estoy desesperado por ver a Edward vestido de príncipe- dijo Jasper carcajeándose, y Emmet se le unió

Me sonroje al recordar la imagen que había creado hace unos minutos sobre eso, yo también esperaba poder verlo vestido de príncipe.

El día trascurrió normal, al llegar a casa, tome un pequeña merienda viendo la tele, nada en especial, lleve a caminar a Max, ya que se la pasa metido en la casa todo el día, ya había crecido bastante un poco mas y me arrastraría por la calle tras los gatos.

Pronto llego Charlie a casa, un poco apresurado, me dijo algo acerca de unos boletos para ver un partido o algo parecido, se cambio la camisa y salió como rayo por la puerta, se podía decir que mi padre tenia mas vida social que yo.

Al mirar la hora, subí a mi recamara para darme una pequeña ducha y ponerme algo cómodo para la visita a casa de Paul, decidí una falda, con una blusa y unas sandalias ya que no estaba haciendo tanto frio, pero llevaría el abrigo por cualquier cosa.

Pronto escuche el sonido de un auto aparcando al frente, debía ser el que había quedado en recogerme, baje rápidamente, me di la ultima mirada en el espejo, suspire y Salí de casa, donde estaba Max ladrando al auto negro, que reconocí como el de Frank.

-hola amor te vez hermosa- me dijo Paul, mientras subía al auto y me daba un corto beso.

-hola, gracias - dije

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- pregunto poniendo el vehículo en marcha

-todo tranquilo y normal- dije mientras ponía algo de música-¿y el tuyo?-

-algo cansado, hoy envié formularios y cartas de solicitud a algunas universidades- dijo sin mirarme

- genial, veras que recibirás buenas respuestas-

- gracias- dijo tomándome de la mano

Llegamos pronto a la casa, realmente era una casa hermosa, no muy grande, pero se sentía a hogar, el padre de Paul tenia trabajo en una oficina en un pequeño bufet de abogados, así que vivían bien, pero Paul siempre quiso ayudar y por eso trabajaba para darse sus lujos, como el decía. Su madre murió cuando el era niño, una grave neumonía le arrebato la vida. Paul hablaba poco de ello, y yo preguntaba poco realmente.

-hola Bella- me saludo Frank con un abrazo

-hola Frank- respondí, el me hacia llamarlo por su nombre

-espero que tengas hambre, porque hoy yo eh cocinado- dijo orgulloso

-suena bien- dije sonriéndole

- no te preocupes Bella, tengo medicina arriba- dijo Paul bromeando

-no lo escuches, solo esta celoso porque yo si puedo cocinar- respondió su padre

-auch- dijo Paul

Caminamos hacia la sala, mientras la cena estaba lista, Paul me tomo la mano y me guio hasta el sofá, se acerco a mi pasando su brazo por mis hombros y abrazándome contra su pecho, agradecía mucho estos gestos de cariño que tenia conmigo, realmente me hacían sentir bien. Tomo mi mentón con su dedos y delicadamente me subió la mirada hasta quedar al mismo nivel de la suya

-me encanta que te lleves bien con mi familia- dijo tiernamente mientras se acercaba a mis labios.

Me beso, primero de una manera tierna, era algo muy típico de el, el desbordaba ternura, pero pronto el beso se profundizo y sus labios demandaron mas, con su mano libre la paso suavemente por mi cintura, empezando a acariciarme despacio con las yemas de los dedos. En su beso pude sentir, pasión y necesidad, algo que nunca me había demandado.

-Paul, estamos en tu casa, con tu familia- le dije mientras lo empujaba con una mano en su pecho-

-si, tienes razón lo siento- dijo recuperando la respiración

-Hola Bella, que bueno verte por aquí- dijo Alison la hermana de Paul, entrando a la sala y encendiendo el televisor

-hola, lo mismo digo- le respondí acomodándome bien en el sofá

Estuve charlando con Alison durante un buen rato, mientras en mi cabeza analizaba lo que acababa de pasar, si hormonas, el peor enemigo de los adolescentes pensé, pero en mi cabeza nunca había pasado la idea de llegar a ese punto con Paul, bueno el me acababa de dejar claro que por su cabecita si pasaban ese tipo de pensamientos. Y eso me asustaba un poco.

Pronto Frank nos informo que la mesa estaba servida, así que nos sentamos a la mesa, y cenamos entre historias y risas, la mayoría de bromas siempre atacando al pobre de Paul que lo único que hacia era mirar a su familia con ojos de que ya me la pagaran.

Luego de cenar Paul me llevo a unos pequeños columpios que tenían en la parte trasera, nos sentamos en silencio mientras yo procesaba aun mucha información que había en mi cabeza, primero acerca de las hormonas, luego de cómo saber si esta lista, además de saber si Paul era el indicado, además de recordar como fue la ultima vez que perdí la cabeza por las hormonas, eso me hizo recordar a Edward diciéndome "yo esperare" una lagrima quiso escaparse de mis ojos. Suspire y soporte para que Paul no se diera cuenta.

-¿pasa algo Bella?-pregunto- estas mas callada de lo de costumbre-

-no pasa nada solo pienso-

-¿y me puedes decir que piensas?-

Claro pienso en Edward, dije en mi cabeza, seguí en silencio sin saber que decir mientras contemplaba el suelo.

-¿algo importante?- insistió

-mmm… estamos invitados a una fiesta- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

- ¿ah si? ¿Cual?- dijo sorprendido

- Jane, ¿la recuerdas?- pregunte sin mirarlo

-¿la novia de Cullen?- dijo

-si- dije mirándolo a los ojos, sin ninguna emoción en mi cara- nos ah dado invitaciones para, ti, Jacob y bueno yo- le explique

-mmm… es raro nunca le eh hablado directamente- me dijo pensativo

-bueno no tiene muchos amigos-

- será genial, nos la pasaremos bien- dijo sonriendo

-esa no es la mejor parte- le dije riendo- el tema es de princesa, algo pasado de moda pero ella esta encantada-

-¿princesa? ¿Y que vamos a vestir?- dijo confundido

- no tengo ni idea- dije riendo- deberemos consultar a Alice

-eso si que suena peligroso- dijo asustado mientras yo seguía riendo

Luego de conversar, y tomas chocolate caliente con Alison, Paul me llevo a casa, el camino la pasamos conversando sobre trivialidades y riendo, algo que era fácil mientras estabas en compañía de el. Al llegar a casa estaciono el auto tras mi camioneta, y se giro hacia mí.

-te invitaría a pasar, pero creo que es un poco tarde- me disculpe

-tranquila, entiendo, mañana tengo colegio también- dijo sonriendo

-entonces, ¿adiós?- dije haciendo el intento de abrir la puerta

-espera, así no mas, ¿sin ni siquiera un beso?- dijo poniendo cara triste

Le sonreí- claro que no- le dije mientras me acercaba a el

Pronto el tomo el control del beso, tomo mi rostro con sus manos para profundizarlo, impidiendo que me alejara, puse una de mis manos en su pecho, mano que el tomo para colocarla en su cuello. Luego me tomo por la cintura, y me acerco lo mas que puedo hacia el, sentí como su beso, tenia deseo, cada vez mas profundo, mareándome un poco, no me dejaba pensar bien. Pude sentir su mano bajar desde mi cintura hasta mi muslo descubierto por el tamaño de mi falda, acaricio desde mi rodilla hasta el muslo, provocando un pequeño escalofrió en mi nuca, luego siguió hacia arriba, subiendo mi falda en su camino.

El rompió el beso para tomar aire, acción que aproveche para pensar, y detener lo que estaba pasando, cuando el disponía a besarme de nuevo, me aleje, y lo aleje a el con mi mano, el me miro extrañado.

-¿pasa algo amor?- dijo

-debo irme, es tarde- dije abriendo la puerta

-ok, buenas noches- dijo sin poder respirar muy bien.

- eh si- le dije mientras me alejaba del auto a toda velocidad y entraba en mi casa.

Que mierdas había pasado, entre a mi habitación cerré lo ojos para pensar, recordé las carisias, la sensación en mi vientre bajo, en mi piel, pero no eran las carisias de Paul las que recordaba ya que estas carisias venían acompañadas de unos ojos verdes embriagadores.


	23. Charlas

**CAP XXIII**

-odio cuando te quedas callada, y no tenemos idea de lo que piensas- me reclamo Alice

-cosa que pasa casi siempre- dijo Rosalie apoyándola

-no es nada chicas- dije volviendo a mirar la película romántica que estábamos viendo en casa de los Cullen.

-sabemos que tienes un problema, anda descárgalo- dijo Alice

Suspire- es Paul- dije sin mirarlas aun

-¿que pasa con el?- dijo Rosalie

-bueno… mmm… son cosas… sin importancia- dije moviendo la cabeza de manera que entendieran que no era nada

-ok, no nos cuentes, después de todo solamente somos tus amigas, que sabemos nosotras- dijo Alice con tono sarcástico

-voy por un refresco- dijo Rosalie levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina

El ambiente se tenso un poco por el comentario de Alice, y nos quedamos en silencio.

-mira Bella, se que no estas acostumbrada a tener amigas, pero no podemos ser tus amigas si no nos dejas, guardarte las cosas no están bien, en algún momento explotaran y no será bueno- dijo tomando mi mano- confía, de eso se trata la amistad, de ayudarnos, en las buenas y en las malas.

-ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor- agrego Rosalie que regresaba

-chicas, no es que no confié en ustedes, sino que ni yo se lo que me pasa últimamente, además de que no acostumbro lanzar mis problemas a los demás- dije disculpándome- se me hace un poco difícil de explicar mis cosas- puntualice al final

-ah ver inténtalo- dijo Alice recostándose en el sofá- tal ves pueda comprender, pero dudo que Rosalie pueda- dijo riendo, mientras Rosalie le lanzaba una almohada

-ok- suspire- ya saben que Paul, es muy… bueno para mi- dije- no me puedo quejar de el, pero desde que estoy con el, intento corresponderle de la misma manera.

-quieres decir que, ¿no lo quieres como el te quiere?- agrego Alice

-eso suena un poco duro, pero supongo que es una buena manera de decirlo- dije

-bueno escuche que en una relación siempre ahí uno que quiere mas que el otro- comento Rosalie

-Bella, ¿Qué tanto quieres a Paul?- pregunto Alice

-ahí esta el problema, no lo se-

-vamos niña tienes que saber, eso se sabe- dijo Rosalie

-aun ahí mas-dije- el otro día él, se puso un poco hormonal- dije con vergüenza

-¿TE ACOSTASTE CON PAUL?- dijo Rosalie un poco mas fuerte de lo normal

-ssshhh, que dices Rosalie- la calle

-bonito tema - Edward estaba tras nosotras, había entrado en la sala, y no nos habíamos dado cuenta, su vos y rostro era neutro, su mirada estaba directa en Alice- Alice me prestas dinero, ando corto por mi castigo-

Alice me miro y abrió sus ojos como platos- ¿bueno me prestas dinero?- volvió a preguntar Edward después de unos segundos de silencio.

-eh si- dijo Alice incomoda, saco su cartera y saco unos cuantos billetes, se los entrego y el se giro para salir de la sala-¿Edward a donde vas?- pregunto Alice un poco preocupada

-pasare a ver a Jane, y luego mas tarde saldré con los chicos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿ah tomar?- dijo Alice

-si, iremos al Faro, por si quieren venir- dijo con una risa burlona

- prométeme que no te emborracharas Ed.- le dijo Alice antes de que saliera.

-Alice ya tengo suficiente con papa y mama como para que tú también me vengas con esto- dijo malhumorado

-por favor Edward se consiente, no quiero que te envíen lejos- dijo

Edward sonrió – es mi vida, la vivo como quiera- dijo finalmente

-Edward tenemos que hablar, enserio- le suplico Alice

-tal vez luego hermanita, sigan con su tema tan enriquecedor- dijo saliendo finalmente

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, ninguna comento nada, estábamos incomodas y sumergidas en nuestros pensamientos cada una. Por mi parte ya había olvidado lo que estábamos hablando, solo pensaba en lo cambiado que estaba Edward, parecía totalmente otra persona.

-bueno, ¿te acostaste con el o no?- dijo finalmente Rosalie

-NO- dije- yo nunca dije eso- Edward lo había escuchado y ahora no le iba a quedar la menor duda que yo me acostaba con Paul, "gracias Rosalie" pensé

-ya Rosalie, deja de pensar en sexo- la regaño Alice- ¿que fue lo que paso Bella?-

-bueno ya saben, empezó a tocar, ponerse un poco mas agresivo, ustedes me entienden- dije estresada

-mmm… bueno la pregunta sonara tonta, pero, es tu novio Bella, ¿Qué tiene de malo?- dijo Alice

-ese es el problema, no debería tener nada de malo, pero simplemente no consigo sentirme cómoda con eso, o con el, por mas que intento, no puedo-

-sabes, creo que no quieres abrir lo ojos y ver la realidad- volvió a decir Alice

-¿de que hablas Alice?- dije hostil

- de que tú no quieres a Paul- me soltó de repente-

-si lo quiero- me defendí

-si si, lo quieres como amigo, pero ¿Cómo pareja?- pregunto

-yo…. No se…- conteste sin saber que decir

-vamos Bella se sincera contigo misma al menos una vez… ¿lo quieres como pareja? ¿Como para llegar a intimidar con el?- pregunto nuevamente Alice

-yo…- me quede en silencio un minuto analizando mis sentimientos- no yo no lo quiero como pareja, y trato pero no puedo- dije suspirando

-ahora que al fin lo aceptas, debes hacer algo- volvió a decir mi amiga

-¿algo como que?-

-vamos Bella no puedes ser tan cruel, no puedes seguir estando con Paul, lo único que le harás en daño, y alimentar sus esperanza- dijo mi amiga

Suspire nuevamente- tienes razón, salir con Paul, fue un error, el no se merece esto, estoy tan confundida- dije ocultando mi rostro con mis manos

-vamos amiga, todas hemos pasado por esto, no siempre vemos todo claro, pero acá estamos las amigas para darnos el empujón- dijo sonriéndome

-debo terminar con Paul, aunque se que le hare daño- dije decidida

-créeme entre mas esperes mas daño le causaras- dijo esta

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, simulando que veíamos la película, pero en mi mente solo podía ver el rostro de tristeza de Paul, como iba a ser capaz de terminar con el, simplemente no tenia las palabras debía encontrar un momento, oportuno, y tratar de que entendiera.

-yo no solo pienso en sexo- se quejo Rosalie dolida, que hasta ahora no había vuelto a decir una palabra

Jajajaja- soltamos a reír Alice y yo, mientras Rosalie nos sacaba la lengua como una niña.

Luego de mirar la película, pintarnos las uñas y comer un emparedado, nos encontrábamos en la sala recostadas en el piso, mirando el techo, por mi parte pensando en como iba a sacar las fuerzas para hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

-deberíamos salir a distraernos- dijo Rosalie, ya que los chicos habían salido, seguramente estarían en un bar como Edward

-me parece buena idea- dijo Alice sin moverse

-no quiero- dije sin pensar, pero ellas solo me ignoraron

-vamos a buscar a los chicos- dijo Rosalie

-mejor vamos al Faro- dijo Alice, un poco preocupada

- ¿y como para que haríamos eso?- dije sin entender

- quiero asegurarme que Edward no haga nada estúpido, solo ver que hace, luego buscamos a Emmet y Jasper

-por mi esta bien- dijo Rosalie poniéndose de pie- pero préstame otra blusa, no puedo salir con esta- dijo

-vamos Bella- me ordeno Alice, yo solo asentí y me deje llevar, primero a la habitación donde nos cambiamos de ropa, luego fui arrastrada a una sesión de maquillaje y por ultimo al Jeep de Emmet, ya que andaban en el auto de Jasper.

El Faro era una pequeña disco justo al lado de la Push junto al faro original, tenia la misma estructura por fuera, obviamente de menos magnitud, pero por dentro era una disco de moda, que era muy visitada por los chicos del colegio de la reserva, dejamos el Jeep cerca y entramos al lugar, buscamos entre la gente, sin hallar lo que buscábamos.

De repente un chico tomo a Rosalie por la cintura y la trajo hacia el, Alice y yo giramos asustadas a ver de que se trataba, pero nos encontramos con la cara juguetona de Emmet, que miraba a Rosalie embobado

-¿como es que tu novio te deja salir sola?- le dijo, poniéndole una cara sexi

-el no lo sabe- dijo mi amiga siguiéndole el juego

-¿entonces no le molestara que le robe un beso?-

-lo que pasa es que mi novio es muy celoso- le dijo esta alejándose un poco

-no tiene porque darse cuenta- volvió a decir el acercándola de nuevo

-no le seria infiel, porque lo quiero- le dijo ella tiernamente, lo que basto para que ambos empezaran en una sesión de besos sin fin, mientras Alice y yo sonreíamos por la escena

-en ocasiones se le escapa lo cursi- dijo la voz de Jasper que de espaldas a Alice ponía sus manos en la cintura, juntaba su pecho con la espalda de mi amiga, y le daba un dulce beso en el cuello.

-hola amor- le dijo Alice sonriendo, tomando las manos de Jasper y haciendo que el la abrazara, aun estando detrás de ella

- ¿que hacen aquí, nos buscaban?- pregunto Jasper

-no, buscábamos a Edward, queríamos ver que se portara bien, y luego iríamos a buscarlos- le explico ella

- el esta por aquí, lo vi llegar hace un rato- dijo observando sobre las personas, buscándolo

En ese momento mi celular comenzó a vibrar, me disculpe, y Salí del local, porque no podría escuchar nada por la música.

-¿hola?-

-¿amor donde estas?- era Paul

-Paul hola- dije un poco desanimada recordando lo que tenia que hacer

-pase por tu casa y no te encontré, ¿estas donde los Cullen? ¿Quieres que pase por ti?- me dijo

-eh no, estoy en el Faro, con las chicas, bueno nos encontramos a Emmet y Jasper- le dije

-ah ok, ¿te molesta si voy?- dios no, tenia que prepararme, aun no sabia ni lo que le iba a decir, pero de algo estaba seguro, tenia que hacerlo pronto, porque no quería que el sufriera mas.

-ok- solo pude decir

- voy en camino-

Estuve un par de minutos recostada al Jeep, pensando en como seria la mejor forma de hablar con Paul, ¿debería decírselo ya? Oh esperar a mañana que pudiéramos hablar en otro lugar.

-Bella, hola- me saludo una voz

-Riley, hola- dije sin ganas

-que bueno encontrarte acá sola- dijo un poco incomodo

-¿ah?- dije sin entender

-quería hablar contigo, lo eh intentado pero siempre alguien nos interrumpe- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-ah ver Riley no entiendo que tenemos que hablar tu y yo- dije algo molesta

-es importante- me dijo

-no se que será lo que quieres de mi, solo déjame en paz, ya te eh dicho que no quiero hablar contigo o con ninguno de tus amigos- dije ahora si realmente enojada

-ellos no son mis amigos, Bella solo escúchame tienes que oír lo que tengo que decir-

-¿no son tus amigos?- dije casi riéndome del comentario-¿Edward no es tu amigo?-

-si Edward si, pero los demás no-

-eso no cambia nada, vete déjame sola no quiero hablar- le dije

- no me iré hasta que me escuches- dijo serio

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Paul había llegado y se había acercado- ¿no escuchas que quiere que te vayas?

-esto no es contigo- le dijo Riley

-vete idiota deja de molestar a mi novia- le soltó Paul, colocándose frente a mi

-¿tu novia?- Riley me miro esperando que lo negara pero no lo hice, solo lo mire seria

-si ¿no me escuchaste? Piérdete- dijo Paul claramente más molesto

-pero que tenemos aquí, la pareja perfecta- escupió una voz tras Riley- la Bella y la Bestia- volvió a decir Edward acercándose a Riley

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Paul cerrando los puños

-¿pasa algo Riley?- pregunto Edward ignorando a Paul por completo.

-no es nada Edward vámonos- le dijo Riley tomándolo del brazo, pero este se soltó y encaro a Paul.

-¿nada?- dijo riendo- me parece que este busca pelea- dijo mirando a Paul con odio

-¿crees que te tengo miedo Cullen?- le soltó Paul, mientras yo me quedaba fría sin saber que hacer o decir, "no no, por favor no peleen" decía en mi interior

-estas tomado Edward vámonos, no empieces una pelea- le dijo Riley volviéndolo a jalar

-déjame darle su merecido Riley- dijo Edward tratando de soltarse

-cuidado con lo que dices- le soltó Paul

-vámonos Edward- dijo haciéndolo que caminara hacia la disco

- si dejemos a los novios felices- dijo mirándome con odio, sentí que mi pecho dolía, y algunas lagrimas quisieron salirse de lugar

-vaya idiota- dijo Paul acercándose- ¿estas bien?-

-si, no pasa nada- dije

Paul se acerco a besarme, pero le puse mi mejilla, el me miro extrañado- vamos a dentro- le dije caminando hacia el lugar, Paul camino a mi lado pero antes de ingresar me tomo de la mano y me hizo girar con velocidad, para que quedáramos frente a frente.

-algo pasa, dime que es- me exigió

-no es nada- dije tratando de regresar

- te conozco ¿que pasa?-

-no es el momento ni el lugar- explique

-no, dímelo ahora- dijo serio

Respire- ¿podemos hablar después?- le pedí

-se que es algo grave anda dímelo- me dijo ahora un poco asustado

Pase las manos por mi cabello, tratando de encontrar un escape o las palabras, pero me quede en blanco, me aleje de la puerta despacio, volviendo cerca de los autos, Paul me siguió en silencio. Con cara de estar pensando en lo que podría ser.

-¿bien?- dijo

-no se como decirte esto- dije jugando con mis dedos y mirando al suelo

-anda amor no me asustes- esa frase rompió mi corazón, como había sido yo capaz de hacerle esto. Su mirada estaba clavada en la mía, buscando una señal.

-Paul, sabes que te quiero- le dije aun mirándolo a los ojos

-pero….- dije

Sus ojos, se agrandaron, como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta- vas a terminar conmigo- dijo sorprendido y triste.

-yo… Paul, soy una idiota, yo estoy confundida- dije

-¿hice algo mal?- dijo preocupado

-NO, no eres tú- le dije

-Bella, podemos arreglarlo, lo que sea, puedo cambiar- me dijo desesperado

-Paul, tu eres perfecto, no mereces esto-

-¿es por lo del otro día? Me pase lo siento, no estas lista, entiendo, puedo esperar- esas palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza, y una lagrima callo por mi mejilla

-no entiendes Paul, yo no siento lo mismo, eres genial, el novio perfecto, pero no te puedo corresponder, y no es justo para ti que te mantenga en esta relación-

- pero quiero estar en esta relación- me suplico

-Paul, no es bueno para ninguno de los dos-

-¿es por Cullen verdad?- dijo con un poco de desesperación y rabia en su voz

- ¿que tiene que ver el con nosotros o con esto?- dije sorprendida

Rio- ¿Qué tiene que ver? Todo tiene que ver- dijo mostrando sufrimiento- crees que no se en quien piensas cuando te quedas callada pensando, o cuando miro tus ojos rojos, se que lloraste por el, o como te pones cuando lo vez, esa mirada que le das- me dijo

Me sorprendía, jamás pensé que Paul supiera tantas cosas, pero lo único que me hacia ver era lo cretina que había sido con el, porque Paul estaba sufriendo viendo como yo sufría por otra persona que no era el.

-si Bella lo se, pero aun así, seguí con la relación junto a ti, luche por nosotros, y ahora lo que tu estas haciendo es darte por vencida y tirar esa lucha a la basura- me dijo acercándose a mi

-esto no es de luchar o no luchar Paul, es de sentir o no sentir, y yo no siento lo mismo por ti, y es algo que no puedo cambiar como si fuera un par de zapatos- le dije seria

-¿entonces es definitivo?- me dijo

-si- dije convencida- no quiero hacerte más daño-

- y si te digo que no me importa el daño que me causes- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Paul- dije colocando una mano en su rostro, mientras el cerraba sus ojos al sentir su mi contacto

-lo se soy un idiota- me dijo sonriendo sin ganas

-no lo eres, solo eres demasiado bueno- le dije abrazándolo

-ojala cambiaras de idea- me dijo colocando su mentón en mi cabeza

-no me odies- le suplique

-jamás podría hacer eso, siempre estaré esperando- me susurro

Nos alejamos luego de pasar unos minutos abrazados, el me miro con cariño, me beso la frente y camino hacia su motocicleta.

-¿ah donde vas?- le dije

-no lo se- me dijo subiendo y arrancando su vehículo, lo mire alejarse, me sentía como un ser despreciable, pero sabia que había hecho lo correcto. Y el dolor le pasaría pronto.

Me gire y camine de nuevo hacia la disco, para buscar a las chicas y pedirle a alguna que me llevara a casa, pero justo cuando iba a entrar un grupo de chicos salía del local, pude reconocer a Ben, Riley, Alec, y por ultimo a Edward que me vio, y con la mirada busco a mi alrededor

-y tu perro guardián, ¿te dejo sola?- dijo con cara divertida

-eres un idiota Edward- dije pasando rápido junto a el sin mirarlo

- dime algo que no sepa- logre escuchar antes de entrar-

Entre, camine entre la multitud buscando a las chicas, pude divisar la cabeza de Emmet sobresalir de las demás, así que camine con dificultad entre la gente hasta llegar junto a ellos.

-Bella, donde te habías metido, estábamos a punto de salir a buscarte- me dijo Rosalie asustada

-estaba afuera conversando- dije seria

-¿paso algo amiga?-me dijo Alice asustada

-termine con Paul-

-¿por teléfono?- pregunto Rosalie sorprendida

-no, el estuvo aquí- dije

-lo siento mucho amiga- dijo sinceramente Alice- pero es lo mejor ya veraz-

-soy una mala persona- dije mientras me las lagrimas salían por si solas

-No Bella no lo eres, hiciste lo correcto amiga- dijo Rosalie abrazándome

-el nunca me lo perdonara- dijo sollozando

-claro que lo hará, el te quiere, lo superara- dijo Alice pasando su mano por mi espalda cariñosamente.

-no vieron su rostro, le hice tanto daño- dije ocultando mi rostro con mis manos

-solo dale tiempo- dijo Alice

-podría alguna llevarme a casa por favor- dije limpiándome las lagrimas

-claro, Jaz amor, vamos tenemos que llevar a Bella a su casa, no se siente bien- dijo Alice

Jasper al ver mi cara se preocupo y asintió de inmediato, nos tomo a ambas de las manos y nos condujo al auto, Alice se sentó junto a mi en la parte de atrás, todo el viaje me dio animo, diciéndome que el lo superaría, y volveríamos a ser amigos. Jasper solo nos miraba por el espejo con cara de preocupación.

Al llegar a casa ambos me acompañaron a la puerta, Alice me prometió llamarme en la mañana para ver como disfrutaríamos del fin de semana. Abrí la puerta y estaba dispuesta a entrar.

-Bella, cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sea hablar o algo, no dudes en llamarme- dijo Jasper dulcemente, mientras Alice le sonreía y abrazaba.

Me sorprendieron sus palabras- gracias, no te preocupes- fue lo único que supe decir

-no hablamos mucho, pero te considero una gran amiga, quería que supieras que cuentas conmigo también- dijo sonriéndome

-muchas gracias Jasper- dije abrazándolos a ambos y finalmente entrando a casa. Lo único que quería ahora era ducharme y dormir, para olvidar todo lo que había pasado esta noche.

Alice POV

Luego de ir a dejar a Bella que se encontraba muy mal, por la ruptura con Paul, Jasper me trajo a casa, realmente no estaba de humor para volver a la disco, ya había intentado razonar con mi hermano, pero el simplemente era imposible. Estuvimos conversando en el auto fuera de mi casa durante más de una hora. Esperando que mi hermanito diera la cara, pero no apareció. Así que después de unos maravillosos y dulces besos de despedida subí a casa y esperar a que mis papas no se dieran cuenta de que anduvo bebiendo.

Tome una ducha caliente para relajar los músculos, me tome mas tiempo del habitual, pero simplemente el agua estaba deliciosa, al entrar a mi habitación, mi celular marcaba un mensaje recibido. Era de Jasper informándome que estaba en casa, y que se acostaría a dormir, me despedí cariñosamente de el, y arroje el celular a la cama.

Me senté frente al espejo y me dispuse a quitarme el maquillaje, regla numero uno, nunca dormir con el maquillaje. Pero el sonido de una llamada entrando a mi celular me saco de mi actividad. Me sorprendió que alguien me llamara a esa hora 3:30am, debía ser Rosalie con alguna tontería, o realmente algo importante. Era el número de Edward por lo que respondí rápidamente.

-¿Edward? ¿Donde estas?

-no soy Edward- escuche una voz demasiado familiar, mi pulso se acelero, que hacia llamándome- por favor no me cuelgues- suplico la voz

-¿que quieres?- dije con la voz mas fría que tenia-¿Dónde esta mi hermano?-

-esta acá conmigo, esta bien, eso creo- dijo

-¿como que eso crees?-

-Alice tenemos que hablar- me dijo

-¿hablar? yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo- dije con odio

-es importante

-¿sobre que?- dije ya un poco intrigada

-sobre nosotros- dijo

-no existe un nosotros, si para eso me llamaste Riley pierdes tu tiempo- dije dispuesta a colgar

-NO CUELGUES- me dijo leyéndome el pensamiento

Me quede en silencio, buscando palabras, para decirle que me dejara en paz, como era tan sínico para llamarme, no lo podía creer.

-pero existió Alice existió un nosotros, y mereces saber que paso- dijo suplicante

-puedo vivir con esa duda- dije aun con rencor

-también es sobre tu hermano, lo involucra, no recurriría a ti, si tuviera otra alternativa Alice- se explico

Seguí en silencio, que era tan importante como para que Riley me buscara a las 3:30 am después de todo lo que había pasado, y que podría estar involucrando a Edward con mi pasado, podía seguir asiéndome la dura, pero en realidad la intriga me mataba.

-estoy a un bloque de tu casa, calle abajo, mi auto es azul, estoy con Edward, no pienses que te voy a hacer algo, por favor ven sola- me dijo antes de colgar


	24. Mirando atras

**Cap. XXIV**

Alice POV

Me tomo unos minutos tomar fuerzas para levantarme de la cama, donde me había quedado en shock sin saber que hacer luego de la extraña llamada, era definitivo debía bajar en busca de mi hermano. No sabia en que condiciones se encontraba, eso me aterrorizaba bastante.

Tome lo primero que vi en mi armario, unos pantalones rotos, un abrigo ya que estaba congelando afuera, sale con mucho cuidado de mi habitación, todo estaba en silencio, baje las escaleras saltándome las últimas dos que crujían a la menor presión.

Cuando me encontré fuera de casa, una sensación de ansiedad y preocupación recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, prácticamente corrí el jardín y el bloque trotando. Pude ver a unos cuantos metros un auto con las luces delanteras encendidas. Una silueta se recostaba en el capo. Era Riley, se encontraba con la cabeza abajo y las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Me detuve a unos dos metros, lo suficiente para que notara mi presencia, pero lo bastante para que demostrara mi poca confianza- ¿donde esta mi hermano?- solté de una vez, era lo único que me preocupara, tomaría a Edward y aunque fuera sola lo arrastraría a casa,

-esta dormido en la parte trasera del auto- me explico sin levantar la mirada

-gracias por traerlo, yo me hare cargo ahora- dije encaminándome a la puerta trasera.

-espera, debemos hablar- dijo levantando la mirada

-¿otra vez con eso? Solo vine por mi hermano- dije finalmente mirándolo a la cara, la cual me sorprendió, tenia un enorme moretón en un ojo, y su labio sangraba un poco- ¿dios Riley que te paso?- no pude evitar preguntar, y acercarme un poco a el protectoramente, pero inmediatamente detuve la maniobra.

-solo son unos golpes- dijo con un gesto, tratando de restarle importancia.

-¿te golpeo de nuevo Demetri?- pregunte sorprendida

-no realmente, fue otra persona- dijo como si disfrutara de una broma privada

-¿Quién?- sabia que no me importaba pero, la curiosidad me gano

-no te gustara saber- dijo aun mas divertido que antes

-anda deja de hacerte el misterioso- dije intrigada

-Edward- dijo mientras sus ojos se entristecían de nuevo

-¿Cómo? ¿Porque? pensé que eran amigos- dije sorprendida

-si, por el mismo motivo esto fue necesario- respondió con una sonrisa triste

-no entiendo- dije intrigada mas que nunca

-le conté lo que paso- me dijo serio

-¿ah que te refieres?- dije asustada

-lo que paso entre nosotros, lo que hice- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

La noticia me callo como un balde de agua fría, le había dicho lo que yo no me atreví a contarle, lo que le había ocultado a mi hermano mellizo, la ira empezó a subírseme a la cabeza.

-no tenias ningún derecho a hacer eso- prácticamente le grite molesta

-lo se- agacho la cabeza- pero tenia que hacerlo- siguió diciendo- Edward es uno de los únicos amigos reales que tengo- se detuvo suspiro- tenia que ser sincero con el, decirle lo que paso-

-eso no te tocaba a ti decirlo- prácticamente le grite- me alegro de que te haya golpeado, te lo mereces- dije molesta

-lo se, merezco mas- dijo aun sin levantar la mirada

-que bueno que seas consiente, ahora tomare a mi hermano y me iré- dije caminando a la puerta trasera

-espera- dijo tomándome del brazo y mirándome a los ojos, con una mirada triste.

-suéltame Riley, no me toques- dije furiosa

-Tienes que escucharme-

-no, no quiero ni verte no entiendes-

Me tomo fuerte del brazo y me atrajo hacia el, pronto sus brazos, me tenían envuelta en un abrazo, no muy fuerte ni muy débil, no supe como reaccionar mi cuerpo se quedo estático, con sigilo, esperando que era lo siguiente que iba a pasar, pero el simplemente se quedo así, abrazándome, se podría decir que hasta cariñosamente, yo continúe con mis manos caídas, sin moverme, pronto sentí un ligero lloriqueo, y movimiento de su pecho. ¿Estaba llorando? Seguí así confundida hasta que me susurro algo.

-lo siento, por favor perdóname por ser tan cobarde- me dijo, no pude contestar nada, no me esperaba tal reacción, este se parecía al Riley que había conocido 2 años atrás, pero era imposible el Riley que conocí, nunca existió solo fue una mascara.

-las cosas no son como piensas- me susurro de nuevo- por favor escúchame- me rogo.

Mi cerebro no trabajaba, o se podría decir que trabajaba de mas, imágenes y todo lo vivido con Riley me vino a la mente, luego mi gran decepción, luego Edward y Bella, mi pobre amiga que paso por lo mismo, y las ultimas palabras de Riley hace unos segundos.

-¿me escucharas? Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, no supe que palabas pronunciar. El se alejo de mí dejándome libre de su agarre, me ofreció una sonrisa tímida, no pude evitar ver sus ojos, estaban rojos, si estaba llorando. Que le pasaba, realmente no sabía quien era esta persona.

-gracias- dijo pasando su mano levemente por sus ojos- quiero contarte una historia desde el principio- dijo finalmente volviendo a recostarse en la tapa de su auto.

Lo mire confundida, que pretendía, no confía en el, me acerque en silencio al auto, y tome asiento junto.

-bueno, podrías por favor escucharme hasta el final, y si luego me quieres gritar, golpear o lo que sea lo entenderé, pero escucha toda la historia por favor- me suplico jugando con sus mano, actividad que siempre hacia cuando estaba nervioso. Nuevamente asentí solamente con la cabeza.

-bueno hace dos años, cuando las vacaciones se acabaron, y empezó el colegio de nuevo, no era nadie en el instituto, era un simple chico, sin muchos amigos, adicto a los video juegos, y la verdad un poco solitario, entonces decidí entrar a algún equipo o algo que me generara amigos, tal vez algo de popularidad también- dijo sonriendo- así que me anime eh hice prueba para el equipo de soccer… y bueno resulta que tengo una izquierda fenomenal, al principio fue genial, la gente empezó a reconocerme en los pasillos, siempre me invitaban a las fiestas, Mike, siempre liderando el grupo, nos llevo a bares, aunque no tuviéramos edad, y bueno resulta que las chicas empezaron a fijarse en mi, parecía que realmente tenia mis encantos- dijo suspirando triste- pero luego llego una nueva familia a la ciudad, ustedes los Cullen, todos estaban ansiosos bajo la perspectiva de cómo seria esta familia, a mi realmente no me emocionaba tanto como a los demás, que ponía significar la llegada de ellos- rio para si mismo- pero me equivoque, cambio mi pequeño mundo, en cuando llegue a la escuela, una pequeña me robo el aliento- me dijo sonriendo.

Jah!- dije con una sonrisa incrédula

-dijiste que me dejarías terminar- dijo sonriéndome divertido

-ok sigue con tu cuento- dije rodando los ojos

-Cuando entre a la cafetería y vi a esa pequeña chica encantadora, tras dos chicos quien parecían agobiados por su intensa alegría eh hiperactividad, no pude dejar de verla, era hermosa, pero también divertida-

-pero no era el único interesado, vi como todos los chicos te caían, esperaban el momento adecuado para conversar contigo, entonces me rendí, jamás una chica tan linda y tan cotizada por los demás pondría sus ojos en mi-

Lance un suspiro, con una risa burlista, Riley me miro y me dio una sonrisa de comprender como me sentía al escuchar la historia.

-entiendo que pienses así- me dijo- pero míralo desde mi punto de vista, ya piensas que te hice lo peor que un hombre puede hacer a una mujer, piensas que soy un monstro y me odias, que podría ganar mintiéndote mas, no es lógico, solo escúchame- dijo con cara tranquila, simplemente me quede en silencio, pensando en sus palabras.

-bueno- continuo- ya sabes un poco de lo que sigue, pasaron un par de meses, y entonces te descubrí en los vestidores del equipo de chicos, cuando me miraste te asustaste muchísimo… jajaja- rio

-estaba buscando a mis hermanos- me defendí- creo que tu te asustaste mas- me defendí

-bueno estaba medio desnudo, además eras tu- dijo mirándome con cariño- no sabia que decirte o que hacer-

-bueno, entonces al fin rompiste el hielo, cosa que no me atreví a hacer, me invitaste a ir a la playa contigo y tus amigos-

-solo fue para se amable- dije seria

-no mientas, sabemos que no fue solo por eso- dijo divertido- bueno en fin fui solo para verte, pero ahí estaba Mike, y los demás chicos tratando de conquistarte, otra ves renuncie a intentar, me fui a caminar solo pensando en como me había enamorado de la chica que jamás se fijaría en mi, pero llegaste, me seguiste, viniste a buscarme-

-lo recuerdo- dije sin mirarlo

-no paraste de hablar toda esa tarde, y yo encantado te escuche, solo el hecho de estar contigo, era suficiente para mi, luego llego el momento de irnos, y antes de volver con los demás, me besaste, jamás me esperaba eso, pero fue el mejor momento, bueno tuve otros momentos, pero todos contigo-

Cada palabra me sorprendía mas, que quería con esto porque me decía estas cosas, todo lo que me decía no coincidía con lo que venia después.

-luego de ese día, todo fue genial, salimos por semanas, fueron momentos muy felices para mi, me sentía el hombre mas afortunado de la tierra, no querías que tus hermanos se enteraran aun porque eran muy celosos, así que estuvimos saliendo a escondidas, que fue muy emocionante, tu supiste ganarte mi corazón y adoración Alice, tan hermosa, tan dulce, tan alegre, eras, eres perfecta- su comentario me hizo enojar de nuevo, todo no era verdad me estaba mintiendo

-basta Riley no se que intentas con esto- explote- no quiero recordar, porque me duele mas, ya te supere, solo déjame ser feliz- suplique

-llego el momento en que te pedí ser mi novia formalmente, nunca te vi tan feliz, tal vez solo en época de rebajas en las tiendas- dijo riendo- todo fue perfecto decidimos que era hora de rebelar nuestra relación luego de un mes de formalidad, yo quería gritar que eras mía, que nadie intentara seducirte, que todos supieran lo afortunado que era, pero todo cambio un día- quería irme de allí, pero luego recordé a Edward, controle mis lagrimas, el pasado que me perseguía se estaba rebelando allí frente a mi y dolía.

-entre al vestuario del equipo, allí estaba el grupo de Mike, los escuche hablar, hablaban de la apuesta, de cómo ganaría puntos el que te llevara a la cama, sentí rabia, tenia ganas de romperlos a todos, entonces Mike se percato de mi presencia y me hizo participe, yo me reusé, pero no me escucharon, todo era un chiste para ellos, Salí hecho una furia, tenia que verte y advertirte, de lo que había escuchado- lo escuche interesada esta era la parte de la historia que no tenia idea

-salimos al cine, pensaba decírtelo luego, pero algo fallo en mi plan, Mike nos vio entrar, así que escabullo dentro de la misma sala, y nos vio besándonos, así que cuando fui al baño en media película me abordo- recordaba la película, recordaba el momento en que fue el baño, todo estaba en mi mente fresco

- me amenazo- dijo mirándome lleno de impotencia, con sus ojos húmedos, tristes- me dijo que te contaría de la apuesta, que tu le creerías, que si no te dejaba me golpearía con los chicos y te haría daño- aquello me hizo quedar en shock, ¿Mike había dicho todo eso? Era un canalla como se atrevía-

-fui un cobarde, me entro el pánico, no por la golpiza, sino por el miedo a que me dejaras, o que te hicieran algo, volví a tu lado en el cine confuso, no sabia que hacer, logre convencerte de que mantuviéramos lo nuestro aun en secreto, así me daría tiempo para pensar, y hacer algo-

-fueron semanas difíciles para mi, siempre acosado por Mike, pero no podía alejarme de ti, tu lo eras todo para mi, Dios que clase de cobarde, debí decirte todo- suspiro al final

-luego paso lo de Mike- mi boca pronuncio solamente- el vino un día hacia mi eh intento, invitarme a salir, y luego intento besarme- comente pero mas que todo me hacia recordar todo- y yo le confesé que estaba enamorada de ti y eras mi novio, salió furioso- recordé

-el vino a mi Alice, vino y me dijo que me lo había advertido, que tu me dejarías y que yo se la pagaría, corrí a tu casa, era tarde, casi madrugada, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer- me dijo mirando el cielo.

-también lo recuerdo- dije notando que mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse

-entre por tu ventana... casi me rompo un tobillo, te veías tan linda medio dormida, mirándome sorprendida por la ventana-

-te veías extremadamente sexi ahí afuera- dije sin pensar

-cuando entre, todo lo que quería decirte se borro de mi mente, solo tenia cabeza para ti, nos besamos, pronto el beso se intensifico, esa noche, fue la noche mas maravillosa de mi vida-

Se levanto del capo de auto, se coloco frente a mi, lentamente tomo mi mano, entrelazo nuestro dedos, y se llevo mi mano a su mejilla, cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto, se veía tan lindo- cada caricia, cada beso, de esa noche esta grabado en mi corazón- dijo mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla- Alice, esa noche te hice el amor, no te use, todo eso es mentira, todo lo que vivimos fue real, cada palabra de amor que te susurre, el sentimiento existió, y fue realmente especial, no quiero que lo recuerdes con rencor, quiero que lo recuerdes con cariño, porque significo demasiado, no me odies, por favor-

Limpie su lagrima con mi mano, pronto aquel cariño que sentía por el regreso, aquel rencor que tenia se evaporaba.

-Alice, cuando regrese a mi casa, Mike me estaba esperando con los demás, me dijeron que si te volvía a ver, te contarían todo y me harían quedar como un canalla, yo no quería que pensaras eso de mi, ¿vaya ironía no?- suspiro- todo me Salí al revés por mi cobardía, así que al otro día te ignore en la escuela, no quería me vieran hablándote, sabia que te dolía, pero luego te vería y te explicaría todo, pero ellos se adelantaron, y te mintieron, diciéndote que todo había sido un juego, y mi comportamiento te ayudo a creer, intente buscarte pero no querías verme, ni siquiera volviste al colegio en una semana, no contestabas llamadas, fui a tu casa y me negaron verte, estaba desesperado, entonces me encontré con Mike en la escuela que se burlaba en voz alta sobre lo que había hecho, entonces no aguante, y le propine una paliza, tanto fue el alboroto, que nos expulsaron, mis padres se molestaron tanto que me enviaron 2 meses con mis abuelos a Texas-

-pero pensé que te habías ido porque querías- dije confundida

- no jamás me hubiera alejado de ti- me dijo mirándome amorosamente

-porque nunca me dijiste esto luego- le pregunte

-lo intente, cada día lejos de ti, era horrible, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, en cuanto me odiabas, y en cuanto yo te quería, cuando regrese a la ciudad, vine directo a tu casa, te espere en un taxi justo a unos metros de donde estamos, pero llegaste acompañada, con Jasper, el te dejo en la puerta de tu casa, y lo besaste, lo mirabas con tanto amor, y le sonreías de una manera tan especial, de la manera en la que me sonreías, eras feliz, y yo no era nadie para arruinarte esa felicidad, así que di media vuelta, y desaparecí de tu vida-

-debiste decirme- dije mientras las lágrimas caían, mis sentimientos por Riley, siempre habían permanecido ahí, nunca desaparecieron, y ahora que me contaba todo florecían de nuevo, sabias que amaba Jasper, pero Riley siempre tendría un lugar especial en mi corazón.

- por favor perdóname- dijo mientras única nuestras frentes- recuerda ese momento que vivimos como algo especial-

-fue especial, y nunca lo olvidare- dije

Riley se acerco lentamente a mis labios y me beso cariñosamente, le respondí el beso c, cuando se alejo de mis labios sonrió

-no te preocupes, se que amas a Jasper y el te hace feliz, esto fue el beso de despedida que nunca tuvimos.

- gracias por entender- susurre mientras lo abrazaba

Permanecimos así por unos minutos, solo recordando y haciendo reconciliándonos con nosotros mismo, se sentía muy bien estar con el, realmente lo extrañaba, y ahora todo aquello que me pareció una pesadilla, me parecía maravilloso.

-debo llevarme a Edward a casa- dije separándome de el

-ah eso es otro tema que debemos hablar- dijo emocionado

-¿ah que te refieres?-

-¿no ves la semejanza entre nuestra historia y lo que esta pasando con Edward y Bella?- pregunto

-¿quieres decir que es una trampa también? ¿Mentiras de Mike?-

-si estoy completamente seguro, y Edward me lo conto todo, luego de yo contarle lo nuestro- dijo serio

-siendo así debemos hacer algo, no podemos dejar que les pase lo mismo- dijo desesperada

-por eso vine a ti, tengo una idea, sube al auto te contare en el camino-

Bella POV

Ah lo lejos escuchaba un peculiar sonido, que aumentaba, y aumentaba, pronto el timbre de mi celular me saco de mi ensañamiento, mire el reloj junto a mi cama, eran las 4:30am quien diablos podía ser a esta hora.

-buenas- conteste, mientras Max se acercaba a mi cara para lamerla, ya que también se había despertado

-¿Bella?- pregunto una voz que no reconocí

-si soy yo, no ahora no Max, espera- dije para que el cachorro se alejara- ¿quien es?-

-Alice creo que no es el momento, esta con un Max- dijo la voz en un susurro que pude escuchar-luego escuche un "dame el teléfono tonto"

-¿Bella? Soy Alice-

- si dime que pasa, ¿paso algo?- pregunte angustiada

-necesito tu ayuda en algo, podrías por favor bajar estoy al frente de tu casa-

-claro bajo en un segundo-

Baje rápidamente, y abrí la puerta, me encontré frente a Alice y Riley, que se miraban mas desvelados que yo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte

-necesito que me hagas un mega favor- dijo Alice preocupada

-claro lo que sea-

-lo que pasa es que necesito dejar a Edward acá- me dijo rápidamente

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?- dije confundida

-tomo mucho, esta prácticamente desmayado, no sabemos a donde llevarlo- me explico Riley que tenia la cara llena de moretones

- pues a su casa- dije sin pensar

- no podemos, si papa lo encuentra así, de seguro lo envía lejos, y no quiero que se vaya Bella, por favor hazlo por mi-

-pero que ahí de la casa de Jasper o Alice su novia- dije enfatizando en la ultima palabra

-los papas de Jasper y Rosalie son muy amigos de mis papas, le contarían todo, y la mama de Alice, esta enferma recuerdas, no podremos darle otro problema.

-pero que dirán tus papas cuando no lo vean cuando despierten- dije buscando escusas, no podía quedarse en casa, no podía dejar de pensar en el, y ahora tenerlo en la casa, seria el triple de difícil, no quería estar cerca de el siempre terminaba hiriéndome.

-se supone que saldremos de campamento con los chicos en unas horas, así que no se darán cuenta, Alice montara todo como si el se hubiera marchado con nosotros- explico Riley- por eso tampoco puedo llevarlo a mi casa

-pero chicos acá esta Charlie- me defendí-

-vamos Bella solo déjalo dormir hasta que se le pase, por favor hazlo por mi, no te lo pediría si no fuera importante- dijo Alice usando sus ojos de perrito triste.

Pensé un rato, tenia que hacerlo, me preocupaba también, no quería admitirlo pero me aterraba que lo enviaran lejos, y no poder verlo mas-ok pero suban con cuidado- dije

Riley y Alice regresaron al auto, sacaron a Edward con mucha dificultad, Riley prácticamente lo traía cargando, mientras Alice cargaba una mochila, Edward se veía muy mal, su piel estaba más blanca de lo normal y su rostro descompuesto. Pero no dejaba de ser hermoso.

-por aquí- dije para que me siguieran

Con mucho silencio, los conduje hasta la habitación de invitados, Riley entro primero y deposito a Edward en la cama, quien solo se giro, y siguió durmiendo, Alice coloco la mochila en el pie de la cama.

-ropa y otras cosas- me explico

-me debes una grande Alice- le dije tratando de sonar irritada, pero en realidad me sentía hipnotizada con la imagen de Edward tan frágil durmiendo en mi casa.

-debemos irnos, solo déjalo dormir- dijo Riley saliendo de la habitación, luego de que Alice, me prometiera llamarme mas tarde, y decirme que conocía la puerta, se fue dejándome sola en la habitación con el borracho dormido.

Lo mire por un par de minutos, pronto recordé cosas lindas que pasamos juntos, pero fueron borradas inmediatamente por las palabras de esta noche. Hice el intento de salir, pero la voz de Edward me hizo detenerme.

-Bella- dijo dormido

me quede pasmada en la puerta, había pronunciado mi nombre mientras dormía, mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, pero luego yo misma me saque de la fantasía.- vamos Bella, no significa nada- me dije a mi misma mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.


	25. Resaca

Me costo mucho retomar mi sueño, media hora me la pase pensando en como había acabado Edward en mi casa, casi sin sentido, justo en la habitación de al lado, me obligue a mi misma a no darle importancia. Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando dormirme, pero nada funcionaba, finalmente decidí ir a darle otro vistazo a Edward, solo para asegurarme que estuviera bien, ¿no quería que le pasara nada bajo mi responsabilidad?, eso era todo ¿no?

Abrí un poco la puerta de su habitación, y lo mire justo como Riley lo había dejado, mire su pecho moviéndose despacio, la imagen hipnotizo inmediatamente, cayendo en mis pensamientos. Luego de varios minutos mirándolo allí como tonta, me di cuenta que debía dormir ya que mis ojos se cerraban solitos. Volví a mi habitación bostezando pero con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, cuando me di cuenta de ello, cambie mi rostro. Me metí a la cama eh inmediatamente quede dormida.

Luego de lo que sentí como 5 minutos sentí que alguien me movía con suavidad, intente no hacer caso y me gire en la cama aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Bella- susurraron

-no quiero… quiero dormir- murmure abrazando mi almohada

-¿ah que horas te acostaste niña?- susurro la vos de Charlie

-tarde, quiero dormir- dije haciendo berrinche

-Bella, saldré de ciudad, iré a reunirme con unos proveedores importantes, en Seattle, regresare en la noche- me dijo

-aja- dije aun dormida

-¿Qué te acabo de decir Bella?- me pregunto

-viaje, Seattle, noche- dije quedando dormida de nuevo

Cuando finalmente desperté, aun sentía un sueño terrible, parecía de resaca pero la verdad es que no había tomado nada. Me levante sin ganas casi arrastrando y entre al baño me mire al espejo, tenia unas enormes ojeras, cuando Salí del baño mire el reloj junto a mi cama era medio día, pero no parecía en absoluto, me acerque a la ventana, el día estaba completamente oscuro, nubes negras cubrían toda la ciudad. Se podía sentir el más frio del normal, aun estando dentro de casa podía sentir como había mas brisa de lo común.

Me lance a la cama eh intente dormir de nuevo, pero mi estomago gruño, provocando que me riera sola, finalmente me di por vencida y entre a darme una rápida ducha caliente. Salí de mi habitación 15 minutos después seguida por Max, que movía su cola juguetonamente, al pasar por frente de la habitación de invitados, lo recordé, Edward había dormido en mi casa, un vacio paso por mi estomago, y esta ves no fue la necesidad de comida. Me detuve en seco en la puerta. Me dispuse a tocar, pero me arrepentí, el tal vez ni siquiera estuviera allí, a lo mejor se había marchado al despertar. Eso esperaba. ¿Si?

Suspire y baje las escaleras, al entrar a la cocina me encontré con Rosi, sonriente como siempre. Saque un poco de jugo del refrigerador y me senté a la mesa.

-buenos días- dije sin mucho animo

-Buenas tardes, dormilona, parece que alguien tuvo una gran fiesta anoche- dijo graciosa.

-nada de eso, solo tuve problemas para dormir- explique, mientras me ponía el almuerzo en un plato frente a mi.

-gracias-

- de nada- dijo sonriendo- y bueno niña ¿no me vas a contar?

-¿contar que?- dije confundida

-quien es el apuesto joven en la cuarto de invitados- dijo emocionada

Casi me atragante al escuchar- ¿sigue ahí?- dije escupiendo el jugo

-es súper guapo, cuando entre a limpiar la habitación casi me muero del susto- dijo bromeando

-pensé que ya se habría ido- dije bajito

-pues allí estaba durmiendo, si solo tuviera unos 25 años menos- dijo cerrándome un ojo

-que dices Rosi- le dije riendo- tenia la esperanza que se hubiera marchado, ¿ahora que hago?- pregunte para mi misma

-bueno pues, yo le lleve unas toallas para que se duchara, si quieres hacer algo por el, puedes llevarle una píldora para la resaca- dijo coqueta cerrándome el ojo

-no es lo que piensas Rosi- dije concentrándome en la comida

-si no fuera lo que pienso no te lo hubieras tomado así niña, los años te enseñan a intuir cosas- dijo dándome la espalda lavando unos platos

-el es un idiota- dije sin pensar

-ah, ya veo el problema, te gusta pero es un idiota- dijo riendo

-no, que dices Rosi- dije indignada, levantándome y saliendo rápido de la cocina.

-LAS PILDORAS ESTAN EN EL BAÑO DE TU PADRE- grito divertida

Pensé en responderle que no le daría nada, pero mis pies ya estaban dentro del baño de mi padre, tome un par de píldoras y me dirija al cuarto de visitas, me detuve como una tonta frente a la puerta, ¿debería tocar? Estuve allí hasta que finalmente tome fuerzas y toque, pasaron unos segundos, no hubo respuesta, ¿seguiría dormido? volví a tocar un poco mas fuerte esta ves, pero paso lo mismo aun sin respuesta, así que decidí entrar, despacio gire la manecilla, al observar la habitación la encontré vacía, solamente estaba su mochila, me acerque a la cama, entonces un sonido llamo mi atención, el agua de la ducha, el estaba allí, la imagen de su perfecto cuerpo bajo el agua provoco un escalofrió en mi cuerpo, a como pude intente sacarme su imagen de la cabeza pero insistía en pertenecer allí. Puse las píldoras en la mesita de noche, y justo cuando pretendía salir de la habitación, escuche su vos, era como un susurro que aumentaba ¿estaba cantando en la ducha?

Si estaba cantando cada vez mas fuerte pude reconocer la canción –aquí me tiene abandonado, bebiendo tequila para olvidar, y sacudirme hacia el dolor- noooo... estaba cantando Mana-

No pude contener la sonrisa, cada ves cantaba mas fuerte, podía imaginarlo dando saltitos en la ducha.

-Ven y sácame de este bar- grito por ultimo, mientras yo seguía allí escuchándolo. Pero pronto la puerta del baño se abrió bruscamente, sin darme tiempo siquiera de disimular que lo estaba escuchando.

Dejándome frente a una escultura en persona, Edward con todo su torso desnudo, solo usaba unos shorts, secándose el cabello, al encontrarme allí se sorprendió casi tanto como yo. Estuvimos en silencio unos segundos hasta que decidí hablar

-vine a dejarte unas píldoras por si tenias mucha resaca- dije dirigiendo mi mirada a algún lugar que no fuera el, ya que solo el hecho de mirarlo así me hipnotizaba.

-gracias- dijo sonando la garganta- ¿Cómo llegue acá?-

-Alice te trajo, no tenían donde llevarte- explique seria

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, no supe que decir, así que me gire y camine hacia la puerta

-Bella, Isabella- aclaro, me gire para encararlo

-gracias por dejarme quedar aquí, lo siento por lo que te dije…- intento continuar

-no te preocupes- le corte restándole importancia- baja y Rosi te dará algo de comer- dije finalmente cerrando la puerta.

Camine rápidamente hacia mi habitación, tome mi celular, y marque el numero de Alice, tenia que hablar con alguien, despejar mi mente de Edward, simplemente cuando lo veía, mi corazón palpitaba como loco, no podía engañarme mas a mi misma, el provocaba miles de emociones en mi, que tenia que aprender a controlar para no dejarme llevar por ese patán.

El timbre del teléfono sonó y sonó hasta que entrara la contestadora, maldije bajo, entonces marque el numero de Sean, pero este tampoco contesto, genial, todos tienen una vida ocupada menos yo, pensé, luego de marcar a Rosalie, Ángela y Jake me di por vencida, como era que ninguno estuviera disponible para hablar o entretenerme.

Finalmente me di por vencida y Salí de la habitación, entre en la cocina para alimenta a Max, y nuevamente me encontré con la mirada de Edward, quien me miro avergonzado.

-lo siento en cuanto termine de comer me voy- se disculpo

-no te preocupes- dije sin mirarlo depositando comida al tazón de Max, quien estaba sentado junto a Edward moviendo su cola.

-¿no sabes algo de Alice?, no responde mis llamadas- me pregunto

-ni idea, acabo de llamarla y nada, me dijo que llamaría-

-necesito hablar con ella antes de llegar a casa, no se que escusa habrá montado- me explico

-puedes quedarte aquí un rato mas, no tengo problema con eso- dije saliendo rápidamente de la cocina, no podía permanecer mucho tiempo junto a el, su mirada, su fragancia, era casi insoportable.

-odio no tener nada que hacer- me dije a mi misma cambiando los canales de televisión en la sala, una y otra vez, Edward había subido a la habitación de huéspedes, y llevaba rato sin salir, y yo trataba entretenerme para no subir, para solo mirar que estaba haciendo. Pronto empezó a caer una pequeña llovizna,

-Bella, me voy ya, no quiero que me atrape la lluvia parece que se acerca una tormenta- me dijo Rosi poniéndose su abrigo apresurada

-¿Cómo?- pregunte

-si lo acaban de anunciar en el radio, mejor me voy antes de que me quede atascada acá- dijo caminando hacia la puerta

-pero…- dije pero era tarde escuche la puerta del frente cerrarse- genial sola con Edward- dije sarcásticamente para mi misma

-se que no soy de tu agrado, me iré ahora mismo- dijo Edward que se encontraba en las escaleras

-yo no quise decir eso, yo no quería que sonara así- dije rápidamente

-no me explique nada-dijo totalmente serio- se lo que piensas sobre mi- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-Edward- lo llame, pero pronto aprecio con su mochila al hombro, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-muchas gracias- dijo finalmente

-espera, ¿ah donde iras?- pregunte preocupada

- no lo se Alice no me responde, a casa de Riley o Ben tal vez-

- no puedes, se supone que están de acampada- dije

-mierda, la acampada la olvide- dijo golpeándose la frente

-esta lloviendo Edward, no puedes ir a tu casa sin hablar antes con Alice, ambos sabemos que lo mejor es que te quedes acá- le dije

- no quiero hacer tu vida mas miserable de lo que la hice- dijo girando sus ojos

Lo mire con odio- cada ves me cuesta menos creer que la persona que pensé conocer nunca existió- solté sin pensar

Su reacción fue totalmente inesperada, sus ojos se volvieron triste, esa mirada verde profundo que tanto me gustaba se poso sobre mis ojos.

-tu tampoco terminaste siendo lo que pensaba- dijo casi en un susurro.

-lamento no ser la chica fácil que callera a tus brazos cada ves que quisieras- le solté con rabia

-no me refería a eso- dijo dando un paso hacia mi

-¿entonces a que?- lo enfrente

- pensé que lo que vivimos te hubiera dado al menos un motivo para dudar de lo que te conto Mike- me soltó, sus palabras me dejaron en shock.

-no caeré de nuevo con tus mentiras, Edward Cullen- prácticamente le grite

-¿mentiras? ¿Yo fui el mentiroso? ¿Qué me dices de empatarte con ese chucho a solo unos días de terminar conmigo? ¿Me vas a negar que hubo algo allí antes?- me reclamo

-¿lo nuestro? Nunca hubo un lo nuestro, todo fue mentira, fantasía, y a ti no te importa con quien salgo o deje de salir-

-no digas eso- cambio su tono a suplica- grítame, golpéame, despréciame, pero nunca niegues que hubo algo entre nosotros- dijo dando un paso hacia mi- porque para mi es lo mas real que me ah pasado- dijo mientras con sus manos me tomaba de los brazos.

-suéltame Edward, suéltame- le ordene

-no hasta que me mires a los ojos, y me digas que lo nuestro no fue especial- dijo suplicante

-suéltame- dije mientras un sollozo salía- déjame- las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas- no ves que me haces daño- le dije

Esas palabras lograron que me soltara sorprendido, no le di tiempo de responderme, corrí hacia la cocina, Salí por la puerta trasera, corrí varios metros mientras la lluvia golpeaba mi rostro, solo quería alejarme, no quería pensar no quería sentir. Finalmente me encontré con un árbol, me lance al piso, y me recosté en el. Las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar, al cerrar los ojos solo podía ver su imagen, porque me pasaba esto, porque era tan difícil descifrar estos sentimientos, que resplandecían cada ves que el se acercaba. Porque algo que quieres tanto te hace sufrir de igual manera, si así era el amor, no quería vivirlo, porque me acababa de dar cuenta de algo sin importar lo que Edward me hubiera hecho en el pasado, aun lo seguía amando. Mas que a nada.

Escuche como unos pasos se acercaban a mi, no mire abrace mis rodillas y escondí mi rostro entre ellas. La lluvia había empeorado y ahora azotaba fuertemente contra mi cuerpo con ayuda de una enorme brisa que me hacia encogerme en mi misma.

-Bella- me dijo su vos preocupada

-vete Edward no quiero verte- le ordene

-no puedo dejarte aquí enfermaras- me dijo

-vete de mi vida, no te quiero cerca- le solté

-lo se, y si es eso lo que quieres me iré lejos- dijo provocando un dolor en mi pecho- pero debes volver a casa, no te dejare aquí- me dijo

-ya me hiciste mas daño del que nunca imagine, porque sigues empeñado en lastimarme Edward ¿Por qué?- le reclame dándole la cara, cuando lo mire su mirada se descompuso en dolor.

-puedes acusarme de ser un idiota o de cobarde, pero nunca de querer hacerte daño, eso nunca lo haría- dijo poniéndose de cuclillas junto a mi

-si me lo hubieras dicho antes de lo que paso tal vez te hubiera creído, ahora no, ya no soy esa tonta- le escupí

-Bella, lo que te dijeron no es cierto- grito, arto mirándome a los ojos. Mientras yo lo miraba sorprendida

-porque no puedes darme al menos la razón de la duda- me dijo serio- nunca jugué contigo, nunca lo haría, nunca se lo haría a nadie, mucho menos a ti.

-yo no entiendo- solté

-todo fue una trampa, de el idiota de Mike, la apuesta existe, y la conocía, por eso trate de alejarte de el, no quería que te hiciera daño- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

Me quede en silencio analizando lo que me decía, podía ser cierto, podía a ver sido todo una emboscada por el imbécil de Mike, pero porque alguien haría algo así, algo tan cruel jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

-Bella, debí decírtelo, antes, pero tú siempre con tus dudas, siempre con tus temores, tenía miedo que si lo decía, preferirías dejarlo todo antes de luchar por lo nuestro-

-¿Por qué preferiría eso?-

-vamos Bella, duraste mas de dos semanas para decirle a tus amigas que salías conmigo por miedo, que pasaría si te dabas cuenta que todo el equipo de soccer quería llevarte a la cama y alejarte de mi-

-entonces porque te quedaste callado aquel día en el campo- le pregunte incrédula

-porque me amenazaron con Emmet, si decía algo lo golpearían en el entrenamiento para que no pudiera jugar y perdería su beca-explico molesto- pensé que no estabas en el campo, así que pensé que luego te buscaría y te explicaría todo, pero cuando te vi, allí en el campo, sentí como un balde de agua fría, no súper como reaccionar-

-yo, no lo puedo creer, ¿que ganarían ellos haciendo esto?- dije incrédula

-no lo se, son unos imbéciles, no tienen una vida, entonces destruyen la de los demás- me dijo furioso- bueno ya sabes la verdad, aunque eso no cambia nada- dijo poniéndose de pie

-ya me rendí hace días- dijo mirándome triste

-¿ah que te refieres?- mi vos sonó mas asustada que confundida, todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza, podía ser cierto, todo fue una trampa, y Edward era la persona que conocí, nunca me engaño. El frio estaba empezando a llegar a mis huesos, y mis labios empezaban a temblar un poco.

-hice todo lo que pude Bella, intente hablar contigo, en tu casa me di cuenta de cosas que jamás pensé que serias capaz, pero aun así no me importo, luego intente obligar a Mike a decirte todo en el colegio, pero ahí volví a caer en la decepción con lo de Paul- sonrió- y aun así no me importo, trate de darte celos con Jane, pero parece que no te importa, se que puedo sonar intenso, pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente Bella, no puedo-

-Edward yo….- intente decir pero me corto

-déjame terminar-suspiro- se que no me quieres en tu vida, y yo no puedo vivir cerca de ti, porque esto que siento es muy intenso, no puedo verte sin desear tenerte en mi brazos, puede sonar cursi, pero es cierto, te amo bella, por eso tome la decisión de dejar que mis padres me manden lejos, así tu estarías tranquila y tal vez te olvide, por lo menos no tendré que vivir mirándote sin poder tocarte- dijo finalmente

-¿así que ya decidiste?- dije algo molesta

-si, tú estarás feliz, y yo... bueno yo tratare de seguir adelante-

Me quede en silencio, pensando en todo lo que acababa de darme cuenta, muchas piezas encajaron en el rompecabezas, sentí como si una luz alumbrara mi cerebro, pero también me enoje conmigo misma, como es posible que no lo escuchara antes, ahora las cosas serian diferentes.

-Bella estas temblando, vamos a dentro- dijo Edward tomándome de la mano, para ayudarme a levantar, empezó a caminar, llevándome delicadamente del brazo, entonces me decidí y frene en seco.

-¿pasa algo?- me miro Edward confundido, empapado de pies a cabeza por la fuerte lluvia

-¿que pasa si no quiero que te vayas?- solté mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos

-no entiendo Bella, pensé que esto te haría estar más tranquila-

-yo Edward, a pesar de todo, de todo lo que creí que me habías hecho, yo aun sigo pensando en ti todo el tiempo-

Su expresión cambio a extremada sorpresa- quieres decir que- titubeo

-Edward yo también te amo, mas que a nada- dije mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos.

-¿Bella porque lloras?- dijo tomándome de las manos y acercándose a mi

-porque fui una tonta, si solo te hubiera escuchado- dije

-ssshhh… eso ya no importa- dijo sonriendo mientras despacio juntaba nuestras frentes- esto es lo que importa ahora-. Dijo llevándose mi mano hacia su pecho donde sentí su bombardeo más fuerte de lo normal

-dilo de nuevo Bella- me pidió

-¿Qué?- dije sin entender

-que me quieres- dijo mirándome con adoración

-te amo Edward-

Eso fue suficiente, cualquier espacio que hubiera entre nosotros dos desapareció, tomo mi rostro con ternura, acercando su rostro despacio, sonrió –Mi Bella- susurro antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre los míos, tiernos, dulces, suaves, llenos de ternura, su sabor era aun mejor de lo que recordaba, nuestros labios siempre sincronizados, se movían a un ritmo hermoso, lleno de amor y deseo. Mi corazón latía como si corriera una maratón, sus manos estrecharon mi cintura aun acercándolo más a mí, mientras yo acariciaba su musculosa y torneada espalda.

La lluvia caía sobre nuestros cuerpos, creando un momento mágico, único, en lo único que podía pensar era en el contacto de nuestros cuerpos. Cuando nos detuvimos a respirar, el me regalo su sonrisa de medio lado que tanto amaba, provocando que yo también sonriera.

-dime que esto no es un sueño- le dije mientras el me atraía a su pecho abrazándome

-espero que no, seria un despertar muy decepcionante- dijo estrechándome aun mas- entonces me quedaría

-¿Qué?- dije confundida levantando mi cabeza para mirar su rostro

-me preguntaste que pasaría si tu no quisieras que yo me marchara, te respondo que entonces me quedaría- dijo volviéndome a besar, ahora un poco mas demándate, su lengua se abrió paso con facilidad, fundiéndonos en un beso cargado de deseo y necesidad.

-extrañaba tus labios- me dijo sin eliminar el contacto de estos mismos

- yo te extrañaba por completo-

-bueno me ganaste- dijo riendo aun en contacto, para luego darme un casto beso y sonreírme

-debemos entrar, estas temblando Bella- dijo preocupando abrazándome y guiándome rápidamente a la casa


	26. Verdades

**CAP XXVI**

-estas empezando a temblar Bella- me dijo Edward preocupado abriéndome la puerta para que pasara hacia la cocina.

-no es nada- dije intentando hacer que mis dientes no rechinaran

-tienes que cambiarte pronto, antes que enfermes, dime donde encuentro algunas toallas- dijo mirándome preocupado

-al fondo del pasillo, en el cuarto de lavado- dije señalando

Realmente estaba muriendo de frio, pero nada me importaba, solamente quería abrazar a Edward y quedarme así con el por la eternidad, cuando lo vi alejarse por el pasillo, sentí un vacio, tenia miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, y al abrir los ojos, todo lo hubiera creado mi imaginación.

-que haces ahí parada, Bella, vamos debes darte una ducha- me dijo al volver, regañándome.

Camine hacia mi habitación mientras Edward me seguía con su mano en mi cintura, no me daba cuenta del tiempo, o donde estaba, toda mi atención estaba en nuestro contacto, y la energía que emanaba del mismo. Cuando dejamos de caminar caí en cuenta que estábamos en mi habitación. Edward se puso frente a mí, con una mirada tierna en su rostro, extendió la toalla en mis hombros, y empezó a rosar la palma de sus manos por mis hombros, sobre la toalla, para darme calor.

-ahora ve y calienta tu cuerpo con una ducha caliente- dijo mientras se acercaba dándome un dulce y corto beso.

-que de calentar tus labios me encargo luego- dijo sonriéndome

-no quiero alejarme de ti- dije abrazándolo por su cintura.

-te quiero, estaré aquí cuando salgas, esperando que no cambies de opinión acerca de esto- dijo devolviéndome el abrazo, me envolvió en sus brazos y me beso la frente.

-nunca- dije mientras me aferraba mas a el.

-me gusta la nueva Bella, la otra no me hubiera dicho lo que sentía- dijo levantando mi rostro con sus dedos sobre mi barbilla.

- la otra tampoco hubiera hecho esto- dije acercándome a sus labios, lo bese, con toda la necesidad, pasión, y amor que tenia, al principio se quedo estático ante la intensidad del beso, pero rápidamente me respondió. Sus labios atacaron ferozmente los míos, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Olvide donde estaba, que pasaba a mi alrededor, su sabor era lo mas sabroso que había probado en mi vida, como había sido capas de vivir sin esto, sin su manjar, sin su aroma, sin su esencia.

-bella- dijo sin despegar nuestros labios mientras, rápidamente me acorralo contra la pared de mi cuarto, no existía nada en ese minuto que no fuera nosotros, acaricio mi cintura con sus dedos muy despacio, su tacto sobre mi piel provocaba un desborden de hormonas increíble, mi respiración se entrecorto. Y el lo noto, entonces dejo mi labios y marco un camino hasta llegar a mi cuello dando besos mojados. Y rosando su nariz con mi piel.

-enfermaras- dijo suavemente aun sin dejar de besarme, mientras mis manos despeinaban su cabello bronce, se sentían tan bien sus labios sobre mi piel, que cerré los ojos para concentrarme en ellos.

-no me importa- no se de donde salía esta actitud, pero ya no soportaba mas estar sin el, este par de meses que no lo tuve a mi lado, habían sido un infierno y ahora que lo tenia aquí, lo quería en todo su esplendor. Lo quería todo a el.

En un movimiento rápido Edward me sostuvo del trasero y me levanto ágilmente, yo enrolle mi piernas a su cintura mientras el caminaba despacio sin separar nuestros labios. Me deposito suavemente en la cama.

-te quiero tanto- me dijo al oído mientras lo mordisqueaba, provocando que me vientre bajo despertara, creo que había encontrado mi punto débil.

Baje mis manos, hasta el final de su camiseta, la tome y la subí despacio, dejándome la hermosa vista de su torso musculoso y torneado. Me ayudo a sacarla por completo.

Lo mire, era tan perfecto tan hermoso- ¿te gusta?- me dijo juguetón. –Me fascinas- le solté mordiéndome el labio

-creo que es mejor que te quitemos esa ropa mojada- dijo mostrándome esa sonrisa de medio lado que me mataba

Tomo mi blusa, con un rápido movimiento la lanzo hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Me observo con devoción mientras se lamia los labios, provocando un despertar en mi cuerpo. Con su lengua bajo hasta el nacimiento de mis senos, donde deposito tiernos besos y sus manos bajaban hasta encontrarse con el botón de mis Jeans.

Batallo, un rato con el mismo, hasta que por fin pudo soltarlo, me miro con un rostro de victoria, provocando que riera -no te rías, tus pantalones son rebeldes- me dijo antes de volverme a besar, mientras entre ambos nos desasíamos de los molestos Jeans.

Mis manos se movieron solas sobre su pecho, llegando a sus shorts, los cuales desabroche y el me ayudo a bajar con sus piernas. –Edward, te necesito tanto- salió de mi boca sin pensarlo

-Bella- dijo sosteniéndose de sus brazos, para que su peso no callera en mi, me miro serio, pero sus ojos se veían nerviosos- ¿realmente vamos a hacer esto?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿no quieres?- dije sin poder contener mi vos entrecortada

-bella claro que quiero, la pregunta es, ¿estas segura?-

-te quiero Edward, no quiero estar lejos de ti, un segundo mas, te quiero completo- solté

-porque si damos este paso, te lo advierto, no te dejare ir nunca- me dijo serio, aun sin despegar su mirada.

Sus palabras me hicieron estremecerme, lo atraje a mi, para besarlo uno ves mas, el rose de su piel con mi piel, despertó un ambiente eléctrico- prométeme que nunca nos separaremos de nuevo- le dije con vos agitada

-nunca, nunca me alejare de ti- me dijo mientras bajaba por mi cuello, soltó mi sostén, mojo los labios, me miro juguetón, tomo mis senos, los lamio despacio mientras los masajeaba, mi centro se humedecía con cada beso, con cada rose, con cara suspiro, mordisqueo uno de mis pezones, provocando que un quejido de placer saliera de mi boca.

- borrare todas sus caricias, todos sus besos, no volverás a recordar como te tocaba después de esto- dijo mientras recorría con su boca mi abdomen dirigiéndose, a mi centro, rápidamente entendí de que hablaba, hablaba de Paul, sonreí si supiera que nunca estaría con una persona que no fuera el, pensé, estaba apunto de sacarlo de su error, cuando con su mano acaricio, mi centro, provocando otro gemido mas alto, olvide, que tenia que decir y me concentre en el placer. Tomo mi ultima prenda y la bajo despacio depositando besos en mis piernas mientras lo hacia. Caí en cuenta que me encontraba totalmente desnuda frente a el.

-amo cuando te sonrojas- dijo mirándome al rostro, luego despacio regreso hacia mi centro, sentí su aliento, hizo que me mojara mas, pronto sentí algo húmedo que rápidamente jugueteo con mi botón de placer, un gemido escandaloso salió de mi boca, provocando que Edward masajeara mas rápido.

- se siente tan bien- solté mientras me sujetaba de la sabana.

Edward gimió, un escalofrió de placer me golpeo eh hizo que me retorciera- sabes tan bien- dijo mientras continuaba, y jugueteaba con unos de sus dedos en mi entrada. Pronto, en mi vientre una ola de placer me golpeo fuertemente. Gemí más fuerte aun, y tire del cabello de Edward. Que se encontraba concentrado en su trabajo. De repente la velocidad de su lengua disminuyo, hasta detenerse por completo.

-me excitas tanto amor- dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a mi labios y nos fundíamos en un beso.

Pude sentir su erección aun cubierta rosarme el muslo, lo deseaba quería que estuviera dentro de mi, quería fundirme con el y ser uno para por siempre, mi cuerpo lo deseaba, quería que me hiciera suya.

-Edward hazlo- dije casi suplicando bajo la excitación

-espera- dijo mientras se levantaba tomaba sus shorts y sacaba un paquete de su billetera.

Tomo un preservativo, y regreso a la cama, se deshizo de sus bóxers, dejándome a la vista su enorme miembro, era mas grande de lo que pensaba, lamí mis labios, para sofocar el deseo que me provocaba verlo así en todo su esplendor, coloco despacio el mismo en su amiguito, se coloco sobre mi nuevamente, rápidamente abrí mis piernas dándole la bienvenida, lo deseaba ahora. Se coloco en mi entrada aun sin penetrar, provocando solo un simple rose entre nuestros sexos, Edward gimió en mi boca mientras me besaba, su respiración estaba entrecortada. Mirarlo así de excitado, me ponía más ansiosa.

Despacio, comenzó a penetrarme, mientras besaba mis senos, cuando su miembro se encontró con mi barrera se detuvo de golpe. Sus ojos se agrandaron, me miro con extrema confusión.

-¿Bella eres virgen?- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-No Edward, quiero que lo hagas- dije mientras abrase su cuerpo de nuevo y lo atraía a mí.

¿Estas segura?- dijo preocupado

- quiero que seas tu- solté sin dudar, lo mire dudar unos segundos mas, y luego una ancha sonrisa cubrió su rostro, parecía un niño mirando su regalo de navidad, ansioso y feliz.

-te amo- soltó, mientras se posicionaba de nuevo dentro de mi, __sentirlo adentrándome, era como tocar el cielo, mi centro palpita con su contacto, al nuevamente encontrarse con mi barrera se detuvo, me miro a los ojos, su mirada destellaba luz, y deseo, sus ojos mas oscuros de lo normal, me pedían permiso para continuar. Asentí con mi cabeza, y el con un cuidadoso tirón se adentro, sentí un ardor, un suave gemido salió de mi a causa del ligero dolor. Edward se mantuvo quieto, mientras mi cuerpo se acostumbraba al nuevo huésped.

-¿estas bien bella?- pregunto preocupado

-si- dije mientras me movía un poco motivándolo a continuar. Tomo mis manos entre las suyas, entrelazo nuestros dedos a ambos costados de mi cabeza, para suavemente salir de mi, para volver a entrar muy cuidadosamente, su movimiento de cadera era amoroso, dulce, nuestros cuerpos se cubrieron con una pequeña capa de sudor, el rose de nuestros cuerpos era la perfección, cada estocada me traía una ola mas intensa de placer, Edward no desvió la vista de mi ni un segundo, era como si estuviera hipnotizado, sus gemidos se volvían cada ves mas fuertes junto con los míos.

-Bella, eres tan estrecha, tan perfecta- susurro en mi oído

.-Edward mas rápido- gemí mientras alaba de su cabello

En un rápido movimiento me hizo cambiar de posición, colocándose sentado, y yo sobre el con mis rodillas a los lados de su cadera, dejándome llevar el control, comencé a moverme despacio, mientras el besaba y mordisqueaba mis senos. Pronto mi cuerpo me pidió mas, acelere las envestidas, el me ayudo tomando mis caderas, ayudándome a bajar y subir, me abrace a el eliminando cualquier espacio entre nosotros, tenia a el hombre que amaba conmigo, éramos uno, era mío, podía sentir mi cuerpo estremecerse, estaba apunto de llegar. – Edward- grite mientras la ola de extremo placer me hacia estremecer en los brazos de Edward.

Sentí como Edward tembló bajo mi cuerpo, -Dios Bella- dijo finalmente al darme las ultimas envestidas, nuestras respiración aun continuaba entrecortada, mientras seguíamos abrazados, sin decir palabra, Edward rozo su nariz por mi cuello para finalmente besarme el hombro. Un ruidoso trueno callo fuertemente, provocando que saltara en brazos de Edward, este me apretó mas fuerte, para finalmente recostarse en la cama, atrayéndome a su pecho cariñosamente.

La lluvia golpeaba con insistencia la ventana, Edward tomo la sabana de la cama y nos cubrió con ella, para luego acurrucarme entre sus brazos.

-no me había dado cuenta que llovía tan fuerte- le comente mientras sentía cerraba los ojos para sentir la respiración de Edward. Como subía y bajaba despacio su pecho.

-¿aun detestas la lluvia?- pregunto mientras con las yemas de sus dedos me acariciaba cariñosamente la espalda.

-no, ahora me encanta-

-¿y eso porque?- dijo sorprendido

-porque los mejores momentos que eh pasado siempre han sido adornados con la lluvia-dije cariñosamente- y todos han sido contigo-

-buena respuesta- dijo atrayendo mi rostro hacia el suyo para besarme.- ahora cada ves que llueva pensare en ti- dijo al separarse de mis labios- y mira que acá llueve mucho- dijo divertido, provocando que riera bajito

-Bella, ¿estas bien? Ya sabes, ¿te dolió?- me pregunto preocupado

-solo un poco, al principio- dude un segundo- realmente…- me detuve- olvídalo-

-dime, quiero saber si te hice daño- dijo suplicante- debí ser mas cuidadoso, lo siento- dijo triste

-no, tonto, realmente me gusto, me encanto- dije sonrojándome

-ah mi también me encanto, es la primera vez que hago el amor- dijo mirándome tiernamente- siempre fue solo físico, pero hoy fue diferente… y me encanto, te amo-

-también te amo- dije abrazándome mas a el

-hablando de primera vez, porque me dijiste que te acostabas con aquel chico semi desnudo que me abrió la puerta, y con Paul-

-ese era Sean, estaba totalmente dolida por lo que estaba pasando, las palabras salieron solas de mi boca aquella vez, siento haberte mentido-

-la pase muy mal, pensando en ti con ellos, y aun más cuando te escuche charlando con las chicas en mi casa-

-Rosalie que nunca sabe lo que dice- dije divertida

-pero me encanto la sorpresa-dijo besándome el cabello- gracias por dejarme ser el primero, y hare todo por ser el único-

-no lo habría hecho con otra persona que no fueras tú-

Nos quedamos en silencio escuchando la lluvia azotar la casa, la tormenta realmente era fuerte, estando sola en casa me hubiera asustado muchísimo, pero estando en los brazos de Edward nada me importaba, estaba a salvo con el.

-Bella puedo preguntarte algo- dijo Edward mirando el techo

-lo que sea- dije sin pensarlo siquiera

-que tengo que hacer para no compartirte, para que dejes a tu novio y estés conmigo- dijo aun sin darme la cara

-¿Qué?- dije sorprendida

-entiendo si no quieres, pero quiero volver contigo, quiero que sea como antes, quiero que sea mejor, déjalo regresa conmigo- me dijo suplicante finalmente mirándome a la cara.

-Edward, yo termine con Paul, y también quiero estar contigo, no entiendes, siempre has sido tu Edward, no soporte estar con otro que no fueras tu, simplemente no podía- dije mientras su rostro se iluminaba con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-¿lo terminaste por mí?-

-tampoco alimentes tu ego Edward Cullen- dije bromeando

-mi ego esta en las nubes solo por tenerte en mis brazos-

-¿Cómo es que siempre tienes algo romántico que decirme?- dije aun bromeando

-tu lo provocas en mi- dijo riendo mientras se giraba para quedar sobre mi y besarme la cara juguetonamente.

De repente recordé algo y para de reír- que pasara con Jane- dije intrigada.

-terminare con ella- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿así nada mas?- una punzada de culpa paso por mi estomago, ella realmente quería a Edward, se le notaba a kilómetros.

-es a ti a quien quiero, ella es genial, pero no eres tu- dijo mirándome serio- terminare con ella mañana-

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento mientras ambos analizábamos todo lo que acabábamos de decirnos. De pronto el sonido de mi celular nos saco de nuestra burbuja. Busque por todas partes mi celular, baje la mirada al suelo, allí estaba bajo la cama como todo el tiempo, lo cogí y sin mirar conteste.

-bella

-si papa dime- respondí mientras le hacia señas a Edward con los ojos de que no hablara. Este asintió y se levanto de la cama en busca de sus bóxers-

-bella ¿estas bien?- pregunto Charlie preocupado

-si papa, estaba tomando una siesta- mentí, mientras miraba el buen trasero de Edward colocándose su ropa interior.

-ah que bueno pensé que estarías asustada, la tormenta es realmente fuerte- grito Charlie

-si papa tranquilo es solo lluvia- dije mientras Edward tomaba el celular de entre los pantalones, lo revisaba y lanzaba a la cama-

-mira hija no podre volver hoy, no ahí vuelos, y bueno aprovechare para pasar el día mañana en la ciudad con Su- me explico, mientras Edward me hacia señas y entraba al baño, cerrando tras el.

-¿Estas con Su?, eso no lo sabia- le dije divertida

-si bueno me acompaño, ¿esta bien que te quedes sola Bella?-

-claro papa no te preocupes-

-puedo llamar a Jacob y pedirle que se quede contigo-

-NO, papa estoy bien le diré a las chicas que vengan, o iré yo a casa de ellas- mentí lo mas rápido que pude, tal vez hasta noto el cambio en mi tono, no era buena para mentir

-bueno hija, esta bien diviértete, mañana te llamo y te digo a la hora que llego a casa-

-ok papa cuídate- dije colgando

-lance mi teléfono junto al de Edward, y me volví a dejar caer sobre la cama, cubriendo mi desnudes con la sabana.

-¿volverá pronto tu papa?- me grito ed. desde el baño

-no, no puede por la tormenta- respondí

Pasaron menos de 10 segundos cuando un sonido escandaloso atrajo mi atención, era el celular de Edward. Era el informe de un nuevo mensaje de texto.

-Amor puedes ver si es Alice, seguramente vio mis mensajes y esta preocupada- grito

Tome el celular, en la pantalla un sobre palpitaba con un nombre "JANE", sentí un agujero en el estomago, la novia de Edward, pensé, el le había sido infiel conmigo. Abrí el mensaje y leí su contenido

"Hola ed., se que estas de campamento, pero mi mama insiste en saber si puedes acompañarnos mañana a ver tu traje de príncipe para la fiesta, se que tal vez no te guste salir de compras, así que solo si tu quieres, sabes que mi mama esta súper entusiasmada con la fiesta. Espero que te estés divirtiendo con tus amigos. xoxo "

Me sentí como una basura, pobre chica, no supe como reaccionar a ese mensaje. La puerta del baño se abrió, Edward salió solo usando sus bóxers secándose el cabello. –Si tu papa no viene, ¿no te importaría que me quede a acompañarte verdad?- dijo cariñoso con una hermosa sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo sorprendido al verme con su teléfono en mi mano-¿Qué dijo Alice?- dijo al ver que no contestaba

-no era Alice, era tu novia- dije aun en blanco

-¿Jane?- dijo acercándose para mientras yo le entregue el celular, para que leyera el mensaje.

-bella esto no cambia nada, terminare con ella, estaremos juntos- dijo sentándose a mi lado, un poco asustado al ver que no reaccionaba.

-no puedes hacer eso Edward-

-¿como que no?- dijo mirándome sorprendido- no la quiero, te quiero a ti- me dijo asustado

-Edward ella te quiere, no puedes solo quitarle esta felicidad-

-entonces lanzo a un lado nuestra felicidad, ¿solo porque ella viva una mentira?- dijo molesto

-eso no es lo que quise decir-

-entonces que quieres decir, no entiendo-

-deberías hacer lo de la fiesta, su mama esta muy ilusionada, creo que merece vivir esta fiesta feliz con su hija- dije triste

-entonces quieres que siga con Jane, y cumpla el deseo de su madre- dijo confundido

-creo que si-

-¿y nosotros?, no pienso alejarme otra ves de ti-

-yo tampoco quiero eso, pero creo que hacer esto es o correcto- explique

-ah ver si entendí, seré el novio de Jane, por un par de semanas, hasta la fiesta-

-creo que si esa es la idea-

-¿y nosotros nos seguiremos viendo? Porque me niego a no verte durante este tiempo-

-creo que podemos guardar, el secreto mientras todo esto acaba- dije tomando su rostro en mis manos, para darle un casto beso.

-entonces otra ves jugaremos a escondernos- dijo Edward con un berrinche

-solo por un tiempo, será como una buena causa, para mi también es difícil, crees que va a ser fácil verte con otra chica de la mano, o besarla- dije preocupada

-ok, lo hare, pero solo porque tu me lo pides, pero estoy desacuerdo, ya todo salió mal cuando lo escondimos una vez-

-además Edward, termine recién ayer con Paul, debo darle un tiempo para que no se tome tan mal, lo nuestro-

La cara de Edward se rodeo de disgusto- pero Bella siempre hemos pensado en los demás, en lo que piensen, en no herirlos, y mira como acabo todo, solo quiero que sepas que si algo malo pasa, no es mi culpa, yo me estoy negando-

-nada malo pasara, nos queremos, y confiaremos en nosotros, no volveré a desconfiar lo prometo- dije abrazándolo

-bueno, yo prometo no darte nada de que dudar- dijo mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado bajo la sabana

-pero tengo una condición- dije antes de que me besara de nuevo

-¿ah si? ¿Cuál?- dijo divertido

-evita besarla frente a mi- dije suplicante

-intentare no besarte frente a ella- dijo divertido, lo tome como un si

-y no quiero que te acuestes con ella, ni nada similar- dije dominante

Hecho a reírse- sale la chica celosa que llevas dentro- dijo besándome- nunca eh tenido nada con Jane, ni tenia pensado hacerlo, y ahora mucho menos, yo terminaría con ella pronto, como te dije fue una tonta idea de darte celos- me explico

-y lo lograste, porque quería golpearla y a ti matarte-

-además, después de hacer el amor contigo, me has arruinado con las demás chicas, solo soy para ti- dijo provocando que lo jalara hacia mi, para besarlo con furia, y deseo. Para nuevamente entregarnos el uno al otro con todo el amor que nos teníamos.


	27. Los chicos tambien tienen sentimientos

Un ruidoso trueno me hizo despertar en medio de la oscuridad, la lluvia seguía azotando contra la casa, como si quisiera echarla abajo, espere a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, rápidos destellos iluminaban las cortinas de mi habitación. Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, desde los dedos del pie hasta la cabeza, hacia un frio terrible, ¿Cómo había podido estar profundamente dormida con este frio? Encogí mi cuerpo intentado buscar calor, pero no funciono, me di por vencida y me senté en la cama, mire junto a mi lado, allí se encontraba el, la razón de mi felicidad, la razón del bombardeo excesivo de mi corazón, dormía pasivamente boca abajo, la escasa luz que provenía de afuera lograba hacer resaltar la silueta de su espalda bien formada que se encontraba descubierta, sus brazos la misma almohada donde se encontraba recostada su cabeza, me quede allí por unos minutos, observándolo, como si se tratara una maravilla, bueno para mi lo era. Me levante despacio de la cama sin hacer un solo sonido, Salí de la habitación dirigiéndome hacia el cuarto de lavado, en busca de algunas mantas, la casa emanaba un cierto sentimiento terrorífico bajo los truenos, ya que la luz de afuera creaba siluetas, al lograr mi objetivo me dispuse a regresar a la habitación, al pasar por la sala, no pude evitar distraerme en el enorme ventanal, afuera los arboles eran agitados ferozmente por el viento. Me quede allí en silencio observando. Cuando una vos me hizo dar un pequeño salto.

-Bella, ¿que haces aquí? ¿Esta todo bien?- me susurro Edward abrazándome por detrás.

-solamente me distraje- dije sonriendo

-estas helada, deberías volver a la cama- me dijo besando mi cuello delicadamente.

-por eso vine, en busca de calor- dije mostrándole las mantas que tenia en mis manos

-vamos yo te ayudare- me dijo tierno mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos y me guiaba a la habitación.

-¿Cómo es que estas tan cálido, con este tiempo?- dije mientras nos metíamos a la cama y rose delicadamente su pecho.

-toda mi vida eh vivido en lugares con baja temperatura-

Cuando estuvo bajo las mantas, Edward me atrajo totalmente hacia su cuerpo, coloco sus piernas entre las mías, y me rodeo con sus brazos, coloque mi rostro en su pecho, no sabia si era por su piel cálida, o simplemente su exquisita fragancia, pero el hecho de estar de esta manera con el, era como estar en el paraíso.

-¿mejor?- me dijo

-mucho mejor- dije mientras me acurrucaba mas hacia el.

Y así poco a poco fui cayendo dormida en manos de mi dios griego personas, mi ángel. Se podría decir que había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, dormí en paz, como si no necesitara nada mas, estaba completa.

Escuche un teléfono timbrar que logro sacarme de mi sueño, pude sentir como me movían suavemente para dejarme recostada contra mi almohada. No quise darme por vencida eh intente continuar durmiendo, pero una aterciopelada voz que escuchaba de fondo me sacaba de mis sueños cada vez mas.

-¿estas despierta?- me ronroneo su vos esta vez mas cerca

-no…- dije como una niña chiquita sin abrir mis ojos

-lastima, si estuvieras despierta te llenaría de besos- dijo este con vos de pena

-pero puedes dármelos aun estando dormida- dije sonriendo aun sin abrir los ojos

-podría pero, entonces no me los responderías, y me gusta cuando me correspondes mis besos- dijo jugando y poniendo una vos tierna

-ah ver intenta, nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar- dije ya despierta, pero seguí con los ojos cerrados, siguiéndole el juego.

-tal vez si te beso despiertes como en el cuento- dijo un alegre

-habría que probar esa teoría- dije

Sentí como su respiración, se acerco a mi rostro, lo podía sentir a solo milímetros, cuando sus labios rosaron los míos, mi corazón amenazo con salirse, moría por contestarle el beso, pero quise jugar un poco mas con el, y deje mis labios inmóviles contra el contacto de los suyos, a los pocos segundos, viendo que no le respondía se separo.

-creo que hace falta ser un príncipe para poder despertar a la Bella- dijo decepcionado

-tu eres mas que un príncipe, solo debes esforzarte un poco mas- le dije tratando de sonar lo mas tierna posible

-de acuerdo-

Rozo su nariz por mi mejilla, creando corrientes eléctricas a su paso, subió hasta mi lóbulo, lo tomo y lo mordió levemente, casi causando que abriera mis ojos, siguió su camino hasta mis parpados, los beso con delicadeza, bajo asta rozar nuestras narices dulcemente, casi podía verlo sonriendo, se acerco a mis labios. Que estaba esperando por que no me besaba rápido! Pensé, cuando por fin nuestros labios se unieron, no pude evitar devolverle el beso con furia, me había vuelto loca, el beso fue apasionado, lleno de amor, tierno, todo lo que tenia que ver con Edward era tierna. Finalmente nos separamos y abrí los ojos, ahí estaba Edward sonriéndome, sus ojos estaban llenos de amor, como si yo fuera lo mas preciado para el, y por lo que habíamos hablado y vivido el día anterior, era cierto.

-funciono- dijo

-viste eres mas que un príncipe, eres mi príncipe- dije dándole otro casto beso

-me encanta cuando eres así de tierna conmigo- me dijo sonriéndome

-entonces intentare serlo todo el tiempo- respondí

-buenos días- me dijo finalmente

-buenos días, ¿con quien hablabas?- no pude evitar preguntar

-era Riley, quería avisarme que ya regresaron a la ciudad, parece que su acampada fue un desastre, tuvieron que pasar la noche todos en un motel por la tormenta, entonces decidieron regresar- dijo poniéndose de pie, se veía tan lindo en sus pantalones de dormir, con su pecho descubierto, mostrando sus músculos, al admirarlo no pude evitar preguntarme algo.

-¿haces pesas Edward?- salió de mi boca sin pensar

-¿ah?- dijo sin entender- ah si, intento ir todas las mañanas antes de clases con Emmet, en ocasiones nos acompaña Jasper- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

-ya veo- dije aun mirándolo

-¿Por qué te gusta lo que ves?- dije juguetón

-si- dije poniéndome roja como tomate

-no puedo creer que después de lo que paso ayer, aun te sonrojes conmigo- dijo divertido- pero es bueno para mi, me encanta verte así- dijo encaminándose a su mochila-

-sabes, Riley a querido hablar conmigo desde hace tiempo, creo que debería escucharlo- dije cambiando de tema

- no creo que sea necesario ahora- dijo mientras sacaba algo de la mochila- creo que lo que quería contarte era acerca de nuestro mal entendido-

-dime tu que me quería decir- dije saliendo de la cama, y encaminándome al baño

-eso no me corresponde a mi contártelo- dijo mirándome con cara de que lo sentía mucho- ya te contara el, o otra persona por ahí después- dijo sonriendo

No le insistiría más, pero su respuesta me dejo intrigada, a que se refería. Entre al baño y me mire al espejo, mi cara reflejaba felicidad, mis ojos tenían un brillo especial, me gustaba lo que veía, nunca antes me había sentido así, completa, como si toda la vida fuera maravillas, me sentía en una película de amor.

Edward entro de repente, di un pequeño brinco, el me miro apenado.- lo siento debí tocar, no pensé que te molestara- dijo mientras salía despacio.

-no me molesta, solo me asustaste, ¿necesitas el baño?- dije sonriéndole

-si, pensaba tomar una ducha, pero tal vez sea mejor en la habitación de invitados- dijo asiendo una mueca de estar incomodo

-no, esta bien Edward usa mi baño, enserio no me molesta- dije acercándome a el, le tome el rostro quitándole esa mueca- te quiero- dije mientras le daba un casto beso, para luego salir del baño.

-bella- dijo Edward deteniéndome, me gire para verle su hermoso rostro, parecía algo indeciso- ¿te duchas conmigo?- dijo finalmente

Me quede en shock mirándolo, me quede sin palabras, allí estaba frente al chico mas lindo, mas tierno, y al que mas quería pidiéndome que me duchara con el, pero mi vergüenza me gano, mi rostro enrojeció como nunca, podía sentir mi mejillas arder, pero a lo ves me excitaba que me invitara con el, un lucha interna empezó en mi cabeza.

Edward se dio cuenta de mi dilema, y suspiro conteniendo una sonrisa- esta bien, tal vez la dejamos para después- me ofreció una sonrisa sincera, mientras se acercaba a la ducha, mi cuerpo solamente camino hacia la cama, y me lance allí, mirando el techo, no sabia porque mi cerebro nunca maquinaba bien cuando se trataba de Edward o intimidar con alguien, y si juntábamos las dos cosas, aun me comportaba mas tonta de lo normal, se suponía que era normal, además de que ya habíamos pasado una noche juntos, pero bueno aun no podía dejar de responder así ante esas situaciones.

-Bella, ¿le contaras a las chicas?- me pregunto Edward con su maleta en la mano, junto a la puerta de la entrada de mi casa.

-aun no lo se- dije analizando las posibilidades de decirles.

-tengo miedo de irme- me dijo con sus ojos brillantes, puesto en los míos

-¿porque dices eso?- dije sorprendida

- me da miedo de que cambies de idea, o algo pase mientras no este contigo- dijo mientras me estrechaba en sus brazo, besando mi cabeza

-no seas bobo, nada pasara te lo prometo- dije devolviéndole el abrazo

El celular de Edward sonó informándole un mensaje de texto, estuvimos abrazados esperando el taxi de Edward por unos minutos, su celular volvió a sonar- me olvide que eras el señor popular- le dije bromeando

Este se alejo un poco de mi para buscar el celular en sus pantalones- debe ser mama, que esta preocupada de que no regrese- explico leyendo el mensaje-ves- dijo mostrándome la pantalla de su celular donde decía "mama". Lo leyó rápidamente.

-bueno este no es de mama- dijo un poco mas serio- es Jane- sentí una punzada, me tranquilice pensando que todo esto era idea mía- debo verla en un par de horas para lo del disfraz- explico cerrando su teléfono.

-espero que estas semanas pasen rápido- dije de corazón

-yo también, no puedo esperar el momento de poder estar juntos ante todos- dijo tomando mi rostro con sus manos

-yo también- dije entre sus labios mientras Edward me besaba.

De repente mientras me encontraba concentrada besando al chico de mis sueños escuche el sonido de una cámara, me separe para averiguar de donde había provenido el sonido, Edward tenia su celular en la mano en forma de haber tomado una foto.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dije confundida

-un recuerdo para mi- dijo juguetón

-yo también quiero un recuerdo- dije haciendo un puchero

-mmm…. Ya se toma- dijo divertido, mientras se quitaba una pequeña pulsera que llevaba en su mano, nunca lo había visto sin ella. Luego de batallar con el nudo, tomo mi mano y la coloco en mi muñeca-

-me gusta- dije admirándola, era sencilla, sin color, se veía vieja, pero con solo saber que era de el, ya la amaba, nunca me la quitaría.

El sonido del taxi nos saco de nuestro mundo de miel, me beso nuevamente esta vez el beso fue demandante, me dejo sin respiración. Se separo de mí con el dolor de ambos, tomo nuevamente su mochila y camino hacia el taxi bajo la escasa lluvia que aun caía.

-que disfrutes de las compras- le grite

-lo hare- dijo volviéndose con cara de travieso, imagino que la reacción de mi rostro no fue muy buena ante su comentario ya que rápidamente se carcajeo.

-tu lo quisiste así Bella- dijo levantando los hombros en forma despreocupada

-no juegues con fuego Edward Anthony- le grite protestando

-Te amo- grito cerrando la puerta del taxi

-te amo- grite mientras lo veía alejarse

Edward Pov

Desperté mientras el sol aun no salía, salía metafóricamente ya que era pocas las veces que en Forks se podía admirar el sol en su totalidad, el frio de la aun madrugada me hicieron estremecerme, busque el celular en la pequeña mesa junto a mi cama, mire el reloj que me informaba que era las 5am, justo a tiempo, pensé, revise mi buzón de mensajes de texto, tenia dos mensajes de Jane, los cuales había ignorado totalmente la noche anterior, junto a estos mensajes se encontraban cientos mas con el mismo nombre de contacto "Bella", una sonrisa se ensancho en mi cara. Mi niña, si era mi niña, se que sonaría cursi si lo dijera frente a los chicos, hasta un poco marica, pero no me importaba, Bella había despertado en mi cosas que nunca imagine sentir, Nuevos Sentimientos, esa era la palabra, siempre creí que estaba enamorado de Tania, que engañado estaba, ella había sido solamente un deseo carnal, o hasta una obsesión, o orgullo de tenerla, pero Bella era diferente, era la batería, ahora lo mas importante para mi. No sabia si era amor, pero esto se me asimilaba demasiado. La noche anterior ambos nos quedamos plenamente dormidos mientras nos enviábamos mensajes de texto, en una conversación sin mucho sentido, pero con muchas palabras de amor.

Me levante de la cama para dirigirme al baño, mientras admiraba la foto que había tomado sin permiso mientras nos besábamos, yo que siempre critique a Jasper por se cursi con mi hermana, ahora lo entendía a la perfección, estas cosas simplemente no se podían evitar. Regrese a mi habitación me coloque mi ropa deportiva, baje al primer piso, entre en la cocina, donde se encontraba mi hermano comiendo un gigante pequeño emparedado con jugo, me miro sorprendido, mientras tragaba.

-¿listo?- pregunte despreocupado mientras tomaba un poco de pan con jalea.

-¿y ahora que te pico?- dijo Emmet sin mirarme

-algo muy bueno hermanito, algo muy bueno me pico-dije sonriendo mientras le robaba jugo

-¿ah si? Bueno espero que te siga picando, porque realmente tu actitud me tiene arto- dijo

- tu tranquilo, que ahora todo estará bien- le dije mientras caminaba hacia el Jeep seguido por Emmet

Al entrar al gimnasio saludamos al encargado y a algunos clientes, pronto la mirada de Jasper demostró mas sorpresa que la de Emmet, sabia que con Jasper seria diferente a el no le bastaría con un solo, "ahora las cosas estarán bien", Jasper era mas perspectivo, el sabia cuando le estaba escondiendo algo, por eso me había alejado un poco de el últimamente ya que todo lo que había pasado y lo confundido que estaba, no sabia que decirle, pero era tiempo que todo volviera a la normalidad. Bueno luego de romperle la cara al estúpido de Mike, debía de vengarme de El eso era seguro.

-Edward milagro verte por acá- dijo Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos- al fin su alteza nos honra con su presencia- dijo molesto

-gran recibimiento- dije burlándome- se que me extrañaste-

-¿extrañar a quien?- dijo serio- porque realmente ya no se quien eres- dijo con ira en sus ojos-

-vamos Jaz que te pasa, pensé que entenderías- dije sorprendido por su actitud el nunca se comportaba así, era mas del tipo, escucho luego golpeo.

-vamos chicos no se pongan a hacer escenas acá, vamos a calentar- dijo Emmet tratando de bajar la tención

-¿entender?, estoy arto de siempre ser el bueno que entiende a los demás, el ingenuo que siempre le ven la cara- casi grito

-¿de que diablos hablas?- dije sin entender

-sabes que olvídalo- dijo caminando hacia la salida, me quede allí sembrado sin saber que hacer, que diablos le pasaba, tanto le había afectado que nos distanciáramos un tiempo, no era como si lo ignorara o algo así, pensé unos segundos y luego corrí tras el, debía ser algo mas, Emmet me siguió mas confundido aun.

-Jasper espera- grite, que diablos parecía una chica tras el- espera- volví a gritar. Este se detuvo frente a la puerta de su auto. Y golpeo el neumático, al principio no supe que hacer, pero cuando la agresión se estaba pasando de la raya con su auto, lo detuve, lo tome por la espalda, para inmovilizarlo.

-vamos hermano cálmate- dije cuando este dejo de batallar contra mi agarre, cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad lo solté.

- ¿estas bien?- soltó Emmet que se había quedado sin palabras viendo lo que pasaba.

-si, solo necesito unos minutos a solas- dijo Jasper finalmente mientras lo mirábamos sorprendidos

-dime que pasa, soy tu amigo estoy acá- dije colocándole mi mano en su hombreo en señal de apoyo.

Jasper no respondió simplemente agacho su cabeza mirando el piso, sabia que lo hacia para no mostrar debilidad, quería decirle algo para inspirarle confianza, pero me quede sin palabra, esta ves fue mi hermano el que intervino.

-Jasper, vamos nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, somos mas que amigos, Edward y yo te consideramos un hermano mas, el hermano que siempre nos hace recapacitar, siempre estas para nosotros- dijo Emmet acercándose- ahora nos toca a nosotros, siempre estaremos para ti-

-Lo que sea que te pase, siempre te escucharemos, no lo dudes, somos los tres mosqueteros, si uno esta mal, los demás lo están- dije, pero estas palabras que salieron de mi boca me hicieron entender algo, había actuado mal, me había enterrado tanto en mis problemas, sin pensar que también afectaban a las personas que se interesaban por mi.

-además si escucho todos los absurdos problemas de Emmet, como no aguantare los tuyos- dije para romper el silencio y la tención del momento.

Emmet se quejo, y Jasper soltó una risa, junto con un suspiro. –Es su hermana- soltó rápidamente, dejándonos a Emmet y a mi sin palabras, era una situación difícil, yo amaba a mi melliza, pero Jasper era importante también, decidí quedarme en silencio y escuchar lo que tuviera que decir, luego decidiría que hacer.

-es Riley, volvió a su vida- dijo Jasper finalmente mirándonos con sus ojos un poco rojos.

-¿Espera como que volvió?- pregunto Emmet

-ellos tuvieron una relación cuando llegamos a la ciudad, pero Mike se encargo de echarla a perder como lo hizo con la mía con Bella- explique rápidamente, mientras Emmet me veía con cara de estúpido

-¿lo tuyo con Bella? ¿Acaso ustedes tenían algo serio?- pregunto de nuevo Emmet

-claro que si Emmet, o me creías capas de hacerle lo que ese estúpido de Mike dijo- pregunte incrédulo

-bueno tu nunca negaste nada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-bueno eso ya no importa, ahora que regresamos- solté sin pensar

-¿Cómo que regresaron?- pregunto Jasper sorprendido

- estábamos hablando de ti Jasper- dije tratando de arreglar lo que había dicho.

-pero debes explicarnos eso- dijo Emmet mirándome divertido

-primero Jasper- dije mirándolo

-bueno, ya saben que Alice quiso mucho a Riley, y bueno el le explico todo este fin de semana, todo fue causado por Mike.

-pero eso no tiene nada de malo, solo hablaron y arreglaron sus problemas- dije encogiéndome de hombros- Riley también era mi amigo, el problema se volvía mas complicado para mi

-ellos se besaron- soltó Jasper, pude ver el dolor en sus palabras y sus ojos, un minuto de silencio paso mientras los tres buscábamos que decir.

-no se que hacer chicos, ella lo quiere, me dejara al final- dijo mientras tomaba su cabeza entre las manos

-¿Cómo sabes que se besaron?- pregunto Emmet

-Ella me lo dijo- contesto

-¿además de eso te dijo que ama a Riley y te iba a dejar?- pregunte yo esta vez

-no pero es predecible- dijo triste

-no lo creo Jasper mi hermana te ama, estoy seguro de eso, ella jamás te haría eso, además si te lo conto fue porque no quería problemas contigo- dije

-¿Qué hiciste cuando ella te dijo que lo beso?- pregunto Emmet

-la deje ahí, me di media vuelta y me fui, apague mi celular no me eh comunicado con ella-

- debes hablar con ella, escuchar lo que te tenga que decir- dije

- no lo se, me engaño chicos, con su ex novio, al cual quiso o quiere mucho, no puedo simplemente dejarlo pasar, tal vez deba dejarla y que sea feliz con el cara bonita- dijo con amargura

- estas dejando que la cólera hable por ti, tu no quieres dejar a mi hermana, hermano piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, lucha por lo que quieres, no te sientas intimidado por un poco de competencia, después de todo eso hace mas reconfortante la victoria- dijo Emmet dándole un golpe en el hombro

-intentare pensar con la cabeza fría- suspiro Jasper- amo a su hermana, no quiero perderla pero me duele- dijo- no dejen que se me acerque ese Riley o le arranco la cabeza- dijo finalmente

-ya veremos que podemos hacer- dije sonriéndole

-ahora dinos como es que volviste con Bella- dijo Emmet haciendo con sus dedos los signos de comillas, era definitivo Bella me mataría


	28. Golpes VRS Canciones

Bella POV

Papa había regresado anoche tarde a casa, después de interrogarme sobre mi fin de semana, el cual invente completamente sin remordimiento, pero el parecía extrañado con mi comportamiento ya que me pregunto mas de 10 veces si me encontraba bien, a lo que yo le respondía que estaba genial, luego lo entendí todo, el se había dado cuenta de lo mío con Paul, nuestra ruptura y esta esperando en mi la reacción normal de cualquier adolescente, al menos un poco de tristeza en mis ojos, pero no podía disimular simplemente me sentía feliz.

Me encontraba en camino al colegio, con el radio al máximo volumen tarareando una canción de Ke$ha, nunca me había gustado su música pero últimamente todo parecía bien para mi, estacione mi auto cerca del deportivo rojo de Rosalie, allí se encontraba ella y Alice platicando serias, me acerque inmediatamente a saludarlas.

-Hola chicas- dije con energía, mientras ambas me volvían a ver extrañadas.

-hola Bella, pareces de muy buen humor hoy- comento Rosalie sonriéndome divertida

-mmm, el día esta lindo no creen- dije encogiéndome de hombros

- bueno al menos esta mejor que este ultimo fin de semana, me la pase encerrada en casa- dijo Rosalie bufando

-hablando de fin de semana, ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana Bella?- pregunto Alice con una sonrisa de maldad.

- estuvo bien- dije mientras que quería decirles que había sido el mejor fin de semana de mi vida.

-Alice, ahora si me dirás porque me prohibiste contestarle llamadas a Bella el fin de semana, dijiste que me explicarías- dijo Rosalie confundida

-¿que hiciste que Alice?- dije incrédula

-¡Rosalie!- le reclamo Alice- bueno no importa creo que Bella estará agradecida- dijo esta colocando su mirada sobre mi muñeca donde se encontraba el pequeño recuerdo de Edward, ella la había reconocido y me sonría.

-creo que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar- dije divertida mientras miraba a Rosalie mas confundida aun-

-no entiendo nada, siempre soy la que se entera de las cosas de ultima- reclamo Rosalie

-no es mi culpa que Alice sea bruja- me defendí

-y también debes explicarme porque es que Jasper esta tan deprimido Alice- dijo Rosalie mientras en los ojos de Alice se reflejaba gran tristeza.

-¿esta deprimido?- pregunto Alice llena de angustia, sus ojos amenazaban con soltar el llanto.

-ni siquiera come- dijo Rosalie intrigada

-¿paso algo con Jasper? Alice- pregunte ya preocupada por ambos, ya que a los dos les tenía un gran cariño

-le hice mucho daño- dijo mi amiga sin vernos a la cara- debo hablar con el, pero el no quiere escuchar- dijo mientras sus ojos se inundaban

-todo estará bien Alice, mi hermano de ama, ya se le pasara y te escuchara- dijo Rosalie preocupada al ver la reacción de Alice

-no lo creo, no creo que me perdone- dijo ella

-Alice no creo que sea el lugar adecuado para hablar- dije mientras le señalaba a un grupo de chicas que nos observaban atentamente

-Mi casa, después de clase, ¿les parece?- dijo Rosalie- no te preocupes Jasper saldrá con Edward esta tarde no estará- agrego mirando como Alice dudaba, ambas asentimos, mientras nos encaminábamos a la entrada del instituto.

Junto a la entrada se encontraba un grupo de chicos del equipo de soccer, en medio Mike pavoneándose, como si fuera una estrellada de cine, la ira inundo mis sentidos, lo odiaba, era una persona despreciable, que destruía la felicidad de los demás porque no tenia la capacidad de encontrar la suya, mi sangre hirvió. Tuve unas ganas de extremas de golpearlo ahí mismo, lo estaba pensando, cuando alguien se me adelanto, Alice se acerco a toda velocidad, y cuando el voltio confundido a verlo ella le propino una fuerte cachetada, toda el estacionamiento se quedo en silencio viendo la situación, yo no podía creer lo que pasaba, Rosalie y yo nos quedamos estáticas mirando, Mike enfureció al ver el corte que le había hecho Alice en su mejilla, mientras ella misma lo seguía encarando furiosa- eres una basura- le dijo Alice- que te pasa perra, te has vuelto loca- grito Mike mientras se disponía a devolver el gesto a Alice, me asuste al ver como levantaba la mano amenazadoramente hacia ella, pero alguien se puso en el medio deteniendo la mano de Mike con fuerza- la tocas y te mueres- Riley había acudido a ayudar a Alice, empujo a Mike con fuerza hacia atrás, provocando que los amigos de Mike se levantaran y lanzaran miradas de amenaza hacia Riley, un grupo de personas se acerco hacia nosotros, al mirar me di cuenta que eran los chicos, Emmet se miraba confundido, Jasper parecía decepcionado, algo en su mirada no estaba bien, no tenia ese brillo especial normal, y Edward allí estaba observando preocupado, de la mano, si de la mano de una pequeña chica rubia con facciones hermosas, mi corazón sintió un vacio horrible, el se dio cuenta de que mi mirada estaba sobre su agarre de mano, entonces me miro a los ojos, su mirada me tranquilizo, me expresaban amor, aquel amor que me demostró hace unos días. Una gruesa voz atrajo la atención de todos

-¿que pasa aquí?-el director Mackenzie se había acercado junto con dos profesoras hacia la multitud- Señor Newton, porque no me sorprende que usted sea el centro de las riñas y agresiones en este instituto- dijo obviamente molesto.

-señor ella empezó, vino y me golpeo de la nada- dijo mostrando el poco de sangre en su mejilla.

- le dije que esta era su ultima oportunidad Newton, a mi oficina ahora- dijo furioso- su padre sabrá de esto- dijo mientras el y las profesoras se alejaban junto con Mike, una de las profesoras se voltio hacia todos- los demás a clases, que llegaran tarde- el estacionamiento volvió a reanimarse y la gente se encamino hacia la entrada.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Emmet confundido mientras Rosalie lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba hacia adentro.

Riley nos miro a todos aun con ira en sus ojos, miro a Edward y lo saludo con la cabeza mientras recogía su mochila del suelo, y sin voltear entraba en el instituto.

Jasper paso frente a nosotros sin voltear, llevaba los manos con los puños cerrado como absteniéndose a agredir a alguien, justo cuando paso junto a Alice esta lo llamo.

-Jasper- dijo mi amiga para que la escuchara

Este se detuvo, suspiro y voltio a verla con su cara sin expresión alguna,-¿si Alice?- dijo serio, mi amiga al ver su respuesta, bajo la mirada- nada- dijo esta, Jasper no respondió simplemente siguió su camino hacia su salón sin decir nada.

Me aleje de Edward que estaba a mi lado, abrace a mi amiga por lo hombros y la guie hacia adentro. – todo estará bien te ayudare a que te arregles con Jasper amiga- le dije sinceramente,- gracias Bella- dijo ella deteniéndose en la puerta de su salón.- no Alice gracias a ti- dije mostrándole mi la pulsera de Edward para que me entendiera, una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios mientras entraba a su salón.

-¿puedo acompañarla a su salón señorita?- escuche una dulce vos cerca de mi oído

- donde esta su chica Cullen- dije tratando de sonar despreocupada

-frente a mi, intentando hacerme una escena de celos- dijo este divertido acercándose a mi peligrosamente.

No pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario – no enserio tonto donde esta Jane-

-en el gimnasio, le tocaba deportes hoy- explico encogiéndose de hombros – ¿porque la pregunta?- dijo ahora confundido

-para hacer esto- dije mientras me paraba de puntitas para alcanzar sus deliciosos labios y darle un corto beso.

-salvaje, tierna y ahora arriesgada, cada ves me vuelves mas loco- dijo este abrazándome., escuchamos un carraspeo junto a nosotros que nos hizo separamos rápidamente. Al voltear nos encontramos con Riley viéndonos divertido.

-hasta que al fin chicos- dijo dándole palmaditas en el hombro a Edward- pensé que al verte de la mano con Jane, el plan no había funcionada- dijo

-tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente Ri- dijo Edward

-claro será después ya que tenemos mas de 5 minutos de atraso- dijo Riley mientras se perdía en el pasillo

-vamos- dijo Edward-usted y yo señorita Swan tenemos algunos besos pendientes también- dijo Edward.

-será luego que vamos tarde Cullen- dije divertida mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el salón de matemáticas.

- ¿de que plan hablaba Riley?- pregunte

-ni idea- dijo Edward entrando al salón.

Las clases pasaron volando, la proximidad de Edward, hacia que mi piel se erizara, ya que el aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para entrar en contacto conmigo, estar en la ultimas mesas del salón, ayudo a que nadie se diera cuenta.

Cuando sonó la campana Me dirigí a la cafetería para buscar a las chicas, las encontré en la mesa de siempre, Alice tenia una cara de no estarla pasando muy bien, y realmente me sentí triste por ella, que era lo que había pasado tan grabe, me tenia intrigada. Intente darle ánimos con una sonrisa, la cual ella devolvió de la misma forma, pero la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos.

Pronto los chicos entraron a la cafetería, mis ojos se enfocaron que una persona, ¿podía ser más guapo? Caminaba con una sonrisa coqueta, algunas chicas giraban a verlo como todo el tiempo, pero esta vez sentí ganas de levantarme y tomarlas del pelo, casi pude maquinar en mi mente la imagen, pero una vos me saco de mis malignos pensamientos.

-¿bella?- Rosalie me pasaba la mano frente a mi rostro

-vienes a comprar algo de comer o te quedas ahí en tu dimensión desconocía- dijo riendo mientras caminaba hacia la comida.

Me levante, las seguí en silencio tome mi comida, regrese a la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos, si los tres chicos me sorprendió ver a Edward en nuestra mesa, cuidadosamente me senté junto a el, disimulando la sonrisa que provocaba al ver su cara de juguetón.

-¿ahora te sientas de nuevo con nosotros?- pregunto Rosalie sin darle mucha importancia.

-si, ahora es permanente- dijo mientras acariciaba mi pierna bajo la mesa.

Todos nos quedamos callados por un momento sin saber que decir ya que Jasper tomaba el lugar de siempre, sin alguna expresión en su cara, mientras Alice no quitaba su mirada de la comida la cual movía con su tenedor sin probar un bocado.

-Hola ¿ahora comemos acá Edward?- dijo una dulce vos a nuestra espalda

-eeeh si- dijo el titubeando, Jane tomo una silla y la coloco al otro lado de Edward dejándolo en medio de ambas, mi frustración empezó a crecer, como me había sentido capaz poder soportar esto, no había pasado ni un día, y ya sentía que iba a explotar. Intente relajar mi mente, y pude notar que todos me miraban directamente en forma extraña, bueno todos menos Rosalie y Jane que conversaban acerca de su próxima obra.

-¿Qué?- pregunte entre molesta y confundida

-nada- dijo Emmet regresando con los demás a centrarse en la comida

-Esto me gusta, me encanta verte celosa- me susurro Edward al oído, provocando que se me erizara la piel.

-¿ahora ustedes son amigos de nuevo?- pregunto Jane que había visto el susurro y la sonrisa de ambos.

-si Jane, Bella y yo regresamos, a ser amigos- dijo tratando de no dar énfasis a la ultima oración

-¿enserio?- pregunto Rosalie incrédula

-si Rosalie, a propósito, los planes de la tarde siguen en pie- dije para darle entender que se callara, aparentemente entendió ya que siguió con lo suyo

-Me alegro que se lleven bien ahora, así podremos estar todos juntos siempre- dijo Jane emocionada

-claro- dije sin ánimos concentrándome en mi comida.

El resto de las clases me la pase recriminándome a mi misma como había sido tan tonta como para permitir que Jane, o la lastima me ganaran, no quería ver a Edward con nadie que no fuera yo, al escuchar el ultimo timbre, logre tranquilizarme y salir como si nada hacia mi camioneta, lo que no esperaba era lo que se encontraba junto a mi auto. Paul se encontraba junto a su motocicleta, aparentemente esperándome, ya que al verme camino hacia mi.

-hola- dije confundida

-Bella, quería hablar contigo- me dijo tratando de sonreírme pero su sonrisa no llego a los ojos.

-¿acá?-

-si o donde sea, Bella, te quiero, regresa conmigo- soltó de la nada

-Paul, que dices, creí que habíamos hablado claro- dije

- tu hablaste, sin importarte mis sentimientos- me recrimino- Edward nunca te querrá como yo, el tiene novia Bella, no puedes rechazarme por una fantasía tuya- me soltó hiriéndome con sus palabras

-Paul, fui clara contigo desde el principio, es mejor que te vayas- dije mirando que la gente se había quedado mirando la escena.

-no me voy, hasta que te haga entrar en razón- dijo subiendo la voz

-¿Qué te pasa Paul?- dije

-me pasa que no quieres razonar-

- vete, no quiero hablar contigo, al menos no en esa actitud-

- no me voy hasta que me escuches- dijo fuerte

-dijo que te vayas no la escuchaste- Edward se encontraba junto a mi encarando a Paul en forma amenazante.

-tú no te metas Cullen, a ti nadie te llamo-

- me meto porque me importa, así que que vete no escuchas, que no quiere hablar contigo- dijo Edward dando un paso al frente

-Edward yo me encargo de esto- dije tratando de evitar conflictos, mire a alrededor, una pequeña multitud se encontraba a nuestro alrededor

-bella, no ves que esta tomado- me explico Edward, eso lo explicaba todo la actitud desafiante de Paul si el nunca había sido así.

-a ti que te importa Cullen, no te basta con tu novia, también te metes con las de los demás- dijo Paul señalándolo furioso

-ya no soy tu novia Paul- le deje claro.

-el jugo contigo Bella, se rio de ti frente a toda tu escuela, y aun así lo prefieres a el-

-cállate tu no sabes nada- dijo Edward empujándolo, Paul enfureció ante el gesto, y lanzo un puñetazo hacia Edward, dándole en el labio, Edward dio unos pasos para atrás tocándose el corte se le había formado.

- dios mío, ¿estas bien Edward?- dije preocupada girándome para ver la herida.

-no es nada-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién eres?- dije con furia encarando a Paul, este abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-no lo se- dijo caminando hacia atrás, para montarse en su moto y desaparecer, dejando a toda la gente mirándonos a Edward y a mi.

-lo siento mucho- me disculpe con Edward- esto es mi culpa- dije

- no es tu culpa, que dices, no es nada- dijo tratando de sonreírme

-¿Edward que te paso? ¿Quien te hizo esto?- Jane llego rápidamente eh intentaba ver la herida que Edward tapaba con su mano

- no es nada Jane, ven vámonos- dijo tomando su mochila y caminando hacia los autos.- nos vemos Bella-

Todo el publico regreso a lo suyo, dejándome allí junto con los chicos que estaban cerca mío mirándome, aparentemente habían visto todo el evento.

-no digan nada- dije son mirarlos subiendo a mi auto

-no íbamos a decir nada- se defendió Alice, siguiéndome, y colocándose al lado del copiloto

Emmet y Jasper subieron al Jeep, mientras Rosalie a su deportivo, espere que ella dejara primero el estacionamiento, para seguirla hasta su casa. El viaje fue silencioso, ya que Alice y yo íbamos consumidas en nuestros problemas.

Al llegar a la casa de los Hale, Rosalie nos hizo pasar a la sala, trajo un poco de limonada y se sentó en el sofá. La imitamos, sin saber que decir.

-¿Y bien? ¿Empiecen a soltar información?- dijo Rosalie divertida

-yo empiezo- suspiro Alice- primero Bella tiene que salir que el chico, que te conté sobre mi pasado, es Riley- esa información me dejo en shock, como había sido capaz, no era mi persona favorita en el mundo pero no lo consideraba tan infeliz, ya que era amigo de Edward.

-si, pero todo fue un malentendido, todo lo malo que pensé que me había hecho junto con los demás chicos no es cierto- dijo mirando sus manos- todo fue una trampa de Mike- explico aun sin mirarnos

-por eso golpeaste a Mike esta mañana- comento Rosalie entendiendo

-si, luego de dejar el viernes a Bella en su casa Riley me visito y explico todo- dijo Alice

-y que tiene que ver eso con que mi hermano te ignore- dijo Rosalie intrigada, yo no podía hablar, estaba armando el rompecabezas, todo lo que Riley me había querido explicar, como Rosalie siempre trataba pésimo a Riley, como Jasper no lo soportaba.

-nos besamos- dijo Alice sollozando, me acerque a ella, la abrace con cariño, quería tanto a mi amiga, no quería que sufriera mas.- no podía ver a Jasper a la cara, tuve que contarle, y ahora el me odia- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio, pensando que decir.- ¿Qué siente por Riley Alice?- pregunte. Ella me miro sorprendida por la pregunta- fue mi primer amor, lo quiero demasiado, ahora mas al saber que todo fue una estupidez de Mike- explico mirando a Rosalie.

-eres mi amiga, respetare tu decisión Alice, no cambiara nada entre nosotras, aunque el sufrimiento de mi hermano es el mío también- dijo ella tomando la mano de Alice, dando un dulce apretón.

-Pensé mucho este fin de semana, a Riley lo quiero muchísimo, siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón-explico- pero Jasper es mi vida, sin el no que hacer, me siento perdida ahora que ni siquiera me dirige la palabra, lo amo- explico, una sonrisa inundo la cara de Rosalie.

-entonces esta dicho, tenemos que lograr que puedas hablar con mi hermanito el terco- dijo Rosalie

-encontraremos la forma- dije apretando mi abrazo cariñosamente.

-y nos vengaremos de Mike- Dije Rosalie con cara de bruja- cuenta conmigo para eso también, el me debe una grande- dije sin pensar.

-¿ah si?- dijo Rosalie

-Cuéntanos todo- dijo Alice ya más alegre, mirándome con una ligera sonrisa, y un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

-si cuéntanos- dijo Rosalie sin entender aun, pero entusiasmada.

-bueno entonces creo que seguiré la historia de Alice- dije decidida de una vez a contarles- Alice regreso ese día a mi casa a las 4 de mañana- dije asiéndome la molesta

-Con Edward totalmente borracho, inconsciente- explico Alice a Rosalie que ponía cara de no entender nada.

-Edward durmió en mi casa, y como ninguno de mis amigos se digno a contestarme este fin de semana, mi padre fuera de la ciudad, y una súper tormenta amenazando con votar mi casa, tuve que hablar con el- dije fingiendo molestia.

-¿pero pero se suponía que lo odiabas por lo que te hizo?- pregunto Rosalie

-bueno realmente no lo odiaba, me odiaba por no odiarlo- dije intentando explicar, mientras Rosalie analizaba lo que yo acababa de decir

-bueno que te dijo- dijo Alice moviendo su mano impacientemente

-ESPERA, acabo de pensar algo, si lo de Riley fue una treta de Mike, entonces lo de Edward contigo Bella pudo ser lo mismo- dijo como si nos diera la nueva de la semana

- huy Rose, ¿lo pensaste solita?- dijo Alice burlándose- pues si por eso lleve a Edward a casa de Bella, con la esperanza que los dos testarudos hablaran y arreglaran su mal entendido.

-wow, Alice eres brillante, cuenta Bella como fue- dijo Rosalie ahora muy intrigada.

-bueno discutimos- dije recordando como había empezado todo- Dios Bella ni con la ayuda de un batallón, ustedes si que son cabeza dura- se quejo Alice.

-luego lo deje hablando solo, y Salí de casa, bajo la tormenta- seguí ignorando el comentario de Alice- y el me siguió- dije con los ojos perdidos recordando como había pasado todo, una sonrisa estúpida inundo mi rostro.

-¿Y?- dijeron en coro las chicas

-bueno, entonces no se como termino explicándome todo, me dijo que todo había sido una artimaña de Mike- un suspiro salió de mi boca

-¿solo eso te dijo Bella?- pregunto Alice

-No, también me dijo que me quería, me extrañaba, no podía vivir sin mi, y que si estaba actuando mal para que sus padres lo mandaran lejos, era para alejarse de mi y dejarme en paz de una vez por todas- dije recostándome en el sofá y abrazando una almohada.

-Awww- dijo Rosalie- sabia que Edward no podía ser tan cretino, pero no sabía que podía ser tan tierno- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿entonces que paso luego?- pregunto Alice emocionada

- le dije que no quería que se fuera, que lo quería, y lo bese- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-¡si!- grito Alice- Alice Cupido, cumple su misión de nuevo- dijo teatralmente mientras hacia un reverencia a un publico invisible- bueno tuve la ayuda de Riley- dijo finalmente dándole un poco de crédito

-así que ese era el plan del que hablaba Riley esta mañana- dije con mis ojos acusadores

-aja- afirmo Alice

-aun ahí algo que no entiendo- dijo Rosalie- si te reconciliaste con Edward, ¿porque el estaba esta mañana con Jane?

-bueno pregunta Rose- enfatizo Alice, mientras las dos me miraban

-bueno porque soy una idiota- dije lanzando la almohada lejos- cuando estaba con Edward, llego un mensaje de Jane emocionada por la fiesta, me sentí súper mal, y obligue a Edward en seguir en pie con lo del príncipe en la fiesta- dije sintiéndome súper idiota, sabia que lo que le había dicho a Edward ni yo era capaz de soportar.

Las chicas me miraron incrédulas, luego la expresión de Rosalie cambio un poco mas seria- bueno Bella es muy noble de tu parte-dijo Rosalie- la verdad la mama de Jane esta súper emocionada con esa fiesta, pero no entiendo, ¿entonces tu y Edward no volvieron?- pregunto

-mmm… si, pero Edward estará con Jane hasta la fiesta, para no echarla a perder- dije tapándome la cara con mis manos, demostrando mi frustración.

-ahí Bella quien te entiende- agrego Alice

-ni yo me entiendo- dije suspirando- pero ahí algo que si entiendo y estoy segura, amo a Edward- reconocí finalmente

Las chicas me sonrieron- a ver si entendí, ¿entonces tu y Edward estarían teniendo una relación secreta?-dijo Rosalie

-algo así, hasta la fiesta- puntualice

Alice me miro no muy convencida, en el fondo yo sabia que era una idea estúpida, y ella también, finalmente me sonrió- bueno amiga cuanta con nosotras para cualquier cosa.

-gracias chicas, lo único que quiero es que estas dos semanas pasen rápido- dije mirando el techo.

-ahora Bella, dinos ¿te acostaste con Edward?- pregunto Rosalie

-ROSALIE- grite riendo

-¿Qué? Según la historia, pasaron el fin de semana juntos ya que Emmet me dijo que Ed. volvió hasta ayer a su casa, ¿así que…?- dijo divertida

Mire a ambas que me miraban curiosas, me puse roja y nerviosa, jugué con mis dedos un rato- ¡habla!- dijeron ambas desesperadas

-No me acosté con el- dije, ambas me miraron como si esperaran esa respuesta- hice el amor con el- corregí.

Ambas me quedaron con la boca abierta- wow, nuestra niña se hizo mujer- dijo Rosalie mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho dándole dramatismo- cállate Rose- dije jugando

-¿y como fue?-pregunto Rosalie

-espera Rose, no se si quiera saber esa parte de mi mellizo, o tal vez si quiera saber, ¿me hace esto una persona pervertida?- dijo Alice

Reí con Rosalie por la cara de con función de Alice,- fue estupendo, no puedo describirlo- dije poniéndome roja como tomate

-ya decía yo que eso debía ser de familia- comento Rosalie solo para ella misma- quiere decir que Alice debe ser una fiera en la cama también como sus hermanos- comento riendo

-Cállate Rose- grito Alice lanzándosele encima, mientras reventábamos en carcajadas- pero si lo soy- dijo con orgullo mientras se levantaba de encima de Rose que seguía riendo.

-oye Bella, y lo de Paul, que fue eso- pregunto Alice

-ni idea me sorprendió que llegara a la escuela- había olvidado por completo eso- no se que le paso, el no es así- dije confundida- creo que debo hablar con el luego-

-si, nunca pensé que fuera violento- dijo Rosalie

-no lo es, lo que pasa es que estaba tomado- explique

La bocina de un automóvil sonó afuera insistentemente. Rosalie se levanto de un salto del sofá, nos miro- es Emmet- explico mientras salía de la casa. Alice y yo nos miramos, sabia que ella se sentía feliz por mi y su hermano pero en el fondo, estaba destrozada por lo de Jasper.

-gracias Alice, por ser tan buena amiga y ayudar a que me diera cuenta de la verdad- dije sinceramente-

-tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mi Bella- dijo mirándome cariñosamente

-si, y lo hare, ayearemos la manera de que Jasper te escuche- dije, mientras sus ojos se opacaban-

-gracias amiga- dijo

-chicas, ¿se enojarían muchísimo conmigo si las dejo?, Emmet dice que quiere ir a cenar conmigo- nos pregunto algo avergonzada

-no Rosalie adelante, ve con el glotón- dije divertida

-mi glotonsito- dijo Rosalie subiendo las escaleras de su casa a toda velocidad.

-¿Bueno Bella que hacemos nosotras? No quiero estar sola- dijo Alice mirándome

-que tal si vamos a tu casa, pedimos una pizza, hasta podríamos invitar a Jacob- dije dándole una idea

-Me parece bien- dijo sonriendo, mientras se levantaba del sofá-Rosalie nos vamos, nos vemos mañana- grito Alice, Rosalie se despidió a gritos, mientras nosotras nos dirigíamos a mi camioneta.

-¿Cómo quieres la pizza?- dije intentando entretener a Alice

-la quiero con todo, hoy olvidare la dieta- dijo

-te apoyo- dije arrancando el auto.

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen, Alice me hizo pasar y lanzo su bolso sobre la mesa de la entrada, me llevo hasta la cocina, saco dos latas de Soda y me tendió una.

-¿Quién pide la pizza?- dijo con una sonrisa, por lo menos no estaba pensando en Jasper

-yo la pido, me toca invitar- dije sacando mi móvil, intente varias veces pero el teléfono estaba ocupado, al girar a informar a Alice note que me había dejado sola en la cocina. Salió en busca de ella pero no la encontré, subí a la segunda planta, entre a su habitación ahí estaba mirando una foto de su mesa de noche, Jasper y ella abrazados en la nieve.

-esta la tomamos el invierno pasado- me dijo mientras me sentaba a su lado en la cama.-Alice no te deprimas amiga, todo se arreglara- dije dale un empujoncito con mi hombro- el te ama, en el fondo lo sabes- dije

Ella se quedo en silencio, pude escuchar música que provenía de algún lugar de la casa.- ¿de donde viene esa música?- pregunte

-seguramente Edward dejo el radio prendido de nuevo- dijo mi amiga levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia afuera. La seguí de cerca, y se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca-¿esta es la habitación de Edward?- pregunte emocionada

-si, pero la música no viene de acá- dijo siguiendo el sonido, caminamos y nos encontramos las escaleras que llevan al ático. – Viene de ahí- dije subiendo los escalones

- es raro hace mucho nadie usaba el ático de la casa, era como un salón privado para mis hermano y yo, pero nos olvidamos de el- dijo con cara de nostalgia

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, la música sonó mas fuerte, camine unos pasos para mirar de donde provenía, habían dos siluetas cerca de la ventana, camine un paso mas con Alice detrás pude ver de quien se trataba. Edward y Jasper ambos con una guitarra en las manos, creaban la música, sonaba realmente bien, me quede quieta mirándolos, Edward parecía feliz, cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la música, sabia que le encantaba, pero nunca lo había visto tocando la guitarra o el piano. Pronto comenzaron con una pieza que conocía. No habían empezado a la letra cuando Jasper levanto la cabeza y nos miro, nos quedamos estáticas esperando su reacción, pero lo único que hizo fue mirar a mi amiga, el estaba triste también, las guitarras seguían con la melodía de –more than words- de extreme- Jasper comenzó a cantar sin dejar de a mi amiga, se la estaba dedicando, Edward que aun no nos había visto le ayudaba con los coros, realmente cantaban muy bien, se me erizara la piel de los brazos al mirarlos.

Voltee a ver a mi amiga, que estaba llorando mirando a Jasper, quien seguía sin dejar de mirarla, la estaba cantando de corazón.

La canción, pero ellos seguían mirándose profundamente, Alice bañada en lagrimas que no dejaban de salir, Edward levanto la vista con una sonrisa, mirando a Jasper, siguió la mirada de Jasper extrañado, y se encontró con la mía sorprendido.

-Bella- dijo poniéndose de pie y dando un paso hacia mí con la guitarra.

En ese momento una idea cruzo mi cabeza rápidamente-¿Edward podemos hablar?- dije caminando hacia la puerta

-claro- dijo sorprendido siguiéndome-

Salimos y cerré la puerta- ¿tienes la llave de esta puerta?- pregunte

-si acá- dijo sacándola de la bolsa de atrás del pantalón, se la arrebate y cerré la puerta con doble paso.

-¿que haces?- dijo Edward confundido- le devuelvo el favor a una amiga- dije jugando con las llaves

-espero que sepas lo que haces- dijo

-confía en mi- dije mientras bajaba las escaleras en totalidad- tocas y cantas muy bien Edward, fue hermoso ese dúo- dije volteándome a mirarlo

-¿enserio lo crees?- dijo con una gran sonrisa- me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta- dijo

-algún día tal vez toques algo para mi- dije con esperanza

- me encantaría tocar para ti amor- dijo tierno acercándose- es mas ven- dijo tomando mi mano, guiándome por el pasillo, abrió una puerta y entramos. Me encontré en un dormitorio, con una cama King con sabanas azules de seda, un gran librero lleno, un equipo de música, rodeado de michos Cd, una PC en una esquina, un puerta entreabierta que dejaba a la vista un baño, y un gran ventanal corredizo que dejaba una gran vista.

-me gusta tu cuarto- dije admirando los diferentes posters y adornos que tenia sin soltar su mano.

-gracias, intento personalizarlo- dijo llevándome hacia la cama, se sentó y me jalo de la mano para que me sentara junto a el.

Me soltó, tomo la guitarra, empezó a jugar con las cuerdas hasta que encontró el tono que quería, me miro a los ojos, me dio un corto beso en los labios, y comenzó a cantar, reconocí la canción de inmediato, era una enorme casualidad pero siempre que la escuchaba no podía dejar de pensar en Edward aun cuando no nos hablábamos "1,2,3,4 –plain White" me miraba a los ojos cuando cantaba, cantaba hermoso, sus palabras me llegaron al corazón, podía sentir como bombeaba a un ritmo mas acelerado.

-yo te amo mas- dije mientras lo besaba con pasión, el tomo la guitarra que nos estorbaba, y la coloco en el piso.

- soy tan feliz al saber que me quieres- me dijo mirándome con amor

- yo soy feliz queriéndote- dije mientras Edward me besaba y de un tirón me lanzara de espaldas a la cama, haciendo que un grito juguetón saliera de mi.

Se coloco sobre mi sosteniéndose con sus brazos, pude mirar el golpe de su labio, que tenia un poco hinchado- siento mucho lo del golpe- dije acariciando su labio con la yema de mi dedo- no es nada, por ti recibiría cualquier golpe- dijo

-¿te duele?- pregunte – un poco- dijo asiendo un puchero, tal vez con un beso- no termino la oración porque yo lo había atraído hacia mi, y lo besaba con furia. Este paso su mano por mis muslos, para subirlos hacia mi cadera.

-aun duele- dijo tomando aire para volverme a besar- pronto el beso se hizo mas demandante, su sabor me hacia perder los sentidos, el beso me llevaba a las nubes, sus manos viajaron a mi trasero, el cual masajeo suavemente,

-Dios Bella, dime que me pasa ¿Qué cada ves que te beso siento que estoy en el cielo?- dijo Edward aun en mis labios. –no lo se, pero es contagioso, porque siento exactamente lo mismo- dije tocando sus hombros despacio, para luego bajar a su pecho, y definir cada uno de sus músculos con mis manos.

Con un ágil movimiento me levanto quedando ambos de rodillas sobre la cama, mirándonos a los ojos, mis manos cobraron vida propia, viajaron del pecho de Edward hasta su abdomen, llegue hasta el final de su camisa, y la subí despacio hasta deshacerme de ella por completo, admire su figura y mordí mi labio inferior, era perfecto, cada parte de su cuerpo me volvía loca.

Edward imito mi acción, y despacio se deshiso de mi blusa, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, se acerco a mi y beso con ternura mi hombro, viajando hasta mi cuello, cerré mis ojos al sentir su respiración jugueteando en el. Rápidamente me descase de calzado, mientras el hacia lo mismo,

Mis manos torpes bajaron hasta el botón de sus shorts, solté su botón, y despacio baje sus shorts acariciando su trasero, El sonreía en mis labios, mientras me besaba demandantemente.

Con un ágil movimiento se descaso totalmente de sus shorts, me tomo con cuidado y me tumbo sobre las almohadas, beso mis labios, bajo hasta mi cuello, mientras rosaba su nariz por mi piel, provocándome toques eléctricos de placer. Se detuve en el nacimiento de mis senos, los beso con ternura para finalmente seguir su camino hacia abajo, beso mi abdomen, mientras yo cerraba mis ojos, por el placer que provocaba el contacto de sus labios. Sentí como sus manos soltaban mi pantalón, y luego con un par de tirones, desaparecieron dejándome en mi pequeña tanga, Edward siguió jugueteando con mi obligo, para luego bajar mas y jugar con la liga de mi tanga, bajo un poco mas y beso mis muslos cerca de mi centro de placer, que palpitaba.

No pude evitar tomar su rostro y atraerlo nuevamente mi, para besarlo con deseo, levante mi torso un poco para deshacerme de mi sostén, inmediatamente el llevo sus manos a mis senos, masajeándolos despacio, tomo mis pezones ahora totalmente duros, y jugueteo con ellos, provocando que gimiera en su boca.

-dime que me amas- dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos

- te amo- dije tomando su rostro con mis manos, y rozando nuestros rostros con cariño.

Edward introdujo su mano entre mis bragas, comenzó a acariciar mi botón de placer, provocando un pequeño grito de placer de mi parte, que hasta a mi me sorprendió, no me creía del tipo de chica que fuera escandalosa en momentos como este. Edward sonrió con cara de travieso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya me encontraba totalmente desnuda frente a el, que me miraba con adoración, lamio sus labios provocando que me mojara mas de lo que ya estaba, estaba completamente lista para el.

Mientras nuestros labios se unían mis manos bajaron por su espalda, tratando de inspeccionar cada uno de sus detalles, al llegar abajo, tome sus bóxers y los baje con delicadeza. Pude sentir su erección contra mi cuerpo, el también estaba listo para mi, me sentí orgullosa de saber que yo era la causante. De la nada un impulso hizo que mis manos bajaran hacia su pelvis despacio, el me miro a los ojos sorprendido. Como si supiera lo que iba a hacer. Mi mano llego hasta su miembro, y lo tome, su miembro estaba caliente, palpitaba en mi mano, un estresimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Edward, el cual cerro los ojos y gimió.

-¿se siente bien?- pregunte

-no sabes cuanto- dijo con otro gemido al sentir como masajeaba su miembro con mi mano.

-Bella- dijo mirándome a los ojos, los cuales estaban oscuros por el deseo.

-hazme el amor Edward- dije besándolo, mientras seguía masajeando

Edward inmediatamente, estiro su mano, abrió la pequeña mesa de noche, y saco un preservativo. Lo abrió desesperadamente, se levanto un poco, se lo coloco y luego volvió sobre mí.

Abrí mis piernas dándole la bienvenida, Edward se coloco en mi entrada.- te amo- dijo mientras despacio introducía su miembro en mi. Al sentirlo dentro, una ola exquisita de placer recorrió mi cuerpo. Ambos soltamos un gemido al mismo tiempo.

Edward se movió dentro de mi despacio, dándome envestidas delicadas, que me volvían loca al sentir la fricción de nuestros sexos,-dime que solo eres mía, que solo serás mía- dijo Edward sobre mi oído mordisqueando mi lóbulo.

-soy tuya por completo, te pertenezco solo a ti- dije mientras movía mis caderas incitando a Edward a aumentar la velocidad, el entendió el mensaje, y empezó un movimiento mas desenfrenado.

-no pares- le gemí

-solo tu me haces sentir esto- dijo mientras su cuerpo vibraba sobre mi, producto de su orgasmo. Lo que provoco que mi cuerpo reaccionara de la misma manera, sintiendo la ola de placer máximo, un grito con el nombre del chico que me rodeaba con sus brazos salió de mis labios.

Edward callo rendido sobre mi pecho, bañado en sudor, igual que el resto de nuestros cuerpos. Edward salió de mí despacio, provocando la sensación de un enorme vacio. Se acomodo junto a mi sobre una de sus almohadas, me atrajo a su pecho, donde me acurruque felizmente.

-eso fue asombroso- me susurro Edward al oído.

- ¿siempre se siente así? Es tan…- dije buscando palabras- increíble.-dije sin encontrar una palabra que la describiera a la perfección

-esto es nuevo para mi también amor, nunca había tenido estas sensaciones antes- dijo rosando cariñosamente sus dedos por mi espalda.

Nos quedamos en silencio, acariciándonos, mientras mirábamos como el sol se ponía por la ventana.

-¿crees que los chicos se arreglaron?- pregunte recordando a Alice y a Jasper

- espero, ellos realmente se quieren- dijo Edward

-a lo mejor en este momento estén como nosotros- dije jugando con mi dedo en su pecho

-prefiero no pensar en ello- dijo incomodo

-Edward súper protector- dije riéndome

- prefiero no pensar en mi hermana en esas actividades- dijo explicando- en caso de tener que pensar en eso, prefiero que seas tu la protagonista de mis pensamientos pervertidos, claro solo conmigo- dijo abrazándome fuerte.

-te lo repito, soy solo tuya- dije dándole un rápido beso en los labios- y tu eres solo mío ¿cierto?- dije seria

-mmm… tengo que pensarlo- dijo asiendo como si analizara la propuesta

Baje mi mano rápidamente hacia su miembro, lo tome dándole un pequeño apretón de advertencia, que provoco que Edward diera un saltito- Soy todo y solo tuyo amor- dijo rápidamente girándose para quedar sobre mi de nuevo

-tu lo despertaste, tu lo duermes- dijo divertido, mientras mi mano sentía como su miembro estaba listo para mi de nuevo


	29. ¿Afortunado?

Cap. 28

POV Alice.

Ver como Jasper me tocaba esa canción, hizo estragos mi fortaleza, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin siquiera darme cuenta. Sus ojos clavados en mí, esos ojos ya no me miraban con cariño y amor. Me veían inundados en tristeza, sabia que sentía cada palabra que me estaba cantando. Por un momento pensé en darme vuelta y correr, ser débil y alejarme de ese sufrimiento. Pero esa no era la solución, si el ya no quería estar conmigo era mejor que me lo dijera de una vez por todas. Pensar en esto provoco que un enorme hoyo en el estomago se abriera. Estuve apunto de derrumbarme allí, mientras mi hermano y Bella nos observaban.

- Edward podríamos un minuto a solas- pregunto mi amiga, mientras Ella y mi hermano salían de la habitación, escuche como pasaban el seguro. Nos habían encerrado, mire a Jasper que giro para no darme la cara, se sentó en el sofá y siguió tocando la guitarra.

Me quede allí por unos minutos escuchando como Jasper jugaba con las cuerdas de la guitarra sin emitir una canción fija, cuando me di cuenta que el no diría nada, camine despacio hacia la pequeña mesa que estaba colocada bajo al ventanal, justo frente al sofá donde se encontraba Jasper. Me senté sobre la mesa con mis piernas cruzadas en forma india. Me quede allí observándolo hasta que se canso de evitar mi mirada, paro de usar la guitarra, y me observo mientras trataba de decir algo.

-yo no le pedí que nos encerrada- dije sin saber que otra cosa decir.

-bueno supongo que tendremos que estar acá hasta que decidan abrirnos- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos recostando su cabeza en el respaldar del sofá.

-bueno pero si detestas tanto estar acá conmigo, puedo llamar a Edward para que nos habrá- dije molesta al ver su actitud, busque mi celular en mis bolsillos, pero recordé que lo traía en el bolso que había dejado en el primer piso- mierda no traigo mi celular conmigo- dije molesta

-bien ahora te haces como si la que tuviera que estar molesta eres tu, que bien- dijo sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba y caminaba lejos de mi.

-estoy molesta porque no me dejas hablar- dije- o explicarte- le reclame

-tal vez no quiero escuchar lo que me tengas que decir- dijo serio, sabia que hablaba enserio, lo conocía lo suficiente

-¿ah si que es todo? ¿Se acabo, sin siquiera hablar de ello?- dije tratando de tomar la misma expresión de el.

-prefiero eso, ah que me hagas mas daño- dijo Jasper dándome la espalda, mientras cerraba los puños. Sus palabras me dejaron muda, no supe que responderle, nunca le haría daño, lo amaba demasiado, pero no encontraba las palabras exactas para que me entendiera.

-no quiero escuchar como besaste a Riley, no quiero escuchar como el fue el amor de tu vida, no quiero escuchar como tus sentimientos por el se despertaron, no quiero escuchar como me dices que me quieres pero que no es suficiente- dijo mientras se volteaba a darme la cara, que estaba bañada en lagrimas, Jasper estaba llorando, su enorme tristeza me rompió por dentro, sentí como se me caía el corazón al piso.

-Jasper no….- dije dando un paso hacia el

-no hagas esto mas difícil Alice- dijo mientras me interrumpía- te estoy evitando la pena de romper conmigo, o estar conmigo por lastima, te quiero lo suficiente como para dejarte ser feliz con otro- dijo recostándose a la pared, mientras evitaba verme a la cara.

Sus palabras me tomaron muy desprevenida, esperaba que me reclamara, me dijera cualquiera, infiel, me terminara porque ya no confiara en mi, pero esto nunca. El me estaba dejando porque pensaba que amaba mas a otra persona, no podía estar mas equivocado, esas palabras me hacían saber a quien era que quería realmente, ya que verme con otra persona que no fuera Jasper me hacia estremecerme.

-ah si que entonces, simplemente te rindes, me dejas libre- dije seria

-si, eres libre de ser feliz con quien quieras, con el que ames, no te reclamare nada- dijo limpiándose las mejillas.

-eso hare Jasper, estaré con la persona que amo- dije mientras me acercaba a el.

Jasper suspiro al escuchar mis palabras, se encamino hacia el sofá, tratando de alejarse de mi, se sentó despacio, mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

-solo te pido un favor, déjame alejarme de ti un tiempo- dijo sin verme aun, camine rápidamente, hasta donde estaba el para no darle chance de alejarse, me detuve frente a el.

-no puedo hacerlo- dije seria

-¿Por qué?- dijo confundido, mientras retiraba sus manos de la cara para verme, dejando expuestas las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-porque no puedo estar con la persona que amo, si esta lejos de mi- dije, el levanto la cara tratando de comprender lo que había dicho.

-¿a que te refieres?- dijo confundido

-ah que la persona que amo eres tu, nunca estaré con alguien que no seas tu, tu eres mi vida- dije

El me miro fijamente sorprendido, pero su llanto no se detuvo, aumento, Jasper se quebró en llanto mientras me tomaba de la cintura abrazándome. Me sorprendió su reacción.

-Amor Jasper que pasa- dije mientras me agachaba para quedar a la altura de su rostro, tomándolo entre mis manos-

-pensé que te perdía para siempre Alice, pensé que ya no me amabas- dijo provocando que mis lagrimas se unieran a las suyas.

-nunca pienses eso Jasper, mi corazón es tuyo amor- dije abrazándolo.- Riley fue importante, pero no lo amo, te amo a ti, perdóname por haberlo besado, pero me ayudo a darme cuenta de mis reales sentimientos- dije

-te amo, te amo, te amo- me dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro y me daba rápidos besos.

-nunca mas vuelvas a ignorarme Jasper Hale- dije haciéndole un reproche

-nunca vuelvas a Besar a nadie que no sea yo- dijo el con cara molesta

-nunca- dije besándolo.

El beso se fue haciendo mas desenfrenado, las manos de Jasper viajaban por mi cuerpo, como si quisiera recalcar cada detalle de este. Me subí sobre el colocando mis rodillas a los lados de su cuerpo en el sofá. – ahora voy a hacer lo que me dijo la canción que tocaste hace rato, te probare cuanto te amo- dije soltando los botones de su camisa, dejando su pecho descubierto el cual comencé a besar. Jasper se estremeció bajo el rosé de mis labios. Este coloco sus manos en mis muslos, masajeándome despacio, tome mi blusa y la saque de un tirón,

Jasper tomo mi rostro con sus manos, me beso con desesperación mientras sus manos viajaban por mi trasero, provocando explosiones en mí. Tome rápidamente su cinturón, y lo lance lejos. Jaz sonrió en mis labios mientras me besaba.- mi pequeña traviesa- dijo soltando mi sostén, no espero ni un segundo para cubrir mis senos con sus labios, gemí al sentir su contacto, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras me deja llevar por la sensación deliciosa que provocaba en mi.

Pude sentir sobre sus pantalones como el estaba listo para mi, al igual de que yo siempre estaba lista para el, sin pensarlo lleve mis manos a sus pantalones, los desabroche y baje el cierre, Jasper supo mis intenciones, metió sus manos bajo mi falda y me despojo de mi pequeña tanga, me ayudo subiendo su trasero para bajar sus pantalones junto con sus bóxers. Liberando así su erección, gemí con solo mirarlo, volví rápidamente a subirme sobre el sintiendo el rosé de nuestros sexos, seguí con el control de la situación, tome su miembro y de un tirón lo introduje en mi mientras bajaba mi cadera. Ambos soltamos un grito de placer. Jasper cerro sus ojos bajo el placer lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el sofá. Comencé a subir y bajar con un ritmo lento, mientras el rosé, y el rostro de Jasper descompuesto me daban placer infinito. El puso sus manos en mi cadera, para ayudarme con el ritmo, mientras yo colocaba mis manos al lado de su rostro sobre el sofá.

Cada estocada era un escalón hacia la sensación extrema que nos esperaba, Jasper abrió sus ojos, ahora oscuros por el placer, me miro intensamente mientras con un rápido movimiento pero sin salir de mi me tomo y recostó de espaldas en el sofá. Siguió envistiéndome aumentando la velocidad, mientras yo gemía con cada estocada, -Jasper, ya casi- dije con la vos quebrada por la excitación- aguanta mi amor, vente conmigo- dijo mientras su velocidad se multiplicaba.

-no puedo mas Jaz- dije mientras todo mi cuerpo se estremecía, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar la sensación, dos envestidas mas, sentí como el cuerpo de Jasper tembló por completo, mientras gimió mi nombre en mi cuello.

Ambos nos quedamos quietos, recuperando nuestra respiración, Jasper salió despacio de mi interior. Mientras me tomaba de manera de que yo quedara sobre el en el sofá. Me abrace a su pecho mientras el besaba mi cabello.

Nos quedamos así por mucho tiempo. Levante mi rostro para mirar el de Jasper, que sonreía mirando el techo, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Me gano la curiosidad,- ¿en que piensas amor?- pregunte mientras su sonrisa crecía y me miraba con dulzura, esa mirada que tanto amaba.

-en el futuro- dijo suspirando

-¿que piensas acerca del futuro?- dije juguetona

-pienso, en cuando nos casemos- dijo suspirando- lo feliz que seré de tenerte así todos los días-

Me quede en shock, Jasper nunca había hecho aquel tipo de comentarios, aun nos faltaba mas de un año para salir de el colegio, así que nunca habíamos tenido conversaciones acerca del futuro, me tense por un momento.

-que pasa amor- dijo Jasper notando respuesta

-¿me estas declarando matrimonio Jasper Hale?- dije juguetona, al pensar en que Jasper quería pasar el resto de su vida conmigo, sentí como mi corazón creciera.

-llamémoslo una pre-declaración- dijo- pero quiero que sepas que estaremos juntos siempre- dijo dándome un besito en mis labios que sonreían.

-entonces yo te daré mi pre-acepto- dije dándole un beso mas profundo.

Jasper sonrió- tendremos muchos niños- dijo abrazándome a su cuerpo

-¿MUCHOS?- dije asustada

-unos cinco- dijo seguro

-creo que con uno sobra y basta- dije mirándolo aun asustada

-que sean 3 entonces- dijo juguetón

-mmmmm 2- dije mirándolo a los ojos

-bueno que sean dos, y un perro- dijo Jasper con cara de estar viendo a su familia en su mente.

- y quiero un gran closet- dije feliz

-tendrás lo que tu quieras- dijo besándome nuevamente

De repente escuchamos como la puerta se abría con cuidado, ambos nos tensamos, levante mi rostro de manera en que solo mi cabeza se viera ya que el sofá me cubría. Me encontré con Bella, sonrojada de pie en la puerta, mirándome avergonzada.

-lo siento chicos- dijo mientras Jasper asomaba su cabeza también asustado

-lo que pasa es que tu mama llamo Alice, que viene en camino con tu papa- explico mientras se arreglaba el cabello. Sentí como Jasper se tensaba.

-bajamos en seguida-dije poniéndome de pie sin tener vergüenza por Bella, igual éramos amigas. Escuche como cerraron la puerta nuevamente. Jasper salto, y comenzó a ponerse su ropa- vez cuando nos casemos, esto no tendrá que pasar- dijo riendo.

-espero con ansias el día- dijo poniéndome de puntillas para besarlo-

Jacob POV

Ya había llamado unas diez veces a Paul, tratando de comunicarme con el, parecía que estaba muy deprimido, mi prima realmente lo había dejado marcado. Intente de nuevo pero su celular no daba respuesta, me di por vencido y volví con los chicos, nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial, comiendo unas cuentas hamburguesas, disfrutando uno de los pocos días libres que tenia.

-Jake a quien llamas con tanta insistencia, ¿debe ser una preciosidad no?- me dijo Embry cerrándome el ojo

-nada de eso, intento comunicarme con Paul- dije dando un bocado

-Paul debe estar en algún bar, consumiéndose en alcohol- dijo Sam

-deberíamos ir y acompañarlo- dijo Seth emocionado

-como si tuvieras edad para entrar en un bar Seth- me burle, ganándome un empujón de su parte

-tengo mis métodos- dijo

-claro entrar por la ventana del baño- se carcajeo Embry

-ey- se quejo- solo lo hice una vez.

-bueno podemos ir a mi casa a jugar videojuegos- invito Embry

-me apunto- dijo Sam

-pues vamos- dije

-pero que es esa preciosidad- comento Seth provocando que todos volviéramos a ver, me encontré con un rostro familiar y hermoso. Jane se encontraba al lado de una señora rubia, con rostro amable entrando a una tienda, con miles de bolsas de compras.

-la conozco, es la novia de Edward Cullen, maldito afortunado- dije suspirando

-uy, suena a rechazo- dijo Sam riendo

Ignore el comentario, me quede mirándola mientras miraba por la ventana un vestido, realmente era hermosa, esa cara de niña, su vos, lo dulce de su sonrisa. Me quede hipnotizado por unos segundos hasta que los chicos me hicieron desviar mi vista.

-¿bueno vamos? ¿O seguimos mirando como Jake babea?- dijo Embry poniéndose de pie.

-Vamos- dije malhumorado por el comentario

Nos encaminamos a la salida, no pude dejar de mirar a Jane que trataba de arreglársela con la enorme cantidad de bolsas. Pude ver como algunas resbalaron de sus manos, y su contenido se dispersaba por todo el lugar. Mi mente trabajo rápido. Tiene novio, me dije a mi mismo. Pero sin saber porque mi cuerpo reacciono.

-chicos los veo en casa de Embry- dije dejándolos mientras me acercaba a Jane

-¿Jake a donde vas?- me grito Seth, pero ignore la pregunta

Tome lo que parecía como maquillaje del piso, me acerque despacio a Jane que se encontraba recogiendo lo demás- creo que esto es tuyo- dije logrando que me miraba. Ella me sonrió un poco al reconocerme.-gracias- dijo tomando el maquillaje.

Me dispuse a ayudarle a recoger, sin decir nada- no es necesario- dijo Jane un poco avergonzada. – no te preocupes- dije continuando, al terminar le entre todo lo metió en las bolsas nuevamente, y se giro hacia mi.

-muchas gracias…. Mmm… ¿Jacob?- pregunto

-¿ah si te acuerdas de mi?- dije un poco emocionada, mientras me sonreía, dios tan solo al verla sonreír me ponía nervioso, que me pasaba, yo no era así con las chicas, siempre eran ellas las que se ponía nerviosas conmigo.

-si, eres el primo de Bella- dijo

-si, bailamos una vez en la disco- dije-

-si lo recuerdo- dijo tratando de cargar las bolsas de nuevo

-ven te ayudo- dije tomando algunas de sus manos.

-enserio no es necesario, puedo con las bolsas- dijo avergonzada

- no es nada, dime a donde las tengo que llevar- dije sonriendo-

-no como crees que pena, yo quitándote tu tiempo- dijo tratando de tomar las bolsas.

-nada de eso, estoy libre- dije sonriendo- vamos déjame ser caballeroso- dije mientras me miraba- además es un agradecimiento por la invitación a tu fiesta- agregue al verla indecisa.

Jane iba a agregar algo cuando una voz a sus espaldas la llamo- Jane hija mira esto- dijo la señora mostrándole un collar en la puerta de la tiendo.

-voy mama- grito Jane mirándome

- te sigo- dije divertido con sus bolsas en las manos

-de acuerdo- dijo dándome una hermosa sonrisa

Entramos en la tienda, su madre nos esperaba mirándome curiosa. –Mama el es un amigo- explico Jane rápidamente al ver a su madre, pude notar que el rostro de la madre de Jane estaba cansado, con un poco de sufrimiento se podría decir.

-Jacob Swan, señora- dije ofreciéndome la mano

Ella sonrió- un placer, llámame Emily- dijo tomando mi mano.

-hija te dije que necesitábamos un chico fuerte que nos ayudara- dijo sonriendo-

-bueno Alec no quiso venir mama, y Edward no me responde el celular- dijo con la mirada triste

- es un chico ocupado- dijo la madre pagando la cuenta de la tienda

-supongo- dijo Jane suspirando

-yo puedo ayudarlas, en realidad no tengo mucho que hacer hoy- me ofrecí inmediatamente

-es muy amable de tu parte Jacob- dijo Emily

-no tienes que hacerlo- dijo rápidamente Jane

-vamos será divertido- dije tomando la mayoría de las bolsas, realmente quería estar un rato mas a su lado.

Ella asintió un poco incomoda, mientras yo caminaba tras su madre que mirada todas las tiendas- solo necesitamos un par de cosas mas.

Caminamos por todo el centro comercial, yo me dedicaba a mirar a Jane como le sonreía a su madre, parecía que Emily realmente estaba ilusionada, aun con su rostro cansado, cuando miraba algún articulo que le gustaba para su hija sus ojos se iluminaban, además de que Jane la miraba con un cariño extremo asintiendo a todo lo que su madre le decía feliz. Pronto note que Emily estaba agotada, podía ver como su rostro palidecía más de lo normal.

-¿no les gustaría sentarse a comer un helado?- dije

-suena bien- me sonrió Jane dejándome anonadado

-sentémonos por acá- dijo Emily recostándose en una silla.

Camine hacia la heladería, compre tres copas de helados, y volví a la mesa donde solo se encontraba Jane, le entregue su helado y pregunte por su madre.

-esta en el baño- dijo intranquila

-¿pasa algo?

-esta agotada, todo esto de la fiesta la cansa demasiado, deberíamos volver a casa- dijo

La mire preocupada por un momento sin entender ¿pasaba algo con su mama?

-mi mama esta enferma Jacob, le diagnosticaron cáncer hace un año, intenta con tratamiento pero no esta funcionando- dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos

-lo siento mucho Jane- dijo tomándole la mano al verla así.

-por eso estamos tan ilusionadas por la fiesta, ella porque piensa que…. Bueno quiere verme disfrutar mis 16, y yo porque quiero verla feliz.- dijo mirando nuestro agarre de manos, mientras se sonrojaba

-lo siento- dije retirando mi mano, ella sonrió desviando la mirada, una lagrima se le escapo rodando por la mejilla.

-Jane estoy seguro, que esta fiesta será un éxito, tu mama estará orgullosa de ti, te veras muy hermosa, las dos disfrutaran- dije sin pensar

-lo siento por esto-dijo limpiándose las mejillas- es solo que a veces es demasiado para mi, no tengo con quien hablar- dijo terminando de comer su helado sin mirarme

-que pasa con tus amigas, o tu novio- dije serio

-mis amigas, es difícil de hablar estas cosas con la gente Jacob, y mi novio, bueno es complicado- dijo suspirando

Mire su rostro triste, como alguien podía ser tan estúpido de dejar sola a una chica tan dulce en una situación de esta, me atacaron unas ganas enormes de abrazarla y tenerla en mis brazos, pero no me atreví hacerlo por miedo a su respuesta.

-bueno, yo me ofrezco para escucharte cuando quieras- dije dándole una sonrisa- todos necesitamos un amigo con quien hablar- dije

Ella me miro sorprendida- no me conoces, no entiendo porque actúas así de lindo conmigo- dije

-eres una chica dulce, buena y que necesita una amigo, ¿porque no hacerlo?-

-eres muy bueno Jacob- dijo sonriéndome

-además de ser un encanto- dije bromeando

Ella rio conmigo- y divertido- dijo

-chicos creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Emily que llegaba en ese momento con la mirada descompuesta.

-¿te sientes bien mama?- dijo Jane preocupada

-llamare un taxi- dije sacando mi celular

Salimos del centro comercial y su taxi ya las estaba esperando, les ayude con las bolsas, mientras Jane ayudaba a su madre a subir a la parte delantera. –Gracias por todo Jacob- se despidió Emily dándome la mano-

-fue un placer- dije sonriendo

Me gire hacia Jane que se disponía a despedirse- gracias Jacob, espero verte en la fiesta- dijo tímidamente.

-espera- dije rebuscando un papel y una pluma en mi cangura (le llamamos a los pequeños bolsos que usan los chicos en la cintura, bueno las chicas también los usamos), le escribí rápidamente mi numero de celular- toma- dije entregándoselo

-lo que te dije, no lo dije solo por decirlo Jane, lo que necesites, hablar, reír, gritarle a alguien, solo llámame- dije

-gracias- dijo sonriéndome de una manera que mi corazón retumbo, se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-nos vemos- dije mirando como subía al taxi, y se perdía de vista.

Una sonrisa se planto en mi rostro, suspire –eres un maldito afortunado Edward Cullen- dije caminando hacia mi motocicleta.

Bella POV

Encontrar a Alice y Jasper haciendo no se que cosas en el sofá, me dejo en shock, entre sonrojada, avergonzada e incomoda. Baje rápidamente al primer piso donde Edward miraba la tele.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- dijo poniéndose de pie

-no quieres saber- dije dándole una sonrisa intranquila.

En ese momento escuchamos como la puerta de la casa se abría, me separe un poco de Edward inconscientemente, mientras escuchábamos el grito de su madre.

-traemos Pizza- dijo mientras parecía con dos cajas en las manos, mientras Carlisle la seguía sonriendo

-que bien muero de hambre- dijo Alice entrando en la sala como si nada, tomando las pizzas de la mano de su madre. Jasper entro detrás y se coloco junto a mí.

-Bella cielo que bueno verte en casa- dijo Esme dándome un beso en la mejilla

-me da gusto verte también Esme- dije sonriendo y saludando a Carlisle con la mano, quien respondió mi gesto de la misma manera.

-¿Jasper amor quieres pizza?- grito Alice desde la cocina

-claro- dijo caminando hacia la cocina

-eso suena como una reconciliación- me dijo Edward al oído, provocando que mi piel se pusiera de gallina- vamos por pizza, que el ejercicio me provoca mucha hambre- dijo tomándome de los hombros y empujándome con cuidado hacia la cocina

-EDWARD- le reclame, mientras el reía

Entramos a la cocina donde Jasper le daba un dulce beso a Alice- bueno ya es suficiente ¿no?, mira que hoy a sido demasiado para mi- dije bromeando.

Jasper rio incomodo, mientras Alice se encogió de hombros comiendo un pedazo de pizza.

-¿que viste Bella?- pregunto Edward mientras miraba a Jasper con los ojos semi cerrados

-nada que ustedes no hayan hecho mientras nosotros estábamos arriba- dijo Alice con cara de mala

Sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas, mi cerebro no encontró nada que decir, el poco de soda que estaba bebiendo en ese momento se me salió por la nariz.

Edward se carcajeo, mientras me ayudaba dándome palmaditas en la espalda. – ¿Así que Alice sabe todo?- dijo Edward feliz

-por supuesto- dijo Alice cerrándole un ojo a su hermano

-eso es bueno así Bella no me matara porque los chicos también lo saben-

-¿Qué?- dije mirando a Jasper que movía su cabeza de arriba abajo.

-se me salió- dijo Edward mirándome preocupado

-de que hablan chicos- dijo Esme que entraba en ese momento para tomar un poco de pizza

-cosas de la escuela- dijo Alice mientras se encogía de hombros. Como hacia para mentir tan rápido y tan bien pensé.

- claro, cosas de la escuela- dijo Esme en tono que no creía una sola palabra, mientras salía de la cocina

Espere a que se alejara un poco, entonces hable- bueno me alegra que lo sepan- dije, realmente no tener que fingir frente a mis amigos, era un gran alivio para mi. Edward sonrió al escucharme y se acerco a mí.

-así no tendré que reprimir las ganas de hacer esto- dijo tomándome de la cintura y dándome un dulce beso, el cual le respondí tomándolo del cuello.

Escuchamos un carraspeo, entonces nos separamos sonriendo sin soltar el abrazo- ahora no solo tendremos que soportar a Emmet y Rosalie, estos también darán shows- dijo Jasper bromeando

-mira quien habla- le respondí, provocando que se pusiera pálido y riera nervioso.

Comimos entre risas, Edward y yo no nos separábamos éramos como dos imanes, los chicos hacían burla de ello, cuando Emmet y Rosalie entraban a la cocina.

-ahí tan lindos- dijo Emmet burlándose mirando como Edward me tomaba por la cintura a espaldas mías.

-ven Bella, que no dejaran de burlarse en un rato- me dijo Edward tomándome de la mano y sacándome de la cocina. Caminamos hacia el patio trasero, tomamos un pequeño sendero de piedritas, entonces reconocí a donde me llevaba, sonreía al recordar. Pronto llegamos a la pequeña loma donde estaba el viejo tronco, sin decir nada Edward tomo asiento, me atrajo colocándome en sus piernas, me abrazo para protegerme de la brisa, nos quedamos mirando las luces de la ciudad.

-recuerdas que te dije que este era un lugar especial para mi, porque venia a pensar- dijo

-si- como olvidarlo, pensé

-bueno ahora es mas especial, porque aquí te conocí, conocí el amor acá- dijo besándome el cuello

Me acurruque mas a su cuerpo, su aroma era exquisito- te amo- dije mientras el rosaba su rostro en mi cuello. – Yo más-

Un sonido nos saco de nuestra burbuja de amor, mi celular timbraba, a la melodía de "i like that- Luciana, Richard vission-"mire el la pantalla para ver de quien se trataba, una sonrisa cubrió mi rostro mientras contestaba.

-hola- dije

-princesa, ¿porque te olvidas de mi?-

- no digas eso que no es cierto, siempre te tengo en mente- dije, notando como Edward se tensaba

-te extraño pequeña rata de biblioteca- dije burlándose Sean

-yo también te extraño muchísimo- dije triste, mientras Edward carraspeo.

Lo mire divertida, mientras el me miraba serio, miraba el celular en mi oído y luego mi rostro que sonreía feliz.

-¿con quien estas?- pregunto Sean

-¿ah yo?- dije nerviosa

-no, hablo conmigo mismo, pues claro que tu- dijo sarcásticamente

-con nadie- dije, recordando todo lo que tenia que decirle a mi amigo, luego le llamaría a contarle cada detalle

Edward me miro con reproche mas serio de lo normal, le di una mirada de lo siento, mientras lo abrazaba aun con el teléfono en la oreja.

-¿es mal momento Bella?- dijo Sean un poco incomodo

-¿ah que te refieres?- dije confundida

-ya sabes, ¿estas con Paul?- dijo

-nooo, termine con Paul- dije

-¿Qué? ¿Como es que no me habías contado?- me reclamo

-han pasado muchas cosas, tengo que contarte cada detalle- dije, mientras Edward me besaba el cuello, provocando un estrecimiento

-ah ver suelta la sopa- dijo Sean

-espérame un momento Sean- dije rápidamente, ya que Edward había tomado mi rostro y me atraía a sus labios, me beso, lamio mis labios para pedir permiso de entrar, el cual concedí, me separe con dificultad ya que Edward quería seguir besándome, lo mire con reproche, y el me sonreía divertido.

-¿Sean?- dije volviendo al teléfono

-Bella, eso sonó a un beso, con quien estas- me ordeno Sean

-mmm….- no supe que decir

-¿es Cullen?- dijo Sean enfadado

-ahmmm…. Si- dije tímidamente

-¿Bella en que estas pensando?- casi grito Sean

-tengo muchas cosas que explicarte Sean, no es como pensábamos- explique

-es un cretino, como vuelves con el- siguió

-espera- dije mientras Edward me pedía el teléfono- estas loco Edward, no es buena idea- dije en susurro intentando que Edward no tomara el teléfono

-todo saldrá bien- dijo dándome un casto beso. Se levanto, camino unos cuantos pasos lejos de mí, mientras yo lo miraba hablar, aunque no escuchaba nada, estaba preocupada, ya que Sean tenia un carácter de mierda, y sabía que todo podía terminar mal.

A los pocos minutos, Edward regreso con una sonrisa, me entrego el celular, y volvió a colocarme entre sus brazos.

-¿Y?- dije

-todo bien, dijo que te llamaría mas tarde- dijo

-¿así de simple?- dije sorprendida

- le explique todo, le dije cuanto te amaba- dijo mirándome a los ojos

- ¿y solo eso?- dije

-no el me dijo que si te hacia algo, por lo mas mínimo que fuera, me dejaría sin descendencia- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Lo mire sorprendida- ¿Qué le dijiste?-

-que nunca te haría sufrir, además de que no quería descendencia si no es contigo-

No pude evitarlo, lo bese, beso que el respondió enérgicamente,- ¿te eh dicho que te amo?- pregunte mirándolo a los ojos

-si, pero mi cuerpo reacciona de la misma manera, aunque lo digas mil veces, es mas creo que crece-

-¿crece?

- si el palpitar de mi corazón- dijo colocando mi mano sobre su pecho

-te amo- dije mientras sentía el bombardeo


	30. Discusiones

CAP. XXX

Tres días, tres días menos para que terminara la maldita situación a la que me había expuesto yo misma por mensa, tres días los cuales tuve que soportar que mi chico, fuera expuesto ante todos como el chico de otra. Sabia que me merecía lo que sentía, yo misma había sido la que había convencido a Edward para hacer esto, pero cada minuto me arrepentía un poco más por ellos. Más cuando tuve que tragarme la escena donde Jane le robo un beso, un beso que me pertenecía. Sentí mi cara hervir, y como Rosalie me llevaba lejos del lugar, ya que al parecer iba a explotar.

Por otra parte Edward parecía de lo más divertido con la situación, no hacia más que sonreír coqueto mientras me miraba como tiraba chispas por las orejas, se encogía de hombros, para luego susurrarme que solo hacia lo que yo le había pedido. Provocando mas coraje en mi, que luego el apagaba solo con una frase de amor en mi oreja, o robándome un dulce beso mientras nadie nos observaba.

Nos encontrábamos todos en el descanso en el jardín junto al estacionamiento, hacia un clima no tan malo, como me había acostumbrado a llamarlo, los chicos, Emmet, Jasper, Ben, Alec y Edward se encontraban entretenidos con un balón de soccer, mientras Alice, Ángela, Rosalie, Jane y yo nos encontrábamos bajo un árbol, podía ver como Riley a unos metros de nosotras, con sus audífonos puestos, y los ojos cerrados para disfrutar la música. Parecía que todo el colegio había tenido la misma idea que nosotros al salir, ya que el jardín se encontraba lleno de risas y gritos. Además de que algunos grupos se encontraban junto a los autos conversando alegremente. Parecía que todos se encontraban de buen humor.

Pero como no todo es felicidad, unos gritos llamaron la atención de todos, las puertas del colegio se abrieron agresivamente, dejando a la vista a un hombre alto, con aspecto elegante, vestía un buen traje, su cabello estaba perfectamente alineado, su cara expresa enojo, caminaba a gran velocidad mientras le reclamaba a alguien que venia a su espalda, cuando dieron unos pasos mas quedo a la vista de quien se trataba, era Mike quien seguía a su padre mirando el piso. Todo el colegio se concentro en el evento, el silencio que se produjo, logro que se pudiera escuchar lo que el señor Newton.

-ES INCREIBLE, QUE CADA VEZ ME SORPRENDA MENOS DE LAS ESTUPIDECES QUE HACES- le dijo con enojo sin siquiera mirarlo

-ES EL COLMO QUE HASTA UNA CHICA TE GOLPEE- dijo dándose la vuelta encarándolo, Mike freno antes de chocar con su padre

-te dije que me sorprendió- se explicó Mike

-ERES UNA VERGÜENZA, UNA CHICA TE PATEA EL TRASERO- dijo provocando que todos nos riéramos bajito

-¿QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA?- le gritó Mike a su padre, al notar nuestras risas. Pero lo que vino no nos lo esperábamos, su padre levanta el brazo y le dio una cachetada.

-ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME LEVANTAS LA VOZ, Y QUE AVERGUENZAS A LA FAMILIA- dijo finalmente subiendo al auto, dejando a Mike de pie, sosteniéndose la mejilla.

La multitud seguía con su mirada sobre Mike, este miro a sus colegas del equipo de soccer, mientras ellos lo miraban sin saber que decirle, Mike enrojeció como un tomate por el enojo. Un chico al cual reconocí por mi clase de Química, Eric creo que se llamaba, con rasgos finos, y un poco torpe, se acerco rápidamente a Mike.

-estas bien Mike- dijo preocupado tomándole cariñosamente del brazo

-suéltame fenómeno- dijo soltándose de su agarre y perdiéndose por la puerta del colegio.

Eric lo miro con preocupación, luego suspiro, su cara cambio a tristeza, tomo su mochila y camino hacia el colegio despacio, mientras la multitud volvía al bullicio.

Los chicos volvieron al juego con el balón, con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras Riley miraba a Alice y le cerraba un ojo amistosamente. Acto del cual Jasper se dio cuanta, controlo su enojo, y se concentro en el partido.

-parece que Mike finalmente esta recibiendo un poco de su merecido- dijo Rosalie sonriente mientras volvía su atención sobre unos catálogos con algunos muebles para su nuevo apartamento, el cual utilizaría cuando se graduara para ir a la universidad.

- la verdadera venganza vendrá después, lo que pasa es que aun no he tenido tiempo de planearla- dijo Alice con cara de mala.

-¿Qué les ha hecho Mike?, claro además de creerse el centro del universo- pregunto Ángela

-es algo personal, pero me la debe grande- dijo Alice con mirada de odio

-Me das miedo Alice- dijo Jane, mientras yo reía bajito por la cara de Alice, parecía poseída

Mí mirada regreso al juego de los chicos, no podía despegar mi mirada de Edward, que en ese momento evitaba que Emmet tocara la pelota. Su sonrisa juguetona mientras jugaba con los chicos no tenia comparación. Aún no me podía creer que ese chico respondiera mis sentimientos de misma manera, me parecía irreal, suspire recordando que aun faltaba demasiado para poder demostrar nuestros sentimientos.

Una delicada brisa corría jugando con nuestros cabellos, cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación, pero fui interrumpida por un chillido junto a mí que me hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente y girarme. Me encontré con Jane, que tenía una cara de incredibilidad y enojo mientras un líquido oscuro se escurría desde la cabeza hasta su ropa. Subí la vista encontrándome con Tania que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

-lo siento no te vi- dijo Tania inocentemente

-que crees que haces- dijo Rosalie encarando a Tania que seguía con su sonrisa

-te lo dije Rosalie, se me resbalo, soy tan torpe-

-lo hiciste a propósito- dijo Jane mirándola con odio

-Me duele que creas eso de mi Jane- respondió Tania mientras su escuadrón de seguidoras reían

-porque no la dejas en paz, que te traes con ella- gritó Alice mientras todas nos habíamos puesto de pie

-yo no me traigo nada con ella, ¿es que no se puede ser torpe por una vez en la vida, sin que te recriminen?-dijo Tania haciéndose la ofendida

-Me das lastima Tania, enserio no puedo creer que no tengas algo mejor que hacer que molestarme, ¿enserio tu cerebro se reduce a eso?- dijo Jane con odio en sus palabras

- ¿que yo te doy lastima querida? Aquí la única que das lástima eres tú, pobrecita no me quiero ni imaginar que harás cuando tu madre….- no la dejé terminar porque la encaré

-No te atrevas Tania, has pasado el limite, todos acá sabemos que haces esto porque estas ardida ya que Edward no se interesa mas en ti- dije histérica

-pero esto si me sorprende- dijo Tania sonriente- la nueva defendiendo a la novia del chico que la utilizo frente a todo el instituto, y del cual aún estás enamorada- dijo mirándome con superioridad, su comentario me dejó en shock, con mi mente aún en blanco giré a ver la cara de Jane que me miraba fijamente a los ojos con duda.- ¿oh me equivoco?- continuo Tania.

-¿que pasa aquí?- la voz de Edward se escuchó a nuestras espaldas, el se acercaba con los demás

-Edward tan atento como siempre lindo- dijo Tania acercándose a el

-¿que hiciste Tania?- dijo Edward furioso mirando a Jane y luego la mano de Tania que sostenía un vaso.

-hubo un pequeño accidente- dijo asiendo un puchero

-estás loca Tania- dijo Edward acercándose a Jane- lárgate de aquí, largo todas- dijo furioso

-pero Edward no te enfades conmigo- dijo Tania

-no entiendes, que no te soporto, vete antes que diga cosas que no te gustarán- dijo

-Me iré solo porque estás un poco alterado corazón, nos vemos luego- dijo girándose mientras sonreía

-eres una pe…- gritó Rosalie quien se le iba a abalanzar encima pero Emmet la detuvo rodeándola con los brazos.

-déjala ya se va- dijo Emmet tranquilizando a mi amiga

-lo siento mucho Jane- dijo Edward mirándola con cariño, mientras yo sentía una pinchada en el estomago

-no es tu culpa- dijo ella sonriéndole- esta loca- dijo Jane clavando la mirada en mí, tratando de descifrar algo.

-vamos Jane tengo algo de ropa en el casillero- dijo Alice tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola.

-bonita forma de arruinar el día- dijo Jasper malhumorado

-es mejor que vayamos a clase- dije encaminándome adentro sin mirar a ninguno.

Las siguientes clases pasaron lentas, el buen humor que teníamos en la mañana había desaparecido, y no se porque sentía que Jane me miraba demasiado cuando me cruzaba con ella en los pasillos, ¿sería que había tomado enserio las palabras Tania? Intente no pensar en ello.

Estábamos en la hora de almuerzo cuando los parlantes de la cafetería sonaron dando un anuncio, el director quería vernos a todos en el gimnasio cuando se terminara la hora de descanso.

En medio de protestar y bromas el alumnado se encamino al gimnasio, encontramos un lugar vacio arriba en las graderías, cuando nos encontramos todos sentados, Edward que se encontraba a mis espaldas se acerco para susurrarme algo.

-¿estás bien?-

Yo simplemente asentí sin siquiera voltearme, pronto el señor Mackenzie llamó la atención de los alumnos, provocando silbidos.

-los he reunido aquí para anunciarles que el próximo jueves y viernes, los docentes se encontraran en una capacitación, sobre drogas, por lo que el alumnado no tendrá que presentarse a clases- dijo mirándonos, algunos gestos y cuchicheos de aprobación se dejaron escuchar.

-así que los motivo a que estos días libres los aprovechen para ponerse en orden con sus trabajos y estudiar chicos- dijo el director

-vamos a embriagarnos- gritó alguien, a lo que la multitud aprobó entre gritos y aplausos.

-son imposibles, vuelvan a su salón- dijo el directo suspirando mientras se giraba.

Todos se levantaron rápidamente y salieron del gimnasio, menos nosotros que nos quedamos a petición de Alice.

-llegaremos tarde Alice- dije cruzándome de brazos

-solo serán unos segundos- dijo sonriéndome- tengo una idea-

-nos la dices después- dijo Emmet levantándose y tomando la mano de su novia.

-espera Emmet te conviene- dijo Alice cerrándole el ojo

-mmm… lograste llamar mi atención-dijo el volviéndose a sentar- prosigue- dijo divertido

-parece que soy la única que me he dado cuenta de la importancia del mensaje que nos acaba dar el director- dijo Alice

-¿Qué? ¿Tendremos dos días para dormir más tarde?- dijo Edward de manera burlista

-NOO- que tenemos 4 días totalmente libres para nosotros- dijo ella

-suena interesante- aprobó Rosalie

-no me gusta esa mirada- dije aterrada al ver la expresión de Alice sobre mí

-que les parece un viaje- dijo mirándonos a todos, un lugar cálido, donde podamos relajarnos- dijo fantasiosa

-Alice por favor aterriza, sabes que no tenemos fondos suficientes como para viajar a algún lugar, pagar hotel, comida, y todas esas cosas- dijo Edward

Alice reflexionó un momento, luego levanto una ceja-que dirías si te digo que tenemos una casa allí, y podemos preparar nuestro alimento-

-¿de donde vas a sacar una casa en un lugar cálido, y alejado Alice?- dijo Emmet

-la estás viendo frente a ti- dijo ella sonriendo

-frente a Emmet, yo solo veo a Bella- dijo Jasper confundido

-Correcto- dijo ella triunfante

Analicé lo que decían por unos segundos, hasta que caí en cuenta de la idea de mi amiga- NO NO NO NO- estás loca

-Vamos Bella que tiene de malo, deja de ser negativa- dijo Rosalie que también había entendido

-Será genial, iremos a Miami, nos quedaremos en casa de Bella, las chicas nos encargaremos de la comida, y bueno Sean nos llevara de paseo- dijo

-no olvidan lo importante, mis padres, no creo que estén de acuerdo- dije con tono de obvio.

-Vamos Bella, realmente suena bien ir todos a la playa- me dijo Edward, me volteé a mirarlo, sus ojos estaban llenos de cariño, asentía positivamente.

Rodé mis ojos, el sabia que no me le podía negar- ok, convenceré a mis papás- dije dándome por vencida, logrando que Emmet gritara, sonido que aumento gracias al vacio del gimnasio.

-entonces estamos todos invitados- dijo Alice, mientras yo miraba a Edward, ahora que lo pensaba bien, deseaba mucho pasar tiempo con el, y en la playa seria mágico, sonreí al chico dueño de mis desvelos, pero una voz me saco de la burbuja.

-¿todos? ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy invitada?- la vos de Jane retumbó en mi mente como en eco.

Las caras de todos estuvieron sobre mi en ese instante, vi como los ojos de Alice se agrandaban entendiendo el catastrófico error que había cometido al decir esa frase, todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos, la mirada de Edward cambio, de felicidad a incomodidad.

Al notar como Jane me miraba con esperanza, no encontré escapatoria- claro Jane, tu también- dije intentando no cambiar mi rostro y no mirar a nadie a los ojos.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio un par de segundo luego de que Jane me agradeciera felizmente- bueno Bella entonces tu consigue el permiso, yo me encargo de los boletos- dijo Alice mientras nos poníamos de pie para retirarnos.

-lo siento- me dijo mi amiga mientras entrabamos a nuestra clase seguida por Edward

-ya que se le va a hacer- dije suspirando mientras ignoraba a la profesora mirando por la ventana, el viaje que pudo haber sido perfecto se había arruinado. Ahora seria un martirio, suspire mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos.

Al salir, de camino a mi auto me encontré con Edward y Riley que hablaban animadamente, me acerque a ellos.

-hola Riley- salude amablemente

-Hola Bella- dijo sonriente

-quería darte las gracias, por lo que hiciste por nosotros- dije mirando con complicidad a Edward.

-no fue nada- dijo restándole importancia

-si fue mucho- aclare- por eso te invito al viaje de mañana que estamos organizando, Edward te dará los detalles- dije sonriéndole y caminando a la camioneta.

-Bella espera, Alice dice que debemos reunirnos hoy, así que apresúrate a convencer a tus papas- dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos

-dile que nos encontremos en dos horas en el parque- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de su boca.

Sonrió tiernamente- te veré allí- dijo- bueno te veremos allí- dijo abrazando a Riley por los hombros, quien también me sonrió.

Al llegar a casa, camine hacia el teléfono, tenia que encontrar la manera de convencer a René de que me prestara la casa por 3 días para divertirme con mis amigos adolescentes sin supervisión de Adultos. Pero como toda mi vida mi madre me sorprendió, ya que parecía encantada con el asunto, parecía realmente de que tuviera un grupo de amigos, ya que mientras viví con ella no conoció otro que Sean, bueno tal vez mi amiga Bree con la que estudiaba y hacia proyectos. Pero en si nunca llegamos a ser muy unidas, aunque teníamos mucho en común, como la timidez por ejemplo.

Cuando finalmente mi madre me dejo colgar el teléfono ya que no dejaba de contarme y preguntarme cosas, marque el numero de Charlie, a mi padre no le gusto mucho la idea pero después de utilizar todos los métodos posibles logre convencerle con la condición que debía llevar a Jacob conmigo, lo que no me pareció problema ya que tenia pensado invitarlo de todas formas.

Colgué satisfecha ya que los chicos estarían muy felices por los resultados positivos que había conseguido, puse en orden mis cosas en la casa, tome una merienda, me cambie de ropa, tome mi bolso y la correa de Max, camine hacia la puerta, llame a Max quien acudió a mí inmediatamente moviendo su cola feliz.

-listo para dar un paseo- dije mientras le habría la puerta del copiloto, el rápidamente de un salto se acomodo en el asiento.

Conducir con Max era un poco incomodo, ya que viajar en auto lo ponía hiperactivo, siempre tratando de lamerme o ladrando a los otros autos por la ventana. En cuanto llegue al parque y le abrí la puerta Max hecho a correr desbocado, ladrando y jugueteando mientras yo sonreía mirándolo. Camine un poco, encontré a Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmet en una banca cercana.

-dime que tienes buenas noticias- dijo Alice esperanzada

-ok, si lo conseguí- dije sonriéndoles

-ah si se hace- grito Emmet mientras me levantaba por los aires, provocando que Max empezara a ladrar juguetón.

-que bien, nos vemos de viaje- dijo Rosalie levantando las manos

-tengo tanto por hacer, los boletos, llamar a Sean, planear los comestibles- decía Alice para si misma mientras tomaba su celular

-Sera genial- dijo Jasper

-allí esta Ed.- dijo Emmet señalando con la cabeza. Me gire venia sonriendo, junto con Riley, le sonreí al verlo.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- dijo Jasper entre molesto y confundido

-Yo lo invite Jasper, por favor, se tolerante- le dije con ojos de suplica

-¿el nos acompañara?- dijo

-si- le dije apenada

-Jasper- dijo Alice, acariciando su brazo suavemente, pero Jasper se soltó, camino hacia Riley, y sin dudar le dio un puñetazo que provoco que Riley callera de sentón. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, Alice se levanto rápidamente sin saber que hacer.

-¿pero que….?- intento decir Riley, pero se detuvo al ver que Jasper le ofrecía su mano para levantarse. La tomo confundido.

-eres amigo de mis amigos, amigo de mi novia- le dijo- debo aprender a convivir contigo, aunque no me caigas bien por besar a mi chica- sonrió maliciosamente- pero no podía quedarme con las ganas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. El agarre de sus manos se convirtió en un apretón amistoso.

-creo que ya me acostumbre a los golpes- dijo Riley sonriendo

Soltaron sus manos, Jasper volvió junto a Alice que lo miraba con reproche, entonces la tomo de la cintura, tratando de hacerla sonreír- no quiero mas golpes entre ustedes- dijo Alice mirándolos a los dos- ¿entendido?- pregunto, ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Últimamente ahí golpes en todos lados y a todas horas, soy el mas adecuado para las golpizas, deberé empezar a patear traseros a mi alrededor, para seguir la corriente- bromeo Emmet para cortar la tensión provocando que todos riéramos.

Edward que se había quedado quieto observando todo, finalmente se acerco a mi, tomo mi rostro con delicadeza, me miro a los ojos- hola- dijo mientras me daba un dulce beso que por supuesto respondí inmediatamente.

-hola- dije finalmente cuando nos separamos, mientras el me atraía a su pecho para abrazarme.

-tan lindos- dijo Rosalie sonriendo conmovida

-¿Cómo va el viaje?- dijo Edward besándome el cabello

-genial- salto Alice- Bella consiguió el permiso- dijo mientras marcaba su celular

-genial, ¿tuviste que presionar mucho?- me pregunto

-no mucho, ah por cierto- dije separándome un poco de el para poder quedar de frente a Alice, Edward se agacho para juguetear con Max- me han puesto una condición, Jacob viene con nosotros- dije sonriendo

-genial, de todos modos pensaba invitarle- dijo Alice mientras hablaba por telefónico con Sean.

-espera ¿invitaras a Jacob?- dijo Edward serio

-ya lo invite, papa le dijo ya que estaban juntos- dije encogiéndome de hombros, pero podía notar el descontento de Edward- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es mi primo Edward- dije confundida

-no te has puesto a pensar que Jacob invitara a Paul-

-bueno, no había pensado eso- dude- pero de igual manera, no veo nada de malo en ellos- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-¿Cómo?- dijo levantándose- ¿quieres que ese idiota venga con nosotros?- dijo

-no es un idiota, es mi amigo Edward- dije girando mis ojos

-acaso no recuerdas el ultimo encuentro que tuvieron- dijo enojado

-sabes que estaba tomado, además es buena oportunidad para hablar con el- dije seria

-así que quieres que vaya con nosotros para pasar tiempo con el- dijo Edward

-creo que debemos ir de compra de víveres- interrumpió Rosalie

-no pongas palabras que no dije en mi boca Edward- conteste- dije que Paul es mi amigo, lo estimo, tenemos problemas y seria bueno que viniera para conversar con el- dije despacio

-no lo quiero cerca de ti, menos en el viaje, intentara alejarte de mi todo el tiempo- dijo posesivo

-igual no estaremos juntos recuerdas, ya que Jane vendrá al viaje- dije

-sabes que no fue culpa mía- contesto

-ya dije que lo siento- dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos, pero la ignoramos para seguir discutiendo

-culpa de quien sea, estarás con Jane todo el tiempo, que se suponga que haga yo- dije mientras movía mis manos enojada- quedarme en casa mirando la tele- dije dramáticamente.

-lo que sea menos pasarte el día con Paul en la playa- me ordeno

-¿entonces yo si tengo que soportar verte con Jane pero no puedo ni siquiera hablar con Paul?- dije

-sabes que no es lo mismo- dijo

-claro que no es lo mismo, Paul y yo ahora solamente somos amigos, tal vez menos que eso, en cambio tu y Jane…- pero me corto

-no me reclames eso Bella, que tu bien sabes que todo esto no es por mi, sino porque tu lo pediste- dijo señalándome

-realmente creo que no deberíamos estar presenciando esta pelea- dijo Riley

-apoyo la noción- dijo Rosalie

-esta genial- dijo Emmet emocionado

-no tienes que recordármelo Edward, me arrepiento todos lo días por haberte pedido esto, la que mas sufre en esto soy yo- dije

-¿crees que no sufro?- dijo

-pues no te veo sufrir mucho cuando la besas- dije

-esto es increíble- dijo bufando- Paul no vendrá con nosotros- ordeno

-eso no lo decides tu- el abrió los ojos sorprendido

-bueno pues decide, el o yo- dijo enojado- es mas te lo pongo fácil, no iré al viaje- dijo

Abrí mi boca para contraatacar, pero no supe que decir, me gire a verlos a todos, sus miradas iban de Edward hacia mi, para luego volver a Edward.

-Sean nos esperara en el aeropuerto mañana en la tarde- dijo Alice cambiando de tema, mientras Edward y yo nos quedamos en silencio.

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar acerca del dinero de los boletos intentando tranquilizar el ambiente y cambiar de tema. Edward se sentó en una banca junto a Riley que lo miro preocupado. Pasaron unos minutos, y no pude aguantar las ganas.

-pero yo quiero que vengas- dije mirando a Edward que me miro a los ojos, todos levantaron su cabeza, y luego la bajaron a para seguir en lo suyo como si no nos escucharan.

Edward tomó mi mano con cariño, me jalo hacia sus piernas depositándome cuidadosamente- y yo quiero ir-dijo abrazándome- lo siento cuando me entran los celos me vuelvo loco- dijo rosando su nariz en mi cuello, sabia que me encantaba que lo hiciera.

-ni siquiera sabemos si Jacob lo invitara- le explique acurrucándome sobre el

-no lo invitara, cuando estaban discutiendo le envié un mensaje de texto para que no lo hiciera- dijo Alice rodando los ojos- miren acá esta la respuesta- dijo mostrando la pantalla de su iphone que decía "OK", ambos nos quedamos callados, divertidos por la situación.

-no me gusta cuando me gritas- le dije al oído con un reproche

-lo se amor, perdóname, enserio cuando te imagino con el, me vuelvo loco- dijo dándome un casto beso.

-siento que no podamos estar juntos en el viaje- dijo

-ya encontraremos alguna solución- dije uniendo nuestros labios, que esta ves se movieron mas demandantes, era demasiado lo que aguantábamos sin besarnos o siquiera abrazarnos en el colegio, cuando estábamos juntos no podíamos dejar de hacerlo.

-lo siento pero esta es la situación mas bipolar que eh visto en toda mi vida- dijo Riley sorprendido, los chicos soltaron las carcajadas, mientras nosotros sonreíamos aun besándonos.

No sabia como haría pero en este viaje disfrutaría con Edward, eso lo podía jurar.


	31. Lo se

CAP 31

POV JACOB

-¿puedo pasar?- me asusto una vos desde la puerta de mi recamara

-Hey Paul, hasta que decides aparecerte- dije sonriéndole mientras tomaba su mano

-¿vas de viaje?- pregunto mirando mi maleta a medio acabar sobre la cama

-si, iré a Miami, con Bella y sus amigos- dije restándole importancia, mientras miraba su reacción

-suena divertido- dijo sentándose en la cama

-si, sabes- dije incomodo- te hubiera invitado, pero ya sabes…- intente explicar

-no te preocupes Jacob, entiendo- dijo con una sonrisa amable

Me senté junto a el- ¿Dónde has estado? Eh estado preocupado hermano-

-por ahí, pensando ya sabes- dijo en vos baja

-¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Me odia?- dijo levantando su rostro sin mucho animo

-vamos- dije incrédula- es Bella, ella no odia a nadie- dije poniéndome de pie- ella esta bien, un poco confundida con tu actitud- dije encogiéndome de hombros, tome unas cuantas camisas para depositarlas en mi mochila- la pregunta es ¿Cómo estas tu?- dije sin mirarlo

-yo… tranquilo, mejor- dijo pasándome unos pantalones

-¿seguro?- dije deteniéndome

Dudo un momento- si, creo que necesitaba estar solo para pensar- suspiro- no sabes todo lo que despertó tu prima en mi- explico- es extraño porque aunque yo sabia que no me quería como yo a ella, yo intentaba mentirme a mi mismo- dijo tomando mi sombrero de paja.

-deberías hablar con ella- dije buscando algunas cosas en el baño

-si lo hare cuando vuelvan- dijo- ¿Jacob que es esto?- dijo con mi sombrero en manos

-es mi sombrero cervecero- dije divertido- déjalo en paz- dije arrebatándoselo de las manos mientras ambos reíamos

-una pregunta ese tal Edward, ¿va con ustedes?- dijo tomando mi pelota de soccer

-creo que si- dije encogiéndome de hombros- con su novia- dije mientras sonreía al pensar en Jane, me había estado enviando mensajes de texto, en ocasiones para platicar, y podía decir con total seguridad que cada ves me gustaba mas, aunque sabia que no tenia posibilidad con ella, me conformaba con servirle como apoyo, realmente era una niña dulce que estaba pasando por un mal momento.

-¿Jake?-

-¿si?- dije rápidamente

-te pregunte que…- dijo repitiendo- nada olvídalo- dijo lanzándome la pelota

-¿quieres que te acerque al aeropuerto?- dijo al ver que tomaba mi mochila

-gracias hermano pero ya tengo quien me lleve- dije caminando a la sala, mientras el me seguía.

Escuche como un auto pitaba fuera de casa- ya llegaron- dije mirándolo- ¿estarás bien?- pregunte

-claro, llámame cuando vuelvas- dijo palmeándome el hombro

-ME VOY PAPA- grite

-CUIDATE- contesto este desde la cocina

Salí de casa en dirección al auto del Tío Charlie que nos llevaría hasta el aeropuerto, Bella venia en el asiento del copiloto, pude ver como ella saludaba con la mano hacia la casa, me gire y vi a Paul que le respondía con el mismo gesto.

-Jake que es ese sombrero- rio Bella cuando me subí

-no te burles de mi sombrero tu también- dije girándolo los ojos mientras, los dos reían bajito

Luego de un viaje de una hora aproximadamente llegamos al aeropuerto, donde ya la familia Cullen se encontraban despidiéndose, junto a los Hale. Nos acercamos seguidos por Charlie que traía las maletas de Bella.

-ya me estaba preocupando- dijo Alice mientras venia sonriendo hacia nosotros

-Tío Charlie conduce como una anciana- dije bromeando mientras el me veía serio- sabes que es cierto- dije acercándome para saludar a los otros

-hola Bella- dijo Edward acercándose

-hola- le respondió ella sonriéndole

-hola chicos- nos llamo una vos muy conocida

-hola- dijeron todos en coro, Jane caminaba hacia nosotros con dos bolsas en sus manos. Se acercó a donde estaba su novio y lo miro con cariño. Sentí un movimiento en mi estomago. El se acercó con una sonrisa le ayudo con sus maletas, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella le sonrió mientras los demás caminaban hasta la puerta de abordaje.

-espérame Bella- dije al ver que caminaba mas rápido de lo normal, ella se giro resignada mientras me esperaba.

-no sabia que te había vuelto tan acelerada- le bromee

-camina tortuga- dijo mientras continuábamos

Justo cuando los chicos se despedían de sus padres, otra persona se acerco con algunas mochilas, los demás le sonrieron amistosamente por lo que supuse que vendría con nosotros.

-tu eres nuevo- le dije sonriendo

-Riley- dijo extendiéndome la mano

-Jacob, primo de Bella- dije estrechándosela

-lo se, eres el capitán del equipo de la reserva, estoy en el equipo con los demás- dijo señalándolos con la cabeza

-creo que seremos los solteros del grupo- dije bromeando

-no se olviden de mi- dijo Bella acercándose

-seremos los tres solteros, en busca de conquistas- dije, Jane me miro con una rara expresión, que le devolví con una sonrisa. Ella respondió, y luego se encamino a la puerta tomada de la mano de su novio.

Al fin nos dispusimos a abordar el avión, al llegar a nuestros asientos, nos dimos cuenta que el vuelo iba prácticamente vacio, como era de esperarse los chicos se sentaron en parejas.

-¿serias mi pareja de viaje?- me pregunto Bella

-es un placer para mi- dije teatralmente mientras le cedía el puesto junto a la ventana

-prefiero pasillo- dijo sentándose

-EY RILEY PORQUE TAN ALEJADO- grito Emmet ya que Riley se había sentado adelante, con sus audífonos puestos

-por si a Jasper le vuelven a dar ganas de golpearme- dijo divertido mientras todos reían.

-creo que me perdí algo- dije confundido

-larga historia- dijo Bella

No pude evitar buscar a Jane con la mirada, se había sentado en los asientos de al lado, unos cuantas filas mas adelante. Ella sacaba lo que parecía un reproductor de música de su bolso, y recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward que iba conversando con Jasper.

-vi a Paul en tu casa- dijo Bella llamando mi atención

-si llego justo unos minutos antes- explique

-¿y? ya sabes ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto incomoda

-el dice que esta bien- la mire- pero se le nota muy decaído- explique

-siento mucho que lo este pasando mal- dijo

-creo que realmente estaba enamorado- dije encogiéndome de hombros, ella simplemente quedo en silencio.

-bella- dije para que me mirara

-¿has alguna vez enamorada?- pregunte

-¿ah que viene la pregunta?- dijo sorprendida

-curiosidad tal vez- dije restándole importancia

-si- respondió sonriendo

-¿como se siente?- pregunte, realmente nunca me había enamorado antes, pero quería vivir la experiencia, pero cada vez que pensaba en amor o enamorarme solo un rostro rubio y tierno me venia a la mente.

-bueno- dijo pensando- primero, solo piensas en el, la mas mínima cosa te lleva a recordarlo- dijo sonriendo embobada- luego se vuelve mas fuerte, cuando lo miras, sientes mariposas, y cuando el te mira, todo alrededor se detiene, solo existe esa persona, y el hecho de que te sonría, hace que tu corazón palpite sobre lo normal- mi prima estaba sonrojada- y cuando estas en contacto, no te cambiarias por nadie en ese momento- dijo finalizando

-eso suena… realmente genial- suspire- dime, ¿tu amor es correspondido? Porque se nota que aun sigues enamorada- pregunte

-si- respondió más sonrojada

Me gire en mi asiento para quedar de frente a ella, pero a la vez podía ver a Jane, logrando que apareciera una sonrisa en mi rostro – si es correspondido ¿Cómo es que no estas con el?- pregunte intrigado

-es complicado Jake- dijo triste- ¿dime tu estas enamorado? ¿O ah que vienen las preguntas?- dijo curiosa

-tal vez tenga los primeros síntomas- dije sonriendo

-¿es correspondido?- pregunto emocionada

-no- dije triste- ni la más mínima posibilidad- dije mientras Jane sonreía con Edward

-primo si algo eh aprendido, es que el amor todo lo puede- dijo mi prima mientras se recostaba en mi hombro-la peor batalla es la que no se lucha- dijo bostezando

POV EDWARD

Me encontraba sumergido en mis pensamientos, como era costumbre cada ves que me encontraba con Jane, realmente era una niña muy linda y dulce, pero faltaba ese algo, que solo una persona me hacia sentir. Bella, la única que me hacia vibrar con solo un rose o me deja atontado con una sonrisa. Teníamos unos 15 minutos de vuelo, Jane me contaba algo sobre el colegio mientras yo solo asentía con la cabeza. Mi mente volaba en dirección a unos asientos más atrás que los nuestros. Gire mi cabeza de manera casual para admirar a mi ángel que sonreía recostada en el hombro de Jacob, una chispa de celos se prendió, hubiera querido yo el que la llevara en su hombro, el que la hiciera reír. Maldije en mis adentros mientras intentaba pensar en otra cosa.

No se en que momento el ambiente se volvió pesado, y me quede dormido, en lo que me parecieron unos dos minutos, sentí como me movían por el hombro bruscamente. Abrí los ojos despacio, me encontré frente a mi hermano. Que me veía excitado de felicidad.

-despierta princesa, hemos llegado- dijo casi a gritos

-¿tan pronto?- dije confundido aun por el sueño

-dormiste mas de dos horas- dijo Jane divertida

Me levante de un salto intentando entrar en movilidad, tome mi mochila rápidamente- bueno vamos entonces- dije mientras giraba hacia la salida, pude ver solamente la espalda de Bella, mientras se perdía por la puerta. No soportaba el hecho de que me ignorara de esa manera, sabia que ella estaba triste por no poder estar juntos durante el viaje, tanto o mas que yo. Resignado camine siguiendo a mis amigos, con la mano de Jane entre la mía. No me molestaba tomarla de la mano, pero simplemente no sentía nada, cuando nuestra piel entraba en contacto, no había nada.

Entre bromas fuimos por el resto del equipaje, la mayoría de Alice que parecía que había empacado la casa completa. Entre todos tuvimos que ayudarla a cargar todo, bueno se lo debía, ella había convencido a nuestros papas que me dejaran venir al viaje, ya que por razones obvias no estaban muy contentos conmigo. Pero al parecer habían notado mi cambio luego de que Bella, y yo nos arregláramos. Y aquí estaba otra vez pensando en Bella, que parecía demasiado ocupada charlando con Jacob como para siquiera mirarme.

De repente la vos de un chico llamo nuestra atención- así que Forks decide venir hacia el sol- dijo alegre.

-sean- dijeron en coro las chicas, hasta Jane, eso me sorprendió

-¿lo conoces?- le pregunte, mientras Bella se acerco rápidamente a el y lo abrazo con fuerza, este la levanto por los aires.

-si lo conocí en la disco- dijo restándole importancia, pero mi pensamiento ya no estaba en la respuesta de Jane, sino en el control de los celos que sentía al verla rodeada por unos brazos que no eran los míos.

Seguí a Sean en silencio junto a los demás, al salir del aeropuerto sentimos los rayos del sol golpearnos la piel, era algo muy diferente, estaba acostumbrado a vivir en el frio, me saque la chaqueta. Igual que los demás.

-bueno no tengo espacio para todos en mi auto- dijo Sean bromeando

-podemos dividirnos, algunos contigo, y yo con el resto en taxis- dijo Bella mirándome por un segundo, que aproveche para sonreírle.

-me parece bien, entonces las chicas conmigo, el resto con Bella- dijo Sean subiendo a su auto.

Al final conseguimos un taxi lo suficiente grande para poder entrar el resto de nosotros, el camino fue corto, llegamos a un barrio tranquilo, nos detuvimos frente a una casa de dos plantas, pequeña pero se veía acogedora. Bella nos guio hasta dentro, cuando estuvimos todos reunidos en la sala, que no era lo suficiente grande para todos Bella hablo.

-ok solo tenemos 3 habitaciones- explico ella- así que olvídense de dormir en parejitas- dijo mirando perversamente a Emmet-

-¿quiere decir que tengo que dormir lejos de Rosalie?- dijo asiendo un puchero

-si- dijo Bella mirándome a los ojos, entendía esos ojos, ella jamás me dejaría dormir con Jane, y yo tampoco aceptaría hacerlo.

-bueno ya lo tengo organizado- dijo Alice tomando la palabra

-Jane y Rosalie dormirán en la habitación de Bella- explico- Riley, Emmet y Jacob, dormirán en el cuarto de visitas, Bella y yo dormiremos en el cuarto de la madre de Bella- dijo finalmente.

-¿espera donde dormiré yo?- dije confundido

-tú te quedaras aquí en la sala, con Jasper- dijo mi hermana-

Luego de la organización ayude a Jane con equipaje ya que tenia que ir al segundo piso, cuando entramos al cuarto de Bella, su aroma me rodeo, el cuarto era pequeño pero peculiar, tenia un gran estante con libros, unas cuantas fotos en la pared, la mayoría con su madre y Sean. Me senté en la cama, mientras observaba su colección de música.

-pensé que dormiríamos juntos- dijo Jane sin mirarme

-era de suponerse que dormiríamos así, además creo que es lo mejor- dije

-yo pensé que…. Tu sabes íbamos a tener privacidad para nosotros- dijo con pena acercándose, inmediatamente entendí de lo que hablaba.

-Jane, creo que no es el mejor momento para pensar en eso- dije sorprendido

-¿Por qué? ¿Tu no lo deseas?- dijo

-no es eso, lo que pasa es que es muy pronto, creo que no estamos listos para dar ese paso- dije rápidamente, sus ojos se entristecieron, pero no dijo nada, solamente con esfuerzo cambio su rostro a una sonrisa forzada.

-claro, tienes razón-dijo dándome la espalda

-creo que mejor iré abajo- dije saliendo de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

Salí de la habitación sin rumbo fijo, baje las escaleras, que estaba asiendo, pensé, Jane era una chica, dulce y buena, entre mas tiempo pasaba mas difícil se me hacia la forma de encontrar la manera de romper con ella limpiamente sin que le doliera mucho, entre a la primera puerta que vi, era la cocina, donde se encontraban Jacob, Sean y Emmet, creando unos sándwiches, bueno si se les podía llamar así, ya que mas que eso parecían casas.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunte sorprendido

-competencia ¿quieres ser el juez?- dijo Jacob emocionado

-creo que paso- dije saliendo nuevamente en busca de gente con un poco mas de sentido común. Al volver al pasillo vi como bella salía del baño, la tome de la cintura rápidamente. Ella dio un grito, sin pensarlo volví a abrir la puerta y la empuje para que entrara conmigo.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo confundida, mientras yo cerraba la puerta con llave a nuestras espaldas

- se puede saber porque me has ignorado todo el tiempo, ni siquiera una sonrisa, nada- dije con un berrinche

-ambos sabemos porque Edward- dijo girando sus ojos

-pero amor, sabes que no es mi culpa- dije cariñosamente mientras besaba su nariz

-Edward no podemos estar aquí- dijo tratando de soltarse de mi agarre

-¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?- dije medio sorprendido por su rechazo

Ella bufo, -¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?- dijo más relajada- si lo único que hago es pensar en ti todo el tiempo- dijo tomándome del cuello

-vez esa era la reacción que quería- dije besándola finalmente, sus labios eran un manjar exquisito, adictivos, la perfección, la aprisione contra la puerta con mi cuerpo, ella levanto sus manos para jugar con mi cabello, amaba como sus dedos recorrían mi nuca cariñosamente.

-fui una tonta, debí dejarte terminar con Jane- dijo cuando nos detuvimos a respirar.

-fuiste muy noble, pero sabes que te amo a ti, y podremos estar juntos después de todo esto- dije mirándola, sus ojos, eran hermosos. No podía dejar de verlos.

-deseo besarte frente a todos- dijo dándome un dulce beso

-quien iba a pensar que dirías eso, si después de todo tu eres la que siempre quiere tener la relación en secreto- dije rodando los ojos

-soy una idiota- dijo besándome con ansias

-mi idiota- dije entre sus labios, mientras pedía permiso para entrar con mi lengua para profundizar el beso, que se estaba tornando más intenso. Introduje mi mano bajo su camisa, al entrar en contacto con su piel directamente mi cerebro empezó a perder el razonamiento. Bella tomo mi cinturón, y comenzó a soltarlo. Pero una voz tras la puerta llamo nuestra atención.

Emmet se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, de repente la manilla de la puerta se movió bruscamente, di las gracias por haber puesto el seguro, Bella me miro asustada sin saber que hacer o decir, rápidamente volví a amarrar mi cinturón.

-¿QUIEN ESTA ALLI? NECESITO USAR EL BAÑO- grito Emmet dando golpes en la puerta

-¿salimos?- pregunto Bella en susurro

-¿si nos ve Jane o Jacob?- le pregunte

-bueno no nos podemos quedar acá, tu hermano tumbara la puerta- dijo Bella escuchando nuevamente los golpes de Emmet

No sabía exactamente que iba a hacer, pero mis manos abrieron la puerta rápidamente, tome a Emmet de la camisa, y de un tirón lo metí al baño.

-pero que diablos- dijo mi hermano sorprendido-¿Qué…? Pero que tenemos aquí, así que haciendo cositas en el baño- dijo burlándose

-cállate Emmet- le ordene- ¿podemos salir?- pregunte

-Jacob esta allí fuera ¿el sabe todo?- pregunto Emmet

-no, no lo sabe, ni lo tiene que saber- dijo Bella preocupada

-Emmet sal, así nos dices si es seguro salir- le dijo Bella

-pero necesito usar el baño- se quejo

-no usaras el baño estando yo aquí- dijo Bella asustada

-¿BELLA?- grito Alice pasando por el pasillo frente al baño

-dios lo que nos faltaba- dije pasando mi mano por el cabello a causa del estrés

-¿alguien ha visto a Bella?- volvió a preguntar Alice

Esta vez no fui yo el que abrí la puerta, sino Bella que introdujo a Alice de un tirón- puedes dejar de gritar Alice- se quejo.

-¿que hacen ustedes tres acá?- dijo Alice entre asustada y confundida

-bueno intentábamos estar solos un rato- dije molesto- pero como siempre mis hermanos lo arruinan todo-

-de que hablas, si tu siempre eres el que esta arruinando todo se quejo Emmet

-mira quien habla, el que le conto a papa y mama sobre su fiesta de aniversario sorpresa- dijo Alice mirándome

-saben que se me salió- me defendí- al menos yo no le digo a la gente que regalaran ustedes en navidad- dije mirando a Alice-

-solo fue una vez- se defendió

-cállense- grito Bella- genial encerrada en el baño con los hermanos Cullen- se quejo mirándonos.

-tengo que hacer pipi- dijo Emmet dando brinquitos

-cállense mientras pienso- dijo Bella

Unos nuevos golpes sonaron en la puerta, todos nos volvimos asustados, Bella se trajo el dedo a la boca diciéndonos que no hiciéramos ruido, pero Emmet nos sorprendió abriendo la puerta, tomo a la persona del otro lado y la metió. Mi corazón casi se sale al ver lo que había hecho.

-¿WTF?- dijo la persona que ahora nos acompañaba

-Emmet imbécil ¿porque hiciste eso?- dije enojado

-todos ustedes metieron gente acá, era mi turno- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-no pensaste que podía ser Jane- casi le grito Bella

-ah...- analizo unos segundos- no se me ocurrió- dijo sonriendo como idiota

-¿pero que hacen todos acá?-dijo Riley asustado- y lo mas importante ¿Por qué estoy aquí con ustedes?-

-deja las preguntas para después Riley necesitamos salir de aquí sin que vean a Bella y Edward juntos- dijo Alice

-ten por seguro que nadie notara ahora que están juntos- dijo Riley señalándonos a todos

-bueno, ya no puedo mas, tengo que hacer pipi- dijo Emmet acomodándose frente al sanitario, pero el baño era demasiado pequeño así que todos nos movimos

-ewww… ni lo sueñes- dijo Alice

-Emmet no lo hagas- intento detenerlo Bella, su movimiento golpeo el mueble de las toallas, donde un pequeño adorno cayo al suelo quebrándose, provocando un enorme estruendo

-¿pasa algo allí?- dijo otra voz del otro lado de la puerta

Todos en el baño nos quedamos quietos y en silencio, era la voz de Jane, mi mente intento maquinar con alguna idea de escape, en el rostro de Bella podía ver la desesperación. Emmet no se movió ni un milímetro.

-¿Quién esta ahí? ¿Esta bien? Escuche un ruido- insistió Jane

-di algo- le susurro Alice a Riley

-¿Por qué yo?- respondí el de la misma manera

Alice le dio un pisotón a Riley, que sostuvo el grito- soy yo Jane, Riley- dijo el mientras unas lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos

-¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupada

-si, mmm…. Solo tengo un poco de nauseas- dijo Riley siendo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza

-¿comiste algo en mal estado?- pregunto

-no, es por el viaje, es por eso- dijo mientras todos lo mirábamos como si estuviera loco, este solo se encogió de hombros

-y pensé que yo era la que no sabia mentir- susurro Bella incrédula

-¿nauseas luego de volar?- dijo Jane confundida

-si… siempre me pasa- dijo sudando

-eso es raro, ¿visitaste a un medico?-

-pero que tipa tan necia- se quejo Bella

-si, es un problema de la familia, genético- dijo finalmente logrando que todos nos golpeáramos la frente, al darnos cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de decir. Bueno todos menos Emmet que golpeo a Riley en la nuca. Hasta Emmet se había dado cuenta de la estupidez, y eso ya era mucho que decir.

-¿Qué?- se quejo Riley mientras todos lo matábamos con la mirada

-¿enserio? Es raro, tengo unas píldoras para viajar, si quieres te las traigo- dijo Jane rápidamente

Riley estaba apunto de negar cuando tape su boca con mi mano, y le asentí con la cabeza- si por favor- grito Riley cuando lo solté. Escuchamos los pasos de Jane alejando y al fin todos soltamos el aire que llevábamos sosteniendo.

-tan inteligente para unas cosas, pero tan tonto para otras- le dije negando con la cabeza

-¿Qué? Te salve el trasero ¿no? Así que agradece- dijo ofendido

-chicos no puedo mas, debo hacer pipi- dijo Emmet bajando su cremallera

-nooo- gritaron Alice y Bella mientras salieron corriendo del baño, seguidas por Riley y yo.

-¿que hacían todos en el baño?- nos pregunto una vos a nuestra espalda

Sean nos miraba confundido y divertido mientras nos relajamos viendo que era el- larga historia no preguntes- dijo Bella caminando hacia la sala

-creo que iré a comer algo- dije caminando a la otra dirección

-te acompaño- dijo Riley siguiéndome

-a mi no me veas, soy una tumba- dijo Alice escabulléndose.

Luego de haber cenado, nos dispusimos a salir de fiesta, Sean llego con la gran noticia que abría un concierto gratis en una disco de la playa, así que todos subimos a prepararnos. Tome una camiseta azul de cuello en V que me encantaba, me sentía cómodo, y como era delgada no la podía usar en Forks por el frio. Me coloco unos Jeans, mis tenis. Desordene mi cabello, ya que era lo único que podía hacer por el. Intentar peinarlo era realmente un reto.

Baje a la sala, ya todos los chicos estaban allí, Emmet con su camisa hawaiana, y Jacob con su sombrero de paja, era los que mas llamaban la atención del grupo. Sean me miro serio, sabia que no era su persona preferida en el mundo pero después de lo que hablamos por teléfono, había entendido aunque fuera un poco mis sentimientos hacia Bella.

Escuchamos las puertas cerrarse y nos giramos hacia la escalera, Jane bajo primero, llevaba una falda blanca, y una blusa negra, se veía realmente muy linda. Le sonreí al ver que buscaba mi aprobación. Pero por dentro me sentía como un canalla.- te ves muy linda- le dije

Justo cuando ella pensaba responderme, otro sonido volvió a llamar la atención de todos, las demás chicas bajaban las escaleras, mi mirada solo se enfoco en una de ellas. Bella traía un vestido playero blanco, que dejaba sus relucir sus hermosas piernas, mi mirada recorrió cada centímetro, deseaba acercarme a ella y besarla. Se veía espectacular, con disimulo me cerro un ojo, rugí en mi interior.

-¿Cómo nos vemos?- dijo Alice girando, mientras Jasper tomaba su mano

-hermosas- dijo Jaz mirando a las cuatro chicas

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo Jacob

-Bella nunca te vi vestida así- dijo Sean sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-bueno fue un experimento de Alice- dijo ella avergonzada, como amaba sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-pues te queda muy bien, el experimento fue todo un éxito- dijo Sean mientras la conducía a la puerta

-nos vamos- dijo Emmet saliendo.

Mi mente y mirada no podían separarse de la imagen de mi ángel, en ese vestido, realmente quería tenerla en mis brazos y poseerla ahí mismo. Con todo mi control camine hacia los taxis que nos esperaban en la entrada, Bella giro a verme, invitándome a subir con ella, pero no pude, tenia que evitar la tentación a toda costa. Subí en el otro, mientras ella me miraba extrañada por mi comportamiento. Luego ella entendería todo.

Llegamos a la disco, era realmente sorprendente, debíamos pasar por un camino con antorchas, dándole un ambiente realmente fresco, el lugar estaba totalmente lleno, y fuera había una multitud. Sean nos dijo que esperáramos un rato mientras el iba por nuestros pases.

Bella se acerco despacio a mi- hola- dijo mientras miraba como Jane conversaba con Jake,- hola- le respondí tratando de no verla directamente.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto

-nooo- dije intentando aparentar estar interesado en el resto de gente que pasaba a nuestro lado

- estas raro Edward- dijo haciendo un berrinche

-aquí están- dijo Sean entregándonos la pulsera de entrada a cada uno, logrando que pudiera alejarme un poco de Bella.

-¿entramos?- dijo Riley

-vamos- dijo Emmet con Rosalie de la mano.

El lugar estaba tan extremadamente lleno que era casi imposible caminar, Sean nos guio entre la multitud, llegamos a unos aposentos VIP, que había podido conseguir por medio de alguno de sus amigos.-este lugar esta genial- dijo Alice feliz

-voy por algo de tomar ¿quieres algo?- le dije a Jane

-una cerveza- dijo segura

-¿tu bebes?- creía que Jane no bebía

-si una cerveza- repitió

Algo sorprendido camine difícilmente hacia la barra, donde me atendió una chica coqueta,

-dame 2 cervezas- le pedí- no que sean 3- agregue

Regrese a la mesa con las botellas en mi manos, le tendí una a Jane, que le dio un enorme trago- llévalo con calma Jane- dije bromeando mientras ella volvía a beber de la botella. Coloque la otra botella frente a Bella, que me miro asombrada.-gracias- dijo mirándome coqueta a los ojos

-cuando quieras- dije sonriendo, mirando a Alice que sonreía ante el gesto.

Los demás chicos volvieron llenos de todo tipo de bebidas, Sean trajo algunas botellas que no había visto en mi vida, prometía ser un buena noche. Inmediatamente Emmet abrió una botella y nos sirvió un trago a cada uno.

-por los amigos, y por el amor- dijo mirando a Rosalie

-salud- dijo Alice, mientras todos nos bebíamos el trago.

Estuvimos bromeando durante unos minutos mientras el contenido de una botella desaparecía del todo. Sentí que alguien me miraba así que levante la vista, me tope con una chica pelirroja, muy guapa que me miraba sin escrúpulos. Trate de no prestar atención siguiendo la conversación de los demás. Al levantar la vista sentí un alivio ya que la chica no estaba. Pero alguien me toco el hombro. Gire rápidamente y me encontré cara a cara con la pelirroja.

-hola- me dijo sensualmente

-hola- dije cordialmente, podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre mí, pero la que más me importaba era la de Bella.

-quería saber si querías bailar guapo- dijo la chica tocándome el pecho, incomodo busque a Bella, que parecía que me sacaría los ojos. Jane estaba seria esperando mi respuesta.

-lo siento, pero estoy acompañado- dije divertido- pero…- tome el brazo de Riley y lo jale hacia mi- mi amigo quiere bailar- dije riendo, mientras la chica le daba su aprobación mirándolo de arriba a bajo-baila como un dios- dije bromeando, mientras el me miraba asustado

-vamos guapo- dijo tomándolo de la mano, y prácticamente arrastrándolo a la pista.

Los chicos estallaron en carcajadas una vez que se habían alejado lo suficiente- vamos a bailar- dijo Alice mientras tomaba a Jasper.

Todos fueron a la pista, Jacob saco a bailar a un chica de la barra, y Sean bailaba con Bella, mientras que yo estaba con Jane que estaba un poco mas cariñosa de costumbre, intentaba alejarme un poco de ella, mientras ella seguía uniendo su cuerpo con el mío, de una manera no muy decente, Bella me miraba con odio, sabia que luego me haría pagar, pero que quería que hiciera, deseaba bailar con ella, rozar su cuerpo, y hacer que todos a mi alrededor se murieran de la envidia, como yo lo hacia en este momento con Sean.

Luego de varias piezas, y sin poder resistirme a ver a Bella bailando con otro, me disculpe con Jane diciendo que estaba cansado, y volvimos a la mesa.

-voy por un tequila, ¿quieres algo?- le dije

-lo mismo que tu- dijo Jane

-¿segura?-

-si y una cerveza- agrego mientras yo caminaba a la barra

Jane bebió el tequila y la cerveza como si fuera agua- creo que estas tomando mucho- le dije mientras ella ignoraba totalmente mi comentario, luego de unos minutos, pude ver a Bella en la multitud bailando una manera que debería estar prohibida, no podía apartar mi vista de ella.

-oye Jane no sabia que bebieras tanto-comento Jacob sentándose a su lado, mientras ella le sonreía y se encogía de hombros

-creo que iré a tomar un poco de aire-dije sin dejar de mirar a Bella que desaparecía adentrándose mas en la multitud- ¿te importaría acompañarla un rato Jake?- pregunte levantándome

-no, claro me quedo con ella-

Camine sin voltear, me interne en la gente, tratando de ver su vestido blanco, pude ver a Emmet que parecía comerse a Rosalie en la pista, después de unos minutos, encontré a mi ángel, que movía sus caderas sensualmente al ritmo de la música. Solo podía ver su espalda, ella se había recogido su cabello, dejándome a la vista su hermoso cuello. Sean me miro, le hice señas con la cabeza pidiendo permiso para acercarme. El asintió con la cabeza mientras desaparecía sin que Bella lo notara. Me acerque a ella por la espalda, y rápidamente tome su cadera, y uní su cuerpo con el mío, mientras comenzaba a bailar.

Ella reacciono dando un brinquito asustada e intentando deshacerse de mi agarre. –No te soltare- le dije al oído, mientras ella relajaba su cuerpo.

-me asustaste-

-no fue mi intención- dije besándole el cuello

-¿que haces?- me dijo asustada

-hago lo que eh tratado de evitar toda la noche- dije mordiendo su lóbulo

-¿por eso me evitabas?- volvió a bailar pegada a mi cuerpo, causando estragos con mi control

-se me hace difícil, controlarme ante ti vistiendo este vestido- dije dándole vuelta para poder besarla

-podrían vernos- dijo al finaliza el beso

-no me importa- le dije en sobre sus labios

-ven- me dijo atrayéndome a la oscuridad- así que te gusta mi vestido- dijo sensualmente, mientras se sonrojaba al mismo tiempo.

-me gusta mas lo que puedo encontrar bajo el vestido- dije atrayéndola a mi nuevamente

Ella se giro dejando su espalda en contacto con mi pecho, comenzó a bailar de una manera demasiado sensual para mi salud mental- me vuelves loco- le dije siguiendo su movimiento con mi cuerpo sin separarnos.

-recuerdo que dijiste que encontraríamos la forma de estar solos- le recordé al oído-parece que soy el único interesado-

-vámonos de aquí- me susurro, no lo pensé dos veces le tome la mano, y la conduje hasta la salida.

Al cruzar la puerta, nos encontramos de cara con Riley que fumaba un cigarrillo.

-¿ustedes dos a donde van?- pregunto

-podrías cubrirnos- le pedí riendo

-¿porque siempre tengo que salvarte el trasero?- dijo divertido

-porque me amas- le respondí

-¿BELLA?- un grito llamo nuestra atención

Los tres giramos por inercia, hacia la voz, una chica bajita, de pelo oscuro, con una sonrisa miraba a Bella.

-¿Bree?- respondió Bella abrazándola emocionada

-¿pero como has cambiado Bella?- dijo la Chica mirándola

-tu igual casi ni te reconozco- contesto mi ángel

-hice un pequeño cambio de look- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros

-te queda muy bien-

-a ti también, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con tu papa-

-si, pero vine por unos días con unos amigos- dijo señalándonos- el es Riley, y el es Edward, ella es mi amiga Bree-

Yo sonreí a la chica- mucho gusto- dijimos Riley y yo

-así que el es tu novio- dijo la chica señalándome

-yo… bueno… es complicado- explico Bella sin saber que decir- tendré que contarte luego- dijo sonriendo

-ya veo- dijo la chica confundida

-¿tu con quien estas?- pregunto Bella cambiando el tema

-vine con unas amigas, pero me encontré con el estúpido de Nate- explico la chica

-¿Nate Smith?- pregunto Bella curiosa- pero te morías por el hace unos meses- dijo

-si, hasta que comencé a salir con el, y me di cuenta que es un idiota- dijo la chica irritada

-saliste con Nate, wow, quien lo iba a decir-

-Salí con el y termine con el- agrego la chica- pero el parece no entenderlo-

Hablando del rey de Roma, viene hacia acá con cara de pocos amigos, explico Bella mirando sobre el hombro de Bree, seguí su mirada, tres chicos caminaban rápidamente hacia nosotros con cara de pocos amigos

-Bree, a mi no me dejas hablando solo- le reclamo el chico enojado

-que intenso que eres Nate, que no quiero hablar contigo- dijo la chica

-deberías agradecer, que yo saliera contigo, no eres nadie sin mi Bree- dijo el chico

-prefiero ser nadie, a estar contigo-

-crees que alguien mas se fijara en ti- dijo el chico provocando que me molestara, como le hablaba así a una chica

-mírate, el atuendo y el maquillaje, no quita lo que eres, nadie- dijo el chico

-ey que te pasa, no es manera de hablarle a un chica- dijo Riley dando un paso al frente robándome las palabras de la boca

-¿tu quien eres? ¿Acaso viniste con este idiota?- dijo Nate alzando la vos

-no lo metas en esto- dijo Bree un poco asustada

-¿quieres problemas? Pues los encontraste- dijo Nate encarando amenazadoramente a Riley

-Nate, déjalo- dijo Bree poniéndose entre los dos

-vamos a ver que tan hombrecito es tu nuevo novio- dijo Nate haciendo señas a sus amigos- te romperemos la cara

-no otra vez- dijo Riley bajo para que solo yo escuchara

-no chicos no peleen- se metió Bella defendiendo a Riley

-quítate, si no quieres salir perjudicada- la amenazo

La furia invadió mi cuerpo, como se atrevía a hablarle así a Bella, sin pensar me puse frente a Bella y empuje al chico.- no te atrevas a amenazarla- dije furioso

-No Edward- dijo Bella pero la escondí tras mi cuerpo

-bien esto se pone interesante- dijo Nate mientras sus amigos se colocaban a sus dos lados, Riley se puso junto a mi.

-ah ver que tienen- dijo Nate provocándonos

-no peleen- dijo Bree a nuestras espaldas

-¿pasa algo aquí?- Jasper llegaba junto con Emmet en ese momento viendo la situación, se colocaron a nuestros lados

-¿algún problema?- dijo Emmet

-pero llamaron a sus amiguitas- se burlo un amigo de Nate que ya no sonreía mucho al darse cuenta de la diferencia de numero

-Nate creo que debes irte, se que las matemáticas no se te dan bien, pero no saldrás bien parado de esta pelea- dijo la vos de Sean a nuestras espaldas

-¿los conoces?- dijo Nate

-vienen conmigo- respondió Sean

-nos vamos chicos- ordeno Nate mientras nos miraba serio

Vimos como se alejaron sin girarse, abrace a Bella con cariño mientras le besaba la frente- no vuelvas a interponerte en una pelea, puedes salir lastimada- la regañe con cariño.

-ustedes siempre arreglan todo con los puños- se quejo

-no iba a dejar que te hablara así- dije molesto

-caray Riley, porque siempre tienes que buscar que te golpeen- bromeo Emmet

Riley se iba a quejar del comentario peor Bree hablo primero- fue mi culpa, lo siento, creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa- suspiro- muchas gracias por defenderme- le sonrió a Riley

-no te preocupes- dijo este devolviéndole la sonrisa

Bree y Bella intercambiaron números y se despidieron cariñosamente mientras yo la esperaba junto a los chicos. Cuando Bella volvió junto a nosotros, la tome de la mano.

-¿nos vamos?- le susurre- ni creas que me olvide-

Ella se estremeció ante mi voz, me encantaba y sentía orgulloso de saber que la hacia sentirse así.

-vamos- dijo guiándome hacia los taxis que se encontraban parqueados frente a la acera.

-¿EY USTEDES DOS A DONDE VAN?- grito Jasper

-USTEDES NO NOS HAN VISTO- grito Bella subiéndose al taxi, mientras yo hacia lo mismo.

Una vez el taxi en marcha, intente besar a Bella, la cual me detuvo dándome a entender que no me besaría porque el conductor nos veía- vamos Bella, el esta conduciendo- le susurre al oigo

-¿no puedes esperarte un poco?- dijo incomoda

-debiste pensar eso antes de ponerte este vestido- dije besándole el cuello

-Edward- me advirtió como niño chiquito

-ok, ok me porto bien- dije mirando por mi ventana.

Luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad, el taxi se detuvo, Bella abrió su puerta y salió inmediatamente sin siquiera verme.

-ok, yo pago- dije mientras la mirada caminar hacia la puerta de la casa

-quien entiende a las mujeres- dije dándole unos billetes al chofer

-nadie lo hizo, nadie lo hace, nadie lo hará- dijo el sonriendo

-lo tendré en mente- dije cerrando la puerta del taxi

Entre a casa confundido por la actitud de Bella, ¿estaría molesta por algo? Prendí la luz de la sala, pero no había rastro de ella por ningún lugar, entre en la cocina, baño, pero nada de ella. Así que subí a los cuartos.

-¿Bella? ¿Estas molesta?- dije a la oscuridad

Entre en la habitación, pero antes de hablar Bella me ataco de frente dejándome contra la pared. Aun sin poder reaccionar ataco mis labios con furia, lo cual respondí de la misma manera. Tome su cintura, y la gire agresivamente quedando ella contra la pared.

-que haces- dije entre sus labios

-intento sorprenderte- contesto mientras besaba su cuello

-ah si que eres una soltera buscando conquista- dije recordando lo que ella comento en el aeropuerto

-literalmente soy soltera- dijo divertida

-¿ah si?- dije molesto ante el comentario

-lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti- dijo haciendo un puchero

-¿vamos a discutir por esto de nuevo?- dije levantándola mientras ella aprisionaba mi cintura con sus piernas

-espero que no- dijo mientras la cargaba hasta la cama

La coloque en el piso nuevamente, junto a la cama, tomé su cintura y mi lengua recorrió su oreja exhalando en ella, sentí como se doblaba su cuerpo, y recorría sus manos por mi pecho, fui depositando besos desde sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello que besé en tanto bajaba los tirantes del vestido, hasta llegar a sus senos que acaricié sobre la tela, luego ella tomó mi cara y me besó frenética.

-te necesito- dijo entre mis labios, provocando que perdiera la razón. Con un movimiento hábil ella dejo su vestido caer, dejándola solamente en un juego de lencería negro, el verla así ante mi hizo que mi miembro reaccionara inmediatamente.

La tumbe sin dejar de besarla sobre la cama. Mientras ella batallaba sacándome la camisa. Me aleje de ella un momento para deshacerme de mis pantalones. Al regresar a ella intento besarme pero no se lo permití, tome sus hermosas piernas, dibuje un camino con mis labios desde sus pies hasta su centro que seguí cubierto por sus bragas.

Ella se levanto para deshacerse de su sostén dejándome a la vista sus esplendidos pechos, esos pechos que me volvían loco, empecé a lamerlos despacio, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de mi amor, llenándome de orgullo, eran mis gemidos, solo yo la hacia sentirse así.

-Edward- dijo entre un quejido

-dime mi amor- dije sin dejar de jugar con sus pezones

-hazme tuya- dijo atrayendo con fuerza mi rostro al suyo para besarme con furia, en un ágil movimiento nos desnude a ambos, verla así ante mi, era el mayor regalo que le podía pedir a la vida. Su cuerpo era mío, igual que el mío era solo suyo.

Me posicione en su entrada, ella estaba tan húmeda, tan lista para mi, que no pude aplazar mas el momento, me introduje en ella, mientras Bella se estremecía de placer cerrando sus ojos. Comencé con mis estocadas, despacio, pero llenas de pasión.

Gemí en su oreja, quería que estuviera segura de lo que me hacía sentir, de cómo disfrutaba tenerla entre mis brazos y fundir nuestros cuerpos en uno, sentí como deslizaba sus manos por mi espalda hasta mis nalgas que empujaba para que llegará más profundo en ella, volví a besarla, ella rompió el intenso beso gritando mientras llegaba al orgasmo y su cuerpo se estremecía, luego de unas estocadas mas, sentí llegar el orgasmo, explote dentro de ella, no pude evitar gemir ante la sensación. Me quede allí aun unido a ella mirándola, mientras ella hacia lo mismo conmigo.

-Te amo- dije sin dejar de verla

-lo se- dijo mirándome juguetonamente

Sonriendo ante la respuesta, me separe de ella, me senté en la cama, recostándome en el respaldar de la misma, le hice señas a Bella para que se acercara a mi que me veía con interés. Se sentó entre mis piernas recostando su espalda en mi pecho. Tome la sabana de la cama, y nos cubrí, nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando solo el latir de nuestro corazones regresar a su palpitar habitual.

-cuando podamos estar juntos- le dije tocando su cabello- te llevare a todas las partes que quieras- dije

-¿Dónde yo quiera?- dijo hablando como bebe

-bueno, ahí limites, tal vez que se encuentre en el país- dije riendo, mientras ella se unía también.

-podremos ir al cine, caminar al parque, a cenar- dijo ella imaginándoselo

-mama estará feliz de saber que estoy contigo, siempre habla muy bien de ti- le dije

-espero que papa se lo tome bien también- dijo ella un poco asustada-

-también lo espero, no me vaya a cazar- dije asustado

Ella se carcajeo- le gustaras mucho- dijo cariñosamente

-ahí tantas cosas que podríamos hacer- dije soñando con el futuro junto a Bella, la graduación, la universidad. Todo lo quería vivir con ella

-mi mama te amara, no parara de decirte lo guapo que estas- dijo riendo

-¿así que soy guapo?- dije juguetón

-eres hermoso, por dentro y por fuera- dijo

-tu eres una diosa- dije besando su hombro

-no tienes porque adularme, ya me acosté contigo- dijo graciosa

Su comentario hizo un vacio en mi estomago, ella sintió mi tensión- ¿Qué pasa?, solo bromeo- dijo entrelazando nuestros dedos

-me recuerda la estúpida apuesta, y el imbécil de Mike- dije serio- además de lo estúpido que fui- dije estrechándola mas fuerte

-ya paso, y estamos juntos, bueno no literalmente, pero me entiendes- dijo besando mi mano

Nos quedamos en silencio, durante lo que me parecieron horas, el tiempo que pasaba con ella, era increíble no importa que no habláramos, solo estar así los dos juntos era genial. Jugaba con su cabello, hasta que caí en cuanta que debía irme.

-amor debo irme- dije levantándome en busca de mi ropa

-¿enserio?- dijo haciendo un puchero

-los chicos regresaran pronto- dije poniéndome mis pantalones

-cierto- dijo recostándose en la cama, mientras suspiraba

Termine de vestirme y me gire hacia ella- ¿como me veo?- dije intentando arreglar mi cabello-

-como si hubieras hecho el amor- dijo estallando en carcajadas

-lo tomare como un "te ves genial"- dije sonriendo

Me acerque a ella para darle un cariñoso beso, ella tomo mi cuello y me atrajo mas a ella, introduciendo su lengua. Le respondí el beso hasta que tuvimos que respirar.

-hasta mañana amor- dije abriendo la puerta

-nos vemos, te amo- dijo antes de que saliera

-lo se- dije devolviéndole la broma mientras cerraba la puerta

Pero recordé algo, entonces regrese abrí la puerta –ponte algo de ropa, no querrás que Alice se muera de la impresión- dije riendo mientras ella se unía a las risas.


	32. Complicaciones

CAP 32

JACOB POV

Llevaba bailando toda la noche con chicas que parecían querer seducirme a toda costa, con decir que una me lamio la oreja. Pero realmente ninguna llegaba a llamarme la atención, era raro siempre que salía me ligaba a una chica por lo menos. No digo que fueran feas, en lo absoluto, simplemente que no me interesaban.

Compre una cerveza de la barra, para regresar al VIP donde se encontraba Jane con Edward, que parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos mirando a la nada. Tome asiento junto a Jane que bebía un enorme trago de su cerveza. –Hey Jane no sabia que bebieras tanto- dije bromeando mientras ella se encogía de hombros.

Edward se levanto sin dejar de ver a la multitud sin antes pedirme que acompañara a Jane, a lo que obsedí encantado. Me gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con ella. La mire sonriéndole, mientras ella seguía a Edward con la mirada.

-¿entonces como has estado?- dije bebiendo de mi botella

-bien creo- dijo sin mirarme

-¿estas molesta conmigo?- pregunte- bueno me da la impresión-

-¿Qué?- dijo por fin mirándome- no no Jacob lo siento- dijo colocando su mano sobre la mía, ambos miramos el contacto por unos segundo antes de hablar

-ok, entonces si no es conmigo, definitivamente algo te pasa- dije mientras ella alejaba su mano.

-no le des importancia, sabes deberíamos divertirnos un rato, ¿para eso venimos no?- dijo sonriéndome finalmente

-esa es la actitud- dije levantando mi botella- salud- dijimos juntos mientras bebíamos

Estuvimos bromeando un rato mientras mirábamos a la multitud bailar, los demás parecían haber desaparecido, la disco estaba a reventar, luego de reírnos como locos a causa de ver como una chica subía a la barra y empezaba a tratar de bailar sexi, Jane me llevo a la pista, ella bailaba con energía, sonriéndome, su sonrisa me cautivaba, pensé en todo lo que estaba pasando, su madre muriendo, y aun así sonreía, era una chica fuerte, ya que por mas que ella lo intentara sus ojos solo trasmitían tristeza, intente desviar mis pensamientos, ya que se estaban volviendo muy emocionales . Pero ella no me ayudaba, la música se volvió mas lenta, Jane se acerco a mí, mi cuerpo reacciono solo y la tome de la cintura mientras ella colocaba sus manos en mis hombros.

-Eres muy buen amigo Jake- dijo Jane que provoco que se me revolviera el estomago.

-creo que el alcohol esta hablando por ti Jane- dije tratando de desviar la conversación

-no, bueno tal vez en el alcohol, este haciendo efecto, pero hablo enserio, eres una persona especial- dijo

-¿ah si? A ver señor alcohol ¿que me hace especial?- dije mirándola a los ojos divertido

-eres dulce, atento, divertido, y no eres feo- dijo tratando de evitar mi mirada- cualquier chica estaría encantada de estar contigo- dijo finalmente sonriéndome

-créeme, no todas- dije suspirando

-uy suena a desilusión amorosa, cuéntame de eso- dijo interesada

-créeme no quiero hablar de eso en este momento- dije restándole importancia

-¿así de grave?- dijo seria

-creo que iré al baño, regreso en un momento- dije soltándola

Ella se quedo allí de pie mirando, entre rápidamente al baño, dos tipos discutían la manera en que se ligarían a una chica de la barra, camine hacia el lavado, que estaba haciendo, que me estaba pasando, yo era Jacob Black, el Casanova del colegio, capitán del equipo, me ligaba a una chica diferente cada noche, porque sentía esto cuando estaba junto a ella. No te enamores idiota, dije para mi mismo mientras me miraba al espejo. Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme, tiene novio…. Tiene novio, repetía en mi cabeza, vamos Jacob solo te gusta un poco, puedes ser fuerte, es una chica nada mas. Suspire en el lavado, luego de la nada me comencé a reír solo –eres un ridículo- me dije a mi mismo frente al espejo.

-oye amigo ¿estas bien?- me dijo un chico que se acerco a mi lado

-si si- dije calmándome

Salí del baño sin mirar siquiera al chico, busque con la mirada a Jane, la encontré en la barra, estaba acompañada de un chico, que al parecer la invitaba a beber. Me acerque despacio, para analizar la situación.

-¿quieres otro?- le dijo el chico divertido

-creo que tome suficiente- dijo Jane sonriendo en exceso

-vamos otro no le hará mal a nadie- dijo entregándole un trago el cual ella bebió sin arrepentimiento

-JAKE- grito Jane al verme- ¿Por qué te tardaste?- dijo riendo

-Jane te deje como 5minutos- dije dándome cuenta que ya estaba ebria-¿Cuándo puedes tomar en 5min?- pregunte

-bueno es que mi amigo Bob, me esta enseñando acerca de tragos- dijo señalando al chico que le daba el alcohol, al cual mire con odio, el entendió se levanto y se fue sin decir nada- Adiós Bob- grito Jane mientras lo miraba caminar

-¿Cuántos tragos te dio Bob?- le dije sentándome junto a ella

-no se- dijo analizando- como 5- dijo entre risas

-eso es mucho- dije intentando hacerla entrar en razón

-me siento graciosa, nunca me sentí así- dijo divertida

-¿nunca habías tomado antes?- dije sorprendido

-NO- dijo estallando en carcajadas

-genial- dije levantándome- vamos tienes que tomar aire antes que te pongas peor- dije ofreciéndole mi mano para que se levantara, pero al hacerlo tuve que tomarla rápidamente ya que se iba al suelo.-demasiado tarde- dije entre dientes mientras la sostenía en pie.

-Edward me matara- dije mientras la ayudaba a caminar hacia la salida entre la gente.

-¿Edward? Como si le importara- dijo irónicamente- le importa todo antes que yo- dijo mientras intentaba soltarse de mi agarre- vamos a bailar- dijo jalándome

-no Jane- dije intentando controlarla- tenemos que salir- dije jalándola con cuidado

-no quiero ir afuera, quiero bailar- dijo bailándole a un chico que le sonreía divertido

-estas borracha Jane, tenemos que sacarte de aquí- dije fuerte

-no estoy borracha- dijo insultada- mira- dijo colocando su mano frente a mi rostro- ¿Cuántos dedos tengo?- dijo seria, -tienes 5 y se supone que yo debería hacer la pregunta Jane- le respondí divertido.

-¿ah si?- dijo carcajeándose mientras finalmente lograba que saliera de la disco.

Intente buscar a alguno de los chicos, aunque estuviéramos fuera, igual había mucha gente, pensé en dejarla sentada en algún lugar e ir en busca de Edward, pero me pareció mal idea luego de verla intentar bailar con un chico que estaba con su novia. Saque mi celular para localizar a alguno cuando una vos familiar me llamo.

-chicos ¿Qué hacen?- dijo Riley sonriendo

-busco a Edward ¿sabes donde esta?- dije apresurado

-no no lo eh visto- dijo serio- ¿para que lo buscas?- dijo intrigado

-por esto- dije señalando a Jane que reía

-¿esta borracha?- dijo Riley divertido

-no… esta actuando como borracha- le conteste con sarcasmo

-ey, no sueltes tu estrés en mi- se burlo Riley

-¿tienes el numero de Edward? Necesito llamarlo- dije

-lo acabo de llamar y no contesta- dijo serio

-¿Qué hago?, no podemos tenerla aquí en ese estado- le explique

-no tengo idea- dijo Riley ayudando a Jane para que se sostuviera

-tengo que llevarla a casa- dije buscando un taxi

-¿seguro?- pregunto Riley

-si seguro- dije tomando a Jane con cuidado- busca a Edward y dile que me llevo a Jane a casa porque estaba muy borracha- dije alejándome

-ok- dijo Riley mientras caminaba hacia el taxi

Hice a Jane subir al taxi, luego entre yo colocándome a su lado, le di la dirección que recordaba al conductor, Jane se calmo, recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro- tengo sueño- dijo bostezando mientras yo la miraba con atención, hasta borracha se veía hermosa. Sus ojos se cerraban. Era la imagen más tierna que había visto en mi vida. Tome un mechón de su pelo, para colocarlo tras su oreja.

-se paso de copas tu novia- dijo el chofer tratando de hacer charla amistosa

-no es mi novia- dije mientras la seguía mirando con una sonrisa de estúpido en la cara

-¿ella lo sabe?- pregunto el conductor

-¿saber que?-

-que estas enamorado de ella-

-yo no…- intendente decir- es novia de otro- dije finalmente

-típico, siempre nos enamoramos de la que no debemos- dijo el chofer –pero si el sentimiento es verdadero ¿no vale la pena lucha por ello?-

-su vida es demasiado difícil ahora como para intentar complicársela en este momento- dije

-claro, no le digas que la quieres, mejor déjala que se emborrache- dijo el con sarcasmo

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mientras yo analizaba sus palabras, nos detuvimos frente a la casa de mi prima, gracias a dios era la dirección exacta. –Gracias- dije pagándole. Tome a Jane entre mis brazos, ella paso los suyos por mi cuello, recostándose en mi hombro. Me gire y mire al taxista.

-se fuerte- me dijo arrancando

Entre a la casa, me sorprendió encontrar la puerta sin llave, lo cual me ayudo porque no tenia idea de cómo tendría que hacer para entrar. Subí las escaleras despacio mientras Jane respira en mi cuello, que no me ayudaba para nada.

-estamos llegando Jane- dije abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Bella

-¿Dónde?- dijo ella

-tienes que dormir- dije ayudándola a que se pusiera de pie de nuevo

Intente llevarla hacia la cama, pero no pudo sostenerse en pie, intente ayudarla a no caer pero lo que logre fue que los dos calleramos sobre la cama, ella reía, pero de repente mi mundo se detuvo y ella quedo seria mirándome a los ojos, sus labios estaban demasiado cerca para mi gusto, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar intentando salirse de mi pecho.

-debes dormir – dije mientras intentaba alejarme de ella, pero no me encontraba preparado para lo que iba a pasar, Jane tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, me miro a los ojos, no supe que hacer, hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver mi expresión en ese momento.-Jane…- intente decir pero ella se acerco y puso sus labios sobre los míos, masajeaba los míos con suavidad, no sabia como responder, tome sus manos con las mías para apartarla, pero mi decisión se quebró, tome su cintura y la atraje a mi. Ella pedía permiso con su lengua para entrar, lo cual autorice de inmediato. Su sabor era exquisito, mis manos temblaban en su cintura, como si nunca hubiera hecho esto antes, estaba nervioso. Con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a acariciar mi pecho, su contacto me hacia desconcertarme.

Ella tomo mi cuello con sus manos y me atrajo más para profundizar el beso. Me coloque sobre ella con cuidado, que estaba pasando, no entendía mi cabeza no trabajaba, solamente me esta dejando llevar. Me separe por falta de aire, ella tomo el borde de mi camisa, y suavemente comenzó a levantarla. Lo que me dio tiempo para pensar, que debería hacer, mi respiración agitada dejaba ver mi deseo, pero entonces entre en razón.

-No Jane- dije tomándola de las manos impidiendo que me quitara la camisa

-lo siento no puedo- dije alejándome

-entiendo- dijo sentándose en la cama y abrazando sus rodillas, mientras yo me ponía de pie

-Jane…- intente decir algo

-eh dicho que entiendo- dijo seria, pero su voz se quebró, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

-Jane no, no llores, soy un idiota- dije sentándome a su lado

-es normal, no se en que pensé, es obvio que no me encuentres atractiva- dijo limpiándose sus mejillas- ni siquiera mi novio me desea- dijo llorando mas.

-no digas eso Jane- dije sintiéndome impotente- Jane mírame- le ordene- no sabes…- me detuve a pensar- lo mucho que deseo estar contigo, mírame- dije logrando finalmente que me viera- siento algo muy grande por ti, muy grande, pero no puedo, me encantas eres la niña mas hermosa- dije limpiándole sus lagrimas con mis dedos

-pero tengo muchas razones para impedir que esto pase- le explique- la primera es que estas borracha, y no soy el tipo de chico que se aprovecha, aunque me muero por hacerlo, otra seria que tienes novio, y la ultima es que no sientes nada por mi, y no quiero que mañana te arrepientas- dije abrazándola

Nos quedamos así hasta que su llanto se calmo, me aleje un poco para mirar su rostro, se había quedado dormida, suavemente la recosté en la cama, me levante para irme pero su mano se detuvo- quédate- me dijo media dormida

-me quedare un rato- dije finalmente mientras me recostaba a su lado, ella se acerco a mi recostando su cabeza en mi pecho, porque me hacia esto. Sentía su respiración tranquila contra mi cuerpo. Su piel era suave y cálida se sentía tan bien tenerla tan cerca. Completo, tranquilo. Me quede admirándola dormir mientras mi mente creaba miles de fantasías, si tan solo ella me hubiera una oportunidad cuando me conoció. La hubiera hecho la chica más feliz. El tiempo voló, cuando sentí que caiga dormido, decidí que era momento de irme. Me levante con cuidado para no despertarla. La cubrí con una manta, con cuidado me acerque dándole un beso en los labios, quería recordarlos por siempre.

Camine hacia la puerta, antes de abrir voltee a verla –ojala no recuerdes nada- dije para mi saliendo por la puerta.

-Jacob – me llamo una vos

-Edward- salió de mi boca un poco asustado, pero el me veía de una manera extraña como preocupado

-esta dormida, no pude evitar que se emborrachara- le explique rápido evitando su mirada

-¿Qué?- dijo confundido

-Jane esta dormida, viniste porque Riley te dijo que la había traído borracha ¿no?- dije

-ah… si si claro, lo siento ando un poco tomado- me explico –creo que es mejor que baje a dormir- dijo caminando

-¿no vas a verla?-

-eh no, mejor dejemos que duerma- dijo el

-claro, bueno yo me voy a caminar un rato- dije acercándome a la puerta principal

-son las 3 de la mañana- dijo el confundido

-necesito aire- dije, realmente necesitaba pensar, que había pasado, y que iba a hacer con lo que había descubierto.

BELLA POV

Desperté por el sonido de mi celular, había olvidado desactivar la alarma, lo apague rápidamente y trate de volver a dormir sin abrir los ojos, sentí como el peso de un brazo sobre mi cintura, pensé inmediatamente en Edward, gire pero me encontré con mi amiga prácticamente noqueada, aun con el vestido de la noche anterior. Me incorpore al mirar el sol que entraba por la ventana, recordé la noche anterior y sonreí, había estado con Edward mi Dios Griego en persona. Mi piel aun llevaba su aroma, sus caricias sus besos. Pude sentir como me ruborice sola. Una idea paso por mi cabeza, así que me levante, fui directo al baño, tome una ducha rápida. Camine hasta mi equipaje, tome un bikini, unos shorts, una blusa cómoda y me lo coloque sobre el bikini. Tome mi sandalias mi bolso, introduje un cambio de ropa, una toalla entre otras cosas.

Moví a Alice con delicadeza para que despertara, entre quejas y malas palabras pude hacerla entrar en razón. –Alice saldré, debes decirle a todos que estoy con Bree- le dije rápidamente

-¿Quién es Bree?- dijo tapándose la cara con una almohada

-una amiga, debes decirles que estoy con ella, que regresare en la tarde, te llamare- le dije saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando estaba llegando a las escaleras me tope con mi primo que parecía un zombi en persona.

-¿Jake estas bien?- dije mientras el me miraba sobresaltado

-si, ¿que haces despierta ah esta hora?-

-mi amiga Bree me invito a un evento de la familia- dije la mentira que había memorizado mientras me duchaba-¿tu porque estas despierto?-

-yo vengo llegando, iré a dormir- dijo dejándome hablando sola

Baje rápido, en la sala habían colocado un colchón inflable donde dormían dos chicos, entre ellos el dueño de mi corazón, que dormía como su costumbre con sus manos sobre la cabeza.

-Edward- dije moviéndolo por el hombro

-¿mmm?- dijo aun dormido

-¿estas dormido?- dije poniéndome de cuclillas.

-no-dijo tratando de abrir sus ojos, sin lastimarse con la luz-¿Qué hora es?

-las 8- dije mirando mi reloj

-¿vas a algún sitio?- dijo viendo que tenia mi bolso al lado

-si, pensaba desayunar fuera, eh ir a la playa un rato- dije sonriéndole mientras el se recostaba sobre su brazo- ayer dijiste que solo tu estabas interesado en que estuviéramos juntos- dije- pero no es cierto, así que te parece si me acompañas-

-¿enserio?- dijo sonriéndome

-solo si quieres- dije encogiéndome de hombro

-claro- dijo incorporándose por completo, llevaba unos shorts para dormir solamente, me quede embobada mirando como buscaba ropa en su mochila.

-iré a darme una ducha rápida ya regreso- dijo prácticamente corriendo, sabíamos que debíamos irnos antes de que los demás despertaran.

Camine hacia el cuarto de lavado, y tome una manta delgada, la deposite con el resto de las cosas en mi bolso. Entre a la cocina, en busca de algo que me ayudara con el hambre, encontré algo de fruta que las chicas habían comprado, así que tome una manzana. Y le di un gran mordisco.

Al salir Edward ya estaba en sala terminando de vestirse. Se había colocado unos shorts playeros, una camisa delgada blanca, sandalias y sus gafas de sol. Se veía hermoso, aun no lograba comprender como el había terminado enamorándose de mi.

Termino de alistarse mientras yo lo esperaba sentada en el sofá, de repente pateo con fuerza el colchón donde dormía Jasper, el cual brinco del susto, giro y al ver a Edward sonriéndole le lanzo su almohada directamente a la cara.

-necesito que nos cubras Jasper- dijo Edward mientras Jasper lo ignoraba

-no lo hare, lárgate- dijo

-vamos que te cuesta- dijo Edward

-debiste pensar eso antes de levantarme de esa manera- dijo levantándole el dedo del medio

-tarado- dijo Edward tomando su mochila y caminando a la puerta.

-Jasper- le susurre

-que quieres Bella- dijo de mala gana

-dile a todos que fui a ver a Bree, y que Edward fue buscar a un amigo- le dije

-no- dijo

-Alice esta arriba sola- susurre para que Edward no escuchara

-si Bella claro que lo cubro, que le vaya muy bien- dijo levantándose de un salto, y caminando hacia las escaleras.

¿Qué le dijiste?- me pregunto Edward mientras me colocaba mis gafas, caminando por la acera a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa

-que Alice estaba sola- dije encogiéndose de hombros, mientras sentía como el se tensaba.

-vamos Edward es normal- dije riendo

-no es normal saber lo que esta haciendo tu hermana en este momento-dijo tomándome la mano por primera vez en publico

-no será muy diferente a lo que me hiciste anoche- solté sin pensar, cuando analice lo que dije me sonroje hasta las orejas.

-pero mi hermana es una niña- dijo sin pensar

-¿yo que soy? ¿Un niño?- dije rodando lo ojos

-es diferente- dijo colocándose frente a mi, haciendo que parara en seco

-es lo mismo- le dije- solo que es tu hermana-

-tenemos un rato solos y hablamos de Alice, patético- dijo el riendo mientras me besaba dulce mente.

-vamos a comer- dije asiendo un puchero mientras lo jalaba de la mano.

Nos subimos a un bus que nos llevo cerca de la playa, allí entramo en un restaurante donde tomamos nuestro desayuno, me la pasaba tan bien con el, como había sido tan tonta como para dudar de el, no pasaba un minuto en no me viera con cariño o tomara de la mano.

-así que así se siente- dije mientras salíamos de la mano

-¿a que te refieres?- dijo

-tener un novio formal, que te tome de la mano- dije

-se sentirá mejor créeme- dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la playa

Edward me condujo hasta un lugar sombreado donde colocamos la sabana que había traído. Me senté sobre ella, y busque entre el bolso protector solar. –ven quítate la camisa- le dije mostrándole la botella. Se sentó entre mis piernas dándome la espalda para poder ayudarle.

-así que ¿esta ves me dejaras ayudarte?- dijo riendo mientras yo frotaba su espalda

-creo que no queda de otra, no ahí nadie mas- dije jugando

-si quieres le preguntamos al señor- me dijo señalando a un hombre mayor que caminaba a la orilla del mar

-¿dejarías que el lo hiciera?- pregunte

El se volteo para poder ver mi cara, que sonreía divertida- nunca- dijo tomando la botella de mis manos rápidamente. Me saque la blusa. Tomo un poco del contenido entre sus manos, para comenzar a frotar mis hombros suavemente, sus manos eran calidad, grandes, y me tocaba con delicadeza, como si se tratara de una flor. Busque su mirada, el me observada sonriendo con ternura, concentrado en su trabajo.

-lista- me dijo llenando mi nariz de protector juguetonamente

Nos tumbamos un rato sobre la manta, para descansar el desayuno, entrelazo dulcemente mis dedos con los suyos mientras ambos mirábamos el cielo -¿Dónde prefieres vivir? ¿Forks o aquí?- pregunto sin mirarme

-pues, aquí tengo a mi mama, Sean, al sol- dije explicando- pero, realmente creo que Forks es mi lugar- dije mirándolo- antes de llegar a Forks, no tenia ningún amigo, bueno tenia a Sean, pero con ustedes, contigo, creo que es donde pertenezco-

El se giro, posando su cabeza sobre su mano apoyada con su codo-toda mi vida, siempre eh elegido mal, con quien estar, como actuar- dijo mirándome- eres mi primera buena decisión- me sonrojo al escucharlo- estando así contigo, no me importa nada, nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a sentir algo así por alguien-

Me acerque a sus labios para saborearlos, no tenia manera de explicar lo que sus palabras causaban en mí, con delicadeza el acariciaba mi rostro con sus dedos, mientras el beso se hacia mas intenso. Finalmente nos separamos, el sonreía complacido.

-vamos al agua- dijo poniéndose de pie, y ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme. Me deshice de mis shorts, mientras el nuevamente me ofrecía su mano, que tome sin basilar, era inexplicable como el simple agarre de nuestras manos, provocaban descargar en mi piel.

Entramos al mar, despacio sin soltarnos, sonrió al verme preocupada cuando el agua sobrepasaba mi cintura- vamos no pasara nada, yo estoy contigo- dijo mientras seguía adentrándose. Cuando la profundidad fue mucha, el me atrajo a su cuerpo, recordando que no sabia nadar, me sostuve de su cuello mientras el me tomaba de la cintura.

-deberías aprender a nadar- dijo burlándose

-¿te molesta tener que ayudarme?- dije levantando una ceja

-para nada, tiene sus ventajas- dijo apretando una de mis nalgas con su mano

-Edward- me queje mientras el se reía

-una vez te pedí un beso en el agua- dijo mirándome a los ojos- y me lo negaste- se quejo

-guardas todo para luego reprochármelo ¿cierto?- dije evadiendo el tema

-solo algunas- dijo

-no es justo- dije salpicándole la cara

-Hey eso arde- dijo quejándose mientras yo me reía, y sin siquiera avisarme se hundió en el agua llevándome con el, provocando que tragara agua salada

-Idiota- me queje tosiendo cuando el se decidió salir

-¿pero soy tu idiota no?- dijo rosando su nariz en mi cuello, cosa que no soportaba, tome su rostro con mis manos y lo atraje a mis labios, donde el comenzó a devorarlos con furia, mis manos desordenaban y jalaban su cabello.

Estuvimos jugando en el agua entre besos y carisias, hasta que nuestra piel se arrugo, entonces decidimos salir, además de que el mar estaba golpeando mas fuerte. Al llegar a nuestras cosas me envolví en mi toalla, mientras Edward fue en busca de unos refrescos, aproveche el momento para llamar a Alice. Que me respondió dormida.

-Alice pasa de la 1:00pm- dije- ¿Cómo puedes estar durmiendo?- le dije

-no me grites- se quejo, pero yo no le estaba gritando

-bueno ¿todos están dormidos?- pregunte

-a ver- dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio hablo nuevamente- todos duerme ¿feliz?- pregunto

-si, ok llámame cualquier cosa- dije, iba a despedirme pero ya ella había cortado la llamada

Edward regreso unos minutos después con dos Sodas, me tendió una y se sentó junto a mí, le informe acerca de la llamada que le hice a Alice. Empecé a sentir el cansancio de mi cuerpo, nos habíamos desvelado mucho, además de que madrugamos para que nadie nos viera salir de casa.

-creo que es buena idea echar una siesta- dijo Edward mientras usaba su mochila de almohada, lo imite, pero su pecho me sirvió de almohada mientras el pasaba su mano suavemente por mi espalda. Pronto mis ojos se cerraron ante sus carisias.

Desperté por la vos de Edward que me llamaba, abrí mis ojos y lo encontré frente a mi sonriendo- pensé que te habías muerto- dijo burlándose, mientras me daba un casto beso.-nos quedamos profundamente dormidos- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba su camisa. Me ayudo a levantar y lo emite colocándome la ropa.

Decidimos ir por algo de comer, así que caminamos de la mano hasta que encontramos un puesto de hot dogs, intento pagar, pero me negué- esta es mi cita, yo pago- dije tendiéndole los billetes al hombre.

Nos sentamos en unas bancas, viendo a la gente pasar, comenzamos a charlar sobre trivialidades, con decir que hasta hablamos de los trabajos del colegio, en los cuales Edward estaba súper atrasado y debía ponerse al día si no quería reprobar.

La timbre del celular de Edward nos saco de la conversación- Es Alice- me dijo mientras contestaba, me concentre en el mar mientras el hablaba, mire mi reloj, eran mas de las 4:00 se hacia tarde, debíamos volver.

Edward colgó el teléfono y me miro- debemos movernos, los chicos están de salida, para hacer una fogata, cerca del pequeño rompe olas, en la ruta 24- dijo intentándome recordar la dirección que le había dado Alice. Le dije que nos encontraríamos allí con ellos- me explico mientras volvía a marcar el teléfono.

-Riley ¿Dónde estas? Alice esta preocupada te fuiste sin decir nada- dijo Edward al teléfono

-ya veo, bueno ahí una fogata en la playa, los chicos van de salida nos vemos en 15minutos en la casa, así llegamos juntos- explico Edward mientras colgaba el teléfono

Entrelazo nuestros dedos, mientras caminábamos buscando un taxi, encontramos unos aparcados a unas cuadras de nosotros. Antes de montar en uno, me giro rápidamente para quedar frente a el- fue la mejor cita que eh tenido, gracias- dijo besándome, le devolví el beso que se extendió hasta quedar sin aire.

-bueno van a subir o se quedaran ahí- dijo el conductor mientras subíamos riendo

POV RILEY

Un enorme estruendo me despertó de un brinco, intente encontrar el causante del sonido, y me encontré con Jacob y Emmet con sus enormes bocas abiertas roncando a todo pulmón, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera durmiendo con semejante escándalo? Mire el reloj en mi muñeca, 1:00pm, mi estomago rugió por falta de alimento, así que tome mi mochila y baje las escaleras hasta la primera planta, me sorprendió no ver nadie durmiendo en la sala, se suponía que Edward y Jasper deberían estar allí.

Sin darle importancia entre en la cocina, comí un poco de cereal, mientras revisaba los mensajes de mi celular, mi cuerpo tenia un olor intenso a alcohol, me pase de tragos, no volvía a apostar a beber con Emmet nunca mas. Sin pensarlo dos veces me fui directo a la ducha, el agua me despertaría totalmente.

Salí del baño, me encontré de cara con Jasper al abrir la puerta- necesito el baño- dijo serio mientras yo me hacia a un lado para que pasara- oye ¿donde esta Edward?-

-esta con Bella- dijo –por cierto, se supone que Bella esta con Bree, creo que es la chica de ayer, y Edward esta…- medito un momento- no recuerdo, pero no esta- dijo finalmente cerrando la puerta.

Decidí salir fuera para satisfacer mi vicio, desde Alice me había dejado, había comenzado a fumar, y ahora era parte de mi vida, me senté sobre el pequeño muro frente a la casa, y encendí mi cigarrito, unos segundos después un lindo automóvil estaciono frente a la casa. De la puerta del conductor salió una pequeña chica sonriente, que me salido con la mano, analice unos minutos su rostro tras la gafas de sol, y la reconocí. Era la amiga de Bella, por la cual casi me rompen la cara la noche anterior.

-hola ¿Riley cierto?- dijo amistosa

-así es, como estas Bree- dije amable

-pues ahí voy- dijo caminando hacia la casa

-espera- dije recordando algo- no puedes entrar

-¿Por qué no?- dijo sorprendida

-porque se supone que Bella esta contigo- le explique algo apenado

-¿ah?- dijo sin entender

-Bella le ah dicho a todos que esta contigo- dije suave

Abrió sus ojos finalmente entendiendo- ¿y puedo saber porque?- dijo acercándose a mi

-creo que es mejor que te diga a ella-

-Bella Bella Bella- dijo quejándose regresando al auto- aunque…- dijo mirándome- te diré una cosa, no diré nada si me acompañas a tomar un café o algo- dijo sonriéndome

-ahmmm….-dije incrédulo- a mi no me perjudica si desmientes a Bella- dije riendo

-¿seguro? De seguro esta con ese chico, E…- intento recordar

-Edward- dije

-si ese… no querrás que el se enoje contigo- dijo levantando una ceja

-que ganas con que te acompañe- dije incrédulo

-lo que sea antes de regresar a casa- dijo abriendo la puerta del piloto del auto- ¿vienes?- dijo finalmente entrando en el auto mientras de un salto bajaba del muro y la seguía.

El auto tenia un peculiar y ligero aroma a coco, Bree encendió la rápido y comenzó a tararear la canción que sonaba.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir a tu casa?- dije para hacer plática

-mis papas se están divorciando, es una guerra campal- explico mirando a la carretera

-lo siento-

-no lo sientas, la mitad de los matrimonios se convierten en divorcios- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-mis padres se divorciaron hace unos años- le conté, me sorprendí a mi mismo acerca de lo fácil que le solté esa parte de mi vida

-¿fue un infierno como mi caso?- dijo

-no realmente, se veía venir, mi madre es azafata nunca esta en casa, y mi padre trabaja en un banco, es un hombre aburrido- explique

-¿vives con tu papa?- pregunto

-si yo y mi hermano pequeño Ryan- dije

-¿tus papas a que se dedican?- dije mientras ella estacionaba el auto en un centro comercial-

-mi mama derrocha el dinero de mi papa, y el es un hombre de negocios, inversiones y esas cosas- dijo saliendo del auto.

Entramos en una cafetería y tomamos asiento luego de pedir unos capuchinos

-¿entonces son muy amigos todos?- dijo refiriéndose a los chicos de anoche

-no realmente, la mitad me odian- dije sonriendo

-no puede ser posible- dijo riendo

-tenemos nuestras historias- dije restándole importancia- Edward me invito a venir- explique

-hablando de Edward, ¿cual es el gran secreto? Porque se esconden, cual es el misterio- dijo interesada

- no debería decirte- dije dando un trago

-vamos ya que debo cubrirlos debería saber al menos porque-

Analice un rato la situación, Bella había dicho anoche que le contaría, además de que tenia razón- bueno Edward tiene novia- solté

-ese hijo de puta- se quejo incrédula

-no es lo que crees- dije entre carcajadas por su reacción- Bella se lo pidió- dije comenzando a contarle toda la historia

-wow- dije cuando finalice- eso si que es un romance problemático- dijo analizando todo-así que ellos esperan a la fiesta por la madre de la otra chica- dijo mientras yo asentía.

-yo no me creo capaz de poder compartir a mi chico- dijo ella

Iba a contestar pero el celular de Bree empezó a timbrar, ella miro la pantalla, y corto la pantalla de mala gana.

-déjame adivinar, ¿el chico que me quería golpear ayer?- dije sonriendo

-si, no se que quiere, me tiene harta- dijo bufando

-tal vez realmente te quiere, y no te quiere perder- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Nate no se quiere ni el mismo- dijo rodando los ojos

-si es tan odioso, ¿porque estuviste con el?- pregunte

Ella me miro sorprendida por la pregunta- creo que me deje llevar, por las fantasías de mi cabeza- dijo incomoda-¿Qué ahí de ti? ¿Tienes novia?- dijo obviamente cambiando el tema.

-no- dije incomodo- estoy en una etapa de no chicas- dije mirando mi café

-¿te rompieron el corazón?- pregunto intrigada

-no, mas bien yo lo hice, o bueno, no funciono- dije mirando como ella no me comprendía –hablemos de otra cosa- dije

-ok- dijo, seguimos en la platica hablando un poco de nuestras vidas, y gustos, realmente no teníamos muchos en común, pero se me era agradable charlar con ella. Era realmente sincera, se notaba que decía siempre lo que pensaba.

-regreso en un momento, iré a comprar cigarrillos- dije mientras pasábamos frente a una tienda-

-eso te matara- dijo riendo

-de algo debo morir- dije entrando

-justo cuando estaba pagando mí celular timbro-

-alo- dije tomando los cigarros

-Riley ¿Dónde estas? Alice esta preocupada te fuiste sin decir nada- hablo la vos de Edward

-comprando cigarrillos, en el centro comercial- explique

-ya veo, bueno ahí una fogata en la playa, los chicos van de salida nos vemos en 15minutos en la casa, así llegamos juntos- dijo rápidamente

-ok nos vemos allí- dije terminando la llamada

Salí de la tienda buscando a Bree, que miraba uno de los ventanales de una tienda, realmente era linda, no me había fijado antes, vestía un vestido verde, con sus sandalias de tacón. Tenía bonitas piernas, además de su cara de niña buena.

-Bree- dije llamando su atención

-¿listo adicto?- bromeo

-si, oye lo siento debo irme, los chicos me llaman- dije disculpándome

-ah no te preocupes, volveré a casa- dijo haciendo una mueca

-¿nos vemos por ahí?- le dije

-claro- respondió

Camine rápido hacia la salida en busca de un taxi, de repente me arrepentí de dejarla sola, me detuve en seco, pensando que debía hacer, gire y tome otra dirección hacia el estacionamiento.

Me la encontré mientras subía a su auto-Hey Bree- le grite antes que arrancara, ella me miro sorprendida.

-¿si?- pregunto

-me preguntaba ¿te gustan las fogatas?- dije incomodo

-la mayoría- dijo confundida

- ¿me acompañarías a una? No me gustaría ir solo- dije nervioso, ¿Por qué estaba nervioso?

-sube- dijo dándome una hermosa sonrisa-


	33. Tomando el camino correcto

CAP 33

POV JACOB

Tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza al entrar al baño, no por lo que había bebido sino por pasar toda la madrugada reprochando a mi mismo, todo lo que había ocurrido, yo era el que estaba en mis cinco sentidos, yo debí haber evitado lo que paso.

Cuando finalmente Salí de la ducha, una media hora después de que entre, todos los chicos se encontraban en movimiento, bueno todos menos Bella, ya que había salido. Era normal que quisiera visitar a sus amigos luego de no verlos varios meses.

Intente evitar a todos un rato, no quería hablar con nadie, bueno realmente solamente quería hablar con una persona, pero era un cobarde, tenia miedo de cómo me enfrentaría ella, recordaría o no lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Como me comporte como un tonto, y me le declare, cuando estaba totalmente borracha, si que era un cobarde.

Entre a la habitación, tome mi celular y marque el numero de Paul, tenia que hablar con alguien, y creo que el era el único que me podía entender en ese momento. Pero nunca respondió, maldije bajo mientras me acercaba a la ventana. Que mierda iba a hacer, que pasaría si ella le decía a Edward que me aproveche, me rompería la cara, y la mitad de las personas con que estaban eran su familia, ósea me mandarían a quemar.

-Jacob ¿puedes ayudarme a subir las cosas al auto de Sean?- dijo Alice que estaba en la puerta

-claro- dije caminando hacia la puerta

-los chicos aun no están listos-

-no te preocupes yo lo hare- dije bajando las escaleras

Salí y ayude a Sean con algunas hieleras, carbón, y cajas que las chicas habían dejado en la sala, Alice había organizado una fogata, o parrillada en la playa, en un terreno alejado que le había recomendado Sean, el había invitado varios amigos.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?- pregunto Emmet sentándose en el sofá, para colocarse sus zapatos, mientras yo entraba en la sala

-fue a buscar a un amigo- dijo Jasper serio mientras se colocaba la camisa

-ya- dijo Emmet mirándome de una forma rara.

Subí en busca de mis cosas, cuando pase por la habitación de Bella no pude evitar mirar hacia dentro, allí estaba Jane cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo, me detuve en el marco de la puerta y me quede mirándola hasta que me vio por el reflejo y se giro hacia mi.

-veo que te recuperaste- fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-no del todo- dijo regresando al espejo- vomite dos veces-

-lo siento, debí evitar que bebieras- me disculpe mirando el piso

-no te disculpes, tu me ayudaste- dijo mirándome por el reflejo- gracias-dijo sonriéndome

-no ahí de que, no podía dejarte así- dije encogiéndome de hombros, me gire para salir pero me detuve, la duda me estaba matando-Jane- la llame

-si, dime- dijo girándose para quedar frente a mí

-Me preguntaba, sabes sobre ayer…- dije sin mirarla directamente al rostro- bueno recuerdas…- suspire- ¿recuerdas todo lo que paso?- solté de una vez, se formo un hueco en mi estomago, no quería ver su expresión.

-Jake… veras…- intento decir

-Chicos solo faltan ustedes, podrían apurarse- dijo Alice que estaba junto a mi lado

-claro ya estoy lista- dijo Jane tomando su bolso, y saliendo de la habitación, dejándonos solos junto al marco de la puerta

-¿interrumpí algo?- pregunto Alice

-no para nada- dije dándole la espalda, yendo por mis cosas.

Subimos a un pequeña microbús que el padre de Sean le había prestado, me acomode adelante junto a Sean así no tendría que ver a Jane.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto Sean mirando que éramos menos

-Bella con Bree, Edward con Riley nos alcanzaran en un rato-

Luego de unos minutos llegamos al lugar, era un poco alejado de la ciudad, decidí alejarme un poco del grupo, quise aprovechar el sol que quedaba así que me lance al mar, era lo que necesitaba para relajarme, estuve allí un rato, me hubiera gustado vivir en un lugar así, sol, playa, fiestas, chicas. Pero lo último ya no me sonaba tan interesante. De lejos pude ver como Bella ya se encontraba con los chicos bromeando con Sean que la perseguía.

Salí del mar tome una toalla entre mis cosas. Me acerque a Emmet que me ofrecía una botella, los chicos hablaban como Riley prácticamente se había desmayo por la competencia de alcohol de la noche pasada. Me senté en un tronco cuando sentí una mirada sobre mi, con disimulo gire, era Jane inmediatamente volvió a ver a otro lado. Edward estaba a su lado, burlándose de Riley. Que se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo al lado de una chica que nunca había visto. Riley se quejaba de que siempre se burlaban de el, mientras la chica reía.

Volví a sentir la mirada, así que esta vez la enfrente a los ojos, ella se sonrojo, que le pasaba a Jane, pronto me di cuenta, miraba mi cuerpo, sonreí al entender, tome mi camisa y me la coloque. Estaba mirándome interesada. O eran imaginaciones mías. Seguramente el agua se me metió a la cabeza. Pensé mientras seguía el rumbo de la conversación.

Cuando el sol comenzó a esconderse los chicos se pusieron en movimiento a prender la fogata, algunos amigos de Sean había llegado. Busque con mi vista a Jane, pero no la encontré, decidí caminar por la playa, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando la vi, estaba sentada en la arena, mirando hacia la nada, sostenía las rodillas entre sus manos.

-Hey- le dije sentándome a su lado

-Jake- dijo sorprendida

-increíble, el lugar ¿verdad?- le dije animado, me bastaba con conversar con ella. Era todo lo que pedía

-si- dijo pensativa

-¿Cómo va la fiesta? No me has contado- dije

-si lo recuerdo- dijo casi en susurro

-¿Qué?- dije tratando de analizar

-si recuerdo lo que paso ayer- dijo enojada

-ah- me quede sin saber que decir

Ambos nos quedamos callados, solo las olas rompían el silencio, mi cerebro trataba de encontrar algo que decir.

-lo siento- dijo ella

-que dices, yo debí haberlo evitado estabas borracha- dije sin poder mirarla- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?- dije incomodo

-si- suspiro- entiendo que lo dijeras para que dejara de llorar- sonrió

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio una vez mas, ella pensaba que todo era mentira- es verdad- las palabras salieron solas de mi boca

-que es verdad- dijo

-lo que te dije ayer, todo, es verdad- solté sin miedo, ella me miro sorprendida, ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero no la deje- me gustas muchísimo, haría lo que fuera por que me dieras una oportunidad- dije, al fin le solté lo que me moría por decirle, ahora venia la parte horrible, la respuesta.

-Jacob, no se que decirte- dijo ella frustrada

-lo único que quiero es honestidad- dije mirándola a los ojos

-yo no…- no termino la frase

-¿te soy indiferente?- pregunte

-no… pero-

Eso me basto tome su rostro entre mis manos, y la atraje a mi para besarla, sus labios no se movieron, pude sentir su tensión, pero no me importa, seguí besándola mas intensamente, mis manos me temblaban, mi estomago se revolvía, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, estaba apunto de darme por vencido, cuando sus labios me respondieron, Jane me estaba respondiendo el beso, con mis manos torpes tome su cintura, ella coloco sus manos delicadamente sobre mi cuello, mientras me daba permiso para jugar con su lengua. ¿Era un sueño? Sus labios eran delicados, su sabor dulce, era real. Abrí mis ojos, para ver los suyos cerrados disfrutando de nuestro beso. Mi corazón bombardeo fuertemente. No la deje alejarse ni para respirar, tomo aire entre mis labios, volví a besarla estas ves más despacio, quería probarla bien, deleitarme. Pero con un movimiento rápido ella se alejo de mí, haciendo que abriera los ojos y la mirara.

-Jacob, esto… no puedo- dijo levantándose- tengo novio Jacob-dijo seria- NO PUEDO- dijo marchándose

Me quede allí sin saber que decir mientras la miraba volver con los demás-Soy un idiota- me dije golpeando la arena-la cague-

Aun sentado sin moverme, una sonrisa se estampo en mi cara- me respondió el beso- dije sonriendo- soy un idiota pero ella me respondió el beso.

-no le soy indiferente- dije rápidamente levantándome para volver.

POV RILEY

Cuando llegamos a casa, los tortolitos ya estaban allí, preparándose para salir, cuando entre con Bree a la casa, Bella la miro confundida. Luego me miro a mí sin saber que decir.

-Bree lo sabe todo- dije subiendo las escaleras para ir por mi mochila, cuando regrese Bree y Bella hablaban sobre la relación oculta.

-¿Eres su amante?- dijo Bree incrédula

-No, sabes que no es así- dijo Bella defendiéndose

-me parece divertido- dijo Bree sonriendo, mientras Bella la miraba extrañada

-¿Qué te parece divertido?-

-Se me hace interesante, el peligro, la adrenalina, y todo lo que deben sentir cuando saben que los pueden descubrir- dijo Bree encogiéndose de hombros

Bella la miro incrédula,- ¿no me lanzaras un sermón?-pregunto Bella- ¿Por qué un sermón cambiaria la situación en algún aspecto?- pregunto Bree

-No- dijo Bella

-Pues entonces, para que decirlo- dijo Bree rodando los ojos

En ese momento Edward bajo las escaleras, se acerco a mi pasando su brazo por mis hombros- es bonita- me susurro divertido

-¿Quién?- dije extrañado

-Bree idiota- respondió el dándome un empujón

-eh, si supongo- dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras admiraba sus piernas

-es hora de pasar página amigo- dijo finalmente soltándome y acercándose a Bella

Nos dirigimos hacia los chicos en el auto de Bree, al llegar los chicos estaban intentando prender la fogata, en ese momento ser un adicto al cigarrillo nos ayudo, ya que cargaba un encendedor. A los minutos los chicos se percataron la presencia de Bree ya que la miraban extrañados, mas que todo Rosalie y Alice. Al parecer Bella también se dio cuenta de las miradas y presento a Bree.

-chicos ella es Bree, una buena amiga- dijo Bella sonriendo, todos le sonrieron amistosos, bueno todos menos Jane que al ver a Edward se le lanzo a abrazarlo. Edward sonrió incomodo y le beso la frente a la chica.

-Esto será divertido- Me dijo Bree bajito, ya que se había quedado a mi lado

-de que hablas- pregunte

-mira la cara de Bella- levante mi mirada, y ahí estaba Bella que parecía querer asesinar a alguien, sonreí por su expresión.

-ves, será divertido ver a estos dos- dijo Bree, le sonreí- eres mala- le dije

-solamente evito mis problemas viendo como los demás crean problemas- dijo inocentemente.

Cuando había caído la noche completamente, el ambiente mejoro, todos parecían divertirse, mas que todo Emmet y Jacob que hacían una extraña danza alrededor de la fogata. Me senté en la arena junto a Bree que escribía en su celular. Le ofrecí una cerveza, ella la tomo sin mirarme, prestando atención a su celular.

-¿Nate?- pregunte divertido

-Mi mama, quiere hacerse la que le importa donde estoy- dijo girando lo ojos

-tengo la solución a tus problemas- dije sonriéndole

-¿ah si? A ver- dijo sonriéndome, le arrebate el celular y lo metí en mi bolsillo- diviértete- le dije chocando mi botella con la suya

-dámelo- dijo seria

-no- dije dando un trago de la botella- te lo devolveré cuando vea que te diviertes-

Me miro unos minutos seria tratando de intimidarme con la mirada, pero solo la ignore, miraba a Bella que peleaba con Sean, pellizcándole el brazo. Edward los miraba serio- mira eso Edward esta celoso- le dije a Bree que reía al verlo.

-te apuesto que terminaran peleados- me dijo Bree

-no creo, son la pareja mas extraña de la historia- reí con ella- discuten y luego a los 2 minutos se están comiendo delante de todos- dije

Dicho esto Edward abrazo cariñoso a Jane, Jane le sonrió cariñosamente y le dio un besito a Edward, Bella se percato y parecía que sus ojos se encendían en fuego. Inmediatamente se levanto y se sentó sobre las piernas de Sean, que al parecer se había dado cuenta de todo, porque reía juguetón, y le decía cosas en la oreja a Bella.

-Se van a matar- me reí con Bree

En ese momento la vos de Alice llamo nuestra atención-ustedes dos sonrían para la fotografía- dijo mostrando la cámara. Intente poner una buena cara para la fotografía pero Alice me regaño- Vamos Riley no seas así de frio acércate a Bree- entonces un poco acongojado pase mi brazo por sus hombros, Bree se recostó en mi hombro y sonrió.

-así esta mejor- dijo Alice mientras me sonreía y se marchaba luego de tomar la foto. No pude dejar de ver a Alice mientras prácticamente brincaba hacia donde estaban Jacob y Emmet haciendo estupideces.

-Así que ella es la chica, que no funciono- dijo Bree sacándome de mi atontamiento

-¿Qué?- dije haciéndome el que no entendía

-No te hagas- me dijo sonriéndome- ella te mira con mucho cariño, además de que le sonríes embobado, y el chico rubio de haya, supongo que su novio, no te mira como que con buena cara- dijo señalándome a Jasper

-es una larga historia- dije mirando el mar en la oscuridad- ahora somos amigos- dije tratando de sonreír

-¿la sigues queriendo?- dijo curiosa

-claro- dije sin pensar- ella es especial, aunque la quiero diferente, creo- sonreí- ella es feliz con Jasper- dije jugando con la arena en mis pies- Ahora estoy en una etapa cero mujeres- dije sonriendo

-Eso suena imposible viniendo de un chico- dijo Bree mirándome seria

-es enserio- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-¿no has pensado en luchar por ella?- dijo

-no, sonare cursi, pero creo que esto tenia que pasar- dije mirando a Alice como peleaba por la atención de Edward, que parecía querer matar a Bella que reía de lo que Sean le susurraba.

-Son un gran grupo de amigos- dijo Bree mirando como Emmet jugaba a las luchitas con Jasper

-Si lo son- dije sonriendo-realmente no son mis amigos, solo soy amigo de Edward- explique-

-Pues parece que vale el intento- dijo

Entendía lo que intentaba decirme, seria buena idea que intentara ser parte del grupo, Jasper me odiaba, al igual que su hermana. Y Alice a lo mejor se sentiría incomoda.

-Vamos deja de pensarlo tanto- dijo Bree poniéndose de pie- vamos a bailar con ellos- dijo señalando a Alice y Rosalie que se movían divertidas con el sonido de un auto cercano.

Bailamos mucho, hasta mas no poder diría yo, Bree parecía tener unas baterías infinitas, o se había tomado algo extraño, al menos no estaba pensando en su casa, así que trate de seguirle el paso hasta que ya no pude mas y me tumbe. Prácticamente me acosté en la arena mirando las estrellas, mientras escuchaba como los demás reían. Saque un cigarrillo y lo prendí. Cerré mis ojos, las olas se escuchaban lejanas, la sensación de la arena fría bajo mi cuerpo, se sentía bien.

-Eso te matara- dijo Bree, sacándome una sonrisa

-pretendo dejarlo en un futuro- dije burlista- pero hoy no-

-me la estoy pasando muy bien, gracias- dijo recostándose junto a mi

-eres una excelente compañía- dije girando mi cabeza hacia ella

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos, los suyos eran negros, hermosos, llenos de cariño. Le sonreí, era sentí un clic cuando ella me respondió la sonrisa. Sin decir nada volví a mirar el cielo. No valía la pena, nos habíamos conocido hacia un par de horas, vivíamos en ciudades diferentes, además de que yo no quería estar con nadie.

-¿Cuándo se van?- pregunto ella

-Mañana en la tarde- dije suspirando- desearía no irme- dije esperanzado

-pues no te vayas- dijo divertida

La mire fijamente, ella se sonrojo y desvió su mirada.- no puedo- de repente el tiempo sin mujeres me parecía algo absurdo

Así continúo toda la noche, entre risas, bromas, bailes, y cervezas. Como predijo Bree Edward y Bella terminaron discutiendo tras los autos. Para luego besarse, claro solo yo y Bree nos dimos cuenta ya que entreteníamos a Jane. Por petición de Bella. Bree y yo hablamos muchísimo, me sorprendía lo intuitiva que era. Además de divertida.

Entre charlas el tiempo se nos pasó volando, vimos los primeros rayos de sol, algunos chicos habían ido a dormir a los autos, otros como nosotros, seguían conversando alejados, de vez en cuando se escuchaba una risa. Pero aun así, un silencio hermoso nos rodeaba.

-nunca había hecho esto antes- dijo Bree- Aunque no lo creas- dijo sonriendo

-¿amanecer en la playa?- pregunte

-si, y divertirme tanto- dijo

-y aun no has visto nada- dije levantándome de un salto, me deshice de mi camisa, y de todo lo que tuviera en los bolsillos, la tome como un costal de papas

-¿Qué haces?- grito riendo mientras yo caminaba hacia el mar

-no, Riley, noooooo- decía tratando de zafarse

-es hora del baño- dije entrando al mar

-NOOO-

-pato al agua- dije simulando que la lanzaba pero la tome de la cintura, de manera quedara de pie. En el movimiento ella se abrazo a mí para no caer.

-eres un idiota- dijo mirándome, nuestros rostros quedaron muy juntos. Me cuerpo se tenso al ver la cercanía, mis movimientos se hicieron torpes, mi estomago se revolvió nervioso. Ella se acerco a mis labios. Cerré mis ojos para sentir su contacto. Pero nunca llego, abrí los ojos y ella me miraba con una sonrisa macabra. Con todas sus fuerzas me empujo, haciéndome caer al mar completamente. Ella se carcajeaba, con mis pies le hice una llave que la hizo caer, igual que a mi. Ahora era yo el que me burlaba.

-Ahora quien se ríe- dije divertido

-Calla que es un vestido carísimo- dijo entre enojada y divertida.

-ya no lo tienes que lavar- dije

Ella giro sus ojos, iba a quejarse cuando los demás chicos nos interrumpieron lanzándose también al mar.

-pasaran meses antes de que sienta el sol de nuevo- se quejo Alice

-No me sueltes- gritaba Bella a Jacob que se burlaba de ella

La mañana se pasó justo como la noche anterior, muy rápida, pronta tuvimos que irnos hacia la casa de Bella para hacer maletas, ya que el vuelo salía en unas horas. Antes de subir al auto de Sean me acerque a Bree para despedirme.

-bueno creo que es hora de irnos- dije sonriendo

-gracias por tratar de hacerme pensar en otras cosas- dijo ella

-toma- dije tendiéndole su celular

-gracias- dijo sin abrirlo- entonces, nos vemos- dijo alejándose a su auto

-eso espero- dije entrando, donde todos me esperaban con chillidos estúpidos e infantiles.

-cállense- dije sonriendo

En la casa todo era un caos, la gente corría por los pasillos, ya que se nos había hecho tardísimo, Alice peleaba con Emmet, mientras Bella buscaba su bolso como loca. Sean solamente nos miraba divertido, ya que se había ofrecido a llevarnos al aeropuerto. Salí del baño con dificultad. Me vestí tome mis cosas y Salí de casa. Era como un loquero. Saque un cigarrillo, me senté en el mismo muro de la vez anterior, los chicos salieron a dejar algunas mochilas fuera, para agilizar, Sean entro en la microbús, arranco y comenzó a sonar el pito. Estaba apunto de subirme cuando un automóvil conocido estaciono detrás. Bree salió del auto sonriente con sus gafas de sol.

-te llevo- dijo divertida

Dude un segundo- claro- dije subiendo, mientras miraba como los demás se apretujaban apurados en la microbús

-¿a que debo el honor?- dije

-mmm, quería despedirme de Bella- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-ya veo- dije entendiendo, por un momento pensé que era por mi

Bella subió al auto, junto con Jacob. Bree condujo tras Sean, llegamos al aeropuerto después de 10 minutos, todos bajaron apresurados, nos quedaban 15 minutos. Baje del auto luego de dar las gracias, y seguí al resto. Dejando a Bree y Bella despidiéndose. Llegamos a una sala de espera donde Alice nos repartió el boleto, todos nos veíamos con cara de demacrados. Bueno Emmet un poco mas, que estaba completamente rojo, por negarse a que Rosalie le colocara protector. Bella llego unos minutos después junto con Bree y Sean, este se despidió de cada uno de nosotros, me caía bien.

Entonces Alice nos dijo que fuéramos hacia la puerta de abordaje, tome mi mochila para seguir al resto, pero una mano me detuvo, me gire confundido. Bree me miraba enojada.

-no te piensas despedir- dijo haciendo berrinche

-pensé que solo querías despedirte de Bella- dije serio

-no seas idiota- dijo riendo

-entonces ¿adiós?- dije incomodo, Bree se acerco a mi y me abrazo, su olor a coco me rodeo, sonreí, era agradable.

-este- dijo incomoda- toma- dijo tendiéndome un papel, lo tome confundido y lo abrí

-es mi numero, mail, facebook- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- para cuando termine tu etapa de no mujeres- dijo sonrojada

Sonreí- tal vez seas antes de lo que piensas- dije, escuche como Alice me llamaba regañándome

-debo irme- dije

-ok, nos vemos- dijo ella

-mi numero, esta en tu celular- le dije guiñándole

Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia los demás que me miraban, pero pare en seco, y me devolví corriendo llamando a Bree. Ella se giro confundida, deje mi mochila al suelo, me acerque a ella, sin pensarlo la bese. Sus labios no solo olía a coco, también sabia a coco, ella me correspondió el beso. Entrelazo sus brazos en mi cuello tome su cintura para profundizar. Pude escuchar como los chicos me vitoreaban. Reí sobre los labios de ella.

-no quería arrepentirme por no hacerlo- dije aun sobre sus labios, le di un casto beso y me aleje. Ella se quedo allí sin decirme nada solamente mirándome sorprendida. –se que Bella tiene un lindo cuarto de invitados- dije guiñándole mientras ella me sonreía.

POV SEAN

Me despedí de Bella, no podía explicar lo que sentía en verla marchar, era mi hermanita, la que siempre me estaba regañando, cuidándome, haciéndome enfadar y sonreír. Pero también me sentía conforme, ella al fin había encontrado su lugar, era por primera vez ella misma. Y lo más importante era feliz. Aun con todos los problemas en que se metía por cabezota, era feliz. Y la querían. Cullen la quería pude notarlo, en la forma de mirarla, ella lo tenia a sus pies le podría decir que ladrara y el lo haría. Sentí envidia, no por ella sino porque yo quería conocer esa sensación también.

Mi mirada se clavo en Bree, que tomaba a Riley de la mano, no éramos muy unidos, pero nos conocíamos desde niños, era otra mariposa que había salido del capullo, me sorprendió mucho mirarlos besarse, pero reí ante las burlas de todos que los miraban. Me acerque a Bree mientras ella lo observaba irse.

-dime una cosa ¿Qué es lo que tienen los chicos de Forks que todas quieren con ellos?- bromee

-Calla- dijo sonrojándose

-tal vez me mude, a ver si acaso encuentro a alguien- dije

-tu no encuentras a nadie porque eres demasiado demandante, quiere una chica, dulce, cariñosa, atenta, humilde, inteligente, misteriosa, divertida, alegre, de carácter- empezó a enumerar

-olvidaste sexi- dije riendo

Ella giro los ojos-vez-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunte

- que esa chica no existe- dijo caminando a la puerta

-tiene que existir, ya veraz- dije- ¿piensas que lo lograran?- dije cambiando de tema

-creo que ellos dos podrán con esto- dije sonriendo

-sabes creo que hay una fiesta a la cual debemos asistir- dije sonriendo, ella me miro con sus ojos encendidos

-supe que Bella tiene una linda habitación de invitados- dijo con sonrisa cómplice.

POV BELLA

El paseo se nos hizo corto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estábamos en el vuelo de regreso a Forks, mi hogar, era raro como en solo meses, mi hogar había cambiado definitivamente, Miami ya no lo era. Todos nos quedamos dormidos estábamos hechos polvo de la noche anterior, prácticamente ninguno había dormido el hombro de Jacob me funciono de almohada todo el viaje. Realmente este paseo había sido un éxito, me la había pasado muy bien con todos, especialmente con Edward, aunque no estuvimos juntos como pareja, nuestras escapaditas fueron especiales. Aun la lucha de celos que tuvimos la noche anterior termino bien, si entre besos escondidos.

Cuando el avión aterrizo lo único que quería era llegar hasta mi cama y dormir 3 días seguidos, podía sentir las ojeras en mi rostro crecer y crecer. Todos estábamos sobre la acera del aeropuerto esperando a nuestras familias. La primera en irse fue Jane, a ala cual su hermano Alec vino a recoger. Edward se despidió de ella con un beso, si beso que era mío por cierto. Luego de unos minutos llegaron los abuelos de Jasper y Rosalie, seguidos de los Cullen. Todos subían su equipaje a los autos mientras Jake y yo seguíamos esperando mirando la carretera.

El auto de mi padre se estaciono cerca, pero no fue Charlie quien salió de allí, era Paul que salía sonriente, saludo a Jacob con muchos ánimos. Me tense, sabia que no era algo bueno, pude sentir como alguien se acercaba a mí por la espalda.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- dijo la voz de Edward con odio en mi oreja

-no lo se- dije sin entender

-hola Bella, Charlie me pidió que viniera por ustedes, espero no te moleste- dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba mi mochila del suelo

-no te iras con el- me dijo Edward enojado, haciendo que girara a verlo

-Edward no empieces- dije cansada

-porque tenia que venir el ¿acaso tu papa no tiene mas empleados?- dijo molesto, su cara empezaba a ponerse roja de enojo

-es de confianza de mi papa- explique

- nosotros te llevaremos- dijo tomando de mi mano

-Edward no entramos todos en el auto- dije cansada- solo me llevara a casa, ni siquiera iremos solos, estará Jacob-

-¿quieres ir con el?- dijo sorprendido

-no es eso Edward, es que…- dije explicando

-sabes que, vete con el, pero a mi no me busques mas- dijo caminando hacia el auto de sus padres que lo esperaban. Esme me saludo con la mano y le respondí

-Edward- le grite pero no volvió a ver

-¿esta todo bien?- pregunto Jake

-si solo perdió su ipod- dije entrando al auto

El camino fue tranquilo, no tenia ganas de hablar así que me recosté en el asiento. Mientras Jake y Paul charlaban a gusto. Me relaje con la música, y pensando en Edward, maldito carácter.

-¿no te importa que deje a Jake primero Bella? Tengo la motocicleta en tu casa- dijo mirándome, genial, pensé en mis adentros

-como quieras- dije sin mirarlo

Cuando dejamos a Jacob el viaje se hizo silencioso, sentía su mirada sobre mi de vez en cuando pero no quise mirarlo, aun seguía molesta por como había ido al colegio y golpeado a Edward. Cuando vi mi casa suspire aliviada, pero antes de bajarme su mano me detuvo.

-Bella creo que debemos hablar- dijo con cara triste

-¿hablar?- dije

-si de lo que paso- dijo apenado- mira yo no se que me paso ese día, no era yo- dijo soltándome al ver mi mirada en su agarre. Al ver que yo no decía nada siguió

-se que tienes algo con Cullen, me sorprende de ti, ya que el tiene novia- dijo asombrado

-no hables de lo que no sabes Paul- dije

-Bella tú te mereces alguien que este solo contigo, no que sea tu amante-

-¿eso es todo lo que me vas a decir?- dije aburrida abriendo la puerta del auto

-no, espera- dijo rápido- mira no te voy a mentir, aun te quiero Bella, quiero que recapacites, que nos des otra oportunidad- gire mis ojos- pero lo que mas quiero es que no me eches de tu vida- lo mire de nuevo

-una vez te dije que si lo único que me dabas era tu amistad, seria el mejor amigo del mundo, y lo vuelvo a decir, no me apartes-

-Paul, yo te quiero mucho, enserio no te quiero apartar, en este momento lo mas importante para mi es Edward, no quiero que te interpongas entre nosotros-

Al escuchar el nombre de Edward hizo una cara de dolor- no me interpondré, pero se que el no te merece, y que cuando te des cuenta, yo estaré ahí, siempre estaré ahí para cuando el se equivoque, porque se que lo hará- dijo

-tu no entiendes, lo nuestro es verdadero, así que por favor no hables mas del asunto, quieres ser mi amigo, acepto tu amistad, pero debes darme tiempo- dije saliendo del auto finalmente.

Entre a casa, Max me recibió dando saltos, tratando de lamer mi cara, finalmente me robo una sonrisa, luego de que el final del viaje se me arruinara por completo. Llame a Charlie que me dijo que cenaría con Su, así que decidí darme una ducha y meterme a la cama. Pensé en llamarlo al salir del baño, pero era posible que no respondiera mi llamada y eso me dolería mucho. Cuando llegue al closet, decidí que no me quedaría allí como una tonta, tome lo primero que vi. Me vestí rápidamente, Max me seguía por toda la casa, feliz. Así que al salir lo traje conmigo. Ambos subimos a mi camioneta, y arrancamos hacia la casa Cullen.

Al llegar me arrepentí, que iba a pensar Esme, no llevaba ni separa de ellos 2horas y ya estaba en casa buscándolos. Estaba apunto de arrancar e irme cuando ella me abrió la puerta sonriéndome. Baje junto con Max al cual llevaba de la correa. Ella lo miro interesada.

-Hola Bella- dijo mirando a mi perro-¿es tuyo?- dijo acariciándolo

-si, es Max-

-es curioso, es muy parecido al perro que compro Edward en la feria, recuerdo que dijo que se lo daría a alguien muy especial, me pareció muy dulce- ante el comentario me puse roja como tomate. Ella lo noto y sonrió.

-es el perro que compro Edward, el me lo dio- dije avergonzada

-oh, eso significa que tal vez seré tu suegra algún día- dijo feliz

-que cosas dices Esme-

-¿buscabas a Alice? ¿O a Edward?-dijo picarona, ah lo que no supe que responder

-Edward esta en su habitación- dijo invitándome a pasar

Sin decir nada subí con Max las escaleras- Bella- me llamo Esme- la cena estará pronto espero que nos acompañes-

-si claro- dije sonriéndole

-y Bella- me volvió a llamar

-¿si?-

-seria muy feliz si fuera tu suegra- esto ultimo me hizo sonreír y sonrojar al mismo tiempo

No supe que decir así que seguí hasta la habitación de Edward, abrí la puerta despacio, ahí estaba el, tan hermoso como siempre, recostado en la cama mirando el techo, con el seño fruncido, y sus brazos en la nuca. Me acerque a el sin decir nada, el me miro sin cambiar su expresión. Me recosté junto a el, mirando al techo, de un salto Max se recostó entre los dos colocando su cabeza en el abdomen de Edward quien lo acaricio.

-¿hablaron?- dijo sin mirarme

-si- dije

-que te dijo-

-en resumen, que te odia, que no aprueba lo nuestro, que quiere ser mi amigo, y que no se meterá entre nosotros- dije suspirando

-¿y tu que le dijiste?- dijo finalmente mirándome

-nada, pero le deje claro que te quiero, y estoy contigo- dije –que me de tiempo, para poder ser amigos- dije

-como me gustaría que no fuera tu amigo- dijera pasando su mano por mi mejilla- pero entiendo, que lo quieres- dijo mirándome con esos ojos verdes, que me dejaban sin respiración.

-en cierta forma, me gusta cuando te pones celoso, refleja cuanto me quieres- dije

-no te quiero, te amo- dijo juntando nuestras bocas para darme un tierno beso-faltan pocos días- dijo sonriendo

-si- dije feliz jugando con su cabello

-hola me dijeron que Bella estaba aquí- dijo Alice entrando, y recostándose junto a nosotros- la cena esta casi lista- dijo mientras Edward entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

-tu madre sospecha de nosotros- le dije

-mi madre lo sabe, es intuitiva- dijo Alice

-si la enana tiene razón-

-oigan que es esa mancha negra en tu techo- dije curiosa al ver la mitad del techo negro.

-nunca deje entrar a Emmet a tu recamara con juego artificiales- dijo Edward

-pensé que ustedes vivieron en Alaska de niños- dije

-lo hicimos- dijo Alice

-esto fue ase unas semanas- dijo Edward provocando que nos carcajeáramos.


	34. Sin poder evitarlo

Cap. 34

POV EDWARD

Lunes 4 días antes de la fiesta

Me encontraba entrenando con el resto del equipo de futbol, la final era en un mes, y el entrenador estaba volviéndose loco, o volviéndonos locos a nosotros. Estábamos destrozados, ya no podíamos mas, nos estaba literalmente matando. Cuando el silbato sonó anunciando el final del entrenamiento me lance al césped. Tenia hasta nauseas.

-no seas marica Cullen- me grito Demetri que caminaba hacia los vestidores con Mike y James. Espere burlas de parte de Mike, pero simplemente ignoro el comentario, y camino serio. Que le pasaba, en todo el entrenamiento no se pavoneo como siempre lo hacia.

-hola- escuche una voz, pronto un rostro me apareció frente al mío sonriendo

-Jane hola- dije

-¿cansado?- dijo divertida

-mucho- me queje

-oye, me pregunto, si podrías pasar por el salón de la fiesta esta tarde- dijo

-¿como para que?-

-ultima prueba de tu traje, además debemos ensayar el vals- dijo sonriendo

-lo siento Jane, esta tarde no puedo- dije sentándome- estoy muy atrasado en mis trabajos, quede con alguien en estudiar hoy- explique- dile a tu mama, que mañana iré, llevare a Alice, así me ayudara con el traje- dije

-ok- dijo un poco triste- ¿con quien estudiaras?-

-ahmmm- suspire- con Bella- dije tratando de no dar importancia

-Bella, antes ni se hablaban y últimamente parecen muy amigos- dijo

-lo somos, solo tuvimos unos problemas en el pasado, ya los superamos- dije levantándome

-genial- dijo ella ya que la lluvia nos sorprendió en ese momento en medio de la cancha-

-nos vemos- dije corriendo hacia los vestuarios.

Entre al vestuario, donde solo quedaban donde me esperaban los chicos, Riley también estaba, me alegraba que por ahora al menos Jasper lo tolerara, ya que estimaba mucho a ambos. Me cambie rápidamente para ir a la cafetería. Al salir nos encontramos con Mike, que discutía con alguien por teléfono al vernos se quedo callado, apago la llamada, nos dio una mirada de odio y se marcho.

-que idiota- murmuro Emmet

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería donde estarían las chicas esperándonos, pero en la entrada nos topamos con una discusión, Demetri y Félix se encaraban insultándose justo en la puerta, un grupo de alumno se había detenido a mirar, haciendo imposible el paso. James se reía ante la situación y Mike los veía aburrido, más que aburrido molesto. Justo cuando estaban a punto de darse a golpes Mike intervino.

-ya basta, esto es una estupidez- dijo colocándose en el medio empujándolos por el pecho

-no te metas Newton, que le romperé la cara- dijo Demetri molesto

-si, ambos se acuestan con Tania- dijo Mike- y que es una zorra, ella los seduce a ambos, la culpable es ella no ustedes idiotas- parecía que Mike Newton había encontrado un cerebro. Ambos chicos lo vieron asombrados

-es mi prima, pero también es una perra, así que dejen de pelear por ella que no vale la pena, se la quieren tirar, háganlo, pero no se peleen por un polvo- dijo

Todos se quedaron estáticos, nadie se movió, la multitud al ver que la pelea había terminado comenzó a entrar, dejando solo a los involucrados, seguimos a la gente, pasamos entre Mike y los demás, no sin antes darle un empujón, era un estúpido.

Cuando estuvimos dentro, el bullicio llenaba la cafetería era obvio que el nuevo chisme estaba en boca de todos, no le di importancia y camine hacia la mesa de siempre, ahí estaba ella, sonriendo, riendo con Rosalie su sonrisa era encantadora, solo con mirarla me hacia sonreír, pasaba su cabello entre sus dedos, cosa que me volvía loco, deseaba abrazarla, sentir su aroma, cuando estuve cerca me miro, sus ojos se posaron en los míos, quería besarla allí mismo y decirle cuanto la quería, pero tuve que controlarme, me senté junto a ella, mientras los chicos empezaban a narrar la pelea de hace rato, Bella ponía atención a la charla, no pude soportarlo mas y me acerque a su oreja-te amo- le dije, ella me miro sorprendida, pero luego me sonrió dulcemente. Movió sus labios sin pronunciar pero sabia lo que me quería decir" yo también".

Pero desde luego nuestra burbuja se rompió cuando Jane se nos unió en la mesa, dándome un dulce beso, no mire mas a Bella, odiaba besar a Jane frente a ella, aun siendo ella la que me convenció de todo esto, sabia que le dolía verme.

Las clases se me hicieron eternas, no podía dejar de mirar el reloj de la pared, pasaría la tarde con Bella, eso me hacia estar ansioso. Al sonar el timbre prácticamente corrí al estacionamiento donde me esperaba Jane, que me sonrió al mirarme. Me acerque a ella, le bese la mejilla y me despedí. Bella estaba recostada en su camioneta hablando con Alice, me acerque sonriendo, abrace a Alice por la espalda provocándole un susto.

-¿que pasa hermanita andas nerviosa?- me burle

-payazo- dijo soltándose de mi agarre y caminando hacia Jasper que la esperaba en el auto

-que humor- dije acercándome a Bella, con intensiones de abrazarla

-bueno sígueme- dijo subiendo a su auto antes de que yo pudiera siquiera tocarla

Al legar a su casa, ella ya había entrado, toque el timbre por respeto, no quería toparme con Charlie, Rosi me abrió la puerta, la había conocido el día que quede inconsciente en el cuarto de visitas. Me saludo con una enorme sonrisa, otro que me recibió efusivamente fue Max que no dejaba de brincar sobre mi, cada vez con más insistencia.

Llegue hasta la sala, tome asiento en un sofá a esperar que Bella apareciera, bajo del segundo piso con unos shorts, que hacían lucir sus hermosas piernas, no pude dejar de mirarla hasta que estuvo a mi lado. Sin pensarlo la tome de la mano, y con rápido movimiento la jale hacia mis piernas, provocando que diera un grito.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo intentando hacer una cara de enojo, se veía tan preciosa

-extraño tus besos- le dije asiendo un puchero

-no puedo darte besos, porque tenemos que estudiar, ¿recuerdas?- dijo tratando de levantarse

-¿ni uno?- dije sosteniéndola con fuerza

-no, hasta que terminemos- dijo seria, pero no pude resistirme, ataque sus labios con fuerza, pensé que trataría de romper el beso, pero en lugar de eso, se aferro a mi cabello, devolviéndome el beso con la misma necesidad. Cada vez que la besaba sentía una explosión, una sensación inexplicable, era raro como a pesar del tiempo no disminuía la intensidad.

Un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos bruscamente, Bella se levanto de mis piernas asustada, miramos asustados de quien se trataba, me relaje por completo cuando vi la sonrisa de Rosi, nos miraba alegre- Bella ya me voy, ahí panecillos en la cocina- dijo sonriendo

-si, gracias- dijo Bella incomoda

-nos vemos chicos, se portan bien- dijo cerrándonos un ojo pícaramente

Reí ante la insinuación, Bella se puso roja como un tomate, camino hacia el otro sofá, saco sus cuadernos y los coloco sobre la mesa del centro de la sala. -¿Qué haces?- le dije

-vamos a estudiar- dijo seria sin mirarme

-¿que paso con el beso?- dije

- nada de besos hasta que terminemos- dijo sin mirarme

-aff…- exclame imitándola

Comenzamos con los ejercicios de matemáticas, continuamos con el proyecto de química, terminamos dos ensayos de literatura, prácticamente le copie el trabajo de historia, ya estaba arto de escribir tanto. Cansado lance mí libro de ingles al piso.

-ya no mas- dije

-vamos nos falta mucho aun- dijo regañándome

-pues eh terminado por hoy- dije lanzando todos mis cuadernos desordenadamente en la mochila-

-no, debemos seguir- dijo preocupada

-NO- dije como un niño- ahora quiero besarte y quitarte esa ropa- dije dejándome llevar por mis instintos

-lo dices así como si nada- dijo molesta, pero pude notar como sus ojos brillaron ante mi comentario, me levante rápidamente y la tome como un bebe.

-suéltame- dijo entre enojada y divertida, la recosté con dificultad en el sofá, me coloque con cuidado sobre ella. Intento luchar conmigo, pero yo sabia como hacerla caer, despacio rosé mi nariz sobre su cuello subiendo a su mejilla, mientras tomaba sus manos, subí hasta su oreja, sabia que era su punto débil, la mordí suavemente sabia que no podía resistirse. Escuche como un quejido de placer salió de su boca, listo pensé, solté sus manos para colocar las mías en sus caderas mientras unía nuestros labios, sus manos jugaban con mi cabello. Como amaba la forma en que mesclaba sus dedos en mi cabello, ella me sorprendo con un rápido movimiento, de repente me encontré sentado sobre el sofá mientras ella estaba de cuclillas sobre mí con sus piernas a mí alrededor.

-¿no que no querías?- dije extasiado, ella no me respondió solamente se deshizo de su blusa, quedando solo en sostén, que hacia ver sus senos perfectos, sin tener nada mas que decir bese su cuello, bajando hacia el inicio de ellos. Bella sabía tan bien.

De repente Bella llevo sus manos al botón de mis pantalones, desabrochándolo con rapidez, me tense, ella no le dio importancia, comenzó a besar mi cuello. Y sin siquiera quitarme la camisa continuo hasta abajo, ¿ella iba a…? ¿Realmente iba a…? el solo hecho de pensarlo hizo que mi amigo se despertara, ella lo noto, y sonrió juguetonamente, o dios mío, me quería matar. Despacio se coloco de rodillas frente a mi, le ayude a bajar mi pantalones junto con mis bóxers, iba a pasar realmente iba a pasar.

Pero en ese momento un sonido atrajo nuestra atención, unas llaves, alguien venia hacia la casa, Bella con una velocidad sorprendente se coloco su blusa y comenzó a peinar su cabello, yo como pude me coloque los pantalones mientras intentaba pensar en algo desagradable.

-es Charlie- dijo Bella asustada mientras se escuchaba la puerta cerrarse

-que hago con esto- dije señalándole mis partes, ella me lanzo una almohada para que intentara disimular. Bella se sentó rápido en el otro sofá nerviosa, calorosa, y completamente sonrojada.

Charlie entro en la sala, su expresión se volvió seria al verme, miro a Bella, luego a mí. -¿Cómo están chicos?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-bien, estábamos estudiando papá- dijo Bella enseñando sus libros ya que los míos estaban en la mochila

-ya veo- dijo

-el es Edward Cullen papá- dijo Bella sonriendo

-un gusto- le dije levantándome para tomarle la mano, mi problema se había resuelto al solo ver a Charlie entrar. Charlie me examino, luego tomo mi mano

-¿Cómo esta Carlisle?- dijo aun serio

-bien, le diré que preguntaste por el- trate de ser amable

-si, dile que deberíamos salir a beber algo- dijo

Charlie continuo hasta la cocina, cuando desapareció de vista suspire, había estado cerca. – Tranquilo, tenias cara de estar viendo a Freddy- se burlo Bella, mientras seguía a su padre. Realmente el padre de Bella me aterraba, sabia que era muy protector, no tenia idea como relacionarme con un suegro, nunca tuve uno, Tania nunca conoció a su padre, y bueno el de Jane había muerto. Me senté intranquilo esperando a mi ángel, me entretuve con Max, que intentaba atraer mi atención mordiendo la parte baja de mi pantalón.

Bella regreso luego de unos minutos con refresco y panecillos, se veía un poco molesta-¿todo bien?- pregunte.

-si, no es nada- dijo sonriéndome, pero sabia que algo había pasado en la cocina, había aprendido a conocerla, sabia cuando algo le molestaba,

-¿quieres que me vaya?- dije, no quería incomodarla.

-no- dijo rápidamente- por favor quédate- dijo mirándome con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- dije dando golpecitos al sofá a mi lado para que sentara junto a mi. Ella tomo el control de la TV, se acurruco a mi lado y lo prendió.

-podemos ver la tele mientras se nos ocurre algo mejor- dijo divertida, por mi instinto, y por verla completamente acurrucada en mi, pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros y recosté mi rostro en su cabeza. Se sentía tan bien estar así con ella. Bella encontró un programa de comedia, así que ambos nos quedamos viendo el televisor.

Intente poner mi atención en el programa, pero Bella lo hizo imposible, ya que su atención estaba en mi cuello, donde me daba dulce besos, que me hacían estremecerme-Bella- me queje, tratando de concentrarme en la tele, pero ella no se detuve, comenzó a subir hasta mi oreja, la cual mordió con delicadeza, haciendo que mi piel se erizara. Sin poder soportarlo mas, lleve mis labios hasta los suyos, inmediatamente mi lengua comenzó a jugar con la suya delicadamente.

Un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos, mi respiración se detuvo cuando vi a Charlie mirándonos desde el umbral, intente retirar mi brazo, pero Bella no me lo permitió, tomándolo, Charlie la miro de forma seria, ella hizo caso omiso, enserio era una situación súper incomoda para mi.

-¿si?- dijo Bella

-¿quieres que pida algo para cenar Bella?- dijo Charlie mirándome con ganas de matarme

- si, pide algo para tres- dijo Bella

-¿no cena el chico con su familia?- dijo fríamente

-no, hoy lo hará con nosotros- dijo Bella poniendo su atención al TV

Me sentí en medio de un desafío, no supe como actuar, que decir mucho menos que cara poder, estaba esperando el momento donde Charlie me sacaba a patadas, pero lo único que hizo fue matarme con la mirada. Mientras salía de la sala.

-Creo que mejor me voy amor- le dije tratando de levantarme

-No, tú te quedas- me ordeno

-si me lo dices con ese amor, claro que me quedo- me burle- no le agrado ¿cierto?- dije

-no eres tu- me dijo molesta-Charlie esta enamorado de Paul, me dijo que el pensaba que volveríamos- explique, solo el hecho de que nombrara su nombre, me trajo un mal gusto a mi boca, porque tenia que meterse ese idiota siempre, de una o tras forma siempre tenia que salir a flote su nombre, eso me tenia arto.

-es mejor que me vaya- dije levantándome, sin dar importancia al agarre de Bella, que tenia el mundo con el estúpido de Paul. Quise salir a buscarlo y golpearlo por entrometerse siempre con Bella.

-Edward, ahora que pasa- dijo Bella colocándose frente a mi, impidiendo que me fuera- estoy harta que cada vez que menciono a Paul, te vuelvas un cavernícola- dijo molesta

-tu no entiendes- le dije enojado

-explícame Edward, hazlo de una vez- me exigió

-tengo miedo, de que te aleje de mi lado- solté, era un pensamiento que me rondaba desde el día que los vi casi besándose en la cocina

El rostro de Bella, paso de enojo, ah confusión y luego me miro tierna- Edward, te amo a ti, el nunca nos separara, confía en mi, quédate- dijo tierna, su rostro alejo todo enojo de mi. Cada vez que decía te amo, era como la primera vez, mi corazón se emocionaba al escucharla. La atraje a mi pecho abrazándola, ella me rodeo por la cintura.- me quedare- dije tranquilo.

La comida llego unos minutos después, Charlie comió con nosotros, me miraba sigilosamente como si quisiera encontrar un error en mi, Bella lo ignoraba por completo, jamás la creí capaz de enojarse con su padre, luego de ayudarla con los platos, me tomo de la mano, y caminamos hacia la terraza, una agradable briza corría. Me senté, ella hizo lo mismo, frente a mí, recostó su espalda en mi pecho, mientras yo la rodea con mis brazos.

Estuvimos allí charlando, hasta que el sonido de un mensaje de texto en mi celular nos distrajo, lo ignore por completo, estaba muy cómodo, pero unos segundos después fue el de Bella el que timbre, pero ella tampoco hizo caso. Estábamos en nuestra burbuja y nadie nos sacaría de ella. Bueno eso creíamos hasta que ambos celulares al mismo tiempo timbraban como locos.

-Dios ¿Quién será?- dijo Bella fastidiada, contesto de mala gana, pero su rostro cambio, me miro algo confusa y luego le dijo un simple "vamos en camino" para después colgar.

-Alice necesita vernos a todos ahora- Me dijo levantándose

-No quiero- le dije jalándola hacia mi

-Enserio Edward sonaba importante- me preocupe ante su mirada.

-yo manejo- le dije saliendo rápidamente

POV JACOB

Salí del trabajo hecho polvo, el fin de semana de fiesta no le había hecho bien a mi cuerpo, monte mi motocicleta, pasaría primero a la ciudad por la cena, ya que ni yo ni Papá cocinábamos, bueno lo hacíamos pero no muy bien, desde que mis hermanas habían decidido ir a estudiar lejos, no nos quedaba de otra que refugiarnos en los restaurantes de la ciudad, o lo que era mas fácil comer en casa de Tío Charlie, ya que Rosi y Bella cocinaban delicioso.

Mientras recorría las calles húmedas de la ciudad, pensé en Jane, si ahora pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en ella, no sabia como diablos acercarme a ella desde el incidente del viaje, no sabia si ella me detestaba, y eso era algo que me mataba de intriga. Justo cuando giraba en la esquina del restaurante italiano donde me dirigía, vi a Emily, la madre de Jane, esta frente a la disco, donde precisamente seria la fiesta. Por cierto a la cual no sabía si seguía invitado. Sin pensarlo me estacione a la distancia. Simplemente me quede observándola, parecía estar esperando algo. Un taxi se detuvo frente a ella, esta se giro y se despidió con la mano de alguien, mi mirada se poso sobre esa figura, era Jane, se veía hermosa sonriéndole a su madre.

Jane regreso adentro mientras el taxi se alejaba, me acerque sigilosamente, me quede afuera tratando de verla, pero era imposible, estuve allí como 10 minutos creo, tratando de entrar, quería respuestas era el momento indicado, mi celular comenzó a timbrar, me saque el casco, era papá seguramente quería su comida, le respondí rápidamente, y le di una mala explicación de porque el debía ir por la comida, pero a final accedió. Tome fuerzas de un lugar desconocido y entre al local, todo estaba en silencio, camine entre las mesas, buscándola, pero no había señal de ella, justo cuando me iba a dar por vencido, la vi, sentada en el piso, con muchos papeles a su alrededor, me acerque despacio mientras la miraba concentrada en los papeles.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte, haciendo que diera un brinco, me miro aterrorizada por un segundo, hasta que se dio cuenta que era yo.

-Jacob que haces aquí, ¿quieres matarme?- dijo colocando su mano en el pecho

-lo siento- dije riéndome- te vi entrar al lugar, y bueno quise venir a decir hola- dije encogiéndome de hombros, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-los pendientes para la fiesta- dijo al ver como mi mirada se clavaba en los papeles.

-¿lo haces sola?-

-Mama estaba cansada, terminare esto, y volveré a casa- dijo sonriéndome

-por cierto, hablando acerca de la fiesta ¿aun estoy invitado?- dije sin mirarla

-claro, ¿que te hace pensar que no?-dijo mirándome divertida

-tal vez el beso que te di- dije incomodo

-ah eso- dijo incomoda- olvidémoslo ¿va?- dijo sonriéndome

Sentí un enorme vacio al escuchar sus palabras, ella solo quería olvidarlo, yo quería recordarlo por el resto de mi vida, sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Había sido la mejor sensación de mi vida, me quede en silencio a causa de sus palabras. Era una lucha perdida.

-¿Qué piensas?- dijo intrigada

-no querrás saber- dije riendo- ¿Por qué estas sola?- dije antes de darle tiempo de decir otra cosa.

-bueno mama estaba cansada, se suponía que tendría que ensayar el Vals con Edward, pero tenia que estudiar- dijo pretendiendo que no le importaba

-enséñame- dije levantándome

-¿disculpa?- dijo

-enséñame a bailar el Vals- dije tendiéndole la mano, ella lo pensó un momento, y luego me regalo una dulce sonrisa.

-de acuerdo pero no soy muy buena- dijo divertida mientras tomaba mi mano, su piel era suave- veamos- dijo soltándome, camino hacia un pequeño estéreo, y coloco un CD dentro.

Me saque mi chaqueta, me gire hacia ella que me esperaba con la mano extendida

-colocas tu mano aquí- dijo mientras me señalaba su cintura- mas arriba- dijo sonriéndome. Me coloque cerca ella tomando su mano, una melodía suave nos envolvió- debes estar mas lejos- dijo divertida.

-lo siento- dije nervioso, solo ella producía nervios en mi.

-sigue mis pies- dijo, mientras yo miraba cada uno de sus movimientos

-lo haces bien Jacob- dijo divertida

- no te burles- dije

Una vez que pude acoplarme, me concentre en ella, su sonrisa era hermosa, estaba disfrutando el baile.

-¿Por qué estas con Edward?- le pregunte sin dejar de bailar

-¿a que te refieres?- dijo mirándome confundida

-¿eres feliz con el?- pregunte

-eso no te importa- dijo intentando no mirarme

-claro que me importa- dije como si dijera una estupidez- me importa demasiado-

-¿Por qué?- dijo enfada pero aun sin dejar de bailar

-porque me vuelves loco- le lance- me gustas demasiado, quiero saber si eres feliz- dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Ella cerro sus ojos, parecía que trataba de contenerse- ¿lo eres?- volví a preguntar, deteniéndome de una vez. Me quede allí observándola, mientras mis manos sudaban, acababa de declararme por tercera vez.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Jacob?- dijo mientras su voz se le quebraba

-Jane, dime que no me quieres, me iré de tu vida para siempre, mírame a los ojos y dímelo- dije mirándola

-debo irme- dijo soltándome, camino hacia sus cosas, me quede allí mirándola, pero no podía darle mas largas al asunto, la seguí rápidamente, la tome del brazo tratando de no hacerle daño, y la gire para que quedara frente a mi, a pocos centímetros su rostro frente al mío. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-dime, que no me quieres- le exigí, ella me miro a los ojos, los suyos se llenaron de lagrimas

-no puedo- dijo mientras una lagrima solitaria delineaba su mejilla

Me acerque a ella lo mas que pude, hasta aprisionarla contra la pared, rose nuestras narices, ella cerro los ojos ante el contacto. ¿Me estaba dando a entender que me quería? Eso me parecía. Decidí no dar el paso esta vez, mis labios se detuvieron muy cerca de los suyos, pero sin permitirme el contacto, podía sentir que su respiración se disparaba. Jane me miro curiosa, miraba mis ojos y luego mis labios. Me esta invitando a besarla, estaba seguro, pero no quería ser yo quien diera el paso esta vez, me torturaría a mi mismo si era necesario.

Sentí como ella luchaba en su interior, finalmente se dio por vencida, y elimino el espacio que había entre nuestro labios, me beso con necesidad, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron inmediatamente, la rodee con mis brazos, no la dejaría ir, sus manos se dirigieron a mi rostro, el cual acaricio suavemente, se sentía tan bien. Cuando sentimos la necesidad de respirar, mis labios no se detuvieron, siguieron hacia el hueco de su cuello, sentí como se estremeció bajo mis besos húmedos.-me encantas- me susurro-pero….- intento decir

-no Jane, sin peros, olvídate de todo lo demás, solo somos tu y yo en este momento- dije asustado, no quería que se alejara de nuevo después de esa declaración, sus ojos brillaron ante mis palabras. Sin pensarlo dos veces la volví a besar, con furia, la necesitaba, la deseaba como un loco, me había embrujado.

Ella se separo de mi despacio, tomo mi mano con cariño, sin mirarme a la cara me guio hasta una puerta, mucha información se procesaba rápidamente en mi mente, al entrar no pude mirar nada a causa de la oscuridad, con mi mano prendí la luz, estábamos en el tocador de las chicas, sin decir nada me acerque a ella, Jane no se giro, así que uní nuestros cuerpos, ella arqueo su espalda al sentir mi pecho, tome su cintura, y mis labios cobraron vida propia sobre su cuello. Ella solo se dejaba llevar por mis besos. La gire necesitaba de sus labios, esta vez la bese con mas fuerza, si ella no me detenía en ese momento, no podría parar luego, pero ella no me detuvo, lo contrario, sus manos comenzaron a viajar por mi pecho, mientras ella gemía sobre mis labios, era lo jodidamente mas sexi que había escuchado en mi vida, una ola de pasión choco contra mi, no podía aguantar mas. La tome por la cintura y en un movimiento la subí al lavado.

Ella solamente me miro juguetonamente, dios era perfecta, sin pudor, tome su blusa, la saque de un tirón, dejándome a la vista su hermosa figura, lamí mis labios ante la imagen, ella sonrió coqueta mientras se deshacía de mi camisa. El calor que se sentía de su cuerpo contra el mío era fantástico, sus ojos me reflejaban deseo tanto como el que yo sentía, bastaba una mirada así para estar listo para ella. intente soltar su sostén, pero mis manos temblaban, no sabia si eran nervios, o necesidad, pero era algo nuevo lo que sentía, se suponía que era un experto, tenia colección de sostenes, eso lo decía todo.

Ella al ver mi frustración me ayudo, dejando libre sus hermosos pechos al nivel de mi rostros, sin pensarlo dos veces, me concentre en ellos, estimulándolos con deseo, pero con dulzura, quería que ella sintiera que no era solo un deseo carnal lo que sentía por ella. Entre gemidos ella me pidió mas, deseo que le concedí, la libere de sus Jeans con mi normal destreza, igual que sus bragas, ahí esta, una ninfa en persona frente a mi, no pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta mirándola, ella me sonrió de una forma demasiado sexi para ser real, esto era un sueño.

Jugué con mis dedos en su entrada, ella esta completamente húmeda, lista para mi, lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándome una mejor vista de sus senos, introduje uno de mis dedos en su centro, provocándole un grito de placer que me volvió loco, ella cerraba sus ojos fuertemente.-Jane mírame- le ordene mientras introducía otro dedo. Ella con un esfuerzo clavo sus ojos azules en los míos. Su rostro descompuesto de placer me tenía demasiado prendido

-Jake…. Hazlo- dijo con su vos entrecortada

- que quieres que haga hermosa- dije juguetón, mientras movía mis dedos en su interior haciéndola gritar mi nombre.

-te quiero en mi- me susurro, mi piel se erizo ante sus palabras.

Me deshice de mis pantalones, junto con mi bóxers, estaba completamente listo para ella, Jane abrió sus piernas, dándome la bienvenida, me coloque en su entrada, la bese con furia, mordí su labio, pude sentir el sabor de su sangre, pero a ella no pareció molestarle, ya que tomo mi cuello con furia, excitada, sin ningún previo aviso me introduje en ella de un tirón, ambos gritamos por la sensación, ella se sentía tan jodidamente delicioso rodeándome, mire sus ojos azules, que estaba puestos sobre los míos, sin perder el contacto, Salí de ella, para embestirla de nuevo, ver su como gemía con su boca entreabierta mirándome a los ojos, era lo mas sexi que había contemplado en mi vida. Sus piernas me rodearon, crean una penetración mas profunda. Continúe con mis embestidas cada vez mas desenfrenadas, el sonido del choque de nuestros cuerpos rodeaba el tocador, ella se sostenía de mi cuello a causa de mi ritmo, sentí como su centro se tensaba a mi alrededor, acelere mis movimientos, los gemidos de ambos se volvieron mas fuertes, hasta que sentí como Jane llegaba al clímax, gritando mi nombre, si yo era el dueño de su orgasmo, su cara se descompuso de placer, pero yo no me detuve mientras su cuerpo vibraba de placer, seguí introduciéndome en ella.

-JACOB-grito Jane, lo que me hizo aumentar la velocidad, podía sentir mi orgasmo venir, pero quería que ella terminara conmigo.

-vamos hermosa vente conmigo- dije sobre sus labios. Ante mis palabras Jane se estremeció, su cuerpo completo tembló entre mis brazos, y juntos tocamos el cielo. Mi respiración esta descontrolada, Jane se aferro a mi cuerpo, nuestros cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor, algunas gotas caían por su cuello. Las cuales bese. Permanecí así dentro de ella por unos minutos.

Tenia miedo de hablar, decir algo que arruinara el momento, la mire, me sonrió dulcemente, amaba su sonrisa, le di un dulce beso. Mire su labio con el pequeño corte.

-lo siento- dije posando un dedo sobre su labio

-no es nada- dijo cerrando sus ojos ante el contacto

-se que no te gusta hablar, pero tengo un montón de cosas que decirte- dije finalmente, ella solo me observo, finalmente Salí de ella, pero no separe mi abrazo.-lo que siento por ti no es solo deseo, te quiero, siempre, te necesito- le solté- se que nos conocemos poco, pero algo en ti me volvió loco desde que te vi, dame una oportunidad- dije- Edward no te ama, yo si, déjame demostrártelo, déjame enseñarte el amor verdadero-ella me miro con cariño escuchando cada palabra atenta

-Jake- suspiro, no puedo negar que siento algo muy grande por ti, tu sonrisa, eres el chico mas tierno que conozco, lamento haberme dado cuenta demasiado tarde- dijo triste

-no es tarde, podemos estar juntos, lucha conmigo, ágamos esto posible- dije esperanzado

Ella me dio un corto beso- tengo muchas cosas que pensar Jake, déjame pensar la mejor manera de hacer esto- dijo sonriéndome

-eso quiere decir ¿dejaras a Edward?- dije emocionado

-si, pero debo solucionar varias cosas antes, dame tiempo-

-el que quieras- la alegría no entraba en mi cuerpo, la tome por la cintura y levantándola del lavado la gire en el aire.

-me harás vomitar- dijo divertida

-me haces el chico mas feliz del mundo- dije besando su frente, ella poso su mano en mi rostro, cuidadosamente- ¿Qué me hiciste?- pregunto- como es que desde que te encontré en el centro comercial no dejo de pensar en ti todo el tiempo- su declaración me sorprendió

-lo mismo que tu me hiciste, desde que te invite a bailar en ese bar- dije sonriendo

Me beso, luego de separarnos con dificultad nos vestimos, ella debía entregar las llaves al guarda, fuimos por sus cosas, tome mi chaqueta y casco del piso donde las había dejado. Tome su mano y salimos del lugar. Nos encontramos en la entrada con un hombre bajito, Jane le entrego la llave.

Caminamos hacia mi motocicleta, me había ofrecido a llevarla. Tome mi chaqueta y le ayude a colocársela. Ambos sonreíamos como dos bobos. Me asegure que no hubiera nadie en la calle, y le di un dulce pero corto beso antes de colocarle mi casco.

-te vez realmente sexi- le dije

-no creo que tanto como tu sin camisa- dijo coqueta

-segura que no quieres volver al tocador- dije juguetón

-debo regresar a casa- dijo dulcemente

-de acuerdo- dije subiendo a la motocicleta y ofreciéndole mi mano para que hiciera lo mismo.

El camino se me hizo extremadamente corto, tal vez porque me encantaba sentir los brazos de Jane rodeándome. Me detuve frente a la que se suponía que era su casa, era bastante sencilla, pero tenia ese aire acogedor que tenia que tener un hogar, me gustaba.

-sana y salva- dije ayudándola a bajar

-muchas gracias por traerme- dijo

-lo que sea por tener tus brazos rodeándome- dije sonriendo

Se despojo de la chaqueta y el casco, me los entrego- te invitaría a pasar, pero mi hermano esta en casa, no es buena idea- explico

-no te preocupes- dije sonriendo

-¿nos vemos?- dijo incomoda

-¿te llamo mañana?- dije, ella sonrió

-llámame cuando quieras- dijo

-entonces te llamare en la noche- dije

- ok- dijo caminando de espaldas hacia su casa, cuando se giro para seguir, no pude resistirlo- te quiero- le dije alto pero solo para que ella escuchara. Ella se detuvo al escucharme, y camino rápido hacia mí. Sin previo aviso me beso, era un beso múltiple, si de esos que tienen ternura, pero también deseo, anhelo, y cariño.

-piensa en mí- dijo al separarse de mí

-es lo que hago desde que te conocí- dije, y con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro, la vi entrar a su casa, no sin antes despedirse con la mano.

-esto es un maldito sueño- me dije a mi mismo antes de encender mi motocicleta

POV ROSALIE

Solo a mi se me ocurría proponerme para ser la presidenta del Club de Drama, realmente me gustaba, pero odia hacer los reportes, tenia tanto atraso por la culpa de Emmet, que cada día se le ocurría una nueva forma de perder el tiempo juntos, que prácticamente me había pasado toda la tarde en el auditorio, rellenando cotizaciones para el material que necesitaríamos para la próxima obra.

Sentí un gran alivio cuando termine, me apresure a tomar mis cosas, camine con mi celular en la mano, moría de hambre, así que obligaría a Emmet a invitarme a cenar, lo merecía, camine por los pasillos vacios de la institución, ah estas horas habían muy pocos estudiantes, solamente los que participaban en clubs activos, como el periódico escolar, el club de drama, y los equipos, pero hoy no entrenaban así que literalmente no se veía ni un alma.

Intentaba localizar a mi oso, pero no contestaba el teléfono, donde se habría metido, seguramente estaba tonteando con Edward y Jasper. Maldije en mis adentros tendría que cenar sola. Me encontraba recorriendo el último pasillo antes de salir, cuando un sonido llamo atención, escuche como algunas mesas se movieron agresivamente dentro de un salón, personalmente no era de las que me asustaba rápido, pero había tantas historias sobre apariciones en la escuela que se me puso la piel de gallina.

Pero mis temores se vieron desvanecidos cuando escuche unas voces, que susurraban, la curiosidad pudo más que yo, me acerque a la puerta con cuidado, a lo mejor era el de limpieza o algún profesor que tenia mucho trabajo, así que pensé en irme sin mirar, pero bueno soy mujer y tengo mis debilidades ¿no? Así que despacio gire el manecilla de la puerta, creo que hubiera preferido ver un fantasma, no estaba preparada para lo que mis ojos iban a presenciar, me quede en shock no sabia que hacer, sin pensarlo dos veces, tome mi celular programe una fotografía, y la tome. El sonido de la foto, hizo que dos pares de ojos se posaran sobre mí, extremadamente abiertos por la sorpresa.

Sabia que tenia que salir de allí inmediatamente, las dos personas se quedaron en shock lo que me facilito correr hasta mi auto sin ser detenida. Escuche como una vos me gritaba desde la entrada para que me detuviera, pero hice caso omiso, tome mi celular y marque el número de Alice.

-Dime amiga- me respondí Alice alegre

-Alice, tenemos un código rojo, que digo Negro- dije rápidamente, Alice aguardo en silencio, era el lenguaje que teníamos para cuando algo realmente malo, o importante había pasado.

-no me asustes ¿estas bien?- dijo Alice preocupada

-Necesito que reúnas a todos en mi casa en 10 minutos- dije- a todos, también Riley- dije, Alice se quedo en silencio en la línea, seguramente analizando

-y tráeme algo de cenar, muero de hambre- dije al final

-nos vemos allí en 10 minutos- dijo cortando

POV BELLA

Llegamos a casa de los Hale rápidamente, Edward había conducido como endemoniado, realmente la llamada de Alice me había perturbado, sabia lo importante que era un código negro para ellas, me lo había explicado cuando me había hecho parte del grupo. Entre tomada de la mano de Edward que me miraba preocupado, no había podido explicarle nada de camino.

Al entrar todos nos esperaban, me sorprendió ver a Riley recostado en una pared de la sala, con las manos cruzadas en su pecho, mientras Jasper lo miraba no con mucho cariño. Todos se encontraban en silencio, seguramente con la misma incertidumbre

-hola- salude a todos

-bueno Rosalie, ya estamos todos, vamos dinos que es lo que pasa- hablo Jasper serio

-tengo que mostrarles algo- dijo Rosalie caminando hacia su bolso, saco su celular. Busco algo en el y se lo tendió a Jasper. Este abrió enormemente los ojos. Entreabrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de allí. Alice le arrebato el celular, que le provoco la misma cara de sorpresa.

-¿esto es real?- pregunto Jasper asombrado

-si- dijo Rosalie comiéndose las uñas

-¿de donde lo sacaste?- pregunto Alice, mientras Emmet tomaba el celular

-la tome yo misma, saliendo del colegio- explico seria, la cara de Emmet no tenia precio, era como de terror con repulsión. Riley se acerco, Emmet le tendió el celular. El rostro de Riley era de poeta, claro con una pisca de supresa- increíble- dijo este mientras una ligera sonrisa se asomo, todos parecía consumidos en sus pensamientos mientras me moría de la curiosidad. Que podía ser lo que los trastornaba tanto.

Edward le pidió la atención de Riley quien le lanzo el celular, Edward se acerco a mi, para que ambos miráramos, cuando finalmente entendí lo que estaba observando, me quede helada, mire a Edward, que estaba serio, parecía molesto. Todos nos miraban en silencio.

-la pregunta es ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto?- dijo Alice seria

-esto era lo que estábamos esperando ¿no?- dijo Emmet

-creo que si- dije casi en un susurro, Edward me miro a los ojos, ambos pensamos igual

-creo que esto lo deben decidir los implicados- dijo Jasper- estoy seguro que tiene el apoyo de los demás, pero ustedes deben decidir- dijo mirándonos, luego a Riley y finalmente a Alice. A la cual le dio un beso en la frente.

-esto es muy grave- hablo Riley

-se lo merece- dijo finalmente Edward

-no lo se chicos- dije

-yo voto no- dijo Alice, Emmet se quejo ante la decisión- ya encontraremos otra forma-

-yo voto si- dijo Riley- no puedo creer que nos hiciera todas esas cosas, ocultando algo así-

-yo voto…- dijo Edward- no, no solo ahí dos personas implicadas, no pienso arruinar la vida de alguien inocente- dijo finalmente

Todos los rostros se concentraron en mi- se que esto seria una gran golpe final, pero no es nuestro estilo, no caeré tan bajo- dije finalmente, mi voto es no. Todos nos quedamos en silencio analizando toda la información.

-saben- dijo Alice- que no vayamos a usar las pruebas, no quiere decir que no nos sean útiles- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

-en que piensas melliza malvada- dijo Edward sonriendo

-extorsión- dijo finalmente, haciendo que todos sonriéramos.


	35. Algo esta mal

BELLA POV

Martes 3 días antes de la fiesta

Desperté de buen humor, bueno al menos estaba de buen humor antes de ver la cara de mi padre, Charlie seguía obsesionado con que debía volver con Paul, el caballero azul, si claro, estuve a punto de contarle acerca de la pequeña visita que había hecho Paul a mi colegio semanas antes, tal vez así cambiaria un poco de idea, pero bueno a quien engaño, no podía hacerle algo así. Luego de tomar un café con Charlie, el timbre de la puerta principal sonó.

-yo abro- dijo Rosi sonriendo como siempre

-¿Cómo va todo con Su?- pregunte sin mirar a mi padre

-¿a que te refieres?- dijo asustado

-vamos papá ya no soy una niña- dije riendo

Tosió su café- estamos bien- dijo tosiendo, mientras yo me reía de el

-Bella querida te busca el chico guapo- dijo Rosi con cara juguetona

-¿Cuál chico guapo?- dije confundida

- vamos niña, tu sabes cual- dijo

-¿Edward esta aquí?- dije levantándome

-no quiso pasar, esta esperando afuera con Max- dijo ella concentrándose en la cocina de nuevo

Camine hacia la puerta, pero Charlie me detuvo- creo que iré a saludarlo- dijo serio siguiéndome.

-¿Qué? No no no, te prohíbo que hablar con Edward- dije seria colocándome frente a el

Charlie río divertido- tu no puedes prohibirme nada hija- dijo cariñoso pero divertido a la vez

-te equivocas- dije colocando mi mano en su pecho, nunca había enfrentado a mi padre de esta manera, pero la causa valía la pena- si te lo puedo prohibir, porque el es importante para mi, muy importante- dije mirándolo a los ojos. Charlie se sorprendió ante las palabras.

-veras hija, a tu edad piensas que todos son tu hombre perfecto, de brillante armadura, que todos te harán felices, y que vivirán así por siempre, pero la realidad es otra, el amor es algo que pocos llegamos a conocer, créeme cuando llegue el chico indicado, y lo ames, lo sabrás- dijo finalmente terminando su discurso de padre protector

-no soy una chica tonta, que se enamora de todos papá, soy realista y lo sabes, pensamos igual, no soy como mama, que se la vive en una novela de amor- explique, el me miraba sorprendido- el caso es papá, que el es el chico especial, le amo-omg, le estaba revelando mis secretos a Charlie- y el me ama, hemos luchado contra muchas cosas, para estar juntos, aun seguimos luchando, no quiero que tu te conviertas en un obstáculo mas- dije mirándolo

-¿Cómo lo sabes Bella? No puedes saberlo aun eres una niña- me dijo

-lo se, porque es algo que cuando llega, lo sabes, dale una oportunidad papá, no volveré con Paul, yo no lo quiero, ¿no te gusta verme feliz? El me hace feliz- dije

Mi padre me observo, sin saber que decirme, su rostro paso de confundido a histérico, para luego transformarse en calma.-ok, le daré una oportunidad- dijo finalmente- pero no te prometo nada- se defendió

-gracias papá, te quiero- dije besándolo en la mejilla

-si si, vamos a saludar al muchacho- dijo caminando hacia la puerta, tome mi bolso de la sala y camine hacia la puerta, aun no sabia porque Edward había venido a verme antes de la escuela.

Al salir me lo encontré de cuclillas jugando con Max, que movía la cola feliz mientras Edward le rascaba. Al verme se levanto rápidamente, y me regalo una sonrisa, dios esas sonrisas que te dejan sin respiración. Se veía perfecto con sus Jeans un poco rotos y la chaqueta del equipo de soccer, su cabello semi húmedo típico de las mañanas, pero mas que nada sus ojos verdes, que me derretían. Edward cambio su rostro al ver a mi padre al lado. Se puso rígido y me miro intrigado a lo que solo me encogí de hombros.

-buenos días Señor Swan- dijo Edward ofreciéndole la mano

-bueno días muchacho- dijo respondiéndole el apretón

-puede llamarme Edward-

-bien Edward, estoy aquí, porque mi única hija- dijo colocando importancia en esas palabras-bueno porque no tuve un buen comienzo contigo- dijo suspirando- entonces Bella me a pedido que sea un poco mas tolerante- dijo al final- así que quisiera conversar contigo de algunos aspectos-

-de que hablas papá- dije confundida

-¿ustedes son novios no?- pregunto Charlie

-bueno, formalmente no- explico Edward- Bella me ha pedido un tiempo para ver si las cosas funcionan señor, pero mis intensiones son hacerlo formal en poco tiempo- explico algo nervioso, era tan bueno para mentir como Alice.

-ya veo- dijo Charlie- bueno tengo un par de cosas que quiero decirte-

-adelante- dijo Edward

-bueno como sabes, amo a Bella con toda mi alma, es lo mejor de mi, así que si alguna vez la veo sufrir por tu culpa, es mejor que huyas de la ciudad entendiste, porque si te llego a atrapar, desearas no haber nacido muchacho- dijo Charlie, Edward nada mas lo miro aterrorizado, sin saber que responder.

-Papá, vamos Edward el solo bromea- dije acercándome

-no lo hago- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa atemorizante, realmente estaba disfrutando eso

-entendido Señor Swan- dijo Edward tragando saliva

-Papá eres un exagerado- me reí, era gracioso el rostro de los dos- Edward ¿Por qué estas aquí?- pregunte

-pensé que te gustaría que te llevara al colegio, claro si esta de acuerdo señor- dijo mirando a mi papa

-claro ¿Por qué no?- dijo Charlie

-no tengo que pedirle permiso a mi padre para eso Edward, vamos- dije tomándose su mano, mientras el se dejaba llevar por mi.

-parece que hemos hecho bien nuestro trabajo Max, ahora vamos a terminar mi café- escuche que mi padre decía entrando finalmente a la casa

-solo quiere asustarte- dije deteniéndome frente al volvo

-lo logro- dijo abriendo sus ojos- no viste su mirada de loco asesino- dijo, mirando hacia la casa.

-¿me das mi beso de buenos días?- dije haciendo un puchero

-pero podría estarnos mirando- dijo observando la casa

-¡Edward!- atraje su atención, con mi mano en su rostro

-¿si?- dijo

-Bésame, ahora- el me sonrió, juguetón- si señora- dijo finalmente acariciando mis labios con los suyos, mientras nos uníamos en un tierno abrazo.

-llegaremos tarde- dije finalmente separándome de el, ya que si no lo hacia nos quedaríamos allí todo el día

-tu empezaste- dijo abriéndome la puerta del pasajero

Una vez dentro del coche, encendí la radio, Wonderwall-Oasis, inundo el ambiente, Edward comenzó a cantarla, lo mire divertida, mientras conducía, cantaba, golpeaba la manivela y me miraba dedicándomela.

-¿Me amas?- pregunte de la nada

-como me preguntas eso, ¿acaso no te lo demuestro?- dijo sorprendido por la pregunta- te amo- dijo mirándome

-pero ¿Cómo sabes que es amor?-explique- ¿como sabemos si es amor?- susurre

El me sonrió cariñosamente- el amor no se define, ni se cuestiona, solo se siente, podemos no ser perfectos, pelearnos, decirnos cosas que no sentimos, hasta alejarnos, pero tu y yo sabemos que esto que los dos sentimos es verdadero, no me importa si lo llamen amor, locura, o si fuera un hechizo, es lo que quiero- dijo tomando mi mano

-¿me estas llamando bruja?- dije divertida

-bueno desde que te vi, no me puedo alejarme de ti, así que es una de esas tres opciones- dijo divertido.-no me importaría que fueras bruja, de hecho te imagino con uno de esos trajes de halloween, mmm… sexi- dijo con cara de pícaro

-te amo- dije recostándome al asiento mirándolo conducir.

-ahora brujita, pon de nuevo la canción- dijo divertido

Edward estaciono su volvo junto a el Jeep de Emmet, donde se encontraban ya todos los chicos, hasta Riley que escuchaba música junto a Rosalie, todos parecían de muy buen humor, me gustaba ver como había aceptado a Riley en el grupo, ya que sabia que Edward lo estimaba mucho, además de que era muy agradable, era una persona en la cual podías confiar.

-bueno días tortolitos secretos- nos saludo Emmet mientras pasaba su brazo por mi hombro- dime Bella, ¿no saco Charlie a Edward de tu casa a balazos?-

- la verdad solo lo amenazo, con desear no haber nacido- dije como si nada, todos se rieron al ver la cara de mi ángel

-no se burlen idiotas, fue aterrador- dijo recostándose al auto de su hermano, era difícil alejarnos en la escuela, pero ya era parte de la costumbre, así que yo me quedaba junto a las chicas, y el con los chicos, a veces Riley realmente ayudaba, ya que mientras Jane se le lanzaba a Edward, el me hacia compañía.

-hablando de amenazas- dije-¿ya pensaron acerca de lo que haremos? Acerca de ya saben que-

-pensé mucho en eso, creo que debemos esperar, a ver que movimiento hará, no creo que se quede con lo brazos cruzados- dijo Riley

-creo que Riley tiene razón, esperemos a ver si actúa, sino, aremos que actué- dijo Alice

-solo recordar la imagen, me dan escalofríos- dijo Emmet

-¿Cómo logro esconder esto tanto tiempo?- dijo Edward

-pretendiendo ser algo que no es- dijo Rosalie- se escondía tras eso, tal vez por eso era tan idiota- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-novia a la vista- dijo Jasper mientras, escribía algo rápidamente en su cuaderno

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte, tratando de ignorar que Jane se acercaba

-tarea, si no la entrego, me reprueban y no puedo jugar la otra semana- explico

Intente no hacerlo pero mi vista busco a Jane, que caminaba hacia el la entrada del colegio, al pasar junto a nosotros ni nos miro –Jane- la llamo Edward, ella lo miro, me sorprendió ver su rostro, parecía haber estado llorando, cansada, desolada, me emitió mucha tristeza. Todos lo notamos ya que nos quedamos callados mirándola.

-hola- dijo ella acercándose a el, y dándole un beso en la mejilla- se me hace tarde- dijo alejándose nuevamente.

-jane- la detuvo Edward preocupado- ¿te pasa algo?, ¿haz estado llorando?- dijo frente a ella

-solo es un poco de alergia, no es nada- dijo siguiendo su camino

-parece que no eres el único mentiroso de la relación- dijo Riley serio

-definitivamente algo le pasa- dijo Rosalie

-intentare hablar con ella después- dijo Edward mirándome, a lo que asentí, realmente ella se veía mal.

-bueno todos a dentro- dijo Alice, mientras arrastraba a su novio

-¿quisiera saber cuando la proclamamos líder?- dijo Emmet divertido, mientras los demás sonreíamos siguiéndola.

Entramos a nuestra primera clase, que compartía con Edward, así que no podía poner mucha atención al pizarrón, ya que mi ángel intentaba provocarme toda la clase, lo que lo divertía, ya que se la pasaba riendo bajito, mirando mis reacciones. -¿te pongo nerviosa?- me susurro.

-Edward no te pases, o me vengare- dije seria tratando de escuchar al profesor, su mirada cambio, el sabia exactamente de lo que hablaba.

-bien- dijo como niño regañado recostando su mentón en los libros, mientras miraba al profesor.

Cuando llego la hora libre, las chicas ya me esperaban fuera mi salón, fuimos a los baños a refrescarnos, nos encontramos con Ángela y Jessica que hablaban alegremente. Nos sonrieron al vernos.

-¿no están emocionadas por la fiesta de Jane?- dijo Jessica divertida

-súper emocionada- dije con sarcasmo

-ya conseguimos nuestro vestidos- dijo Ángela, dios había olvidado por completo lo del vestido, parecía que desafortunadamente no podría asistir.

-no pongas esa cara Bella, que tengo lo de tu vestido cubierto, igual que el de Rosalie, tuve que conseguir hasta los trajes de Emmet, Jasper, Jacob y Riley, porque no son capaces de hacer nada solos- dijo cansada Alice

-deja de fingir que no te la pasaste bomba buscando los trajes- dijo Rosalie- te conocemos-

-bueno puede ser que si me haya divertido- dijo, mientras Ángela y Jessica se despedían de nosotras.

-Bella, sabes escuche a los chicos del equipo hablando de ti- dijo Rosalie sonriendo

-¿si? ¿Como de que?- dije confundida

-creo que algunos te pedirán que los acompañes al baile- dijo

-imposible- dije sonriendo

-enserio, será divertido ver como los mandas a volar- respondió

Cuando Rosalie termino de retocar su maquillaje, nos encaminamos a la práctica de soccer de los chicos, pero alguien nos esperaba fuera del baño, las tres nos quedamos de piedra al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿puedo hablar con ustedes?- dijo

-no tenemos de que hablar contigo- dijo Alice continuando su camino

-¿por favor?- dijo el, su mirada no era la misma, trasmitía mucha preocupación, casi y sentí lastima por el.

-tienes dos minutos, para lo que sea que tienes que decir- dijo Rosalie

-aquí no, síganme- dijo caminando, a una distancia prudente caminamos tras el, se detuvo frente a un salón vacio, nos hizo señas de que entráramos con la cabeza. Las tres nos miramos, ¿estábamos haciendo lo correcto? Sin pensarlo lo seguimos.

-bien- dije al verlo recostado contra la pared

-lo que viste ayer, no es lo que piensas- dijo mirando al suelo

-genial Mike, si nos traes aquí para negarlo todo pierdes tu tiempo- dijo Alice

-esperen- dijo asustado- ok, no mentiré, no se vayan- dijo

-estamos esperando- dijo Rosalie

-¿Qué harán con la foto? ¿La mostraran a todos?- dijo

-creo que eso es lo que te mereces- dije mirándolo con odio

-lo se, se que eh sido un idiota- cerro los ojos- se que no merezco ni siquiera que me escuchen, tengo miedo- dijo- eh vivido con miedo, desde que me di cuenta de esto- dijo

-eso no te da derecho a ser un cabron, y dañarle la vida a los demás- dijo Alice con irá

-¿entonces saben que lo de las apuestas fue mentira?- pregunto asombrado

-lo sabemos hace mucho- dijo Rosalie

El se quedo en silencio, mirando el piso- esta farsa que vivo hace mucho, me esta volviendo loco, se que fui un canalla, no tengo como pedirles perdón, pero realmente siento lo que les hice- suspiro- pero ustedes no entienden, esa foto, destruirá mi vida por completo- dijo levantando su rostro, habían lagrimas en sus ojos.

-sufres por perder tu popularidad- dijo Alice incrédula

-me importa una mierda, el colegio, si esto sale a la luz ahora, no conocen a mi padre, el me negara como hijo, me lanzara a la calle, me quedare solo- nos sorprendió sus palabras- le importo una mierda a mi padre, el solo quiere que yo sea perfecto para poder sacarme en cara frente a sus amigos- dijo- mi madre solo hace lo que el quiere-

No parecía estar mintiendo, de hecho parecía sufrir al contarnos esto- se que no somos amigos, que me odian, lo merezco, ¿quieren que me ridiculice frente a todos? hare lo que quieran, pero por favor, les pido que no muestren la fotografía-

-no pensábamos hacerlo de todas formas- dijo Alice- no somos como tu- la cara de Mike cambio totalmente, cerro los ojos esperanzado

-pero aun así te odiamos- dije-

-entiendo- dijo- realmente ciento mucho lo que hice-

-mira, no enseñaremos la fotografía, pero la tendremos en nuestro poder, hicimos varias copias- dijo Rosalie- y también la conservo en mi celular, si nos damos cuanta que sigues con la estupidez de la apuesta o sigues siendo el idiota de siempre la usaremos Mike- lo amenazo.

-también quiero una explicación, y una disculpa publica- dijo Alice- por lo que nos hiciste, tu no te detuviste, destruiste nuestras vidas en ese momento, eso es lo que nos diferencia, a nosotros de ti- dijo

-gracias- dijo con la cabeza baja, lo aprecio, hare lo que quieran- dijo

-nos vamos- dije caminando hacia la puerta

-chicas- nos llamo- podrían dejar a Erick fuera de esto, el no tiene nada que ver- dijo

Asentimos-sabes si lo quieres, deberías dejar de tratarlo como un fenómeno frente a todos- dije- el amor aguanta mucho, pero no demasiado-

-lo se- dijo- pero no es tan sencillo-

-nada que valga la pena es sencillo Mike, si piensas vivir una mentira, pues bien por ti, pero si eliges ser feliz, entonces lucha, sin importar las barreras- dije

El asintió mientras nosotros dejábamos el salón, caminamos hacia la cancha de soccer, sin decir una palabra- jamás espere una reacción así de Mike- dijo Alice

-Parece que si tiene sentimientos después de todo- dijo Rosalie- debemos contarle esto a los chicos-

Los encontramos cerca de las graderías, descansando mientras otra parte del equipo jugaba, dejamos nuestras cosas en las gradas, luego nos acercamos a ellos, les contamos todo con lujo de detalle, ellos nos miraron serios.

-así que lo han perdonado- dijo Edward

-no, sigue siendo un idiota, pero esto se escapa de nuestras manos, además el esta sufriendo bajo esa mentira, el mismo se hace daño- dije, Edward me miro.

-increíble que se haya atrevido a pedirles silencio- dijo Riley enojado

-se que nos hizo mucho daño- dijo Alice- pero mi sed de venganza bajo con esto, creo que el karma se esta ocupando de hacerlo sufrir- dijo

-veremos que pasa- dijo Edward

Antes de la hora de almuerzo, decidimos entrar al colegio, los chicos seguían entrenando, intentaba pensar en otra cosa, pero realmente todo este asunto de Mike me perturbaba, para mi asombro lo entendía sufriendo por ser aceptado por su padre, que parecía ser de lo peor.

-Rose, debes hacer la reservación para el salón, el día de la fiesta, no queremos quedarnos sin espacio- le recordó Alice

-cierto, llamare ahora- dijo rebuscando en su bolso-Qué extraño-

-¿que?- dije mirándola buscar

-mi celular no esta- dijo

-tiene que estar ahí, búscalo bien- dijo Alice

-no, chicas- nos miro- no esta-tomo el bolso, lo giro y dejo caer todo con cuidado al suelo, las tres empezamos a buscar entre las cosas.

-nada- dije

-¿lo abras dejado en casa?- pregunto Alice

-no estaba allí, estuve txtando con Emmet en clases- dijo

-bueno debe estar en el salón, o en el baño tal vez- dijo Alice

-no entienden chicas la foto estaba allí- dijo Rosalie, mientras Alice y yo nos quedábamos congeladas.

-debes reportarlo, tal vez alguien lo encontró, yo iré al baño, Bella ve al salón de Rosalie- ordeno Alice

-Rose luego busca a Mike- grite caminando apresuradamente al salón

Entre al salón donde se suponía que Rosalie recibía sus primeras clases, con decir que busque hasta en los basureros, nada, prácticamente barrí el salón, escuche el timbre que anunciaba la hora de almuerzo, salí en busca de los demás, a lo mejor ya lo habían encontrado. Me cruce con los chicos que venían con el resto del equipo hacia la cafetería.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Edward al ver mi cara

-Mike- lo llame al verlo caminar algo distraído junto a los demás, el se dirigió a mi

-¿si?- dijo

-el teléfono, de Rosalie se extravió- dije – la foto estaba allí- dije viendo que no entendía, sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas, se puso pálido como el papel.

-¿Cuándo?- dijo

-no lo sabemos con exactitud, estamos buscándolo, tal vez las chicas ya lo encontraron- lo calme

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto

-en la cafetería supongo- dije, mientras el arrancaba corriendo hacia ella.

Los demás me miraron preocupados- crees que alguien lo robo- dijo Riley

-no lo se- respondí

-vamos- dijo Jasper, todos caminamos rápidamente hacia la cafetería las chicas estaban junto a Mike, este tenia sus manos en la cabeza, en forma desesperada, ellas trataban de hablar con el.

Al llegar junto a ellos, pude ver el rostro de Mike descompuesto totalmente- no apareció- dijo Rosalie.

-tranquilízate Mike, tal vez ni siquiera vean la foto, solamente aparecerá por allí- dijo Edward, este lo miro sorprendido.

-come algo que parece que te vas a desmayar- dijo Jasper- el celular aparecerá- Mike se alejo de nuestra mesa, pero no camino hacia la que acostumbraba sentarse, sino que tomo asiento solo.

-bueno iré por algo para comer- dijo Emmet, los demás lo siguieron, no tenia apetito así que me senté, junto a las chicas.

-tengo un muy mal presentimiento-dijo Alice nerviosa

El resto del almuerzo paso tranquilo, no podía dejar de mirar a Mike, que parecía mirar a la nada pensando, algunas chicas se acercaron a el, pero el las ignoro por completo, estuve apunto de ir a hablar con el un par de veces, pero me contuve, que me pasaba se suponía que debía odiar a ese tipo, el saboteo mi relación con Edward, pero aun así no podía, porque siempre tenia que ser tan buena. Me regañe a mi misma. Faltaba menos de 10 minutos para que terminara nuestro descanso, cuando una voz, clamo por atención.

Tania se había subido a una de las mesas del centro, tenia una maldita risa de suficiencia, se veía tan zorra, la cafetería quedo en silencio mirándola. Volvió a sonreír antes de hablar- como todos saben, varios juegos secretos- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos- son acostumbrados por los deportistas, así que me alegra ser la que informe que los puntos de hombría, se han movido últimamente- todas las miradas me buscaron. ¿Por qué todos me miraban?, se suponía que ya había caído en ese jueguito-

-no, ella no- dijo Tania divertida- ya sabemos que perdió su virginidad ante Edward- dijo sin darle importancia. Sentí como mis venas hervían, pero el agarre de mi ángel me calmo.

-hablo de otro movimiento-dijo- y juro por mis pompones que los dejare sin palabras- toda la cafetería la miraba, una de las porristas se acerco sonriendo con una caja, Tania tomo un poco de hojas dentro de ella, y sonrió.

-no no no- dijo Alice-deténgala- dijo, todos la miramos de que hablaba

- miren por ustedes mismo- dijo lanzando las hojas, sus compañeras porristas hicieron lo mismo con los boletines, uno de ellos callo frente a nosotros, Edward lo atrapo, su mirada cambio inmediatamente. Una enorme foto estaba impresa en el papel, la foto que Rosalie había tomado, Mike se besaba intensamente con Erick en un salón. Trague saliva, busque con la mirada a Mike que se encontraba de pie, en medio de todos con una de las fotografías en las manos.

-entonces, díganme chicos cuantos puntos de hombría pierde Mike, al tener una aventura con otro chico- dijo burlándose Tania, los susurros comenzaron inmediatamente. Mike no se movía, su rostro estaba sobre la fotografía.

-¿eres marica?- grito James burlándose, las carcajadas de todo el equipo no se hicieron esperar.

-ahora quien es la zorra, primito o tendré que decir primita- se burlo Tania

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- la voz del director se dejo sonar sobre las demás- tomo una de las fotografías del suelo- que significa esto- dijo con furia, buscando al culpable, miro a Tania sobre la mesa.

-señorita Drenali a mi oficina inmediatamente- grito con irá- busco entre la multitud, tu también Mike- dijo

-señor- escuche que Rosalie lo llamaba mientras lo seguía, todos hicimos lo mismo

-señorita Hale, no es el momento- dijo

-señor la fotografía que utilizo Tania, solamente estaba en mi celular, celular que desapareció esta mañana- explico

-¿acusa a la señorita Drenali de robo?- dijo el director

-si- dijo segura

-me hare cargo de eso también- dijo, un chico a nuestro lado seguí burlándose mirando la fotografía, la cual Edward arrebato agresivamente, el chico se asusto y desapareció.

-por favor háganse cargo de este desorden- dijo señalando la fotografía de su mano- desháganse de todas- dijo el director

Todos asentimos mientras el director desaparecía con los implicados, Mike solamente caminaba con la cabeza baja, mientras nada podía borrar la sonrisa de Tania. Que tan canalla se podía ser para humillar públicamente a un familiar de esa manera. Entre todos recogimos el desorden de papeles de toda la cafetería, sonó el timbre, los demás estudiantes partieron a sus respectivas clases entre cuchicheos, mientras nosotros decidimos saltarnos las nuestras.

-¿ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Emmet mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el estacionamiento

-supongo que esperar- dije recostaba en el volvo de Edward

-¿hablaste con Jane?- pregunto Alice, tratando de pensar en otra cosa

-lo intente, pero evita hablar- dijo

-Bueno te acompañare al ensayo como habíamos quedado, veré si habla conmigo- dijo Alice

-¿ensayo?- pregunte mirando a Edward

-El vals, le prometí que ensayaríamos después de clases-

Estuvimos allí por mas o menos una hora, sin saber que esperábamos, Emmet se quejaba de no haber comido, mientras los demás platicaban de lo que fuera. Las puertas del colegio se abrieron, Mike se dirigió a su camioneta, se sorprendió al vernos,- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Vienen a reírse?- dijo algo molesto

-no, esperábamos a ver como te había ido- dijo Rosalie, el rostro de Mike se calmo

-no llamara a mi padre, pero se enterara, si no es que ya lo sabe- dijo

-es tu padre, tal vez le cueste al principio, pero te entenderá- Dijo Jasper

-estamos hablando de mi padre Hale- dijo Mike dando una sonrisa forzada

Todos nos quedamos en silencio- Tania fue expulsada- nos dijo- parece que la idiota no sabia que robo, disturbio, racismo y humillación publica no era motivo de expulsión, no la veremos en un buen tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa

-que tarada- dijo Edward

-Mike no tuvimos nada que ver- dije

-Lo se Tania me dijo que nos escucho hablando fuera del salón, robo tu celular en el campo de soccer- explico

-siento mucho, lo que les hice chicos, fui un idiota, realmente lo siento- dijo encaminándose a su camioneta

-¿vendrás mañana cierto?- pregunto Alice

-aun no lo se, debo buscar a Erick- dijo- por cierto Rosalie tu celular esta en la dirección- continuo su camino pero se detuvo una vez mas- gracias por esperar- dijo finalmente subiendo a su camioneta

-sigue siendo un idiota- dijo Riley, mientras los demás sonreíamos

El timbre de salida retumbo en el colegio, era tiempo de volver a casa.- ¿Cómo me llevaras a casa si debes ir con Jane?- interrogue a Edward

-ahmmm…. No lo había pensado- dijo avergonzado

-¿listo?- dijo la voz de Jane junto a nosotros-¿no te importa que vayamos en tu auto verdad? Alec se llevara el auto hoy- dijo seria, era raro verla así, siempre sonreía excesivamente cuando estaba junto a mi ángel.

-mmm…- dijo Edward frustrado

-vamos Bella, yo te acerco a casa- dijo Riley mientras yo le daba una mirada asesina a Edward, y lo seguía hasta su auto.

-¿no te importa que ponga música cierto?- dijo Riley encendiendo el vehículo

-adelante- dije conecto su reproductor a el equipo de sonido del auto, una canción demasiado enérgica para mi comenzó a sonar. Riley se coloco sus anteojos oscuros, y me sonrió- bienvenida a mi nave- dijo divertido

-¿Qué es eso?- dije refiriéndome a la música

-eso se llama electrónica- dijo- vamos se que te gusta- dijo divertido- intenta encontrarle el ritmo- dijo- mira esta- busco en su reproductor -Party Rock Anthem-LMFAO-dijo divertido mientras movía su cabeza con el ritmo.

-vamos inténtalo- dijo, mientras yo le hacia caso, realmente era pegajosa, pronto estaba moviendo mi cabeza al ritmo.

-lo tienes, lo tienes- dijo divertido

El camino se hizo muy corto, Riley detuvo el auto frente a la casa, de repente la puerta de enfrente se abrió, mi padre salía en ese momento, me miro confundido, lo salude con la mano, y luego el subió a su auto.

-parecía sorprendido- dijo Riley

-debe estar imaginando no se que cosas- dije girando los ojos

-oye tenia un propuesta para ti, ya que ambos estamos solteros, en teoría, podríamos ir el viernes juntos a la fiesta- dijo- bueno si no te molesta mi compañía-

-no bailo, no socializo y no soy divertida- explique

-suena bien para mi- dijo riendo

- entonces es una cita, en teoría- dije bromeando-pero ¿Por qué no invitas a alguna chica?, digo una que no salga con tu mejor amigo-

-mmm… no ahí ninguna que me interese- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y Bree, has hablado con ella?- pregunte

-si, la he llamado-

-¿Y?- dije

-vamos seamos realistas Bella, vive a miles de kilómetros, nunca funcionaria- dijo

-pero te gusta-

-supongo, si me gusta- dijo algo incomodo- nunca eh sido bueno con las chicas, no se como hablarle o como invitarlas a salir- dijo

-entonces de que hablas cuando la llamas-

-cosas, música, tv, escuela, esas cosas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-entonces no le has dicho que te gusta- dije incrédula

-no, pero debe saberlo, le dije que tenias un lindo cuarto de invitados, ella debe suponerlo- dijo

-¿le dijiste que?- dije divertida- las chicas necesitamos que sean directos Riley, ella no sabrá si te gusta, si no se lo dices-

-la bese frente a todos, se sobre entiende-

-Riley somos mujeres, ahora dile lo que sientes, y si quieres que venga invítala, no lances indirectas- lo regañe

-lo pensare- dijo

-Hombres- dije bajándome del auto

-gracias por traerme- dije por la ventana

-para eso somos lo amigos- dijo arrancando el auto

POV JACOB

Pensé que luego de lo que había pasado ayer, hoy me sentiría el rey del mundo, pero todo eso había cambia en tan solo un cerrar y abrir de ojos. ¿Por qué? Por la misma razón de que ayer mi corazón estaba casi por estallar de felicidad, JANE, si la dueña de mis suspiros, ahora dueña de mis jaquecas, luego de haberla ido a dejar a su casa, volví a la mía, contaba los minutos literalmente para llamarla. Cuando paso un tiempo prudente, marque su numero pero no tuve respuesta, luego de varios intentos me di por vencido, a lo mejor se había quedado dormida, así que le mande un mensaje de buenas noches, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien, pase la noche en vela, se me paso por la cabeza ir a su casa, pero pensé en que era demasiado intenso, así que estuve dando vuelta en mi cama por horas. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, recordar su cuerpo me hacia agitarme. Hoy en la mañana calcule que ya estuviera despierta, y le envié un mensaje de buenos días, del cual no obtuve respuesta, ya esto se estaba volviendo seriamente preocupante, ¿se había arrepentido? Era una de las muchas preguntas que me rondaban en la cabeza.

Y ahora me encontraba aquí, perdiéndome el entrenamiento de soccer, dejando mi cuarto mensaje de voz, ya que su celular ni siquiera timbraba, estaba desesperado, tenia que saber de ella, tenia que saber que estaba pasando, algo no estaba bien.

-Jacob, ¿vas a jugar o no?- me grito Sam desde la cancha, le hice una señal con mi mano de que no me molestara, mientras intentaba llamar de nuevo, al igual que las otras veces no hubo respuesta. Suspire resignado.

Empecé a caminar hacia la cancha, pero me arrepentí, tenía que verla, corrí tome mi mochila, fui al estacionamiento donde me cruce con Paul, que me veía confundido.

-¿no deberías estar en la cancha?- me dijo

-necesito hacer algo- dije sin siquiera detenerme

-¿esta todo bien?- dijo

-creo que no- dije subiendo de un brinco- nos vemos- dije antes dejarlo allí, con cara de no tener idea de lo que estaba hablando, conduje lo mas rápido posible, mas rápido de lo que me imagine estaba frente a la casa de Jane, tome fuerzas y pensando en lo que iba a decir camine hasta la puerta, luego de un gran suspiro toque el timbre. Mi corazón se detuvo mientras la puerta se abría, ni siquiera sabia porque estaba tan nervioso.

-¿si?- dijo confundido un chico al otro lado, reconocí los ojos de Jane en el, sus ojos azules hermosos, debía ser su hermano

-hola, busco a Jane- dije algo acongojado

-¿Quién eres?- dijo el Chico cambiando inmediatamente a una postura más agresiva

-un amigo, Jacob Swan- dije

-No sabia que mi hermana tuviera amigos en la reserva- dijo serio

"te sorprenderías" pensé – el pueblo es pequeño- dije encogiéndome de hombros

El me miro de pies a cabeza por un momento- ¿para que la buscas?-

-ahmmm… me pidió un favor para algo de la fiesta- mentí- necesito preguntarle algo-

-aff… ¿a ti también te tiene de mandadero?- dijo quejándose- vendita fiesta- dijo soltando un bufido, a lo que sonreí.

-mientras tu mama este feliz- dije encogiéndome de hombros, el me miro sorprendido por mis palabras.

-tienes razón- dijo sonriendo –Jane no esta, creo que esta en la disco donde será la fiesta, ensayando el vals con Cullen- dijo burlista

-¿Edward?- esta con el

-si su novio- dijo el chico como si fuera obvio, mi estomago se revolvió

-claro, creo que iré a buscarla entonces- dije girándome

- claro, le diré que viniste- dijo el chico antes de cerrar la puerta

La rabia comenzó a sobresalir, ¿no termino con Edward? ¿Estará con el en la fiesta? ¿No significo nada lo que paso? ¿Me había mentido? ¿Me había usado? No quería creerlo, no podía ser Jane no era así, ayer ella había sido tan dulce y especial, ella no podía solo pasar la pagina, no podía significar solo un polvo para ella. No, no podía ser. No había terminado de hacerme todas estas preguntas cuando ya estaba frente al local. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si entraba. Ella me vería, no sabia como reaccionaria, o como reaccionaria yo, eso era lo que mas me preocupaba, entrar y verla con Edward, no sabia como iba a reaccionar frente a eso.

El auto de Cullen estaba estacionado en la entrada, si estaban allí, la decepción no tardo en llegar, tuve unos grandes deseos de irme, pero quería verla, quería ver por mis propios ojos que ella seguía con Edward y solo me hacia a un lado como si nada hubiera pasado. En el momento que me baje de la Motocicleta Alice salió del lugar, con el teléfono en su oreja. "su cuñada" pensé mientras la veía conversar. Luego que terminara su llamada volvió a entrar aun sin verme. Entonces reuní todas mis fuerzas mientras pasaba por la puerta de entrada.

POV ALICE

No sabia de que se quejaba realmente Edward acerca de bailar el vals, ya que lo hacia muy bien, Jane podía hacerlo mejor, parecía que algo la tenia preocupada, pensando en Dios sabe que. Había intentado buscar un momento para hablar con ella, pero ella se negaba, intente hacerla acompañarme al tocador pero se negó rotundamente a entrar conmigo, lo que me pareció sumamente raro. Algo pasaba, y yo Alice Cullen debía averiguarlo, algo no me cuadraba con su comportamiento con Edward o su cara de preocupación por no decir tristeza.

Mi celular sonó, así que opte por salir del lugar, necesita aire fresco, era mi mama que llamaba solamente para saber acerca de nuestro paradero, luego de mi breve explicación, termine la llamada, suspire para luego entrar de nuevo, ya me estaba empezando a aburrir realmente. Cuando estuve adentro de nuevo, me senté en una de las sillas de la Barra, mirando como Edward intentaba hacer girar a Jane que no parecía muy entusiasmada. Estuve allí pensando en mis cosas, hasta que me di cuenta de otra presencia, un chico de pie a unos metros de mí, mirando hacia la pista, Jacob estaba serio con sus manos dentro de la chaqueta, con los ojos puestos en los chicos que aun bailaban.

-¿Jake?-

El me miro- Hola Alice- dijo serio

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte

-te vi entrar hace unos segundo, vine a saludar- dijo acercándose, tomo asiento junto a mi

-que bueno así me acompañas, estoy empezando a aburrirme – dije sonriéndole

-realmente debería irme ya- se disculpo- lo siento-

-que mal- dije cruzando mis manos sobre el pecho- oye- dije recordando- tengo tu traje para el viernes, te va a encantar, te veras espectacular- dije

-¿traje?- pregunto

-¿recuerdas que me pediste ayudarte con el traje de la fiesta? Ah llegado ayer- dije casi aplaudiendo, podía imaginarme a Jacob con el traje negro que había pedido por internet.

-ah acerca de eso… -dijo- lo siento creo que no podre asistir a la fiesta, pero igual te pagare el traje no te preocupes- dijo sin verme

-¿Cómo que no vienes?- casi le grite- tienes que venir, estaremos todos, será divertido- me queje

-tengo otro compromiso- note su sonrisa fingida

-¿te pasa algo?- dije, algo andaba mal con el

-no es nada enana- se burlo- nos vemos luego ¿va?- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, mientras caminaba a la salida

-¿Jacob?- dijo la vos de Jane desde la pista

El se detuvo la miro por unos segundos, levanto la mano saludándola, Edward le devolvió el saludo mientas Jane se quedo quieta. –Solo vine a saludar, debo irme ya- les dijo Jacob mientras continuaba caminando

-Espera- dijo Jane, siguiéndolo- tenemos que hablar- pero el no se detuvo continuo caminando, pronto se perdió de vista, con algo de torpeza Jane camino entre las mesas para seguirlo.

-creo que termino el ensayo- dijo Edward que ya estaba a mi lado

-Edward ¿no te ah parecido esto extraño?- dije- esos dos andas demasiado raros, Jacob era totalmente otro- explique

-tal vez tenia prisa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras revisaba su celular- genial Bella no me responde a los mensajes, debe seguir enojada- dijo estresado

-Edward, podrías preocuparte un momento en Jane, algo pasa- le dije

-Alice ya intente hablar con ella, no le voy a rogar, mira lo que hago por ella, hasta me vestiré de "príncipe" si no quiere hablar conmigo, no la obligare- dijo serio

-¿y si sabe de lo tuyo con Bella?- pregunte, el me miro asustado

- ¿crees que sea eso? La verdad no lo creo, ya hubiera hecho alguna insinuación- dije

-creo que es hora de irnos- dijo la voz de Jane a nuestra espalda, tenia los ojos ligeramente rojos

-¿lograste hablar con el? Estaba muy raro- pregunte

-no logre alcanzarlo- dijo tomando su bolso- ¿me llevas a casa Edward?- pregunto

-claro, vamos Alice- dijo Edward caminando

Me quede un minuto pensando, como era que no se daban cuenta que algo pasaba, era demasiado obvio, aunque aun no sabia que era, Edward interrumpió mis pensamiento haciéndome señas para que me diera prisa.

-Voy- dije tomando mis cosas


	36. Lo Correcto

POV BELLA

Miércoles 2 días antes de la fiesta

Estaba en medio de clase de historia, prácticamente perdida entre mis estúpidos pensamientos mirando la ventana hacia el patio trasero del colegio, que se encontraba vacio ya que todos estaban en clase, Alice a mi lado dibuja en su cuaderno sin prestar atención al discurso aburrido del profesor acerca de la guerra civil, tras nosotras Riley estaba totalmente dormido sobre su mesa. Había una especie de ambiente pesado en el salón, de los que te provocan flojera y sueño hasta morir. Mire hacia el lugar donde se suponía que debería estar Mike, era la única clase que compartíamos, no habíamos sabido nada de el, en realidad no era que me importara mucho, pero mi lado bueno esperaba que las cosas en su casa no hubieran ido tan mal.

Estaba dispuesta a volver a centrarme en la ventana, cuando mi compañero de al frente llamo mi atención, lo mire sorprendida mientras este me entregaba un pequeño papel. Lo mire interrogándolo con la mirada sobre lo que era, pero solamente se encogió de hombros y se giro dándome la espalda.

Alice que había visto todo, ahora tenía su mirada clavada en el vendito papelito, lo abrí con cuidado, era un mensaje:

"Hey Bella, eh escuchado que vendrás a la fiesta de Jane, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? Att: Tyler"

Me quede atónica con el mensaje, Alice se acerco y lo leyó sobre mis hombros, ella no aguanto y comenzó a reír bajito, busque con la mirada a Tyler que me miraba sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa por amabilidad, tome mi pluma y rápidamente le escribí una respuesta en otro papel.

"lo siento ya tengo pareja, gracias por la invitación de todas formas"

Al leer Tyler me miro decepcionado, hizo una pequeña mueca y se encogió de hombros, yo simplemente pensé en mi ángel, debería estar junto Jane en sus clases, desde ayer que había tenido que irse con Jane no le hablaba, no era como si estuviera molesta, me hacia la molesta que era diferente.

-entonces ¿iras sola a la fiesta?- pregunto Alice

-pensé que iríamos todos juntos- le dije

-bueno es una fiesta a la que la mayoría irán en pareja- se disculpo

-no iré sola, tengo pareja- dije aburrida recostando mi cabeza sobre mi hombro, Alice analizo un rato

-Jake me dijo que no iría, entonces ¿Quién es tu pareja?- pregunto-¿NO IRAS A IR CON PAUL O SI?- prácticamente grito, provocando que toda la clase la mirara y Riley despertara de un brinco. El profesor nos miro con odio mientras nos disculpamos con la mirada

-¿estas loca? Claro que no, que quieres que Edward entre en cólera- dije

-pues si no es con el, ¿con quien vas?- dijo

-con el bello durmiente de atrás- dije

Riley que se rascaba los ojos aun medio dormido se sorprendió al ver que Alice se volteaba a verlo asombrada -pense que invitarías a alguien a la fiesta- dijo Alice

-lo hice, invite a Bella-

-me refería a una chica- dijo Alice

-Soy una chica- me queje

-si bueno pero a una que te interesara- explico ella

- ¿Cuál es el interés de todos de que salga con alguien?- se quejo mientras sonaba el timbre que anunciaba el descanso y salía enojado del salón

-creo que no es su día- dijo Alice mirándome

- no lo presiones- dije mientras caminábamos a la siguiente clase la cual compartía con Edward también. Este ya me esperaba en nuestras mesas de siempre, me sonrió al verme, pero no le respondí la sonrisa, lo haría sufrir un poco. Me senté sin decir nada, mientras el me observaba detenidamente.

-buen día- dijo

-buenos- dije sacando mis libros

-¿intentas ignorarme?- dijo sorprendido

-intento poner atención a mi clase- dije mirando a la profesora que empezaba a explicar.

-lo siento- dijo- no quise dejarte tirada- tomo mi mano entre la suya

-pero lo hiciste- continúe mientras rompía nuestro agarre para seguir escribiendo

-Bella, por favor no discutamos ¿si? – me dijo haciendo un puchero

-no estoy discutiendo ¿Y tu?- dije con una sonrisa mientras el rodeaba los ojos

Luego de la clase los tres nos dirigimos a la cafetería, donde Jane hizo su aparición estelar como novia, ignore por completo a la pareja feliz mientras me dirigía a la mesa donde Riley como acostumbraba escuchaba música. Tome asiento junto a el, mientras los demás se aproximaban a la mesa.

-¿Por qué andas de mal humor?- pregunte a Riley

-Bree no me contesta los mensajes o llamadas desde ayer- dijo serio

- ya lo hará, algo debió pasarle-le dije

- es eso o esta simplemente despistándome- dijo

-piensa positivo- le dije dándole un golpecito en el hombro

-Bella, hola- una vos me saludo, provocando que todos en la mesa nos giráramos, James se encontraba frente a mi con una gran sonrisa

-¿hola?- dije confundida

-sabes, estaba pensando-me dijo

-wow momento histórico- susurro Rosalie burlándose

-¿te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta de Jane?- pregunto aun mas sonriente

-ahmmm- pensé, ok momento súper incomodo- no gracias- dije finalmente

-¿Por qué no?- dijo incrédulo

- si mal no recuerdo, tu arruinaste mi auto- explique- además de que sales con una de las porristas- dije señalando a la pelirroja que me miraba con odio

- eso puede cambiar- dijo pícaro

-mi respuesta sigue siendo no- dije finalizando la conversación concentrándome en mi comida, mientras escuchaba la carcajada de Emmet y Jasper.

-eso estuvo genial amiga- me dijo Alice chocando mi mano, mire a Edward que tenia una cara de enojo, parecía que le molestaba un poco el interés mostrado por los otros chicos.

- supe de Mike- dijo Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos- parece que se fue de casa, junto con su madre- explico-

-bueno al menos no esta solo, igual creo que es una actitud drástica- dije

-¿regresara al colegio?- pregunto Riley

-no lo se- le respondió

Al sonar el timbre de salida de clases, camine hacia mi camioneta aliviada de que se terminara el día, había tenido 2 invitaciones mas en la tarde, lo que ya me estaba molestando, que se traían conmigo los chicos, acaso otra estúpida apuesta. Mis ojos se deleitaron con mi ángel que se apoyaba en mi auto esperándome. Parecía que no se rendiría, hasta que le perdonara, y eso me encantaba.

-te amo- me dijo cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca, esas palabras me derritieron, claro que no lo demostré

-gracias- le dije abriendo la puerta del conductor

-¿me amas?- dijo haciendo un puchero, estaba apunto de responderle cuando nos interrumpieron

-Hey Bella- dijo una dulce voz

-hola- dije al ver de quien se trataba, el hermano de Jane caminaba hacia mi, ignorando por completo a Edward

-no se si me recuerdas, soy Alec- se presento

-si, nos presentaron hace un tiempo- dije confundida

- no quiero molestar- dijo sonriendo- sabes, me pareces una chica linda, y ya que no sales con nadie, bueno….- dijo incomodo rascándose la cabeza, me pareció un gesto tierno- tal vez querrías ir conmigo a la fiesta de mi hermana, digo nada serio, podríamos charlar y esas cosas- agrego

-ahmmm…- me quede pensativa, realmente no veía mala intención en sus palabras- sabes, me encantaría- dije, el chico me sonrió, mientras que Edward parecía querer matarme- pero ya me han invitado antes- explique- y dije que si-

-ah ya veo, es una lastima- dijo el chico- ¿entonces creo que nos veremos por ahí?- dijo incomodo

-claro, gracias por tomarme en cuanta- dije antes de que se fuera

-¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?- dijo Edward una vez que no nos podía escuchar-

-solo invita a un chica a la fiesta no es la gran cosa- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-pero invita a mi chica- dijo furioso

-le eh dicho que no, acaso eres sordo- dije rodando los ojos

Edward suspiro- buena escusa la de tener una cita- dijo tratando de calmarse

-no es una escusa, es cierto- dije subiendo a mi camioneta

-¿a que te refieres con que es cierto?- dijo hablándome por la ventana

-en que tengo una cita para mañana- le dije arrancando el auto

-Bella no juegues conmigo- me dijo Edward- no bromees

-no bromeo, o acaso querías que fuera sola a la fiesta- le dije

-¿con quien iras?- dijo enojado

-hablaremos cuando te calmes- dije saliendo del estacionamiento mientras el me miraba rojo de cólera

Conduje rápidamente hasta mi casa con una enorme sonrisa, realmente había disfrutado hacer enfadar a Edward, el me debía una, y yo me estaba desquitando. Estacione mi auto en el lugar de siempre, baje con todas mis cosas con dificultad, justo cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta de la casa, escuche como un auto estacionaba junto al mío.

La puerta de un volvo plateado que conocía muy bien se abrió, dejando a la vista el rostro molesto de mi propio Dios Griego, eso había sido un record, abrí la puerta y entre, escuche como el me seguía y cerraba la puerta tras de el.

-¿iras con Paul?- dijo a mis espaldas mientras dejaba mis cosas en el sofá

-¿Por qué todos piensan que iré con el?- dije confundida

-si no es con el, entonces ¿con alguien del equipo?- dijo pasando su mano por el cabello

-si- dije sonriéndole

-¿Por qué sonríes?- dijo mas enojado aun- acaso ¿te gusta el tipo?- sus ojos se apagaron

-no seas tonto- dije sonriéndole- sonrió porque te ves lindo celoso- dije acercándome

-aun no me respondes- dijo

-me gusta… el chico que tengo frente a mi- me acerque y entrelace nuestras manos-iré con Riley- agregue divertida, pude sentir como todo su cuerpo se relajo ante mis palabras, me atrajo a su cuerpo dándome un dulce abrazo.

-me asustaste- dijo

-te lo merecías- dije picara- lo se- respondió el, unas fuertes gotas comenzaron a golpear la ventana, la lluvia volvía a representar nuestros momentos juntos. Sonreí ante la situación, el pensó lo mismo ya que sonrió conmigo.

POV JACOB

Creo que han sido las peores horas de mi vida, no es que sea un chico que entra en depresión fácilmente, pero los sucesos anteriores lo ameritaban, luego de dejar a los chicos en el salón de la fiesta monte mi motocicleta y conduje por horas, hasta que mi mente se aclarara, fueron pasadas media noche cuando llegue a casa, mi padre acostumbrado a mis desapariciones estaba dormido, prendí mi celular, inmediatamente el timbre me informo de una llamada, era Jane, observe el celular mientras su nombre permanecía en la pantalla. No estaba seguro de querer responder. El celular me informo de varios mensajes de texto y de vos además de llamadas perdidas.

No tuve ánimos de revisar nada, así que inmediatamente lo borre, tome una ducha, me metí a la cama, son una pisca de sueño aunque mi cuerpo se sentía cansado, estuve durante horas mirando el techo de mi habitación, no podía dejar de pensar, en ella, pronto la luz de la madrugada entro por mi ventana, escuche como mi padre se levantaba para empezar el día, golpeo la puerta de mi habitación, motivándome a levantarme, no tenia ganas de ir al Instituto, pero sabia que no me quedaba escapatoria, sin ganas me prepare, sin siquiera desayunar Salí de casa en mi motocicleta, quería evitar preguntas de mi padre.

En el colegio evite a todos mis amigos, no quería hablar con nadie, bueno solo con una persona, pero no tenia el valor ni siquiera de contestarle el teléfono. La clase de filosofía pasaba tan aburrida y despacio como siempre.

-Hey Jake- una bola de papel golpeo mi cabeza- Emma te mira- me susurro la voz de Quill, que me mostraba con los ojos a la chica, al verla me sonrió coqueta, era por decirse la chica mas linda del instituto, siempre había estado tras ella, pero me mandaba a volar todo el tiempo. Sin siquiera devolverle una sonrisa, seguí en lo mío.

-¿Qué te pasa, estas loco?- dijo sorprendido Quill

-Dejame en paz- le dije de mal humor

El entrenamiento no estuvo mucho mejor, siempre bajo los gritos del entrenador en que me concentrara, no quería sonar Emo pero quería simplemente que la tierra desapareciera, quería que todos me dejaran en paz, que hicieran como que no existía.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto Paul- desde hace unos días estas muy raro- me dijo

-Nada, déjame- le respondí mientras me colocaba la camisa en el vestidor

-vamos hombre puedes hablar conmigo- dijo

-no quiero hablar, no necesito hablar con nadie- dije molesto dejándolo, si necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba hablar con ella.

Al finalizar las clases, prácticamente corrí hacia mi motocicleta no quería que nadie mas intentara hablar conmigo, para mi mala suerte una pequeña lluvia empezó a caer, me empape por completo mientras conducía sin dirección, bueno realmente si tenia dirección, sin pensarlo mucho me encontré frente a la casa de Jane, la lluvia seguía golpeando mi cuerpo. No se cuanto tiempo estuve solamente allí sentado en la motocicleta, decidiendo que hacer. Suspire- camine hacia la puerta de enfrente, pero esta se abrió junto cuando iba a tocar al timbre.

-¿Jacob?- una hermosa voz me dijo- Estas empapado- dijo algo preocupada

Sin pensarlo me lance a sus labios, los necesitaba, ella me respondió el beso por unos segundos, pero luego se alejo rápidamente colocando una de sus pequeñas manos en mi pecho- Jacob, No, no puedo ¿Qué haces?- dijo preocupada

-No soy un juguete sabias- le dije mirándola triste, ella solo me observo en silencio, sus ojos se opacaron.

-solo quiero que me digas la verdad, podre con ella- suplique

-Jake, no es el momento, ni el lugar- dijo mirando para dentro de su casa incomoda

-No me iré sin respuestas- dije serio

-Jacob, por favor- me pidió- no hagas esto, no ahora- me dijo

Sonreí incrédulo- Jane, ¿terminaras con Edward? – solté

En su rostro se vio sorpresa, luego tristeza- yo, yo… no puedo hacerlo Jake- me dijo intentando tocar mi rostro con su mano, el cual aleje.

Sonreí con pesadez- que estúpido fui, creí que en realidad llegaste a sentir algo por mi- suspire- me hice tantas falsas ilusiones.

-Jacob, sentí, siento muchas cosas por ti, yo, yo- paso su mano por el cabello- desearía que esto no este sucediendo- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-tu no sientes nada por mi- dije molesto- porque uno lucha por la persona que quiere-

-No es lo que piensas, mi mama… - susurro- mi madre, desea con todo corazón que este con Edward- una lagrima bajo por su mejilla- intente hablarle de ti, pero ella se empeña en que cuando ella no este, Edward no me dejara sola, porque sabe que es una buena persona, ella es feliz sabiendo que estoy con el, me lo recuerda cada minuto de mi vida, no puedo negarle nada, su felicidad en este momento es lo mas importante para mi- dijo tomándome la mano, y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Me sorprendí por sus palabras- entonces- dije incrédulo- tiraras tu felicidad al basurero, solo por cumplir un capricho- deshise nuestro agarre- jamás pensé que fueras cobarde Jane- dije dando un paso atrás.

-tu no entiendes, no puedes juzgarme sin saber lo que estoy pasando- dijo llorando

Mire serio a la nada- bueno has sido sincera, lo agradezco- me voltee-

-Jake, espera que pasara… que pasara con nosotros- dijo suplicante

-Ya no hay un nosotros Jane- dije retrocediendo acercándome a ella, con delicadeza tome su rostro- espero que no te arrepientas de haber decidido ser infeliz- dije juntando nuestros labios, ella me beso con furia, sentía su dolor, respondí el beso con de la misma forma, quería grabar sus besos para siempre, nunca olvidarme de su sabor. Finalmente me separe- Adiós Jane- dije con tristeza, me aleje de ella sin siquiera esperar respuesta, si me quedaba un segundo mas era capaz romperme y rogarle de rodillas, pero ella había sido clara, había tomado su decisión.

Me coloque el casco, subí a mi vehículo, las lagrimas salían solas de mis ojos, me sorprendí al darme cuenta, nunca había llorado, no desde la muerte de mi madre, conduje a toda velocidad, no sabia a donde ir, necesitaba hablar con alguien, mis amigos se pasaron por mi cabeza, pero ellos no entenderían, así que la imagen de mi prima me vino a la mente, cambie mi rumbo y me dirigí a su casa.

POV EDWARD

Escuchamos la lluvia empezar a golpear contra las ventanas mientras estábamos abrazados, cuando estaba con ella me sentía completo, era feliz, amaba cada simple cosa que tuviera que ver con ella, y sobre todo amaba la lluvia, que me hacia recordarla siempre.

-Este plan de esperar hasta después de la fiesta a sido siempre una estupidez- dije besando su cabello

-lo se- dijo entre mi pecho- lo siento mucho- se disculpo

-yo siento no haber hecho lo correcto desde el inicio- le dije

Ella se acurruco mas entre mis brazos, su aroma me embriago- no se que haría si no te tuviera- le susurre, ella levanto su rostro buscando mis labios, elimine la distancia entre nosotros y la bese, coloque mis manos en sus caderas mientras hecha entrelazada sus brazos en mi cuellos de puntillas para profundizar el beso.

Un ladrido nos saco de nuestro momento, reí entre los labios de mi ángel- no se detendrá hasta que le de algo de atención- le dije, ella volvió a robarme un rápido beso- ahora también debo competir con Max genial- bromeo rodeando los ojos, provocando que riera mientras me ponía de cuclillas para acariciar a Max que comenzó a lamerme inmediatamente.

Bella se dirigió a la cocina, luego de 5 minutos salió con dos tazas de chocolate que coloco en la mesa central de la sala, se sentó en el sofá y me observo sonriendo. Tome un par de tragos, mientras me la comía con la mirada, la deseaba con desesperación.

Un par de minutos bastaron para que ella se pusiera de pie, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, la seguí con la mirada, mientras jugaba con Max que movía su rabo divertido. Una vez en medio de las escaleras Bella me miro coqueta, tomo su blusa y despacio se la quito sin dejar de mirarme, mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, mientras ella sonreía juguetona. Bella desapareció de mi vista al subir al segundo piso.

Mire a Max, le rasque la cabeza- lo siento amigo el deber me llama- dije siguiéndola, tome su blusa que estaba en medio del pasillo, sin tocar gire la manilla de la puerta que cedió fácilmente, Bella se encontraba frente al espejo, por el reflejo me miro picara, devolví la mirada, mientras miraba su espalda solo cubierta por su sostén. Me acerque a ella despacio, me quite mi camisa en el trayecto, dos podíamos jugar el mismo juego. Choque mi pecho con su espalda, acaricie sus brazos, mientras la miraba cerrar los ojos ante el contacto por el espejo, despacio coloque su cabello a un lado para besar el hueco de su cuello.

-Eres una chica mala Bella- dije sonriendo- dos podemos jugar el juego- ella me miro sonriendo, subió su mano hasta mi mejilla aun mirándome profundamente por el reflejo.-No lo creo amor- dijo juguetona.

Se giro despacio quedando frente a mi, con cuidado desabrocho su sostén dejándome sus hermosos montes frente a mi, Bella me iba a matar- no me provoques- dije mientras agresivamente la tomaba de sus nalgas, ella entendió perfectamente y entrelazo sus piernas en mi cintura, rozando nuestros sexos, de los cuales el mío ya había despertado ante las provocaciones.-puedo ser malo también- dije entre sus labios, ya que la besaba con furia, camine un poco, me acerque a su escritorio, rápidamente con mi mano arroje todo lo que había encima de el y la senté con furia en el, ella dio un grito divertida mientras me miraba levantando una ceja. -Grrr- gruñí cuando ella coloco sus manos sobre mi pecho, y despacio acaricio cada musculo en el, me dirigí a su cuello, di unos pequeños mordiscos, que la hicieron reír, mi pequeña barba le daba cosquillas, al notarlo seguí con lo que hacia. Mientras ella se estremecía de la risa.

-No Edward- dijo entre risas, intentando alejarse- di que soy muy malo- dije continuando rozando mi barbilla por su cuello juguetonamente- no, no lo eres- continuo ella- detente- dio un pequeño grito divertida-no, hasta que lo digas- bromee

-Basta- se carcajeo, la iba a besar nuevamente, pero un ruido llamo nuestra atención, todo paso muy rápido, la puerta se abrió agresivamente de par en par, luego sentí un fuerte puñetazo en mi cara que me hizo caer sentado al piso. Me quede petrificado.

-que la dejes- dijo una voz con furia, Jacob se encontraba frente a mí con los puños cerrados, bufando furioso, dispuesto a darme otro golpe. Se acerco levantando su brazo.

-No Jake basta- Bella se levanto del escritorio, cubriendo sus pechos. El se detuvo y la observo sorprendido, Bella se acerco a mi, se coloco de rodillas a mi lado-¿estas bien amor?- dijo tocando mi labio con sus dedos.

-¿Amor?- los ojos de Jacob se abrieron por completo

-¿Qué te pasa Jake, porque lo golpeas?- lo enfrento Bella

Pero el ignoro su pregunta, el solo me miro a mi con furia-¿Qué significa esto Bella?- pregunto mirándome, lo mire cauteloso.

-¿Por qué entras así en mi habitación?- dijo ella enojada-

-yo escuche, pensé…- dijo el mirándome, pero sus ojos se llenaron de furia de nuevo- ¿Qué es esto una especie de venganza?- me grito

-¿de que hablas?- dije sorprendido, mientras Bella me miraba

-No metas a prima en esto, quieres desquitarte, pero si la tocas te rompo la cara- dijo dejándome mas confundido que antes.

-¿de que mierda hablas Jacob?- le reclamo Bella

-Yo amo a Bella- le dije antes que me intentara golpearme de nuevo-no es lo que parece, solo… solo jugueteábamos- explique mientras me levantaba, Bella se sonrojo ante mi comentario

Jacob me miro sorprendido- tu no puedes amar a Bella- dijo casi en un susurro

-gracias- dijo Bella cubriéndose con su blusa que encontró en el piso

Pero Jacob la volvió a ignorar- tu no puedes amarla, tu… tu estas con Jane, eres su novio- me reprocho.

-yo no la amo, solo estoy con ella porque Bella me lo pidió hasta su fiesta- le explique, pero Jacob volvió a sorprenderme con un golpe

-Basta- grito Bella interponiéndose entre nosotros- ¿Qué te pasa?- le reprocho a su primo, realmente me tenia muy confundido

-eres un canalla- dijo furioso mirándome- agradece que Bella esta aquí, si no te muelo a golpes- me amenazo señalándome

-Jacob, que bicho te pico- le reclamo enfadada Bella, pero el no le contesto, se giro rápidamente, y desapareció por la puerta.

-¿estas bien amor?- me dijo ella con cariño

-no es nada- dije levantándome- espérame aquí- dije siguiendo a Jacob, tenia que saber porque había reaccionado así, o que era eso de la venganza

-Jacob- lo llame mientras lo seguía pero el no se detuvo- espera- dije mientras el subía a su motocicleta, bajo la fuerte lluvia, pero aun así no se detuvo, así que me coloque frente a su motocicleta.

-apártate o te paso por encima- dijo enojado

-¿Qué querías decir con venganza?- le pregunte serio

-apártate del camino Cullen- me grito

-no, hasta que me expliques porque me atacas de esa manera-

-porque eres un…- no dijo nada- porque haces mi vida miserable- dijo decidido, me sorprendí

-¿y se puede saber que te hice?-

-Amo a Jane- soltó enojado- le amo-arranco su motocicleta amenazante

No supe que decir- pero ella me ah rechazado, por ti, porque su madre quiere que este contigo-

-Yo no sabia nada de eso- dije sorprendido

-bueno ya no importa, Jane me ah dejado, aunque al que quiere es a mi, me a dejado por un capricho de su madre, sin importarle lo que paso entre nosotros- eso me sorprendió aun mas, Jane estaba teniendo algo con Jacob y yo ni enterado, por eso es que había estado tan rara últimamente.

-¿y tu ni siquiera la quieres?- me reclamo

-yo… la quiero, pero amo a Bella- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

-eres un bastardo, hazte a un lado- me grito

-Jacob, podemos hacer algo, hablare con Jane- dije

-no entiendes, me rindo, no voy a ser rechazado dos veces, que se pudran todos, ya no me importa lo que pase- dijo , pero sabia que era su enojo el que hablaba, dio un agresivo movimiento a su motocicleta, que hizo que me quitara del camino, aprovecho y se marcho sin permitirme decir otra cosa.

Entre a la casa, aun analizando lo que había escuchado, Bella me esperaba en la sala, ya vestida con una toalla en sus manos, la tome sin decir nada.

-¿te ah dicho que le pasa?- pregunto

-no- le mentí, tenia que pensar antes de decirle- creo que es mejor que me vaya- le dije mientras tomaba mi camisa que ella había colocado sobre el sofá

Ella me miro sorprendida- si es lo que quieres- susurro, ella quería que me quedara, pero no podía, tenia que hacer algo

-te llamo en la noche- dije besándola- te amo- me gire y camine a la salida

- yo a ti- escuche que me respondió

Conduje a mi casa, no podía actuar sin pensar, el día paso demasiado despacio para mi gusto, encerrado en mi habitación, llame a Bella, la cual me interrogo sobre lo que había hablado con Jacob, ella sabia que pasaba algo, pero solo evite el tema, no quería preocuparla, Bella me conto que había intentado llamar a Jacob pero el no respondía a sus llamadas o mensajes, que intentaría mañana después del instituto, luego de decirle cuanto la amaba, corte la llamada. Ya había decidido que hacer, por primera vez tenia que actuar de la forma correcta.

Dormí poco esa noche, no sabia si eran nervios o ansiedad, pero con los primeros rayos de sol ya me encontraba totalmente despierto, como todas las mañanas mi casa eran un caos, todos corriendo y apresurando a Emmet, todos nos sentamos a desayunar, ante mi silencio Alice me miro confundida-¿te pasa algo Edward?- me susurro

-no es nada duende- le dije, sabia que no me creería, era mi melliza había compartido mi creación con ella, pero al menos podía intentarlo

- claro- dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos, me retire de la mesa antes de que pudiera interrogarme mas, Salí de la casa apresurado.

Conduje despacio hasta otro vecindario, me detuve unas cuadras de mi destino, espere a que la hora de entrada a clases llegara, mi celular me informo de un mensaje, era Bella "¿Donde estas?" Suspire "estaré allí en un rato" conteste, no quería que se preocupara. Tome fuerzas, conduje lo que me faltaba. Baje de mi auto, camine hacia la puerta de la casa y toque el timbre, no tuve que esperar mucho para que la puerta se abriera.

-Edward cariño- una voz me saludo- Jane no esta aquí, salió al colegio hace rato- me dijo la madre de Jane.

-lo se, la verdad me preguntaba si podía hablar con usted- le dije decidido

-claro que si, pasa- dijo haciéndose a un lado


End file.
